A Guerra Das Realezas: Você Se Atreve?
by Vitty Weasley
Summary: Na Escola De Hogwarts, os alunos se revoltam. As Duas Realezas de cada Casa são formadas e uma nova competição é lançada: Realezas Femininas e Masculinas juntas. Como a realeza feminina da Grifinória vai reagir, sabendo que os Marotos são seus parceiros?
1. Avisos e Perfil Dos Personagens

_Avisos:_

_Primeiro Lugar__: Esses Lugares e Personagens – A Maioria – não são meus. Pertencem a JK. Rowling, também conhecida como a Santa Gênia que criou A Serie Harry Potter. Apesar que eu fiz algumas mudanças(Desculpe tia Rowling): Peter Pettigrew não vai para o lado das trevas e o Patrono da Lílian não é uma corça. Provavelmente tem mais coisa, mas, minha cabeça não suporta muita informação. XD_

_Segundo Lugar__: Essa é a primeiríssima Fanfiction q eu escrevo, então, paciência comigo, ok?_

_Terceiro Lugar__: Eu pretendo, também, postar no Floreios & Borrões. Lá eu vou postar com as fotos dos personagens, mas, já q aki não é possível fazer igual eu vou botar o nome das pessoas que fazem meus personagens nas Notas Da Autora, quando eles aparecerem na história.(Tirando os principais, que eu vou colocar no perfil deles, ok?)_

_Quarto Lugar__: Essa história tem muitos semelhantes com a da Madame Baggio (Outra super gênia) que também posta aqui, a Fic das Damas Grifinórias; quem quiser ler está nos meus favoritos._

_Quinto Lugar__: Eu aceito sugestões, dicas, criticas e duvidas de qualquer tipo e qualquer um, quem não quiser me deixar em Reviews este é meu e-mail: __._

_Sexto__( e ultimo)__ Lugar__: Eu so humana. Escorregadas acontecem. _

_Personagens:_

_Vittoria Foncan:_

_(N/A: Vanessa Hudgens)_

_Aparência:_

É alta, extremamente bonita, magra, e curvilínea. Tem os cabelos castanhos bem escuros com algumas mexas mais claras, um pouco abaixo dos ombros e lindamente ondulados, que às vezes usa liso. Seus olhos são castanho escuro também.

_Emocional:_

Apesar de ser uma Ladie, ela é muito leal com os amigos, gentil e perfeccionista. Enfrenta todos os seus problemas com a cabeça erguida e é extremamente má, mas não gosta de deixar transparecer. Sua diversão é ver os outros sofrerem em suas mãos e na das quatro amigas.

_Hobbies:_

Jogar quadribol, ler, assistir a TV trouxa, patinar no gelo e, secretamente, praticar animagia.

_Família:_

Sua mãe, Virgínia Foncan, é a Chefe das Curandeiras do St. Mungus. Seu pai, Newton Foncan, trabalha no Ministério da Magia; é Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos.

Seus irmãos são gêmeos e, com dois anos a menos que ela, adoram infernizar sua vida. Os nomes destas duas "pragas" são Peter e Josh, os dois são incrivelmente idênticos estudam em Hogwarts e estão no Segundo Ano da Grifinória.

_Apelido: _

Vi.

_Casa:_

Grifinória.

_Cores Favoritas:_

Lilás e preto.

_Comida Preferida:_

Comida japonesa.

_Animal de Estimação:_

Foxy, um Amasso branco com leves manchas beges.

_Quadribol:_

Artilheira

_Forma Animaga:_

Uma guepardo das neves.

_Patrono:_

Guepardo das neves.

_Matéria Favorita:_

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

_Pessoas Que Mais Odeia:_

Rachel Ronsin, mas Rachel é um ano mais velha, também está na Grifinória.

_Paixão:_

Ela é a atual namorada de Lucius Malfoy, mas, mesmo odiando os Marotos, como todas as suas amigas, ela sente uma forte atração por Jonh Victor Dent, o Batedor do Time da Grifinória e "Segundo Líder" dos Marotos.

_Lílian Evans:_

_(N/A: Isla Fisher)_

_Aparência:_

É alta, bonita ao máximo, com belíssimos olhos esmeralda e madeixas até a cintura, onduladas e ruivas.

_Emocional:_

É muito gentil, apenas com as amigas, e a mais calma das Cinco. É estudiosa e sonhava em se tornar professora de Hogwarts, mas com a formação das Ladies ela esqueceu completamente. Mesmo sendo a mais tranqüila delas, seu passatempo favorito é ver as amigas fazerem as pessoas que odeia sofrerem, sendo ela mesma bem má.

_Hobbies:_

Ler, nadar, assistir filmes, ouvir musica e praticar Animagia.

_Família:_

Sua mãe é Advogada trouxa, seu nome é Marie Evans, seu marido Mitchell Evans é Médico trouxa e sua detestável irmã, Petúnia, continua a desprezá-la, mesmo que Lílian não de a mínima.

_Apelido:_

Lily.

_Casa:_

Grifinória.

_Cores Favoritas:_

Laranja e preto.

_Comida Preferida:_

Pizza.

_Animal de Estimação:_

Um Amasso chocolate com manchas beges, chamado Coofe.

_Forma Animaga:_

Puma.

_Patrono:_

Puma.

_Matéria Favorita:_

Poções.

_Pessoa Que Mais Odeia:_

Vicky Blank das Vipers.

_Paixão:_

Mesmo que no começo não saiba, têm uma queda por James Potter, Líder dos Marotos e Apanhador do Time de Quadribol.

_Giovana Morsen:_

_(N/A: Willa Holand)_

_Aparência:_

Alta, extremamente linda, magra e curvilínea. Têm cabelos lisos dois dedos abaixo do ombro e olhos azul-esverdeados.

_Emocional:_

Parece um anjo, quando quer, e faz tudo para defender as amigas, por mais perigoso que seja. É leal e muito extrovertida. Igual a todas suas amigas seu passatempo preferido é fofocar cruelmente de suas rivais e planejar para destruí-las.

_Hobbies:_

Jogar Quadribol, dormir, usar seu laptop, malhar, ir a festas e praticar animagia.

_Família:_

Sua mãe, Scarlet Morsen, é Professora de Aritmancia em Beuxbatons, na França. Seu pai, William Morsen, trabalha fora o tempo inteiro á negócios para o Ministério, por isso a filha o acha muito ausente e completamente sem noção, mesmo que ela seja meio consumista, por que tenta compensar isso dando presentes caros para a caçula. Seu irmão, Bryan Morsen, faz faculdade de Inomináveis no Japão, mas eles dois são muito ligados, então ele sempre dá um jeito de vir visita-lá.

_Apelido:_

Gi.

_Casa:_

Grifinória.

_Cores Favoritas:_

Rosa-claro e preto.

_Comidas Preferidas:_

Vegetariana.

_Animal de Estimação:_

Meg, uma Amasso inteiramente branca.

_Quadribol:_

Artilheira.

_Forma Animaga:_

Tigresa.

_Patrono:_

Tigresa.

_Matéria Favorita:_

Feitiços.

_Pessoas Que Mais Odeia:_

Paula Voigen das Royal Beautys.

_Paixão:_

Sirius Black, Grifinória, terceiro no comando dos Marotos e Batedor do Time de Quadribol.

_Letícia Sinel:_

_(N/A: Sophia Bush.)_

_Aparência:_

É alta, muito bonita e curvilínea. Tem os cabelos castanhos mais claros até o meio das costas e olhos chocolate bem claros.

_Emocional:_

É má, mas apenas quando quer, porque às vezes se preocupa com o bem-estar das pessoas. É leal, muito divertida e tem abominação por estudo, mas, sempre consegue passar de ano, com uma pequena ajudinha. Seu passatempo preferido é se vingar das pessoas que não gosta.

_Hobbies:_

Fazer academia, praticar Quadribol, dançar Ballet, acompanhada de uma de suas amigas ou sozinha, e principalmente costurar e confeccionar suas próprias roupas e as das amigas. E, logicamente, praticar animagia.

_Família:_

Sua mãe, Suzan Sinel, éChefe do Departamento De Cooperação Internacional Em Magia, e Estilista nas horas vagas. Seu pai, Santiago Sinel, é Assistente Executivo da atual Ministra da Magia, Emília Bagnold. Ele é muito influente e bastante assediado, principalmente pela sua secretária, Camile Revert. Sua irmã, Natalie, está cursando o primeiro ano na Faculdade bruxa. Ela sempre teve interesse no trabalho do pai, por isso, faz estágio no Ministério e compartilha com a irmã o ódio pela secretária e tenta de tudo para fazer da vida dela um verdadeiro inferno.

_Apelido:_

Lê.

_Casa:_

Grifinória.

_Cores Favoritas:_

Vermelho e Preto.

_Comida Favorita:_

Italiana.

_Quadribol:_

Artilheira.

_Forma Animaga:_

Pantera Negra.

_Patrono:_

Pantera.

_Matéria Favorita:_

Vôo Em Vassoura.

_Pessoas Que Mais Odeia:_

Camile Revert, a Secretária de seu Pai e Nicole Rossi das Royal Beautys.

_Paixão:_

Remo Jonh Lupin. Ele é o único dos Marotos que ainda acredita arduamente que as Ladies tem um lado bom em algum lugar bem lá no fundo, principalmente em Letícia. Ele também é o quarto Maroto no comando.

_Luiza Handel:_

_(N/A: Katie Merlua)_

_Aparência:_

É mais baixa do que as outras, mas é magra e muito bonita. Tem os cabelos perfeitamente cacheados e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

_Emocional:_

Sua inteligência é comparada com a de Lílian. Ela é realmente perversa e não economiza esforços para conseguir o que quer. Adora se fazer de boazinha com os professores para que ela e suas amigas sempre escapem de encrencas.

_Hobbies:_

Mesmo não estando no time, ela pratica Quadribol e é muito boa como Goleira. Ela também gosta de assistir a TV trouxa e gosta de mexer em seu Laptop azul, onde ela e as amigas planejam seus planos mais cuidadosamente. Também é Animaga.

_Família:_

Sua mãe é Dona de Casa, mas é uma bruxa ótima. Seu nome é Sarah Handel. Já seu pai, Thomas Handel, é Medibruxo no St. Mungus. Ela também tem uma irmã de Oito anos chamada Kaitlin Handel.

_Apelido:_

Lu.

_Casa:_

Grifinória.

_Cores Favoritas:_

Azul claro e preto.

_Comida Favorita:_

Sanduíches.

_Animal de Estimação:_

Toffy, um Amasso branco com manchas marrons escuro.

_Forma Animaga:_

Onça Pintada.

_Patrono:_

Onça Pintada.

_Matéria Favorita:_

Transfiguração.

_Pessoa Que Mais Odeia:_

Bianca Sand, Uma das Black Birds.

_Paixão:_

No início ela não se apaixona por ninguém, mas uma surpresa perigosa a fará cair de amores por Peter Pettigrew. Peter não joga no time de Quadribol, mas faz outros esportes, e é o Quinto Maroto No Comando.

_Os Marotos:_

_Jonh Victor Dent:_

_(N/A: Alex Pettyfer.)_

_Aparência:_

Bem alto musculoso e, como a marca dos Marotos, é muito bonito. Tem os cabelos loiros, com mechas mais escuras onduladas e lindos olhos verde-folha escuros.

_Emocional:_

Romântico incurável, mais muito plagiador, como todos os amigos, mas não tão descaradamente quanto Sirius, que se joga nos braços de qualquer uma. Charmoso, é um Maroto natural. Ele é cruel, mas, acha que ser mal pode prejudicar a si mesmo e as pessoas que mais gosta.

_Hobbies:_

Jogar Quadribol e vídeo-game trouxa, ir a festas, sair com os amigos e fazer musculação. Também, como as Ladies, é Animago.

_Família:_

Sua mãe, Angela Dent, trabalha no Ministério no Departamento Para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, juntamente com seu pai, Roger Dent, que é Chefe deste mesmo Departamento. Ele tem dois irmãos, Marie Ann Dent de oito anos, é melhor amiga da irmã menor de Luiza Handel. Leonard Dent é um ano mais novo que Jonh e gosta de estragar tudo que o irmão gosta e tem. Inclusive os namoros.

_Apelido:_

Jubas.

_Casa:_

Grifinória.

_Cor Favorita:_

Verde.

_Comida Favorita:_

Hambúrguer.

_Animal de Estimação:_

Uma coruja chamada Clive, alva de olhos verdes.

_Quadribol:_

Batedor.

_Forma Animaga:_

Leão.

_Patrono:_

Leão.

_Matéria Favorita:_

Feitiços.

_Pessoa Que Mais Odeia:_

Lucius Malfoy, Um dos Lordes Sonserinos.

_Paixão:_

Desde pequeno é apaixonado por Vittoria Foncan, e faz de tudo para conquistá-la, ele é até pior que James em Relação à Lily. Ele é Batedor do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória e o Segundo Líder dos Marotos.

_James Potter:_

_(N/A: Jared Padalecki.)_

_Aparência:_

Alto, potencialmente musculoso e bonito. Nos anos passados ele usava um óculos de armação retangular, mas, resolveu usar lentes de contato trouxas ressaltando seus cabelos pretos médios, que estão sempre perfeitamente bagunçados, ele penteia com as mãos basicamente o tempo inteiro, principalmente quando fica perto de uma certa ruiva.

_Emocional:_

Competitivo, leal e o mais Maroto de todos os cinco. É conhecido por ser galinha na escola, mas com o passar do tempo ele para de ser prepotente e convencido para dedicar todo seu tempo para uma certa ruiva, e vai fazer de tudo para ter seu prêmio. Com o começo da Guerra das Realezas, James se torna mais competitivo que nunca, e isso pode sair um "pouquinho" do controle.

_Hobbies:_

Ir a festas, jogar Quadribol, fazer musculação e praticar Animagia.

_Família:_

Emilie Potter trabalha como Advogada no Departamento De Execução Das Leis Em Magia, mas gosta de levar trabalho para casa e tentar cuidar do irmão menor de James, Timothy, de cinco anos. Já Eduard Potter trabalha sempre fora de casa, com Juiz da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, mas tenta ficar com a família quando possível.

_Apelido:_

Pontas.

_Casa:_

Grifinória.

_Cor Favorita:_

Azul.

_Comida Favorita:_

Mexicana.

_Animal de Estimação:_

Uma coruja inteiramente preta, chamada Dark.

_Quadribol:_

Apanhador.

_Forma Animaga:_

Cervo.

_Patrono:_

Cervo.

_Matéria Favorita:_

Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas.

_Pessoa Que Mais Odeia:_

Severo Snape dos 5 Lordes Sonserinos.

_Paixão:_

Lílian Evans. Tem uma queda, corrigindo, um tombo do alto de uma torre,(Palavras De Sirius) dês do ano anterior, no começo apenas por uma aposta, mas depois ele acabou se apaixonando.

_Sirius Black:_

_(N/A: Steven Strait.)_

_Aparência:_

Alto, corpo definido, musculoso e bonito ao extremo. Tem cabelo preto e arrepiado. Olhos cinza que, em certos momentos uma certa garota vê azuis.

_Emocional:_

Mesmo tentando mudar, Sirius não consegue parar de ser narcisista, competitivo e galantemente plagiador e, por falta de palavras, cachorro. Para conquistar sua garota, ele tenta mostrar que além de tudo, pode ser gentil, legal, romântico e atencioso. Mas isso tudo, obviamente, não altera sua tendência para malvadezas.

_Hobbies:_

Jogar cartas, Quadribol, paquerar garotas, e praticar musculação, além de Animagia.

_Família:_

Ele não fala dos pais. Sirius passou a morar com os Potter em seu Terceiro Ano. Seu Irmão, Régulo Black, tem a idade dele, e mesmo Sirius não gostando, Régulo se envolve com As Artes das Trevas, juntamente com as duas primas de Sirius, Narcisa e Bellatrix Black.

_Apelido:_

Almofadinhas.

_Casa:_

Grifinória.

_Cor Favorita:_

Vermelho.

_Comida Favorita:_

Brasileira.

_Animal de Estimação:_

Uma coruja macho, inteiramente cinza com olhos turquesa, chamada Jay.

_Quadribol:_

Batedor.

_Forma Animaga:_

Cachorro Preto.

_Patrono:_

Sinistro.

_Matéria Favorita:_

Herbologia.

_Pessoa Que Mais Odeia:_

Breno Sand, Tremor Boys.

_Paixão:_

Depois de um tempo, mas um pouco tarde, ele se descobre apaixonado pela pessoa menos esperada: A vingativa Lion Ladie, Giovana Morsen. Mas agora tem concorrência de outra Realeza.

_Remo Jonh Lupin:_

_(N/A: Chad Michael Murray.)_

_Aparência:_

Alto, musculoso e muito bonito. Atrai atenção para si, com seu ar misterioso e cansado. Tem cabelos cor de areia e olhos mel quase avelã que se transformam em brancos quando vira lobisomem. Durante a transformação seu pelo é areia como seus cabelos e ele perde totalmente a noção das pessoas ao seu redor por isso seus amigos o acompanham nas transformações como Animagos, lobisomens não atacam outros animais.

_Emocional:_

É muito tranqüilo, gentil e prestativo. Ele é o aluno exemplar. É quieto e reservado, mais pode ser cruel quando precisa. A Guerra das Realezas o deixa bem mais competitivo e malvado fazendo florescer seu "Instinto Animal".

_Hobbies:_

Musculação, natação e olhar para Lua. (Quando não está cheia.)

_Família:_

A Senhora Jennifer Lupin é viúva, por que o Senhor Lupin foi morto, depois de negar ajuda a Comensais da Morte. Como troco, mandaram Fenrir Greyback, Um Lobisomem sem escrúpulos, que matou o Sr. Lupin e mordeu Remo quando tinha apenas Cinco anos.

_Apelido:_

Aluado.

_Casa:_

Grifinória.

_Cor Favorita:_

Amarelo Claro.

_Comida Favorita:_

Strogonoff.

_Animal de Estimação:_

Uma coruja marrom clara de olhos âmbar, chamada Lice.

_Patrono:_

Lobo.

_Matéria Favorita:_

Astronomia.

_Pessoa Que Mais Odeia:_

Amos Diggory dos Tremor Boys.

_Paixão:_

Letícia Sinel é e sempre foi à paixão de Remo, mas ele nunca se declarou com medo de que ela se afastasse quando soubesse o que ele era.

_Peter Pettigrew:_

_(N/A: Justin Timberlake. Eu queria q ele fosse bonito, coitado...) _

_Aparência:_

É mais baixo, mas é musculoso e bem bonito. Tem cabelos bem curtos castanhos claros e olhos âmbar. Este ano todos, inclusive as meninas, descobrem a incrível beleza interior e exterior de Peter.

_Emocional:_

Apesar de tudo, Peter é um cara legal, gentil e meigo. Com o início da Guerra das Realezas, Peter deixa de ser medroso e se torna altamente corajoso. Seu lado cruel também é revelado e ele se torna um verdadeiro Grifinório.

_Hobbies:_

Musculação, correr, se divertir com os amigos e praticar Animagia.

_Família:_

Seus pais são separados. Sua mãe, Claire Gider é dona de casa e se casou novamente com Harold Gider, Assistente Pessoal da Ministra da Magia, Emília Bagnold, e trabalha juntamente com Santiago Sinel. Já seu pai continua foragido da família, depois de tentar vender seu filho para as Artes das Trevas. Peter tem uma boa relação tanto com a mãe quanto com o padrasto.

_Apelido:_

Rabicho.

_Casa:_

Grifinória.

_Cor Favorita:_

Laranja Claro.

_Comida Favorita:_

Batata Frita.

_Animal de Estimação:_

Uma pequena coruja macho marrom quase branca chamada Milk Shake.

_Forma Animaga:_

Rato.

_Patrono:_

Rato.

_Matéria Favorita:_

Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

_Pessoa Que Mais Odeia:_

Régulo Black, Lordes Sonserinos.

_Paixão:_

Ele é completamente apaixonado por Luiza Handel, mas é impedido por Régulo que a namora e a tenta a atrair para o lado das Trevas, mas Peter irá fazer de tudo para impedir.


	2. Lion Ladies

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Hinata Weasley: Mto obrigada flor! Minha primeira reviw e eu nem tinha postado a história! E melhor ainda: Não é uma critica! Vlw viu? Bjos.**

**Capítulo 1: Lion Ladies**

Londres, Inglaterra.

A Família Foncan era extremamente famosa na comunidade bruxa. Composta por Pai, Mãe e três filhos, os Foncan viviam em um situado bairro Inglês, trouxa. A casa, para os não-magicos, era apenas uma Mansão abandonada que foi alugada por um Magnata que nunca vinha passar as férias ali. Também, como explicar um campo de Quadribol no quintal? A Casa em estilo colonial completamente branca, era rodeada por um portão de ferro que tinha a inicial "F" na entrada dos carros. O jardim sempre era cuidado pelos muitos empregados que ficavam tomando conta da mansão para quando o "Magnata imaginário" resolvesse aparecer. Com três andares a mansão era a maior naquele bairro cheio de riquinhos de nariz arrebitado que, como passatempo, apostavam para ver quem tinha mais dinheiro.

O primeiro andar continha quatro salas: Uma de visitas, outra de jantar, a Sala Das Lareiras e a Sala de Televisão. Cozinha, Hall, sacada e saída para o jardim dos fundos, onde havia a piscina grande e gelada e a coberta e quente. O campo de Quadribol, o de futebol e o rinque de patinação, que ficava perto do laguinho cheio de peixes, utilizados apenas pela filha mais velha dos Foncan.

Essa mesma se encontrava no segundo andar da casa, onde havia o enorme escritório do pai, o gabinete da mãe, os quartos dos irmãos e finalmente o quarto dela, diferenciado apenas pela porta lilás coberta de avisos para não entrar. Mas, ela não estava sozinha.

-Luiza, tá pronta?

- Então você promete que não dói?

-A Giovana faz direito, relaxa. Tá vendo como a Lily tá inteira?

-Ela tem razão, Luiza. Ou você não confia mais em mim?

-Mas...

-Não reclama Luiza! Agora, me dá a sua mão!

-Lily, pega o pote de esmalte ali em cima?

Lily Evans se levantou impaciente. Amarrou os cabelos ruivos escuros e girou os olhos esmeralda. Lily se dirigiu ao criado-mudo de madeira preta ao lado da enorme cama de casal, e fez uma careta ao se aproximar, pois, o criado-mudo ficava ao lado da lareira onde havia um pequeno caldeirão preto fervendo uma mistura vermelha. Lily pegou o enorme pote vermelho que estava em cima do móvel, prendendo a respiração, e voltou para perto das outras quatro meninas.

Entregou o pote a uma morena que estava ao seu lado, e se sentou novamente, pegando um copo de suco que descansava em uma bandeja prateada. A mais velha da Família Foncan, Vittoria, pegou o pote das mão da amiga e fez uma careta fechando os olhos profundos e castanhos escuros. Ela tinha lindas formas, como a ruiva e todas as presentes, e cabelos lindamente ondulados que caiam dois palmos abaixo dos ombros, de um tom chocolate escuros com uma ou duas mechas mais claras. O pote foi, das mãos da morena, para outra garota ao seu lado.

Giovana Morsen ignorou o cheiro forte da mistura que Lily havia preparado e sacou a varinha. Antes de mais nada ela tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho claro e liso, que caia até o meio das costas, da frente dos olhos castanho-esverdeados bem claros. Giovana mergulhou sua varinha rapidamente na mistura. A ponta da ficou branca e logo depois absorveu o líquido. A morena apontou a varinha para outra menina que tinhas as mãos seguradas por uma quarta garota.

-_Permanece Adevis!__**(N/A: Gente a culpa não é minha, se alguém realmente souber o feitiço adesivo permanente, AVISE! Eu procurei por toda parte.)**_

As unhas da garota que tinha as mãos seguradas ganharam um tom de vermelho-sangue. Esta tinha os cabelos perfeitamente encaracolados, presos em um coque frouxo, seus olhos eram castanho claro meio esverdeados e bem penetrantes. Ela era mais baixa comparada as outras, mas era muito bonita. Seu nome era Luiza Handel.

-Nossa... – Balbuciou a menina contemplando as próprias unhas.

-E você pensando que ia doer... – Ironizou a garota que segurava suas mãos, já as soltando. Extremamente linda, Letícia Sinel tinha cabelos ondulados um pouco abaixo dos ombros com leves toques de vermelho, contrastando perfeitamente com seus olhos meio verdes.

-Para de irritar ela, Lê!- Riu Vittoria lançando um falso olhar de reprovamento a amiga.

-Agora é minha vez?- Perguntou Giovana manhosa, olhando para as unhas de Luiza e Lily com inveja.

-Pode até ser, mas quem vai fazer as nossas? –Rebateu Lê, indicando ela e Vi. Giovana era a melhor em Feitiços.

-Agente continua depois. - Respondeu Vittoria. Assim que a morena disse isso ouviram uma batida na porta.

-Entra! – As Cinco gritaram.

-Olá meninas!- Disse uma mulher entrando. Virgínia Foncan tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e meio ruivos, curtos e um pouco ondulados, e olhos castanhos.(N/A: Sarah Clarke.)

-Oi mamãe!- Disse Vi devolvendo um sorriso para a mãe.

-Olá, Senhora Foncan! – Responderam as outras 4 olhando, discretamente, espantadas para Vi. Nunca tinham visto a morena ser tão gentil com alguém, que não fossem elas, mesmo sendo alguém da família.

-Meninas as pizzas chegaram - Ela então se virou para Lílian – Querida, pode me ajudar com o dinheiro?

-Claro. - Disse parecendo gentil e se levantando- Eu já volto gente.

As meninas consentiram. Mesmo morando em um bairro trouxa, o Sr. e a Sra. Foncan não entendiam muito do mundo não-bruxo,então pediam ajuda a Lily, quando esta estava presente, pois ela era a única nascida trouxa dentre as Ladies. Assim que Lily saiu, Gi, Lê e Luiza olharam para Vi, esta se fez de inocente.

-O quê?

-Como você é... Desculpe.... Duas-Caras! – Disse Gi sinceramente, mas com ar divertindo. As outras duas concordaram.

-No quê? – Inocência era uma das coisas que Vi, nem outra das Ladies, tinha, mas, conseguiam mostrar descarada e perfeitamente.

-O jeito que você fala com a sua família! Você criou as regras das Ladies: Nós somos cruéis com tudo e todos, que não façam parte das Ladies. E.... – Recitou ela tendo uma leve idéia do que estava acontecendo.

-Se eu não for boazinha, mamãe conta pro "Papi", daí é "Adios" ingressos para Copa Mundial de Quadribol, nas férias que vem! E a culpa não é minha se eu sou uma ótima atriz! –Explicou a garota calmamente cínica.

-Explicado! Realmente esse é um bom motivo! – Exclamou Letícia, olhando levemente admirada para a morena.

Depois de cerca de 10 minutos, Lily veio chamar as outras, que tinham terminado de pintar as unhas de Vi, de Lê e de Giovana.

-Gente vamos descer, o jantar tá pronto.

-Deixem de ser preguiçosas!- Disse Vi rindo e puxando as amigas.

As garotas correram pelo corredor encarpetado e desceram as escadas. Chegando à sala de jantar, encontraram o Pai de Vittoria, Newton Foncan e a Sra. Foncan já jantando. O Senhor Foncan era um homem de cabelos castanhos grisalhos e olhos azuis. Mas também era muito divertido, Vi sempre pensava que era dele que os irmãos tinham herdado o talento para irritá-la.(N/A: Pierce Brosnan.)

-Olá meninas!- Disse cumprimentando cada uma.

-Olá!- Responderam todas.

-Como foi o trabalho? – Perguntou Vi, com segundas intenções estampadas no rosto.

-Você quer saber do trabalho ou quer saber se consegui ingressos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol? –Rebateu ele.

-Nããão... Mas já que você tocou no assunto... Você conseguiu?

-Sim.

-ISSO! - Gritaram todas.

-Mas seus irmãos vão também. - Provocou ele.

-Perfeito, o camarote é bem alto e eu posso "sem querer" empurrar aquelas pestes lá de cima. - Sonhou a morena feliz, pensando nos gêmeos que estavam dormindo fora.

-Nem pense nisso!- Cortou a mãe.

-Deixa querida, eu cuido para que ela não faça isso. E... Eu tenho outra coisa para contar.

-O quê?- Perguntaram as Cinco, enquanto Lily e Gi brigavam pelo ultimo pedaço de pizza vegetariana.

-Vou visitar vocês em Hogwarts, mais ou menos, três dias depois das aulas começarem, ou menos. - Disse misterioso trocando um olhar cúmplice com a esposa.

-E por quê?- Perguntou a filha curiosa.

-Vai ter um evento surpresa este ano.

-Jura e qual é?

-Não posso contar.

Vi fez um barulho de indignação e descontou arrancando o pedaço de pizza pelo qual as amigas disputavam e comeu inteiro.

***********************

Depois de um longo e silencioso jantar, as Cinco amigas foram até a Sala De Televisão, onde havia uma TV de plasma trouxa, e assistiram a um filme de comédia. Os pais de Vi já haviam ido dormir a basicamente 2 horas, e assim que o filme terminou as garotas subiram as escadas silenciosamente. Assim que chegaram ao quarto Luiza sacou sua varinha e apontou para a porta.

-_Abafiatto! _- E voltou a se virar para suas amigas – Agora podemos falar a vontade.

-Beleza. Vamos falar de negócios – Falou Giovana maliciosa deitando-se em seu colchão ao lado da cama. -Eu acho que antes de mais nada devíamos falar sobre amanhã.

-Giovana tem razão- disse Lily – Os Marotos... Vi, como vai ser quando encontrarmos eles?

-Vamos fazer uma pequena surpresa, tanto para os Marotos quanto para Hogwarts. Seremos gentis com eles e fingiremos que estamos interessadas...

-Vamos criar esperanças... - Disse Lê começando a compreender. -Usaremos o uniforme certinho... E depois faremos "A Mudança"!

-Vocês entenderam! – Falava Vi sarcástica.

-Mas e o evento que o seu pai falou? – Perguntou Luiza.

-É verdade. Eu tava pensando a mesma coisa. – Disse Vi franzindo o cenho.

-Você tem idéia do que seja? – Perguntou Lily.

-Não, mas depois agente acaba descobrindo. - Disse Vi se cobrindo com o cobertor.

As outras foram para seus respectivos colchões, mas a ultima coisa dita fez todas dormirem melhor.

-Queria saber se os Marotos também sabem. - Vi fechou os olhos e tentou manter os pensamentos longe de um certo loiro de olhos verdes, incrível, mas, _felizmente_, ela não teve êxito.

************************

_**N/A: E aí, Gostaram?**_

_**Please, eu me esforcei Mto pra escreve essa Fic, e eu vou precisa de Reviews pra continua postando, Ok?**_

_**Mtos Bjos (Por Favor, Não me Matem!!)**_

_**Vitty Weasley**_


	3. Os Marotos

_**Capítulo 2: Os Marotos**_

Na manhã seguinte as meninas foram acordadas as 06h30min da manhã pela Sra. Foncan. Depois de tomarem banho, começaram a arrumar os malões e se vestiram de acordo com o plano formado na noite anterior.

-Então, que horas sai o trem mesmo?- Perguntou Letícia, enquanto revirava o próprio malão, a procura da gravata vermelha e dourada de Hogwarts. Geralmente ela não usava gravata, mas, ela teve que se sacrificar pelas atuais circunstâncias.

-Esquecida... - Cantarolou Giovana que estava na penteadeira de Vi arrumando os cabelos em uma única e longa trança. Ela já vestia as vestes de Hogwarts, _inteiras_, assim como todas as outras, a contra gosto, obviamente.

-Sai as 11h00min, na plataforma 9 ¾ - Respondeu Lílian monotonamente ajeitando os cachos que fazia nos cabelos ruivos.

-São 08h30min. Vamos descer tomar café, agente vai ter que sair cedo por causa do trânsito que, pelo visto, tá péssimo. - Comentou Luiza que abotoava as habituais sapatilhas pretas da escola, sem salto, pra desgosto da mais baixinha, enquanto espiava o noticiário na pequena TV que havia no quarto de Vi.

-Nós não vamos de carro até a estação. -Disse Vittoria despreocupada, tentando pentear uma mecha ondulada de seu cabelo que caia sobre seus olhos.

-Vamos como então? – Perguntou Lily, arrancando a escova da mão da morena e prendendo a mecha para trás com uma delicada fivela branca.

-Vamos de Pó-de-Flu até a lareira que foi construída dentro da plataforma 9 ¾. Várias famílias bruxas que estão com medo dos atentados que andam acontecendo do nada, resolveram pedir ao Ministério, um meio mais seguro para as crianças chegarem à plataforma, sacaram? - Respondeu dando um sorriso, as Ladies desconfiaram na hora, elas, estavam furiosas por terem que ser boazinhas com os Marotos, já ela esbanjava alegria.

Vittoria Foncan quase nunca sorria deste jeito, sem motivo, mas foi Giovana que foi formando uma idéia, doentia, pela qual a amiga estava tão feliz.

-Nossa que interessante! – Disse Gi disfarçando. – Então... – Vi se assustou pelo tom malicioso, e perigosamente conhecido, se formando na voz da amiga – Vocêestá assim porque vai encontrar o Lucius, seu atual _Namorado_, ou por que vai ter que ser legal com um certo maroto loirinho?

Vi corou furiosamente, ficando tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Lily. Ela não tinha percebido que tinha deixado transparecer tanto a sua iminente alegria. Lucius era seu namorado mas ela sentia atração pelo maroto mencionado pela amiga... Espera! Desde quando ela admitia isto?

-É... E-eu n-não, te-tenho-nho a menor-or ide-idéia - Gaguejou a morena tentando manter o controle da voz, mas falhando e fazendo as amigas rirem.

Assim que pararam de rir, puderam ouvir _outras _risadinhas vindas de trás da porta. Vi ficou séria na hora e as outras fizeram o mesmo. Giovana fez sinal para que continuassem a rir e elas o fizeram enquanto se aproximaram da porta.

-1, 2, 3! – Luiza contou antes de Letícia abrir a porta fazendo dois meninos caírem de cara no chão. Eles levantaram e tentaram sair pela porta, mas, Luiza fechou antes.

-Mamãe!!- Gritou Vittoria, correndo atrás dos dois, que corriam pela suíte.

Os 2 meninos eram os irmãos de Vittoria, Peter e Josh, que tinham acabado de chegar da casa de um amigo. Os dois eram gêmeos idênticos, tinham olhos azuis, puxados do pai e cabelos castanhos despenteados escuros iguais aos da irmã mais velha. _**(N/A: Freedie Highmore, os dois.)**_

-A Vi tem namorado! A Vi tem namorado!- Cantarolavam os dois. Apesar de tentar ser gentil com a família ela não tinha contado, e não tinha porque contar, a mãe ou ao pai que tinha um Namorado, principalmente sobre o fato de ele ser Sonserino.

Vittoria foi mais rápida e agarrou os irmãos pelo capuz do moletom que usavam.

-O que as duas pestes, estavam fazendo com os ouvidinhos nojentos colados na porta do _meu_ quarto?- Disse Vi fria, enquanto as outras rolavam de rir.

-Papai acabou de sair... – Começou Peter.

-Mas mandou agente avisar. – Emendou Josh.

-Que é pra vocês descerem! – Finalizou Peter.

Vi soltou um "Obrigado" bem forçado e soltou os irmãos que correram pra fora do quarto e sumiram de vista. As 5 pegaram seus malões e as cestas onde seus Amassos de estimação ficavam e desceram as escadas, se dirigindo para a Sala da Lareira onde encontraram a Sra. Foncan. A Sala era bem arrumada, pequena, comparada as outras, com dois sofás de couro branco, uma mesa de centro relativamente grande com um pote de cristal no meio cheio de um tipo de Pó verde e, finalmente, duas lareiras, uma com adornos dourados e outra com prateados.

-Olá meninas!- Comprimentou ela - Deixem suas bagagens na segunda lareira. Eu vou mandá-las para a plataforma primeiro e quando vocês chegarem lá, um Senhor vai entregá-las a vocês. Vocês podem ir indo para a Sala de Jantar e tomar o café. Seus irmãos já estão lá, e, não se preocupe. - Ela apontou Vi. - Eles já estão de castigo, sem mesada por um mês.

Ela fez um aceno com a varinha e as bagagens das 5 encolheram. As meninas recolheram as Mini-Malas e depositaram na Lareira prateada, depois, a Sra. Foncan, se dirigiu para a mesa de centro e apanhou o pote de cristal. Ela abriu e apanhou um pequeno punhado e jogou por cima das bagagens.

-Bagageiro Plataforma 9 ¾!

As chamas verde-esmeraldas do Pó-de-Flu engoliram os minúsculos malões e desapareceram logo em seguida. As meninas deixaram a Sra. Foncan e dirigiram-se para a Sala de Jantar onde encontraram Peter e Josh brigando por uma panqueca. Vi acabou com a briga pegando a panqueca e colocando em seu prato e dando um tapa na cabeça de cada um, assim como as outras meninas, e se dirigiram para o quintal onde sentaram nas costumeiras cadeiras de palha.

-Que horas são? – Perguntou Gi dando uma mordida em sua torrada cheia de mel.

-09h30min – Respondeu Lily olhando seu relógio de pulso e mordendo uma maçã verde.

-Daqui a meia hora vamos ter de sair, para chegar antes de certas pessoas indesejadas... - Comentou Letícia se servindo de mais suco de abóbora, enquanto as outras concordavam.

As meninas terminaram o café em 10 minutos, e foram, novamente, até a Sala de Jantar, onde encontraram a Sra. Foncan lendo O Profeta Diário e tomando uma xícara de café.

-Onde estão os outros? – Perguntou Luiza tentando ser educada.

-Meu marido foi para o trabalho e os meninos já foram, disseram que tinham uma coisa importante para resolver. – Respondeu a mulher dando de ombros.

-Eles devem ter ido se encontrar com os sócios... _**(N/A: Depois eu explico...)**_ – Cochichou Lily para as amigas – É melhor irmos atrás.

As outras concordaram e pediram a Sra. Foncan para mandá-las para a plataforma. Todas foram novamente para a Sala das Lareiras. A Sra. Foncan sacou a varinha e apontou para as vestes de cada garota.

-_Impervius._ – Disse ela fazendo as roupas repelirem toda a fuligem da lareira. - Bom meninas, espero ver vocês logo e se cuidem esta bem? – Todas concordaram.

Primeiro foi à vez de Luiza, que pegou um punhado do Pó e logo depois desapareceu dentre as chamas, seguida por Lê, Gi e Lily, deixando Vi por último.

-Tchau, filha. - Disse a mãe chorosa sufocando a filha num abraço.

-Mãe... Preciso... Ar... – Resmungou Vi sendo solta – Tchau Mamãe – Ela completou forçando um sorriso.

Foi até a mesa e apanhou um punhado de Pó-de-Flu, entrou na lareira deu uma ultima olhada na casa, antes de gritar.

-Plataforma 9 ¾!

Ela viu a visão da mãe chorando ser substituída pela das amigas, esperando-a de braços cruzados em frente à lareira, basicamente cobertas totalmente pela fumaça do costumeiro trem vermelho.

Assim que a morena saiu de dentro da lareira, as Cinco Ladies foram ao encontro do Senhor mencionado pela mãe de Vi. Acharam-no em um canto onde o homem mostrou suas bagagens e mencionou que os bichos de estimação delas, haviam sido levados para o vagão de animais.

Assim que saíram de perto da lareira as Ladies passaram direto pelo vagão onde todos entravam. Elas eram Realeza e eram tratadas diferente. Seguiram o trem até o penúltimo vagão, mas foram impedidas por um grupo de 5 garotas vestindo trajes Corvinais. Essas cinco eram a Realeza Feminina da Corvinal, As Black Birds.

-Ora, ora, ora... Se não são as urubus. – Comentou Letícia calmamente, provocando a Líder do Grupo, Violet Dorsen, uma japonesa de cabelos pretos cheios de mechas coloridas e olhos chocolates. _**(N/A: Brenda Song)**_

-Cai fora, Sinel. – Respondeu Kisten Finn, uma loira de olhos mel, medindo Lê de cima a baixo. _**(N/A: Ashley Tisdale.)**_

-A briga não é sua, Finn. – Retrucou Lily calma.

-Muito menos sua Evans! – Cortou Violet tentando partir para cima de Lily, que nem se mexeu, e sendo segurada por uma menina chamada Lyra Sand, de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis. _**(N/A: Sarah Michelle Gellar.)**_

Luiza odiava aquela garota e não ia se segurar. Sacou a varinha e apontou para o pescoço da garota, mas, viu as ultimas componentes das Black Birds apontar as próprias varinhas para ela. Keiden Sulivan e Sarah Morfen. Keiden tinha um rosto de porcelana, olhos verdes e cabelos claros_**. (N/A: Paula Judice, atriz brasileira meio desconhecida, mas, vá lá)**_ Sarah tinha os cabelos encaracolados e castanhos, olhos azuis penetrantes. Felizmente, _ela_ não estava para brigas no momento. _**(N/A: Miley Cyrus.)**_

-Chega! – Disse baixando a varinha de Luiza com a mão. – Deixem isso pra outra hora, essas oferecidas ainda vão se dar mal.

As Grifinórias ignoraram o comentário e entraram. O vagão das Realezas tinha apenas cinco cabines, cada uma tinha a cor de sua casa e, para desgosto das Ladies, eram modificadas para 10 pessoas se acomodarem, assim sendo, as **duas** realezas de cada casa iriam na mesma cabine, Feminina _e_ Masculina.

Para alivio geral a cabine Grifinória estava vazia. As garotas se acomodaram e assim que Gi se levantou para fechar a porta, ela sentiu duas mãos enormes a segurando pela cintura e uma voz que a fez travar completamente.

-O que temos aqui? Se não é a minha princesinha, Srta. Morsen. – Disse um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos cinza.

Gi saiu do efeito inebriante do perfume do rapaz, apenas o suficiente para gaguejar uma única palavra.

- _Black_.

********************

_**N/A: E então?**_

_**Olha se tá uma merda, pelo menos, me avise, se tive legal, falem pra eu naum Pará.**_

_**Mas, pelo amor de Merlin, Me mandem Reviews e façam uma autora feliz, ou infeliz, dependendo do coment.**_

_**Bjokas**_

_**Vitty Weasley**_


	4. De Volta a Hogwarts

_**Respondendo a Reviews:**_

_**A.P.A Depp ( Deh Aluada ): **_

_**O Amor me desculpe! No primeiro capitulo, a sua Review chegou depois de eu postar... No segundo eu me esqueci de postar as Reviews – Só pra vc ter uma noção de como eu tenho coisa pra fazer – Eu tenho uma desculpa Perfeitamente compreensível: Fui pra Sampa comprar o Eclipse, da serie da Stephenie Meyer. Eu comprei no domingo dia 18 e terminei ontem, dia 21. É uma boa desculpa, né? Eu queria agradecer a vc, a minha leitora mais "Regular", como podemos chamar. **_

_**Agora vamos as Lion Ladies! : **_

_**Capitulo 3: De Volta a Hogwarts.**_

O rapaz de nome Sirius Black sorriu para os outros quatro garotos que o acompanhavam, assim que percebeu seu efeito sobre a morena. As outras Ladies soltaram suspiros derrotados. Achavam que os Marotos demorariam mais a chegar. Sirius e os "Marotos" – Como se auto-intitulavam - também vestiam as vestes de Hogwarts, Grifinórias, e não deixaram de reparar a mudança no uniforme das garotas, elas eram mais... Ousadas... - Pela falta de palavras – Pelo que eles lembravam.

Black era extremamente bonito e musculoso, e não teve problemas em arrastar Gi, para dentro, e fazer a morena se sentar em seu colo, enquanto os amigos tomavam seus lugares, tendo ele próprio a audácia de puxar Gi para seu lado e a segurar assim que esta tentou fugir. Ele deu um sorriso cafajeste enquanto ela se retorcia e fazia uma cara de nojo.

-Me larga, Black! – Gritou ela. Mas ele a abraçou pela cintura mais fortemente. Ela desistiu limitando-se a cruzar os braços e adotar um ar de pura angústia.

Os outros quatro Marotos se acomodaram ao lado de seus respectivos alvos.

Sentada do lado direito, estava uma irritada Lily Evans que evitava qualquer tipo de contato com um belo rapaz de cabelo pretos, curtos e espetados, chamado James Potter. Era melhor do que se perder na profundidade confusa que aqueles lindos olhos castanhos esverdeados, no momento grudados na ruiva, e cobertos por um elegante par de óculos de armações retangulares.

Ao lado de James estava Peter Pettigrew, um garoto um tanto baixo comparado aos amigos mais igualmente bonito. De cabelos castanhos claros bem curtos e olhos mel que tentava, sem sucesso, ter uma conversa que passasse de um "Oi", com Luiza, que estava sentada na sua frente e parecia cada vez mais brava. Por não conseguir pensar em nada - Que não fosse o sorriso de covinhas de Peter.

Vi estava sentada do lado oposto e lutava consigo mesma para não curtir a conversa firme que tinha com, Jonh Victor Dent. Talvez um dos mais belos Marotos. O rapaz tinha olhos mais verdes que os de Lily e cabelos cor de ouro, curtos e um pouco ondulados. Mesmo que a morena tentasse não conseguia parar de notar o corpo definido do companheiro de Quadribol.

Letícia estava sentada de frente para Remo Lupin e, se amaldiçoava internamente, mas, Como aquele garoto conseguia ser tão perfeito? A aparência cansada não tinha como tirar a beleza estonteante dos olhos âmbar ou dos cabelos curtinhos cor de areia. Além do mais, ele contava que tinha se tornado Monitor, e tinha acabado de terminar a primeira ronda. E ela sempre teve vontade de ver um Maroto tendo tanta responsabilidade e, por outro lado, Que garota não gosta de um cara com poder? _**(N/A: Antes eu pensei neles como estando no quarto ano, mas, ficaram parecendo novos demais, então agora estão no Quinto Ano. E os gêmeos Foncan, agora, têm Treze anos e estão no Terceiro Ano. Vlw.)**_

Gi estava tão entediada ao lado de Black, que só não morria por que o perfume do garoto não a deixava deixar seu corpo e ir vagando até o infinito. _**(N/A: XD)**_ Ela não podia negar como aquele perfume de homem a deixava completamente maluca... E, com ele a abraçando, ficava cada vez mais difícil resistir. Mas, ela tinha que dar um fim naquilo, antes que sucumbisse aos dotes do Maroto.

- Vocês sabem qual é o evento surpresa deste ano? –Ela tinha que admitir, sua esperteza própria era excepcional! Sirius se interessou e afrouxou os braços permitindo que ela escapasse e se espremesse entre Luiza e a parede.

-Nós achamos que vocês sabiam... – Resmungou James, que desviou a cabeça de sua "conversa" com a ruiva, fazendo-a agradecer internamente. – Meu pai me contou apenas, que será uma competição de conciliação com o Ministério, mas, não deu detalhes. Fiquei pensando nisso as férias inteiras. – Ele coçou o queixo.

-Até parece Pontas, - Disse Remo dando um sorriso torto, que fez Lê esquecer-se de como respirar. – você ficou falando _da Lily_ as férias inteiras.

James olhou para o loiro com um olhar maligno e tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes, apontando para a garganta de Remo, com simplicidade.

-_Silencio._

Ele segurou a garganta e começou a tentar gritar com o maroto de óculos, que sorria abertamente, mas sem sucesso. Letícia sacou a própria varinha, que estava presa em uma espécie de "Perneira" que todas usavam, _**(N/A: Eu me esqueci de incluir isso no segundo capitulo. É meio que igual aquela perneira que usam pra guardar armas e tals... Se alguém não entender, me desculpem, não sei explicar melhor...) **_e apontou a mesma para a garganta do loiro. Ela adorava ver Remo Lupin perder o controle...

-_Sonorus._

-Obrigado Lê. – Disse o maroto corando ligeiramente. _Merlin, Se ele fosse mais ingênuo, seria uma criança._ Pensou ela girando os olhos. O rapaz nem desconfiava das falsas gentilezas. Remo se virou pra James e sacou a varinha rapidamente de dentro do bolso.

– Corre.

James nem precisou ouvir duas vezes. Saiu em disparada pelo corredor. Logo depois Remo saiu com seus olhos completamente vermelhos de pura raiva.

-VOLTE AQUI SEU VEADO DOS INFERNOS!!! – Gritava correndo a toda pelo corredor tentando acertar um soco em James.

-É CERVOOOO! SAI DA FRENTE QUE O LOBINHO ENDOIDOOO!! – Berrava o de óculos indo para o vagão dos monitores, que era logo em frente.

Os outros oito riam no vagão e, com a saída dos dois, Gi saiu de perto da parede e tomou o lugar de James, já começando uma conversa com Lily. Luiza e Peter discutiam Quadribol e Lê lia uma revista de moda trouxa mantendo um ouvido na conversa de Vi e Jonh. Ela sorriu ligeiramente. Ou Vi era ótima atriz ou ela estava _realmente_ gostando da conversa. Mas, resolveu ficar com a primeira opção. Pois fora a morena que tinha proposto o plano para as Ladies, ela com certeza seria a ultima a começar a _curtir_ os Marotos.

- O quê vocês fizeram nas férias? – Perguntou Jonh calmamente. Ele tinha uma expressão tipo "Remo Lupin" no rosto, mas, estava admirando a morena com o canto dos olhos verdes, passando pelas coxas e para o busto. Uma coisa ele tinha que admitir: Ela era perfeita... Em todos os sentidos.

-Essas folgadas foram todas pra minha casa, e vocês? – Respondeu a garota dando seu melhor sorriso.

-Fomos todos pra casa do Pontas. – Vi fez uma careta de desentendimento falso. Queria extrair o exato motivo pelo qual eles tinham virado Animagos.

Sim, elas sabiam... Sabiam que eles eram Animagos. Bom, pelo menos quatro deles. Elas não sabiam se Remo também era e, se realmente era, que forma assumia_** (N/A: Elas não sabem do Remo ser Lobisomem)**_. Ela deu um olhar de pura inocência, que ela só usava para distrair seus professores, _Mas_, pensou ela, _essa não é uma situação qualquer, é "especial"_.

- Por que vocês têm esses apelidos? – Disse ela com uma voz maliciosa.

Jonh sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pela testa. Ela estava próxima demais, ele podia ver pelo decote da blusa da escola, ela tinha um botão aberto, proporcionando uma vista paronâmica do sutiã lilás de renda.

- Pontas é o apelido do James, Almofadinhas é o Sirius. Peter é Rabicho e Aluado é o Remo... – Ele começava a ficar vermelho, e Vi já tinha percebido.

-Mas e o seu? – Perguntou inocente.

-Ju-Jubas...

- Que fofo! Parece um leão... – O olhar explicito de entendimento era totalmente proposital. E funcionou perfeitamente.

_Elas Sabem!_ Pensou Jonh desesperado. Vi sorriu e foi para mais perto ainda de Jonh.

-Não se preocupe, - Disse ela "gentilmente" no ouvido do garoto, fazendo os pêlos da nuca do loiro se arrepiarem – elas não sabem e eu não pretendo contar...

Jonh se recuperou e respirou fundo tentando se controlar. _Se ela acha que pode me provocar e sair na boa, está muito enganada._ Sorriu enquanto pensava.

-Hei, o primeiro passeio a Hogsmead é mês que vem, quer vir comigo? – Disse ele revertendo à situação. Agora _ele_ usava uma voz rouca, e se aproximava _dela _perigosamente.

Vi olhou pela porta e viu seu namorado se aproximar. Ela adotou uma voz comportada, e razoavelmente alta, e uma cara assustada.

-Depende... Eu estava saindo com o Lucius... E...

- E ainda está. – Completou Lucius Malfoy com sua habitual voz arrastada. O Sonserino estava parado na porta. Cabelos loiros escuros e curtos, olhos azuis gelo penetrantes. E, estes mesmos olhos, estavam presos em Jonh, trasbordando desprezo.

O Grifinório se levantou e sacou a varinha, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, que beirava a raiva e divertimento. O Sonserino o copiou, mas, antes que eles pudessem fazer mais alguma coisa, Vi se colocou no meio. Ela adoraria ver os dois brigando por ela. Ela gostava de uma massagem no ego, mas, esse não era o momento. Ainda.

-Parem os dois! – Gritou ela, sorrindo por dentro. O plano estava funcionando, mas, ela sentiu um imenso remorso quando olhou nos olhos de Jonh, e, sem querer, suavizou a expressão.

Ela apenas percebeu o que fez quando viu um brilho de esperança se formar nos olhos do Grifinório. O problema é que também fez brotar mais uma idéia na mente perigosa da Ladie Líder.

– Vamos, Lucius. – Ela pegou na mão do namorado e o empurrou para fora da cabine, mas, antes sussurrou no ouvido de Jonh. – _Desculpe._ – Numa voz embargada. Ele sorriu.

Foi tão sincera que ela nem acreditava em si mesma, parecia realmente _real_. Ela virou e saiu sendo, antes, puxada por Lucius para um beijo caloroso, deixando Jonh revoltado. Murchou um pouco mais ainda ao ver a aliança de prata e esmeraldas cintilar ao brilho do Sol. Lê percebeu o plano da amiga e se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Jonh.

-_Ela ficou um pimentão quando agente falou de você._ – Um enorme sorriso se formou nos lindos lábios de Jonh. _Imbecil. _Pensava Lê enquanto saia para buscar a morena.

Não que não fosse verdade a amiga ter ficado constrangida quando falaram do Dent, ela refletia enquanto andava pelo corredor. Ela sempre soube que Vittoria sentia algo pelo loiro. E, tinha que admitir, ela tinha muito bom gosto.

Entrou na cabine Sonserina, ocupada pelos mais lindos Garotos da escola, e as Garotas mais chatas e superficiais do planeta. Na verdade, a maioria estava fora. Sendo ocupada por apenas Três pessoas: Will Stod, um garoto realmente lindo e, incrivelmente, simpático, estava sentado no outro banco, desviando o olhar de Lucius e Vi - Que se engoliam – e escutava musica calmamente.

Ele tinha cabelos loiros, olhos mel, um porte de dar inveja, bem bronzeado e com um jeito meio largado. Vestia moletom e calça jeans, ao invés do uniforme Sonserino. Ser Goleiro do time da casa tinha seu lado bom, ela tinha que admitir. Ela se lembrou da vez em que assistiu a um dos treinos. Todos os garotos sem camisa, e ele se bronzeando apoiado no aro mais alto. Ele se virou para ela, sorriu, e desligou o aparelho de música.

-Olá, Letícia. – Disse com sua voz que deixava qualquer garota tonta. Ele se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha da morena. – Veio resgatar a Foncan?

Ela sempre se perguntava como um garoto conseguia ser tão perfeito e ser Sonserino.

-É mais ou menos isso. – Um sorriso travesso se formava em seu rosto.

-Então vai ter que deixar pra outra hora, Sinel. –Disse uma garota com cara de Buldogue bem treinado, empurrando Lê para o lado e se pendurando no pescoço de Will, sufocando-o.

-Vicky, me larga. – A garota de nome Vicky Blank, torceu o nariz ao ouvir a indireta. Ela tinha cabelos até o meio das costas, escuros e olhos verde-folha, cobertos por uma camada espessa de sombra esverdeada. Letícia sempre gostou de pensar que era mofo.

Por outro lado, Lê não queria se envolver na briga. Poderia ficar com Will quando quisesse. Ela passou pela Capitã Das Vipers, a Realeza Feminina Da Sonserina, e puxou Vi pela gola da camisa, desgrudando a morena do Sonserino que começou a reclamar baixo.

Ela passou por Vicky e Will, que discutiam, e foi até o vagão dos alunos "normais", dirigindo-se, mais diretamente, ao carinho de doces. Arrancou três Bolos de Caldeirão da mão de um Terceiranista que tinha acabado de comprá-los.

-Se manda moleque. – Disse quando viu o garoto abrir a boca para reclamar.

Ela abriu os doces e espalhou pela própria roupa e deu o resto para Vi, que fez o mesmo.

Acabando o trabalho, as duas seguiram de volta para o vagão das Realezas e entraram na cabine vermelha, colocando um ar de inocência e mágoa no rosto.

-O quê houve? – Perguntou Remo. Ele e James tinham acabado de chegar e o maroto de óculos tinha uma bolsa de gelo por cima de um pequeno hematoma na bochecha.

-Um Segundanista da Corvinal derramou uma caixa de bolos de caldeirão na gente! – Disse Lê falsamente indignada. O que ela não faria para contar como o plano ia...

- Onde ele está agora? – Perguntou Peter, já desconfiando que o moleque estaria no vagão dos professores, com vários machucados pelo corpo. Estremeceu ao pensar nisso.

- Está no vagão dele, ué! – Disse Lê sem perceber a surpresa nas faces dos garotos. – Agora, sem querer ser grossa, mas, já sendo completamente grossa... Dêem o Fora!

-Não se incomodem meninas. – Disse Sirius cafajeste.

– Finjam que não estamos aqui. – Completava James mostrando seu sorriso Eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-na-boca-e-eles-são-brilhantes-porque-mamãe-me-ajudava-a-escovar.

Luiza e Lily permaneciam sentadas, mas entenderam o olhar das outras. Ela e a ruiva, se levantaram e sacaram as varinhas sem que os Marotos percebessem.

-Por Favor? – Pedia Gi inocente também copiando as outras duas.

-Não!! – Repetiram os dois.

-Você que sabem... – Disse Lê simplesmente por de trás das meninas.

-_Depulso!_ – Disseram as três, da frente. Os Marotos não tiveram tempo de se defender.

Os Cinco foram jogados pra fora da cabine indo parar no corredor, mas, conseguiram ouvir o trinco da porta e um feitiço de Imperturbabilidade, feito por Giovana.

Os Marotos sentaram no corredor, inconformados, e Remo conjurou algumas almofadas azuis para ficarem mais confortáveis.

- Como ficou o vagão depois que o Dr. Gostosão Delicioso saiu de lá? – Perguntou James com um ar pomposo e um enorme sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Horrível... – Respondeu Jonh virando de lado, disposto a conversar apenas com a parede.

-Não sabia que o Jubas sentia tanta falta do Pontas, mas, imaginando que esta não seja a verdadeira razão para que ele esteja parecendo um Inferi de tão branco, digam-me... Que bicho mordeu o querido Jubas? – Perguntou Remo apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e fitando Jonh, que agora parecia achar seus sapatos extremamente interessantes.

Quem respondeu foi Peter.

-Ele tava tendo uma conversinha com a amada Foncan. Quando ele a convidou pra ir a Hogsmead com ele, o Super-Namorado dela apareceu. Ele, - Apontou para Jonh que tinha a cabeça enfiada na almofada. – quase saiu no duelo com o Malfoy, daí, a Foncan salvou a pele dele pegando o Malfoy e saindo dali. O Jubas tava até felizinho, mas, o Malfoy começou a beijar... Perdão... engolir a Foncan no corredor. Então aí está o Jubas namorando a parede...

-Para de ser fofoqueiro Rabicho! – Resmungara Jonh, e depois voltou a seu estado depressivo.

- Mas... – Emendou Sirius, para desespero do loiro – Eu não sei por que a criatura está aí tentando se sufocar com a almofada, ou não sei mais o que. A sua namorada, Aluado – Disse fazendo Remo corar furiosamente. -Cochichou no ouvido do "Ser" que ali se encontra, que a Srta. Foncan adquiriu um tom avermelhado quando o assunto era o Jubas. Então a pergunta é...

-Por que 'Cê tá assim cara? – Peter emendou parecendo preocupado. Mas, fazendo Jonh reagir.

-Eu te explico, querido Rabicho... – Começou ele em tom doce. – ELA CONTINUA COM O TAPADO DAQUELE LOIRO DE FARMÁCIA DO MALFOY, E NÃO COMIGO!! É POR ISSO QUE EU ESTOU CHATEADO!- explodiu ele por fim.

Depois de Jonh ter se acalmado o resto dos Marotos tentou recobrar o clima perdido, evitando o campo minado de renome "Vittoria Foncan Sendo Engolida Por Lucius Malfoy". Ficaram por 10 minutos - _"Como as mulheres demoram!" _Reclamara Peter _"Depois vale a pena, Rabicho."_ Consolara James - falando sobre Quadribol.

As meninas, por fim, abriram a cabine e os Marotos puderam entrar novamente. Assim que se acomodaram novamente, uma Setimanista da Corvinal com o emblema de Monitora-Chefe grudado nas vestes abriu a cabine.

-Pediram para informar aos Senhores e as Senhoritas, que chegaremos a Hogwarts em cinco minutos. As carruagens dos Senhores e das Senhoritas estarão esperando ao lado do trem.

-Obrigado, - Dissera Sirius – Ficando gentil de repente - medindo a garota de baixo à cima. Era até bem bonita, olhos verdes musgo meio puxados, cabelos longos e pretos e um corpo bem bonito. Ele deu a garota um sorriso cafajeste e piscou-lhe o olho cinzento. – Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou numa voz rouca fazendo Gi rolar os olhos.

- Kasumi Kamoto. – Disse ela tímida, pegando uma mecha do cabelo e enrolando no dedo, nervosamente.

-Então nos vemos por aí, Srta. Kamoto. – Ele pegou na mão da garota e a beijou, fazendo-a corar e sair correndo dali.

-Cachorro. – Sussurrara Gi no ouvido de Vi, que riu. Depois se virou para os outros – A menina até é bonita, mas parece um Elfo Doméstico - e fez uma imitação perfeita da garota, fazendo todos rirem - Menos Sirius.

-Ciúmes, Morsen? – Alfinetou o moreno olhando a garota com um olhar de pura malicia que foi completamente ignorado pela morena.

-Se você casar com uma Elfa Doméstica e começar a trabalhar na cozinha de Hogwarts, não venha botar a culpa em mim, Black. – Disse a garota cínica, cruzando os braços firmemente na altura do peito.

-Pelo menos não sou eu que fiquei me agarrando com o prego do Breno Sand na Sala da Mcgonagall!

-Parem vocês! – Disse Remo se metendo no meio quando vira Gi sacar a varinha.

Os dez Grifinórios se viraram para a enorme janela da cabine vermelha – Ignorando Giovana e Sirius que tentavam se bater.

Viram o conhecido castelo de Hogwarts surgir por de trás das enormes arvores da Floresta Proibida. O Lago Negro rodeando toda a construção. A Lula Gigante colocava os tentáculos para fora d'água, como se estivesse dizendo: "Bem-Vindos de Volta". _**(N/A: Ai, que Piegas... Eu sou mesmo vazia...)**_ Todos esboçaram sorrisos idênticos, como se vissem a própria casa novamente. E realmente viam. _Estavam_ em casa.

_**N/A: Falem-me, como está???**_

_**Não interessa se tá ruim, vai ser uma critica construtiva, pra eu sabe que preciso melhora ok??Eu prometo que nunca mais vou atrasar. Como eu expliquei para a Deh Aluada, Eu fui pra Sampa, de domingo até ontem... Amo vocês!**_

_**Mtos bjos Amores,**_

_**Vitty Weasley**_


	5. A Competição

_**Capitulo 4: A Competição **_

As Ladies e os Marotos saíram do trem rindo, ainda pela briga de Giovana e Sirius, que já riam junto. Os dois grupos foram até o lugar que Kasumi tinha indicado. As Ladies suspiraram felizes ao ver duas carruagens vermelhas paradas ao lado de duas verdes.

Lê acenou brevemente para Will, que deu seu branquíssimo sorriso torto. Remo se sentiu quente. Como ela sequer podia olhar pra aquele projeto de cobra?

As meninas subiram na carruagem designada a elas e viram Peter, James, Sirius e Jonh escorregaram para dentro de outra sem Remo. O loiro tinha ido amparar os alunos do Primeiro ano, que zanzavam confusos pela plataforma. Elas imaginaram que ele iria logo depois.

O solavanco indicando que os Testrálios tinham começado o caminho para o castelo iluminado, tirou as meninas dos devaneios. Elas tiraram as varinhas calmamente e começaram a trabalhar na mudança.

Vittoria cochichou algum feitiço e fez uma frasqueira prateada aparecer no ar. Ela deu instruções aos pinceis, que começaram a pintar as Grifinórias, sozinhos.

As meninas tiraram as sapatilhas e empilharam perto de Giovana, que fazia os saltos aumentarem de tamanho.

Luiza começou a alongar as meias cinza do uniforme, elas deslizaram até o meio da coxa das garotas, depois com outro aceno de varinha, o cinza sumiu. Sendo substituído por listas amarelas e vermelhas.

Letícia fez aparecer sua maleta de costura e cortou a saia que ia até os joelhos. Ela usou o tecido das gravatas para que as saias ficassem um pouco abaixo da coxa.

Lily fez um movimento simples e estourou os dois primeiros botões da camisa. O primeiro ficou aberto e o segundo substituído por um pequeno broche com a inicial de cada uma. O emblema dos leões apareceu no lado direito da blusa. _**(N/A: Geralmente a blusa é totalmente branca e isso me incomoda... É comportado demais pro meu gosto)**_

Depois de prontas, elas sorriram internamente. A carruagem parou silenciosa e um sino avisou a chegada. Cada uma desceu deslizando pela escadinha lateral da carruagem, ornada com leões dourados.

Elas viram as cabeças virarem roboticamente para o lugar em que elas estavam. Era bom ter atenção novamente.

Elas passaram pelos Lordes Sonserinos, e pararam brevemente. Lucius avançou para Vi e a tirou de perto das outras, já amassando a boca da morena no que deveria ser um beijo.

Will já vestia o uniforme- ou metade dele - e, quando seus olhos pousaram em Letícia, vasculhou os terrenos, atento ao menor sinal de Vicky voltar, antes de ir conversar calmamente com a Grifinória.

Luiza e Lily dividiam atenção com dois outros garotos: Severus Snape e Regulus Black.

Regulus era um perfeito cavalheiro. Ao contrário do irmão, ele agradava as garotas antes de engoli-las. Ele tinha os cabelos negros um pouco abaixo da orelha, penteado cuidadosamente para trás com gel. Os olhos profundos e pretos brilhavam o tempo todo. A camisa perfeitamente arrumada destacava cada músculo do tronco do rapaz. Que, ao contrário dos amigos, tinha vestido o uniforme _inteiro_.

Ele tinha todas as atenções voltadas para Luiza, que se divertia vendo tanto interesse de um Sonserino por uma Grifinória. Não que isso fosse raro, claro. Todos babavam em cima delas.

Já Lily, avançou em uma conversa cheia de insinuações com o Novo-Snape. Era muito divertido comparar Severus a quando ele não era um Lorde. Ele tinha mudado demais, e pra melhor...

Severus Snape tinha ganhado um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um. Os cabelos, um dia compridos e oleosos, estavam curtos, – Limpos – e levemente arrepiados, e os olhos muito pretos que retribuíam o olhar de Lily; carregados de malicia pura.

Giovana conversava calmamente sobre Quadribol com Gabriel Della Vegga. Ele era bem bonito. Cabelos muito pretos e olhos mais pretos ainda, se possível. Ele tinha tanta lábia em cantar garotas que, nesse aspecto, podia ser confundido com um Maroto. Ele já tinha ficado com, basicamente, toda a população feminina da escola, mais uma jovem que veio fazer estágio. Mas, é claro, tirando as Ladies – E as outras Professoras.

Depois de se despedirem dos Sonserinos, elas seguiram calmamente o caminho pelo castelo.

-Eu vou dar mais um mês pro Lucius parar de me agarrar toda vez que me vê! – Reclamou Vi, irritada.

-E por que você não manda parar? – Perguntou Lily olhando para trás. Snape e os Lordes encaravam-nas com desejo. Ainda.

-Por quê? Você acha que eu já não pedi? – Ela falou indignada. – Ele me ignora completamente! Nem conversa comigo, só beija.

-Vai me dizer que você não gosta? – Perguntou a ruiva, voltando a olhar para frente.

-Eu não disse isso. – Elas riram.

**********************************************************************

Enquanto isso, os quatro Marotos já se encontravam na entrada do Salão Principal, esperando Remo. Eles observavam Pirraça, o Poltergeist, e os Gêmeos Foncan jogando balões cheios de um líquido roxo esverdeado, que, quando caia nos alunos, fazia com que o lugar atingido ficasse cheio de furúnculos grandes, feios e azuis.

-Eu não ficaria surpreso, se, quando saíssemos de Hogwarts, eles tomassem nosso lugar. – Disse o loiro chegando por trás dos amigos. Eles cumprimentaram os Gêmeos e o Poltergeist, que fez uma profunda reverência.

Todos tentavam controlar Pirraça. Os Marotos, por outro lado, nunca tiveram problemas com ele. Desde o Primeiro ano deles, Pirraça os havia ajudado a escapar de muitas encrencas. Nunca delatava e ainda ajudara, com algumas dicas, a construir o Mapa Do Maroto.

Eles entraram no salão e se sentaram no fim da mesa, guardando lugares para as Lion Ladies, esperando que a atitude das mesmas continuasse como no trem.

Mas, assim que ouviram uma exclamação geral correr pelo salão, perceberam que já era tarde demais.

-Merda... – Remo murmurou, batendo a cabeça na mesa e se virando para a porta. Ele deixou o queixo cair. – E lá se vai meu alto controle...

Os outros viraram para a porta e viram as cinco passarem por eles, como se tais não existissem. Mas os Marotos ainda eram humanos, e, principalmente, homens... Eles contemplaram as cinco garotas com o olhar, despencando a boca categoricamente.

Elas tinham os olhos cobertos por lápis e rímel preto e com sombras de suas cores preferidas. As sapatilhas comportadas tinham o salto bem mais alto e fino, e as meias 8/8 vermelhas e amarelas faziam as pernas já torneadas ficarem ainda mais belas. As coxas perfeitas mais expostas pela saia bem mais curta com o acabamento no que parecia... A gravata da escola? A blusa branquíssima com um botão estourado. E, principalmente, o poder absurdo que aquele broche possuía para atrair olhares para lugares proibidos para menores.

Vários assobios foram escutados de alunos do Segundo ao Sétimo ano, de todas as casas. Alguns podiam ser mais velhos, mas, quem se importava? Aquelas garotas provocavam e eles agradeciam. Alguns, mais abusados, levantavam para dar uma olhada melhor.

- Pontas? – Cochichou Peter olhando rapidamente para as costas de Luiza.

-Fala Rabicho... – Balbuciou James admirando a Ruiva.

- Você tinha razão.

- No quê?

- Elas demoram, mas, com certeza, vale muito à pena.

- O se vale...

As Ladies andaram juntas até o meio da mesa vermelha e dourada da Grifinória. Expulsaram alguns Segundanistas e se sentaram, para desespero dos rapazes – Que tentavam, desesperadamente, ter apenas um relance delas.

Assim que se acomodaram, a Professora Minerva McGonagall entrou acompanhada do grupo do Primeiro ano, para começar a seleção. Depois de vários alunos serem selecionados e a ultima – Uma ruivinha de olhos caramelo – ser selecionada para a Grifinória, O Diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, se levantou de sua cadeira e começou o já conhecido discurso de Inicio de Ano.

As Ladies redobraram a atenção. Possivelmente ele poderia começar a falar da grande competição.

- Bem Vindos a Hogwarts! – Ele ajeitou os oclinhos de Meia-Lua, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. – Eu também gostaria de apresentar a vocês o novo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, David Robson! – Ele puxou um aplauso e fez um gesto para um homem que se levantava.

As meninas suspiraram. Não tinha como conter. O novo professor era sem duvida o homem mais lindo da face da terra. David Robson tinha cabelos meio compridos e olhos cinza, um pouco mais claros que os de Sirius. Com um porte de dar inveja e um sorriso branquíssimo estampado no rosto, nem as Ladies podiam achar defeito naquele perfeito deus grego.

Sirius resmungou. Geralmente era _ele_ quem recebia a atenção.

-Agora, sem mais delongas, Bom Apetite! – Completou Dumbledore tirando as garotas do transe, com um bater de palmas.

Como de costume as quatro mesas se encheram com o delicioso banquete. Depois da sobremesa, os pratos sumiram e Dumbledore se levantou mais uma vez e começou o habitual discurso sobre as regras.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, o Inspetor Filch, pediu-me para avisar aos alunos novos e relembrar aos antigos, que por algum motivo sempre esquecem, – Ele direcionou seus olhos turquesa levemente à mesa da Grifinória, mais explicitamente para um grupo de Marotos, que sorriram descaradamente. – que é terminantemente proibido trazer produtos da Zonko's para o castelo e entrar na Floresta Proibida, sem supervisão de um professor. E, já que vamos ter uma pequena surpresa, estendemos o horário de recolher para 21h00min.

Os alunos aplaudiram. As Ladies se enrijeceram. Com certeza seria agora.

"Agora, medindo as mudanças do ano retrasado, concluímos que, depois das formações das Realezas de cada Casa, decidimos adicionar uma competição ao nosso longo histórico. A competição consiste em Quatro partes: Resistência, Criatividade, Inteligência, e, por fim Coragem. As Quatro Casas terão cada uma, duas equipes: Feminina e Masculina... Mas com um pequeno "Detalhe". – Ele fez aspas, e seus olhos turquesa faiscaram. – Passo a palavra para o Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, Newton Foncan." – Dumbledore puxou um aplauso enquanto o Pai de Vittoria entrava no Salão Principal pela porta da Sala dos Troféus.

- Olá, para todos! – Ele sorriu. – Como o Professor Dumbledore já havia relatado, vamos ter uma competição este ano. Ela se chama Guerra das Realezas. – Houve um sobressalto. As Lion Ladies sorriram malignamente. – Como eu vejo vocês já entenderam. As equipes serão formadas pelas Realezas de cada Casa. Feminina e Masculina. A maioria das competições será individual. Por exemplo: As Provas de Inteligência e Criatividade. Sendo cada uma diferente para Garotos e Garotas, mas, com o mesmo objetivo. A primeira prova, Resistência, terá lugar semana que vem, e será igual para as duas: Quadribol.

Outra exclamação. Cada Casa achava o próprio time de Quadribol, o melhor. E a Grifinória _com certeza_ não caía fora. Tinham ganhado a Taça nos quatro últimos anos e a certeza da vitória pairava sobre todos, inclusive as Ladies, cuja maioria fazia parte do time oficial.

- Mas, um time de Quadribol é composto por Sete jogadores, e cada Realeza contém apenas Cinco pessoas! – Exclamou Giovana se levantando e pousando a mão da cintura

Um murmúrio de concordância passou pelas mesas. Como ia ser com apenas Cinco pessoas? O Senhor Foncan levantou a mão, silenciando o salão novamente.

- Os participantes das Realezas poderão escolher mais duas pessoas, da outra Realeza ou do próprio Time de Quadribol, para completar o Time. Se demorarem muito para decidirem quem completara o Time, e reportar a Dumbledore ou ao Diretor de sua Casa, o, ou a, Líder da Realeza recebera uma carta minha, informando quem completará o Time. O jogo será daqui a duas semanas, sendo Feminino primeiro. As Garotas comandarão o time, estratégias e todo o resto. Depois será a vez dos garotos.

As Ladies congelaram. O Time era basicamente completo por elas e pelos Marotos, tirando apenas o Capitão, que ocupava a posição de goleiro, Caiden Rush, mas, ainda sim, teriam que aceitar um Maroto e eles alguma delas!

Um banco se arrastou com um estrondo fazendo todos virarem a cabeça para ver Sirius em pé.

-Deixe-me ver... – Começo ele calmamente. – Você disse Garotas mandam?

-Isso mesmo, e depois serão os... – O Sr. Foncan não teve tempo de terminar. Sirius gritava a todo pulmão.

-VOCÊ QUER DIZER QUE _ELAS_ – Ele apontou para o lugar onde as Ladies assistiam, divertidas, ao ataque de Sirius. – VÃO MANDAR EM _NÓS_??

Peter e James se levantaram também dando apoio a Sirius.

-AQUELE CHILI AMBULANTE DA EVANS, VAI MANDAR EM MIM? – Gritou James.

-EU NÃO VOU ACATAR É NADA DA HANDEL, NEM POR UM DECRETO, AQUELE PROJETO DE GENTE VAI ME DAR OR.... – Peter começou, mas, foi interrompido por outro berro.

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

Os três jatos vermelhos cruzaram o salão zunindo. Os alunos da mesa Grifinória se abaixaram, para não serem atingidos. Os raios atingiram os três Marotos em pé, que foram jogados para trás, por cima da mesa.

O salão inteiro se virou procurando quem fora o autor dos feitiços. A resposta veio logo em seguida, quando os três foram acordados por um feitiço de Remo. Os cinco Marotos seguiram até o meio da mesa, enquanto as Ladies também se levantaram e sacaram as varinhas.

Menos Lily.

A ruiva avançou calmamente para James com o rosto impassível. O tapa seguinte não foi surpresa. A ruiva se afastou mostrando a todos a marca de uma mão na bochecha direita de James. Funcionou como bandeira verde.

Os Marotos avançaram e tentaram abater as Ladies com feitiços simples. Afinal não era exatamente para matarem. Elas fariam muita falta.

Eles se arrependeram logo depois.

Luiza, em um único movimento, roubou a varinha de Peter e o imobilizou, colocando a própria varinha no pescoço do mesmo.

-Quem é a baixinha agora? – Riu ela internamente.

Remo e Letícia usavam feitiços mais desconhecidos. A luta estava empatada. Os dois perto demais um do outro. Remo lançou um feitiço da perna presa na garota. Lê se abaixou graciosamente e deu uma rasteira no loiro que caiu e a varinha voou para longe. Letícia cravou a varinha no peito do rapaz.

Lily tinha acabado de lançar um "Petrificus Totalus" em James, que caíra duro no chão. A ruiva se acomodou se sentando na barriga do maroto e cruzando as pernas e examinando as unhas.

-Se me chamar daquilo de novo, diga "Adeus" aos seus herdeiros, Potter.

Vi investia com toda força contra Jonh, que se desviava de todos os feitiços, lançando os mais fracos que conhecia. Erro dele. Com um movimento da varinha as meias viraram meia-calça. Ela girou graciosa e acertou um chute certeiro no peito do loiro. Ele foi jogado três passos para trás, Vi finalizou mandando a varinha dele para longe e prendendo-o com algumas cordas, que conjurou.

A luta de Giovana e Sirius era, de longe, a mais violenta. Sirius, ao invés dos amigos, não economizava feitiços. Jogava todo tipo de maldição _**(N/A: Não-Ilegais.)**_ sobre a morena que respondia a altura. Ela também tinha ficado de meia calça e chutava Sirius sempre que tinha chance. Ele desviava com destreza toda vez. Ela se cansou e partiu para ignorância. Com um único movimento os talheres da Mesa Lufana, se agitaram e perseguiram Sirius, que os transformou em pó. Giovana fez uma copia de sua varinha e colocou a original no bolso discretamente. Sirius a desarmou.

-Desista, Morsen.

Ela colocou as mãos para trás. Uma taça levitou, da mesa Sonserina, por detrás das costas do moreno.

-Por que você não para, e desiste? – Ele continuou. A taça tomou distancia.

-Simplesmente, meu querido Black, por que você é fácil demais. – Ela disse, revelando a varinha em suas costas. Sirius olhou para trás ao escutar um zunido. A taça prateada atingiu a testa do Grifinório que urrou de dor e largou a varinha para prensar a mão na testa.

-Accio. – Murmurou Gi. – Por que _você_ não desiste?

Ele tateou a procura da varinha e se virou para Giovana.

-ESTUPEFAÇA! – Sirius caiu inerte no chão, Gi amarrou-o e levitou até a mesa Vermelha, depositando, sem delicadeza nenhuma, no banco.

Dumbledore bateu palmas. As cinco voltaram para olhar o Diretor, com um olhar divertido.

-Essas garotas acabaram de mostrar que são mais fortes que os Marotos. – Ele olhou os meninos que, já acordados, tentavam se livrar do imobilizamento. – Se eu fosse vocês treinava, e muito! – Ele gargalhou. – Principalmente as meninas das outras casas.

-Mas... – Disse a voz severa da Professora Mcgonagall. – Não quer dizer que não vai ter punição. Três dias nessa semana, todos os 10.

Dumbledore se levantou com um sorriso e dispensou todos. As Ladies seguiram para a porta, ainda olhando os Marotos aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

Vi falou para seguirem em frente, pois iria tentar obter alguma mudança de idéia do Pai – Ou informação extra. – e pediu para as outras irem subindo sem ela.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – Dizia Lily, completamente nervosa e começando a aderir à cor de seus cabelos. – Ameia dar uma surra no Potter, mas, mesmo assim, vamos ter de competir com eles!

- Lily, você sabe jogar Quadribol. E eu, Luiza, Gi e Vi também sabemos! Escolhemos o Rush e o Potter, que é o melhor Jogador – Tirando agente – e ganhamos! – Dizia Lê subindo as escadas calmamente. Lily fez uma careta e tanto. Não jogaria com o Potter na equipe nem morta. – Nenhuma de nós joga na posição de apanhadora. Rush vai ser Goleiro, Potter Apanhador, eu, Gi e Vi seremos artilheiras e você e Luiza, batedoras. Vai, Lily aceita! – Disse ela fazendo bico.

-Eu concordo com a Lê. E você sabe que é forte Lily. – Dizia Vi chegando saltitante por de trás delas.

-Conseguiu alguma coisa com o seu Pai não foi? – Disse Gi, aumentando seu bom humor. Ganhar do Black era muuuito bom...

- Sim. –Respondeu ela simplesmente, olhando as amigas com o canto dos olhos escuros.

- O quê seu Ilustre Pai lhe informou, Vossa Alteza, Vittoria Foncan? – Perguntou Luiza pomposa, fazendo uma imitação perfeita de Sirius.

- O primeiro jogo é Grifinória contra Sonserina.

- Perfeito! – Gritou Lê feliz. – Eu fiz novos Uniformes pra gente e nós vamos poder usar!!

Letícia gostava de produzir suas próprias roupas desde pequena e, com o tempo, ela ficou muito boa. Ela confeccionava todas as roupas que ela, Gi e Vittoria usavam durante os treinos de Quadribol e as roupas que usavam quando estavam em Hogwarts, tirando os uniformes, é claro. E digamos de passagem, era pelas roupas que as Ladies eram tão conhecidas.

- São aqueles desenhos que você me mostrou lá em casa? – Perguntou Vi parecendo mais animada.

- São, e estão prontos lá no meu malão! Mamãe me deu alguns tecidos caríssimos e muito lindos! – Disse ela empolgada.

A mãe de Lê, Suzan Sinel, era Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e estilista nas horas vagas. A filha herdou a paixão da mãe pela moda e vivia recebendo tecidos e materiais importados que a Sra. Sinel não usava.

As Cinco chegaram até o Quadro da Mulher-Gorda, que estava aconpanha de uma outra mulher com um vestido enorme que fazia as duas se espremerem na pintura. As duas se assustaram quando as cinco chegaram, parecendo, felizes como nunca. A outra mulher saiu de fininho para o quadro ao lado.

- As Ladies estão de volta! Se me permitem dizer mais bonitas do que nunca! – Disse ela forçada – Se lembram da senha?

- Primeiro: Claro que lembramos. Segundo: Você é uma péssima puxa-saco. Terceiro: _Cinzas de Fênix._ – Disse Luiza calma.

A Mulher-Gorda assentiu – e reprimiu a magoa – e uma placa na parede ao lado quadro escorregou para o lado, revelando um lindo quadro que mostrava uma floresta a beira de um rio de águas claras.

Uma Ninfa se encontrava sentada em uma pedra enquanto olhava uma fogueira a sua frente. Ela olhou calmamente para as Cinco que a encaravam, com seus olhos verdes folha.

- Senha? – Disse ela. Sua voz era doce, parecia que estava cantando.

O corpo da Ninfa era branco, em várias partes, mas, coberto por pinturas. Dos pés até a cintura havia ondas azul turquesa subindo delicadamente. Os braços eram cobertos com pinturas de labaredas e os cabelos feitos de galhos de arvores. Ela também tinha asas delicadas e transparentes, provavelmente, para representar o Ar.

Luiza repetiu a mesma senha usada com a Mulher-Gorda enquanto Lily tocava seu dedo indicador na fogueira. A Ninfa consentiu e o quadro girou revelando duas escadas espirais. Uma que levava ao andar de cima e outra que ia para baixo. As garotas tomaram a escada que ia para cima e abriram uma porta vermelha. Elas estavam em um tipo de segunda Sala Comunal. As paredes eram vermelhas e a janela, que quase cobria uma parede inteira, era coberta por um fino pano dourado e mostrava as estrelas brilhando no céu anil.

A lareira ficava perto da entrada e, em frente dela, cinco confortáveis poltronas de veludo vermelho com detalhes dourados. Uma porta prateada, ao lado da que ia até o quarto, levava até o Banheiro dos Monitores.

- A decoração ficou melhor que o ano passado! – Admirou Lê.

- Meninas... – Lily se fez de brava – Não se esqueçam que temos trabalho a fazer! - Dizia tomando a dianteira. – Vi, consiga as senhas e a localização de todas as outras Casas, é mais fácil conseguir antes da competição começar, e - A morena correu para o dormitório. – Gi, pega a encomenda que eu te pedi, - Gi correu para o dormitório atrás da amiga. – Luiza pega o seu Laptop e já liga. – Esta também desapareceu pelo vão da porta entreaberta. – Lê, pegue os Uniformes que você falou e trás pra cá. – A garota também foi ao dormitório e Lily se sentou em uma das poltronas.

O "Back" surdo que se seguiu, não fez à ruiva nem piscar. Ela se virou para olhar uma pequena criatura sorridente, que a encarava com seus olhos verdes - do tamanho de bolas de tênis - cheios de simpatia.

- Olá, Senhorita! – Disse a Elfa com uma voz esganiçada.

- Olá Twink! – respondeu a ruiva, dando espaço na mesinha de centro para a Elfa colocar uma bandeja que trazia Cinco taças douradas, uma jarra cheia de suco de Abóbora e um grande livro encadernado em vermelho, o que ela, temporariamente, ignorou e se virou para a Elfa. – Twink eu preciso de um favor seu, vê esta lista? - Ela mostrou um pequeno papel pra Twink. – Preciso que você procure os nomes dos Elfos das outras Realezas, Entendeu?

- Feminina e Masculina Senhorita?

- Sim. Agora vá o mais rápido possível, ainda vamos precisar de você.

Quando terminou de ouvir fez uma reverência para Lily e, com um estalo, desapareceu. Lily se virou para o livro vermelho. Era o livro das regras e com uma, conveniente, lista, com o nome dos participantes. Seguidos da foto correspondente. Ela se esqueceu de como respirar regularmente. A foto de James. _Fecha!_ Ela mandou em si mesma. As mãos não obedeciam.

O ranger da porta do quarto fez a ruiva se distrair e encontrar forças para fechar o livro, sufocando todos os seus pensamentos desprovidos de razão.

- Era Twink? – Perguntou Gi, se sentando assim como as outras.

A morena trazia uma caixa preta no colo, assim como Lê. Luiza trazia sua pasta azul clara que continha seu Laptop, e Vi folheava uma caderneta lilás.

Qualquer um que visse Vittoria Foncan mexendo naquela caderneta seria considerado sem juízo se não fugisse para as montanhas. Ali, Vi, guardava todas as informações e podres sobre cada aluno ou professor que já tivesse posto os pés naquela escola, mas, naquele momento ela procurava três alunos em particular.

- Muito bem. Já que a Vi está procurando ainda, vamos a você Gi. – Liderava a ruiva.

Gi consentiu e abriu a caixa, puxando sete mini-câmeras prateadas de alta definição. _**(N/A: Eu sei que é estranho existir tanta tecnologia, já que eles viveram a tanto tempo, mas, não ia ter graça se eu jogasse conforme as regras... XD)**_

- Eram do meu Tio, que é Auror. – Disse ela com um leve sorriso, enquanto as outras admiravam os objetos. – Ele usava para espionagem. Elas são enfeitiçadas para ficarem camufladas com o ambiente. E ele me deu por que comprou os modelos novos!

- Perfeito! – Disse Lily.

Back! A Elfa apareceu com uma bandeja cheia de sanduíches e entregou um papel para Lily que agradeceu gentilmente, de verdade desta vez.

Twink era uma das únicas que elas tratavam realmente bem. a Elfa era conhecida delas desde o Primeiro ano.

- Precisamos que você instale estas câmeras nas Salas Comunais e nas Salas das Realezas das outras Casas, entendeu?

- Sim, Senhorita! Twink pode fazer uma pergunta, Senhorita?

- Claro. – Respondeu Luiza.

- Twink tem que colocar nos Senhores Marotos também Senhorita?

- Principalmente neles. – Disse Vi desgostosa desviando os olhos da caderneta por um momento, ela odiava - ou pensava que odiava - a idéia de ter que competir _junto_ com os Marotos.

A pequena Elfa desapareceu e Luiza ligou o Laptop, conectando um cabo, e algum tipo de joystick, para controlar a direção para que a câmera apontasse e, em minutos, Sete telas apareceram mostrando todas as salas. Luiza olhou de relance para a dos Marotos e corou muito ao ver Peter sem camisa, conversando com Remo em frente a lareira. _Como isso pode ser possível?_ Pensou ela desesperada, balançando a cabeça. _Desde quando o Pettigrew é... Desejável?_

Ela afastou esses pensamentos, quando Vi deu um grito de felicidade e começou a escrever em um papel, depois colocou no centro da mesa.

- Podemos arrancar a senha e as Localizações das outras Salas Comunais dessas pessoas aqui: Da Corvinal, tem aquela garota que a gente viu no trem, a monitora, Kasumi Kamoto.

"Ela namora firme com o Batedor do Time deles, Jonnathan Ilkes, e podemos ameaçá-la com o negócio do Sirius."

Giovana segurou uma gargalhada. Pensava na garota que parecia mais uma Elfa Doméstica, mas, seu sorriso sumiu assim que ela pensou no Black beijando a mão dela.

"Da Lufa-Lufa, eu vou precisar da ajuda da Lê, por que quem vai abrir a boca é o Amos Diggory. E se você ficar com ele uma única vez ele vai fala tudo!"

-Nem pensar! Eu não vou ficar com o prego do Diggory! – Ela se encolheu ao pensar nisso.

-Mas, Lê, ele é até bonito... – Comentou Lily pensando nos "Dotes" do Diggory. Ele realmente não era de se jogar fora... - Eu tive uma idéia...

As outras se viraram para a ruiva que tinha um inconfundível sorriso cruel nos lábios róseos.

- Eu vou no lugar dela.

- Você ainda tem poção, não tem? – Disse Luiza. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, com uma lembrança pairando na cabeça.

- Sim, mas vou precisar dar uns retoques. Depois de amanhã eu uso. – Disse a ruiva confiante.

-Dois a menos, e o da Sonserina? – Perguntou Gi, se virando para Vi.

- Rodolfo Lestrange.

- Mas, o Lestrange é o maior santo, nos padrões Sonserinos, é claro... Mas, ele nunca fez nada de errado, a ficha dele é limpa. E, ele ficou com as maiores notas nos NOM's. – Contrapôs Lê desconfiada da cara de descrente que a amiga tinha no rosto.

- E é exatamente dos NOM's que eu estou falando. – Começou ela calma. – Ele entrou em pânico na noite anterior ao exame. Eu estava indo até a sala do Flitwick, bem tarde da noite, porque tinha esquecido meu caderno. Mas, eu não era a única lá dentro. Peguei o Lestrange arrombando uma gaveta e copiando as respostas dos NOM's. _E_ tirei uma foto. – Completou ela tirando uma foto do meio da caderneta e mostrando as amigas que, assim que botaram ao olhos, abriram a boca categoricamente.

A foto-bruxa mostrava com perfeição um garoto de nariz arrebitado, olhos azuis turquesa muito brilhantes e cabelos pretos escuros e curtos, arrombando uma gaveta e tirando uma pasta amarela com _**NOM's**___escrito visivelmente em dourado.

- É eu sou muito boa. – Disse a morena arrebitando a nariz, ficando igual ao Sonserino.

- Nós admitimos! – Disseram as quatro fazendo uma pequena reverencia e rindo.

Lê se abaixou e pegou a caixa que tinha buscado no dormitório.

- Agora é minha vez? – Perguntou ela, esperançosa.

- Eu vou antes. O seu é o mais especial e tem que ficar por ultimo. – Disse Lily, assim que viu a amiga fazer um bico.

A ruiva mostrou o papel que Twink tinha entregado a ela, e colocando em cima da mesinha. Ele continha os nomes dos Elfos Domésticos de cada Realeza, Feminina e Masculina, incluindo os Marotos.

_**Sonserina:**_

_**Slyter**__** – Meninos**_

_**Faiser**__** – Meninas**_

_**Lufa-Lufa:**_

_**Kane **__**– Meninos**_

_**Savage **__**– Meninas**_

_**Corvinal:**_

_**Camot **__**– Meninos**_

_**Baseny **__**– Meninas **_

_**Grifinória:**_

_**Masef **__**– Marotos**_

Luiza sorriu. Ela sabia que, com os nomes dos Elfos, elas poderiam arrancar algumas informações extras, pedindo para Twink perguntar, já que, segundo ela, todos eram amigos. Mesmo servindo a Casas diferentes. Ela pensou até em _envenenamento_ e fez uma nota mental. Não era má idéia.

Finalmente, Lê abriu a caixa sobre a mesa, fazendo as outras abrirem a boca, e quase babarem.

- Gostaram? – Perguntou ela como se não tivesse interesse algum, mas, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios delineados.

As Ladies colocaram um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Elas iam chamar muita atenção no jogo da próxima semana, e as Vipers não teriam a menor chance.

**********************************************************************

_Dois dias depois._

A expectativa da competição já era quase visível entre os alunos. Alunos de outras Casas estavam com menos contato com amigos de casas inimigas. A Guerra prometia dar mais crédito que o Torneio Tribruxo. As Ladies tinham decidido agir com todos os Alvos naquele dia.

-Quem vai me ajudar com a Kasumi? – Perguntara Vi, durante o almoço.

-Eu vou. Só quero ver a cara daquela desmiolada. – Disse Gi com um sorriso cruel nos lábios. – E, depois, eu vou ter que apagar a memória daquela Elfa, de qualquer jeito... – Ela deu de ombros.

-Eu vou cuidar do Diggory. Vou até o banheiro da Murta. A poção tá pronta. – Comentou Lily sem dar atenção ao prato a sua frente.

-Nós cuidamos do Lestrange. – Falou Lê apontando para ela e Luiza.

-Tudo bem. – Concordou Vi. – Mas, não se esqueçam. Apaguem a memória deles, entenderam?

Todas concordaram e foram para direções diferentes. Vi e Giovana foram até a mesa da Corvinal e chamaram Kasumi, dando a desculpa que dois quartanistas estavam brigando no Quinto andar. A japonesa caiu, e seguiu as duas até o corredor deserto do Andar mencionado.

-Eu acho que eles fugiram. – Propôs ela inocentemente.

Vi sacou a varinha no escuro e fez cordas saírem da ponta da varinha, imobilizando a Corvinal.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? Soltem-me!! – Ela observava, horrorizada, Gi bloquear o corredor. Vittoria apenas ajeitava a saia: esperando a amiga terminar.

-Kamoto, se você cooperar e não contar a ninguém prometemos não fazer nada com você. É só você dizer qual é a localização da sua Torre e como entrar lá. – Vi sugeriu com um sorriso torto. _Ela pode fazer qualquer coisa, vai acabar sem a memória desta manhã mesmo..._ Pensou ela, rindo.

-Vocês acham que eu sou o que? Se vocês não sabem eu sou Monitora Chefe, vou contar pro Dumbledore o que vocês fizeram!

-Não vai se importar se falarmos que vamos contar ao seu Namorado, como você ficou quando o Black mais velho deu em cima de você?

-Nem um pouco! – Gritou ela.

Gi ignorou a Corvinal e tirou um frasco com um liquido transparente.

-Você conhece Lílian Evans? – Perguntou ela.

-Conheço. Aluna perfeita, o bichinho de pelúcia do Slughorn. – Disse a Japonesa com desdém, empinando o nariz.

-Exato. – Completou Vi, dando um sorriso maligno.

Gi virou o vidro cheio de Veritaserum na boca da Corvinal.

-Me diga, qual é a localização da sua Sala Comunal?

-Torre Norte.

-Como fazemos para entrar? – Perguntou Vi, Sacando a varinha e murmurando um feitiço. A caderneta Lilás apareceu em suas mãos e ela começou a tomar nota.

-É sempre uma pergunta diferente, a cada doze horas. Você tem que responder. Ou esperar que alguém saiba a resposta.

-E a das Realezas?

-É dentro da Sala Comunal. Eu nunca entrei lá. Mas, quando os membros vão entrar eles apertam um botão no Diadema do Busto de Ravina Ravenclaw.

-Só isso?

-É.

-_Obliviate!_ – Gritou Gi. Vittoria aproveitou e arrancou vários fios do cabelo preto da menina.

Os olhos da Japonesa ficaram brancos e ela despencou, mole no chão. Vi soltou as cordas do corpo dela e Gi apagou todos os vestígios de Feitiço.

As duas saíram dali calmamente.

**********************************************************************

Rodolfo andava pelo quarto andar. Equilibrava uma pilha de livros nos braços fortes. Mesmo sendo meio Nerd, ele era um dos mais bonitos garotos de Hogwarts. Os olhos turquesa brilhavam intensamente, enquanto se concentrava.

Ele viu Lê e Luiza reencostadas em uma estatua. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça. Ele estacou, sentindo uma mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou, tentando ficar calmo. Luiza havia se aproximado dele.

Sempre achara ela a mais bonita. Era um sonho se realizando.

-Rodolfo? – Ela perguntou em voz doce.

-S-Sim?

-Temos algumas perguntinhas pra você... Importa-se?

-Depende...

-Você conseguiu quantos NOM's?

-Acho que oito... – Ela o achava Inteligente!

-Incrível! – Ela fingiu surpresa. – Como você conseguiu? Você sabe... Meus NOM's são esse ano e eu não quero me dar mal. – Ela sorriu.

Letícia revirou os olhos esverdeados. Ela só esperava sua vez.

-Se você quiser, posso te ajudar a estudar. – Propôs ele com esperança.

-Na verdade, Lestrange – Ele estranhou o tom da voz dela. – Eu quero saber... Como você passou pelos feitiços do Flitwick.

Ele congelou. Batimento acelerado. Os livros despencaram com um baque. Ele caiu de joelhos, começando a implorar. Luiza revirou os olhos. Letícia retirou a varinha da perneira, e começou com feitiços de Imperturbabilidade.

-Por Favor! Eu imploro! Faço qualquer coisa! Não me entregue... – Ele começou a soluçar.

-É só você contar algumas coisas pra gente... – Começou Luiza.

-Onde é sua sala comunal? – Perguntou Lê ríspida. Queria acabar com aquilo logo.

-Masmorras. – Ele respondeu rapidamente.

-Qual é a senha?

-Sangue-Puro, Salazar e Serpente. – Ele não respirava.

-Três senhas?

-Para confundir.

-Onde fica a Sala das Realezas?

-Dentro da Sala. Puxe a barra de ferro perto da lareira.

Luiza se adiantou puxando a varinha. Rodolfo recuou.

-Eu contei a vocês! Prometeram pra mim!

-Nós não prometemos nada.

-SOCORROOO!

-Uau! –Comentou Luiza, maldosa. – Uma Sonserino pedindo ajuda.

-_Obliviate!_

**********************************************************************

Lily foi para o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Chegando ao corredor, ela não encontrou ninguém. Entrou na porta de madeira gasta e não utilizada. O banheiro estava escuro. Ela não conseguia enxergar. Acendeu os lampiões e se dirigiu para seu caldeirão, já preparado, perto da pia.

A mistura fervia calmamente. Tinha um tom verde. Ela tirou um saquinho de cetim laranja de dentro das vestes e despejou cinco fios de cabelo castanho-avermelhado dentro do caldeirão. A mistura borbulhou e ficou vermelha.

Ela fez aparecer um copo e afundou na poção. Depois de cheio, bebeu tudo de uma vez. Deixou o copo cair no chão. Sentiu todo o corpo arder. Borbulhar. Sentiu os cabelos diminuindo de tamanho, e tocou a ponta, trazendo para seu campo de visão. Castanho-avermelhado.

Olhou-se no espelho esbranquiçado pelo tempo. Letícia Sinel. Treinou a voz. Perfeita. Saiu do banheiro e foi até o terceiro andar. Diggory esperava.

_Delícia._ Pensou ela.

Diggory sorriu. _Finalmente..._ Pensou ele. _Vou me dar bem._

Amos era alto e musculoso. O cabelo um pouquinho cumprido, castanho, com algumas luzes mais claras. Era Líder dos Tremor Boys, Realeza masculina da Lufa-Lufa. Lily não se conformava com Lê. O garoto era tudo de bom e um pouco mais.

Ele não falou nem Oi. Enlaçou-a pela cintura com firmeza e prensou a boca nos lábios de Lily, com certa força. A ruiva retribuía a altura. Colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do Lufano, puxando-o mais pra perto. A língua dele logo pediu passagem e a ruiva permitiu. Ele explorou a boca da ruiva ao Maximo. Separaram-se para tomar ar.

-Por que você demorou tanto, moreninha?

-Tava ocupada... – Ela mentiu.

Ele voltou a beijá-la. A mão que estava comportada na cintura de "Letícia" desceu para a coxa e puxou para cima, fazendo-a enlaçá-lo pela cintura.

Lily entreabriu os olhos, quando sentiu a mão de Diggory subir por baixo de sua blusa. Ela o afastou.

-Espera... – Ela pediu com falsa inocência.

-O que foi?

Ela levou as mãos a gravata do garoto.

-Por que você não me dá a senha e tudo. Da sua sala comunal. Daí eu posso ir até lá...

-Claro. – Ele disse rapidamente, fazendo Lily sorrir. – Bom, sabe a cozinha? Tem um quadro maior ao lado do da cesta de frutas. É só dizer meu nome. Ele abre. Daí quando você entrar na sala comunal, você vai até um tabuleiro de xadrez. Mova um peão branco, duas casas para frente. Uma porta vai abrir. Pronto.

-Ótimo... Agora fecha os olhos. – Ela falou rouca.

Ele relaxou e nem percebeu a garota sacando a varinha. Ela levou a mão direita até os cabelos do garoto e puxou um punhado de fios.

-AI! Mas, o que você está fazendo? – Reclamou ele, ele levantou o olhar.

A varinha de Lily estava na altura de seu nariz. Ela tirou um pacotinho do bolso e despejou os cabelos.

-Bons Sonhos, Diggory. _Obliviate!_

Ela observou o Lufano desmontar, os olhos fora de foco. Ela se abaixou e deu um selinho nos lábios do garoto.

-_Imbecil._

********************

_**N/A: Como estamos hein?**_

_**Tá tudo na boa, tá tudo mais ou menos ou tá tudo uma merda?**_

_**É serio pessoas amadas, eu não sou aquele tipo que, se recebe algumas Reviews malcriadas, se entope de sorvete e chora na frente do PC.**_

_**Pode vim e fala o que quiser. I'm going to be okay.**_

_**Bjs meus xodós,**_

_**Vitty Weasley**_


	6. Garras a Mostra

_**Reviews:**_

_**Deh**____**Aluada**____**Depp**__**: **_

_**Oi amor! To bem sim obrigado, e vc? É né? Cap grandão, pra mim né? Eu vou crescendo com o tempo.... Esse aqui Tbm é de um tamanho bom, certo? Acho q exagerei nesse aqui, mas fazer oq? Obrigado viu?**_

_**Lady**____**Bella-Chan**__**:**_

_**Obrigada, bom saber q vc ta acompanhando. Bjus**_

_**L.**____**Fernii**__**:**_

_**Se não tem idéia de como eu sou vidrada na fic das Damas! E é MTOOO bom se meio q comparada as Damas... Ai está o cap, espero q goste! Bjs**_

_**Capitulo 5: Garras a Mostra**_

-COMO ASSIM DUAS SEMANAS NO ST. MUNGUS??

O grito de Gi foi ouvido pelos quatro cantos de Hogwarts _e_ Hogsmead. A morena respirava com dificuldade visível. As Cinco se encontravam no salão comunal da Grifinória, quando um garotinho do Primeiro ano chegou e deu a noticia.

O jogo contra a Sonserina seria no dia seguinte e o Capitão, Caiden Rush – também conhecido como única esperança delas – tinha levado um balaço na nuca e acabou rompendo um músculo essencial na movimentação do pescoço e, mesmo com magia, ele teria que ficar repousando no St. Mungus por, pelo menos, Duas _semanas_.

Gi sentiu seu coração começar a bater normalmente de novo. Se fosse em outras ocasiões ela teria ficado feliz com o ocorrido, pois nunca se deu bem com o Rush. Ela sabia que o melhor jogador do time – tirando o Potter – era o Black. Ela escolheria Dent, mas, precisavam ganhar e, ela mesma, sendo bem competitiva, não teria escolha.

- Tá bom... Eu vou sobreviver – Disse ela para si mesma. – Eu só tenho que manter distância, de pelo menos 500 metros ou mais.

Ela sabia que se ficasse muito próxima de Sirius Black, ela não agüentaria a pressão. Só de pensar nos músculos definidos dele, ou ele no uniforme de Quadribol... Peraí! Desde quando ela tinha esse tipo de pensamentos sobre Sirius? Desde quando ela o chamava de Sirius??

- Terra para Giovana! Gi você ainda tá aí? Por Merlin, como você tá branca, garota! – Vi perguntava enquanto estalava os dedos freneticamente na cara da amiga.

- Vi?

- Diga.

- Eu não sou cachorro.

- Eu sei. Você é cadela. – Ela ouviu alguém falar, em tom debochado.

Ela sabia exatamente quem era, mas, não podia perder o controle. O plano ainda estava em ação. Ela colocou o maior sorriso que conseguiu no rosto e se virou para encarar seu maior pesadelo.

- Olá, Sirius.

-Eu to surdo, Pontas? Ela me chamou de Sirius, não de Black? – Ele perguntou a James que tinha acabado de sentar no tapete, assim como os outros Marotos: Remo lia um livro, Peter brincava com a gravata e Jonh escrevia seu relatório de Aritmancia. Apenas James prestava atenção na conversa de Sirius com as Ladies.

- Sim, Sirius, você ouviu. – Cortava Gi, antes de James abrir a boca, tentando não parecer ríspida demais. – Precisamos que você entre no Time, como Batedor junto com a Lily.

-O quê eu ganho com isso? – Perguntou ele com malícia.

- A satisfação de ver o Time vencer. – Cortou Vi puxando as amigas para descerem para almoçar. – Nós não temos treino, Black, a estratégia é a mesma do Time, ou você já esqueceu e eu vou ter que desenhar?

- Nossa, moreninha, assim você me magoa! – Disse ele fazendo bico.

- Olha aqui, Black! A única coisa que vai magoar _de verdade_ é você no St. Mungus, todo engessado, se agente perder, seja a culpa sua ou não! – Ela virou as costas. – Até mais, _Vira-Lata_.

Essa ultima parte, ela falou em um tom para apenas os Marotos escutarem, tirando Peter e Remo de suas tarefas. Como ela podia chamar Sirius de Vira-Lata? Não que ele não fosse, mas, como ela poderia saber sobre Sirius Black ter a forma Animaga de um cachorro?

Sirius não fez menção de começar a formar uma teoria a respeito do ocorrido, além de ser muito desgastante, ele já sabia a resposta.

- E aí, Romeu? – Ele se virou para Jonh, que parecia ter ficado surdo, temporariamente. – Tem alguma coisa pra contar pra gente?

Jonh estranhou o tom do amigo. Normalmente, quando ele comentava sobre sua paixonite por Vittoria ele falava com um "quê" de malícia. Mas, desta vez, ele estava sério, e a voz não trazia sequer um pingo de brincadeira.

- Ela sabe. – Ele disse simplesmente. – Ela me disse no trem. Que apenas ela sabia e que não ia contar para as outras.

- E você, ingênuo, acredita Jubas? – Comentou Remo, mais exaltado do que o normal, mas, com muita razão.

Se as Ladies levassem a história a fundo, isso se já não sabiam, descobririam sobre seu "Segredo Peludo", como Sirius apelidava sua transformação para Lobisomem.

- Sim, eu confio Aluado! Se vocês não confiam, problema de vocês! – Ele recolheu o material e saiu, indo para a biblioteca.

Remo se encolheu. Podia jurar ter visto os dentes caninos do amigo se alongar e ficarem finos.

Ele sabia que os Animagos tinham, em sua forma humana, habilidades extras. James tinha apurado os sentidos, Peter conseguia apurar a audição e Sirius.... Ficou mais cachorro que de costume, ou sabe lá mais o quê. Mas, era preocupante ver Jonh ter uma habilidade tão perigosa. Os Animagos também desenvolviam características físicas algumas vezes, mas, aquilo era totalmente irreal.

**********************************************************************

No dia seguinte, Luiza acordou cedo e tomou um banho, lavando os cabelos, e colocou uma roupa de ginástica, uma regata azul-clara e um short preto simples, juntamente com seus tênis brancos. Segui pé-ante-pé, e pegou as joelheiras e cotoveleiras de Letícia. Pegou sua vassoura e desceu para o campo de Quadribol.

O dia estava bonito, com um céu muito azul e nenhuma nuvem. A baixinha olhou para a esquerda e constatou o quanto era cedo. A Lua ainda estava no céu.

Ela piscou os olhos castanho-esverdeados e continuou seu caminho para o campo. Chegando lá, tirou a chave reserva do barracão – que tinha pegado "emprestado" de Filch – e pegou uma Goles.

Saindo do barracão ela olhou para o campo, sem realmente prestar atenção. Eram nas balizas que ela estava focada. Ela subiu na vassoura e voou até um extremo do campo. Sentiu a brisa passando pelo seu rosto e o inicial frio na barriga, pela altura.

Chegando aos aros, enfeitiçou a bola com sucesso, que começou a tentar fazer Gols nela, sem êxito. Luiza era boa Goleira, mas, nunca tivera coragem de entrar no time, todos a achavam pequena demais para jogar.

- Bando de idiotas... – Resmungou para si mesma. Ela ia mostrar que ela era a melhor e, no próximo ano, iriam implorar a ela para entrar no time.

Com esses pensamentos, ela se atrapalhou e caiu da vassoura, sabia que iria, pelo menos, quebrar algumas costelas, esperou um impacto que não veio. Ela se sentiu segurada por mãos fortes e braços confortáveis, e olhou para cima, mas, antes que pudesse ver o rosto da pessoa, desmaiou, acordando logo depois, no dormitório. Ela estava coberta com os lençóis vermelhos e constatou ter sido um sonho.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Ia seguir o exemplo do sonho e lavar os cabelos. Tocou sua cabeça e de um pulo. Já estavam molhados. Olhou para o corpo. Ela ainda vestia a roupa de ginástica. Voltou-se para o quarto.

Ela viu o equipamento, a vassoura e as chaves, repousando, na beirada de sua cama, e olhou para seu relógio, no criado-mudo. 08h00min.

Começou a se lembrar do ocorrido. Acordara cedo, lavara os cabelos e descera para o campo de Quadribol. Pegara uma Goles para treinar e acabara caindo da vassoura. Amaldiçoou-se internamente. Lembrara do garoto – ou homem – que a segurara e de ter desmaiado antes de saber quem era. Desviou os pensamentos.

-Eu devo tá ficando maluca...

Ela ainda tinha uma hora antes do café, mas, começou a acordar as amigas, sabia que eram todas cheias de frescuras para se arrumarem e ela também tinha que secar o cabelo.

- _Sonorus_. – Sussurrou ela, apontando a varinha para a própria garganta. – ACORDEMMMM!!!!!!

A cena a seguir foi à seguinte: Uma Lílian Evans caindo da cama, Letícia Sinel tendo um ataque cardíaco, Giovana Morsen gritando pra valer _**(N/A: Ela estava sonhando que era o Sirius acordando ela..)**_ e, finalmente, uma Vittoria Foncan acordando irada, pegando a varinha no criado mudo e correndo atrás de Luiza.

E, não a matando, apenas, por que não queria que tivessem de incluir mais um Maroto no time, o que aconteceria se algum jogador se machucasse – por isso, Jonh, Peter e Remo ficariam na reserva.

- Coloquem outra roupa, o uniforme é apenas para a hora do jogo. – Mandava Lê indo para o banheiro tomar seu banho.

Depois de dez minutos - de tortura para Luiza - as Ladies desfilaram até o andar de baixo e se sentaram para tomar café.

-E os uniformes? – Perguntou Lily distraída, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, mais precisamente para um Sonserino, que respondia fielmente ao seu olhar; pura malicia.

-Deixei por conta de uma Primeiranista qualquer. – Respondeu a morena sem dar atenção ao pedaço de bolo que comia. – Ela vai entregar no vestiário, pouco antes do jogo.

-Perfeito. – Disse Vi fechando uma carta que uma das corujas pretas dos Foncan tinha entregado. – "Papy" mandou avisar que Lily e Luiza serão os membros do time dos garotos depois de amanhã.

-Ué... Achei que os Marotos iam escolher... -Indagou Luiza deixando a cabeça cair na mesa.

-Eles demoraram demais para reportar pro Dumbledore, daí meu pai escolheu.

-Tá, saquei. – Disse a baixinha sonolenta.

-Lu, você não dormiu? – Perguntou Gi.

Luiza contou sobre o que tinha acontecido – Entre bocejos. As amigas ficaram surpresas ao saber do Senhor Braços Acolhedores e, Luiza teve que reprimir sua pequena suspeita de quem era.

-Eu aposto que foi o Black mais novo. – Comentou Lily, dando uma desculpa por estar olhando os Sonserinos.

Lílian desviou os olhos verdes, de Severus para Regulus, do outro lado da mesa. Ele, obviamente, usava as vestes da escola, então, Lily não pode comparar os braços do conto de Luiza com os dele.

-Só vai ter como checar no jogo. – Comentou Lê.

-Ele vai ser Apanhador? – Perguntou Luiza, também desviando o olhar da mesa verde e prata. E tentando focalizar com as pálpebras fechadas.

Lê concordou e olhou para Vi, esperando que a morena se pronunciasse.

-Vi?

-Hã? Que foi? – Acordou a morena.

-Pra quem você tava olhando? – Perguntou Lily tentando seguir o olhar da amiga.

- É impressão minha ou o Della Vegga tá me secando? – Falou ela distraída.

Giovana olhou para o garoto Sonserino e segurou uma risada. Ela tinha que concordar com a amiga. Gabriel Della Vegga fazia parte dos Lordes Sonserinos, A Realeza Masculina da Sonserina.

-Estranho...

-O quê? – Perguntou Luiza.

-Ele é melhor amigo do Lucius. Sabe, mais do que ninguém, que Lucius e Vi são Namorados desde o ano passado e... Ele tá sentado do Lado do Lucius! Ele tá até acenando pro Lucius!

-Olha de novo, amiga... – Falou Letícia pasma olhando diretamente para os dois.

Realmente não dava para explicar. Lucius já tinha dispensado a varinha e voado no pescoço do suposto melhor amigo. Os professores – A Maioria. – estavam ocupados em prestar atenção em não derrubar o café das xícaras e nem perceberam a roda de alunos em volta dos dois Sonserinos.

Vi se levantou num pulo e correu para o meio da roda. Lucius estava, aparentemente, ganhando, apesar do olho roxo e do fio de sangue que escorria pela testa e empapava a franja loira de vermelho. Gabriel estava um pouco pior.

Depois de Lucius voar no pescoço do garoto deixou marcas roxas onde seus dedos ficaram, tentando, realmente, estrangular o garoto. O lábio inferior estava cortado e sangue fluía descendo pelo pescoço e tingindo a camisa, impecavelmente branca, de vermelho.

Vi sacou a varinha em um gesto amplo, fazendo varias pessoas se afastarem. Vittoria era a melhor em Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas. Batia até os Marotos. Conhecia cada pequeno feitiço de defesa, de ataque, maldiçoes e contra maldiçoes, menos as imperdoáveis. Mesmo conhecendo o nome, nunca tinha usado nenhuma.

- _Petrificus Totalus_!

Os dois caíram como pedras no chão de mármore do saguão. Gi se aproximou - obrigada pelas amigas - e usou os feitiços básicos para curar ferimentos. Luiza fez aparecer duas macas e prendeu os dois firmemente.

Enquanto as Ladies trabalhavam, ninguém ousou se aproximar. Lily já tinha lançado o Feitiço Da Perna-Presa em dois alunos que tentaram se aproximar. Lê tinha subido até a Ala Hospitalar, avisar Madame Pomfrey, a nova Enfermeira, que dois alunos estavam a caminho e, estava esperando as amigas no primeiro andar da escadaria, quando Vi fez as duas macas levitarem e subiu junto com as amigas.

Os Marotos observavam a cena da mesa, olhando as cinco trabalhando.

-Não dá pra acreditar... – Resmungou Jonh baixando a cabeça.

-Jubas, se você ficar mais um minuto desse jeito.... Você nem imagina como é escutar você falar dormindo– Ralhou Sirius jogando uma maça no amigo. – "Não me deixe! Não me deixe!" – Ele imitou levando um tapa na cabeça. – Ei!

Sirius de um sorriso e ignorou o amigo. Tinha um encontro com a Monitora Corvinal que conhecera no trem. Ele se despediu dizendo que voltava em meia hora e correu pelo salão principal pegando uma passagem secreta no primeiro andar.

Depois de chegar ao sétimo andar ele dobrou o corredor em direção a Sala Precisa. Parou. Ouvindo vozes. Vinham em sua direção. Ele se transformou em um enorme cachorro preto e se camuflou nas sombras de uma estatua. Ele esperou enquanto as vozes se aproximavam.

Bellatrix Black ralhava com alguém que ainda não tinha entrado no campo de visão limitado de Sirius. Bellatrix era linda no conceito beleza exterior. Os cabelos ondulados e muito pretos caindo perfeitamente pelas costas, os olhos pretos esverdeados e gelados e a pele de leite eram um atrativo para qualquer homem, mas, Os Marotos, por exemplo, tinham um apelido que cabia perfeitamente nas proporções da prima do moreno: Sereia. Linda por fora e completamente podre por dentro, usa a beleza para atrair os homens para o fundo dos oceanos, no caso de Bellatrix, para as trevas.

A outra garota que a acompanhava, - supondo pela voz – gritava para Bellatrix parar e escutá-la. Sirius arregalou os olhos quando viu quem a acompanhava. Paula Voigen. Lufa-Lufa, líder das Royal Beautys, a realeza feminina da Casa, e inimiga mortal de Giovana Morsen. Sirius nunca a achou feia, mas também não bonita. Tinha olhos meio azuis meio cinzas e cabelos marrons que caiam em cascata pelas costas, e um corpo bem bonito.

No ano anterior, ele lembrava, ela tinha mandado Giovana para a Ala Hospitalar colocando um pouco de Fluido Explosivo no suco da garota. A Evans percebeu a tempo, a morena tomou só uma gota. Ele sorriu.

"_Ela deve estar pedindo ajuda em um plano mais perigoso..."_ Pensou ele.

Teve que engolir a idéia.

- Black! – Disse Paula agarrando o braço de Bellatrix. – Se você ajudar a Sonserina também vai ter vantagem, vai ficar entre vocês e a gente, porque obviamente vamos vencer a Corvinal. É só você enfeitiçar o Balaço, ele bate na Morsen e enquanto isso o seu primo pega o pomo. O bravo Potter vai parar para ajudar a amiguinha dando espaço para ele.

-A Sonserina pode vencer sem a sua ajuda, Voigen! Mas, além de dar uma dianteira no jogo, o que mais eu ganho? – Ela mudou o tom de voz rapidamente. De raivosa, para interessada.

-O outro Balaço pode atingir alguém de sua escolha. – Ela disse dando de ombros.

Bellatrix sorriu. Um sorriso maléfico e diabólico que só ela sabia dar. Não era por alegria que ela sorria. Bella não sentia alegria. Era puro êxtase, sorriso de quem ia se vingar por alguma coisa ou alguém. Mas não era possível ser vingança. Ninguém que tenha cérebro se metia com a futura Comensal.

Bellatrix já almejava ser uma servente do Lord Das Trevas desde pequena. E não escondia de ninguém. Usava até como ameaça. Dizia que mandaria o "Mestre" se vingar da pessoa.

-Então, Black, quem você escolhe? A Foncan? Sinel? A baixinha da Handel? Ou algum dos Marotos?

Ela negou com a cabeça e "Sorriu" mais ainda.

- Ela vai me pagar por me delatar.

-Quem? – Paula perguntou confusa e levemente assustada.

-Quero a Evans.

**********************************************************************

James, Jonh, Peter e Remo estavam no vestiário junto com as garotas. Ou não estavam. Elas estavam dentro da parte feminina do vestiário a séculos e não davam sinais de vida.

-Chega! – Disse James se levantando. – Eu vou entra e ver se elas ainda respiram.

Peter se inclinou para Jonh e Remo e cochichou.

-Eu aposto cinco galeões que _ele_ não vai sair respirando de lá.

-Eu aposto seis Galeões que ele volta, mas machucado. – Cochichou Remo.

-Eu aposto que ele nem vai precisar entrar que a Evans vai partir pra cima dele. – Falou Jonh confiante.

Um grito foi escutado e James saiu correndo de dentro do vestiário, porta afora. Remo e Peter olharam Jonh com o canto dos olhos.

-Pagamos depois do Jogo. – Resmungou Remo, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Vamos apostar quantas semanas ele fica na Ala Hospitalar? – Perguntou Peter animado.

-Do jeito que a Evans gritou? Eu acho que ele vai direto pro St. Mungus! – Comentou Jonh.

Uma mancha laranja passou por eles, constatando que era Lily, Jonh se levantou para beber água, mas, parou no meio do caminho. Depois que a própria boca caiu, ele jurou ter ouvido Peter cair para trás com um estrondo.

Vi estava parada, olhando para o nada, enquanto arrumava o rabo de cavalo baixo. Ela vestia uma saia preta com uma Lua Minguante roxa do lado direito com um short bem curto, também preto, por baixo. A regata era de um ombro só, roxa, e trazia o numero 6 em preto. Uma meia roxa até o joelho, onde usava uma joelheira, e luvas sem dedo curtas e roxas junto com as cotoveleiras, pretas.

As outras garotas estavam logo atrás.

Lê tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e segurados por uma fita vermelha. Usava o mesmo conjunto que Vi, mas a regata era tomara-que-caia vermelha. Trazia um Planeta com dois anéis na saia, desenhados em vermelho. As luvas e meias também vermelhas juntamente com o numero 4.

Luiza tinha os cabelos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas e a regata azul bebê tinha alças transversais com o numero 5 estampado. A saia tinha uma Estrela no mesmo tom da blusa. Ela colocava as luvas, também azuis, combinando perfeitamente com as meias.

Gi vestia uma blusa rosa clara de alça única, de tipo esportivo, e ajeitava os cabelos em uma longa trança. A saia tinha o desenho de um Cometa rosa, as luvas e meias iguais. O numero 2 estampado no peito.

James entrou correndo no vestiário, mas não corria mais de Lily. A ruiva estava ao lado dele e tinha uma rara expressão de pavor no rosto que compartilhava com James. Sirius entrou logo depois. Giovana estranhou. Sirius tinha a expressão mais carregada do que de costume. Parecia que não dormia há dias.

Lily vestia o mesmo uniforme que todas as outras. Um Sol laranja na saia, as luvas e as meias também alaranjadas, combinando com a cor da regata amarada no pescoço. O numero 3 no peito, metade coberto pelas duas longas tranças ruivas que desciam de cada lado da cabeça.

-Morsen... Temos um problema. – Falou ele.

-Como assim problema?- Perguntou ela.

-Ouvi a Bellatrix e a Voigen conversando no corredor. – Ele disse a todos. James e Lily tinham total atenção a Sirius, indicando que ele não tinha contado ainda. – Aquela Lufana nojenta pediu ajuda pra enfeitiçar um Balaço contra a Morsen. – Houve uma exclamação. – Bella perguntou o que mais ela ganharia com isso. E a Voigen disse que ela podia escolhe um Alvo para o segundo Balaço. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Ela escolheu a Evans.

Lily estremeceu por completo. Sabia de algum jeito que isso iria acabar acontecendo. No terceiro ano, ela tinha visto Bellatrix fumando em um corredor. Contou para a Professora McGonagall, mas, Bella não foi expulsa. Só levou uma detenção bem comprida. Ela endureceu a expressão. Tinha que usar sua melhor jogada.

- Potter, Dent, Black e Pettigrew. Nós sabemos que vocês são Animagos. – Jonh levantou o olhar para Vi, completamente pasmo.

-Como você pôde? – Perguntou ele.

-Eu não contei. A Lily farejou vocês. – Disse ela simplesmente trocando olhares com as amigas. Elas assentiram.

Jonh recuou. Os Marotos sabiam muito bem o que significava aquilo.

Eles escutaram um rugido e se viraram assustados. Havia um Puma no lugar em que Lily estivera segundos antes. Era de tamanho médio como se fosse adolescente. As garras se insinuavam para fora das patas, o pelo bege reluzindo com os olhos esmeralda.

Mais rugidos.

James deu um pulo. Peter tropeçou. Remo entrou em um acesso de tosse profundo. Sirius paralisou e Jonh arregalou os olhos verdes até não poder mais.

No lugar de Luiza havia uma Onça-Pintada de olhos castanho-esverdeados, um pouco menor que Lily. O pelo dourado e as manchas pretas, como os cabelos da mesma.

Uma enorme Pantera Negra de olhos muito verdes tomara o lugar de Letícia. Tinha o mesmo tamanho das outras, os olhos fosforescentes destacavam o pelo completamente negro.

Um Guepardo Das Neves estava sentado nas patas trazeiras observando Os cinco Marotos de onde Vi estivera há poucos segundos. Os olhos dela continuavam intactos. O pelo cinza da felina adolescente, com manchas de um tom mais escuro.

Gi tinha sido substituída por uma Tigresa de tamanho médio que estava deitada lambendo as patas delicadamente. A juba contornando seu rosto e ressaltando seus olhos enormes. A cor era quase a mesma da forma humana, mas ganhava traços animais.

****************

_**N/A: Uiiii...**_

_**Eu não sei o que dizer.... Será q tá bom? Será q ta ruim?**_

_**Ai... Digam pra mim!!**_

_**A propósito, eu queria avisar que a partir do capitulo 6 eu vou te que demora mais pra posta. Os seis primeiros capítulos tavam basicamente prontos, por isso consegui posta por semana. Mas os próximos eu vou te q começa do zero.**_

_**Entendam-me ok? E não fiquem bravos (as)...**_

_**Bjokas**_

_**Vitty Weasley**_


	7. Vale Tudo No Quadribol

_**Reviews:**_

_**Deh Aluada: **_

_**Né? Eles surtaram só um poquinhozinho... Principalmente o James! Suas Reviews me dão força, coração! Obrigada, Viu? Seus coments são MARA!! XD Bjs**_

_**Lady Bella-Chan:**_

_**Acho q to evoluindo... Quanto mais eu escrevo mais compridos os caps ficam! Ainda bem né? Gracias Amiga! Bjs**_

Vamos as Ladies – Finalmente – XD:

Capitulo 6: Vale Tudo No Quadribol

-AI, MEU MERLIN! – Exclamou James, que não tinha tirado os olhos da Puma que andava para o lado das amigas. – Como? Quando? _Por quê_?

O Guepardo se levantou, e se transformou em Vi.

-Muita concentração. Ano Passado, depois de vocês. Por que achamos divertido. E para termos outras coisas em nosso currículo. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Vocês são ilegais? – Perguntou Sirius.

Vi balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

-Por que não nos contaram? – Perguntou Remo, vendo as outras se transformaram em humanas novamente.

-Por que nós éramos super amigos, você lembra? – Respondeu Gi sarcástica.

-Tá legal! – Exclamou Lily. – Vocês já sabem agora. Mas, temos uma situação acontecendo aqui, tá? Eu não quero ser atingida por um Balaço e perder a cabeça!

Os Marotos suspiraram. James ainda não conseguia parar de imaginar Lily com orelhas felpudas e cauda, mas, parou para prestar atenção ao discurso da ruiva.

-Comet, - Ela continuou. – Você, Pettigrew e Black, vão até o Galpão e impeçam a Black de enfeitiçar o Balaço. Se ela já tiver feito o feitiço desfaçam! Ou revertam, não importa! – Ela recitava com fúria nos olhos.

-Péra um pouquinho, Pimentinha! – Reclamou Sirius, balançando a cabeça. – Como assim "Comet"? – Ele fez aspas com a mão.

-Giovana. – Retaliou ela. – _E não me chame assim_ – Ela sibilou.

-Regra de Guerra. – Explicou Lê para os Marotos. – Criar codinomes para habilidades e estratégias, para, caso o inimigo ouça, não saiba do que estamos falamos. Como os apelidos de vocês.

-Saquei. – James balançou a cabeça. – E vocês? – Apontou para as outras quatro.

-Moon. – Falou Vi.

-Astral. – Disse Lê.

-Star. – Lu fez uma reverencia baixa.

-E Solar._** (N/A: Eu sei q é meio ridículo, mas, eu tinha q arranjar um símbolo e veio isso ai.... Não me matem!)**_ – Lílian disse apontando para o Sol que tinha na saia. Depois ficou séria. – Continuando....

-Eca, que coisa brega! – Sirius exclamou. – Eu vou acabar achando apelidos melhores que esses...

Ela olhou furiosa para Black, que se encolheu.

- O resto irá comigo até o campo, para pedir a Professora Lerivan nos dar mais tempo.

-A Professora Lerivan é Juíza? – Perguntou Vittoria, pensando no único motivo para não se gostar da aula de Vôo na Vassoura.

Lily assentiu e assistiu Peter se tornar um camundongo marrom, Black no cachorro preto e Giovana voltar à forma Animaga. Peter subiu nas costas de Sirius, que saiu em disparada atrás de Gi.

**********************************************************************

A pequena tigresa, o cachorro negro e o camundongo contornaram o campo e entraram no barracão sem ninguém perceber. Os três voltaram à forma humana, e Giovana sacou a varinha, abrindo a Caixa que continha as bolas do jogo. Ela olhou para os balaços, examinando-os. Black já estivera ali. Os balaços estavam mais agitados do que o normal. Além disso, seus sentidos de Animaga podiam detectar o cheiro de rosas envelhecidas que Bellatrix deixara para trás.

Era muito bom ter os sentidos extras dos Animagos. Lily sentia a aura das pessoas, o estado emocional. E ela própria sentia a essência das pessoas. Vittoria tinha quase a mesma habilidade que ela, mas corria mais rápido também. Luiza podia meio que fazer as unhas crescerem e virarem garras – O que era muito útil – e Lê conseguia escutar a distâncias absurdas.

Ela se virou para Sirius e Peter.

-Black, você me ajuda a desfazer o feitiço. Pettigrew fica de guarda lá fora. – Ela não pensou em nada no momento, nem no fato de que ela era o alvo de um dos balaços. Só pensou em Lily. Em sua amiga, que já livrara seu pescoço muitas vezes.

Peter assentiu sem discutir, e voltou à forma Animaga. O camundongo de cor chocolate passou por baixo da porta, deixando os dois sozinhos dentro do barracão.

Giovana murmurava contra-feitiços e maldiçoes. Ela terminou e olhou para Sirius. Ele nem tinha sacado a varinha.

-Você só vai assistir, é? – Ela cruzou os braços.

-Não, não é isso. – Ele deu um sorriso largo. Ela enrijeceu, pensando – Apenas agora – nas maluquices que o moreno poderia cometer. – Por que não revertemos?

Giovana respirou aliviada e considerou a idéia calmamente. Iria se vingar da Voigen pelo Fluido Explosivo e, ainda por cima, ganharia o jogo, protegendo a amiga ruiva. Com a Black também fora elas teriam bem mais chances. A morena era boa jogadora, mas, nem por isso, jogava limpo.

-Você vai colocar para acertar a Black? – Ela perguntou duvidosa. Não sabia se o Black aceitaria machucar a própria prima, mesmo a odiando.

-Não. – Ele respondeu, seu sorriso se alargando.

-Quem você vai acertar seu cachorro sarnento? – Ela já começava a ficar irritada.

-Primeiro: Cachorro, Sim. Sarnento, Não. Segundo: Vou acertar meu irmão.

Giovana estacou. Ele sempre "defendera" o irmão. Na medida do possível, claro. Ele percebeu a cara de duvida de Gi, e começou a explicar.

-O plano da Voigen era acertar você, certo? A Bella queria acertar a Evans, por que ela sabia que o Pontas pararia de jogar pra salvar a Pimentinha. Então, é mais do que justo acertarmos o Apanhador _deles_.

-Sabe Black? – Ela deu um sorriso maligno, que não combinava com sua cara de boneca. - Você nunca fez _tanto_ sentido!

-Obrigado, Princesinha.

Ela suspirou e volto-se para a caixa.

-Não me chama assim. – Ela sibilou, começando a trabalhar no próximo balaço.

Sirius encostou-se na parede e cruzou os braços musculosos. Ele examinou a sala - não tendo mais nada para fazer. Em algum momento de distração, seus olhos caíram em Giovana. Ele examinou-a com cuidado.

A elegância e delicadeza definitivamente não combinavam com a frieza e maldade que ela sempre mostrava. Era como um doce amargo demais. Ou uma rosa envenenada.

Cada movimento parecia contado. As mãos de bailarina passaram uma mecha do cabelo acetinado para trás da orelha. Sirius sentiu um perfume invadir suas narinas e tomar total posseção de seu corpo. Morangos e alguma flor desconhecida. Totalmente exclusivo dela. Ele percebeu que ela murmurava uma canção doce, e ele tentou distinguir a musica. Nunca tinha escutado antes.

Ele se aproximou, sem perceber.

-Black, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Ela tinha percebido o moreno se aproximar, e parara de cantar abruptamente. Ela prestava atenção na proximidade do moreno. À _perigosa_ proximidade do Moreno.

-Não pare. – Ele pediu, nem prestando atenção ao ele próprio falava. As palavras apenas escapavam.

-Parar o que? – Ela pareceu confusa.

-De cantar. – Ele disse simplesmente.

Giovana enrugou as sombrancelhas.

-Black, você se sente bem?

-Eu to ótimo, por quê? – O confuso agora era ele.

-Eu não estava cantando. Estava terminando os feitiços.

Ele percebeu com um choque. Ela não estava cantando. A voz dela era uma melodia apenas para ele? Seria imaginação? Ele balançou a cabeça, como se isso fizesse os pensamentos quase _gentis_ pararem.

-Ah... – Ele murmurou, vasculhando o cérebro. _Qual é Sirius? Não tem nada que preste ai?_ Ele pensava. – Eu acho que tava pensando numa musica e achei que você estava cantando. – Ele deu um sorriso amarelado, enquanto ela dava de ombros. _Finalmente! Agora se recomponha! Essa é sua única chance!_

Ele deu seu melhor sorriso cafajeste. Ela percebeu de imediato.

-Não se aproxime. – Ela sibilou fria.

-Pare de resistir Morsen... Você sabe que não resiste a mim.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a virou para que encarasse seus olhos azuis. _Azuis? _Ela se perguntou confusa, mas totalmente controlada._ Os olhos do Black não eram cinza?_

Ela tinha parado de respirar. Instintivamente. Sabia _exatamente _dos efeitos que o perfume do Maroto causava. Ou que _o_ _Maroto _causava.

Sirius inclinou a cabeça para frente. Roçou a boca no ouvido da Grifinória.

-Me diz... Você me quer, não quer? – Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da Grifinória.

Ele não esperou resposta. Ele deixou sua orelha e desceu beijando seu pescoço e depois subindo até o queixo. Gi não se mexia, sentindo o arrepio que subiu pela nuca. Ela suspirou não se contendo. Ele chegou à boca.

Ele amassou sua boca. Ela tiraria conclusões sobre isso depois. As garotinhas com quem ele ficara sempre diziam: _Ele é meio cafajeste, mas beija tão bem!_ Ela lembrava com detalhes as vozinhas esganiçadas ecoando em sua cabeça. Chegou à conclusão de que ele a estava provocando. Para mostrar como ele era "forte".

Ela pousou as mãos nos braços de Sirius e sorriu em meio ao beijo. Sirius levou isso como se ela tivesse dito que estava gostando.

Ele se surpreendeu logo depois. Logo depois que suas mãos cederam pelo peso, que tinha aumentado rapidamente. Ele abriu os olhos a tempo de ver os olhos "Doces" de Gi desaparecerem e se tornarem felinos.

As unhas da Tigresa de tamanho médio arranharam a pele do Maroto como um aviso.

Três batidas na porta fizeram Giovana sorrir com suas presas. Ela pulou para longe do Maroto.

Peter passou por baixo da porta e se transformou em humano novamente.

-Mas, por que vocês demoram tanto? – Ele perguntou examinando o estado dos dois. Sirius sangrando e Giovana na forma Animaga por alguma razão desconhecida. – Interrompi alguma coisa?

Gi voltou para a forma humana, com um sorriso enorme e maligno no rosto de porcelana – Que fez Peter se assustar.

-A propósito, Black. – Ela sorriu para ele. _Ela vai dizer que amou e que quer ficar comigo de novo._ Ele pensou presunçoso. – Você beija muito mal.

Ela saiu pela porta logo em seguida. Peter perguntava para Sirius o que tinha acontecido, mas, o moreno estava ocupado demais. Ele sorria. _Ela me quer. Ela com certeza me quer._

**********************************************************************

-Apenas mais cinco minutos Professora! – Remo e Lily imploravam.

A Professora Lerivan era uma mulher de uns trinta anos, mas aparentava pelo menos sessenta. Os cabelos pretos eram cuidadosamente presos em um coque e penteados para trás, tentando esconder as raízes brancas. Os olhos violetas, com bolsas em baixo – Como se não dormisse há dias.

A Professora mais parecia uma presidiária fugitiva usando o uniforme preto e branco de Juíza. Eles estavam esperando Gi, Sirius e Peter por quinze minutos e a Professora estava começando a se irritar. Remo, como Monitor, tinha mais poder de persuasão que Lily. A ruiva tinha recebido a carta, informando que era Monitora, mas, recusou. Deixando para o Sétimo Ano, fechando sua estadia em Hogwarts com chave de ouro.

James viu os três se aproximarem, já nas formas humanas.

-Desculpem o atraso. – Sirius implorou. – Eu me cortei no Banheiro.

Ele mostrou o braço ensangüentado. As outras Ladies olharam para Giovana que sorriu de volta e piscou marota.

-Minha nossa! – A Professora exclamou. – Sr. Potter, vá chamar Madame Pomfrey imediatamente. E avise que levara mais alguns minutos.

James saiu em disparada até o outro lado da sala, pegou sua vassoura rapidamente e desapareceu porta afora. Eles escutaram ele alçar voou.

-Como você fez isso, Sr. Black? – A Professora Lerivan perguntou, examinando o braço musculoso do Grifinório.

-Eu estava na pia e, acho que me apoiei demais. Consertamos os estragos, mas....

James voltou acompanhado da jovem Madame Pomfrey. Ela tinha começado a trabalhar em Hogwarts no Primeiro ano deles. Ela tinha olhos azuis calmos e cabelos loiros escuros presos em um coque no topo da cabeça. Tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios, o que fazia qualquer paciente se sentir melhor.

Ela examinou o braço de Sirius cuidadosamente e murmurou alguns feitiços, enfaixando logo depois.

-Pode jogar tranqüilo, Sr. Black. – Ela disse. Despediu-se e voltou andando para o campo.

-Podemos dar inicio a partida? – A Professora Lerivan perguntou.

Todos concordaram. A Professora montou em sua vassoura e saiu na frente, pela abertura que ficava acima da arquibancada. As Ladies se postaram na saída para o campo. Fizeram - com se fosse - uma flecha.

Vittoria no meio, Lily e Luiza do seu lado esquerdo e Giovana e Letícia do direito. Os Marotos fizeram o mesmo, logo atrás delas. Jonh no meio, Sirius e Remo do lado direito e Peter e James do esquerdo.

"_Olá, amantes do Quadribol!" _

– Uma voz ecoou pelo enorme campo.

O garoto Grifinório que comentava era ruivo de lhos azuis turquesa. Um par de óculos enormes de aro de tartaruga tampava metade de seu rosto. Os cabelos encaracolados e as sardas davam um ar infantil. Giovana daria 14 anos para ele. Pela informação de Remo, ela errou feio. O _rapaz_ tinha Dezessete.

"_Aqui quem fala é Arthur Weasley, e terei a honra de abrir os Jogos da Guerra das Realezas! Hoje o confronto é entre Sonserina e Grifinória! Fogo contra Gelo!" _

– _**(N/A: Ok, eu viajei um pouquinho. Eu não sei em que época ele e a Molly estudaram daí eu os botei ai. Se alguém realmente souber, me desculpem.)**_ – Ele falava no microfone. O Diretor e os outros Professores, incluindo o Sr. Foncan, estavam na mesma divisa da arquibancada. –

"_Agora, entrando pela esquerda, o Time da Sonserina, As Vipers!"_

A arquibancada verde e prata explodiu em aplausos e vivas. As várias bandeiras e cartazes balançavam com toda força.

"_As Co-Capitãs, Bellatrix Black – que joga como batedora – e Vicky Blank, na posição de Goleira." _

– O tom de entusiasmo sumiu da voz de Arthur, que levou uma cutucada no ombro da Professora McGonnagal. Ele se recompôs. –

"_As três artilheiras: Samantha Peck,"_

- A garota fazia malabarismos na vassoura. Tinha os cabelos ruivos bem escuros e olhos pretos cobertos por uma sombra azul berrante.

"_Katie Peace," _

- Ele continuou, enquanto uma loira com cabelos ondulados de olhos petrificantes acenava sem emoção para a platéia Verde e Prateada. Os olhos dela davam arrepios em qualquer um. Não tinham uma cor concreta, eram transparentes como gelo. _–_

"_E Narcisa Black!"_

– A outra loira entrou fazendo rodopios com a vassoura. Os cabelos mais escuros que os de Katie e olhos claros. A expressão dela não podia ser justificada. Ficava entre decidida e assustada.

Todas elas usavam um mini short preto e uma regata apertada verde, com uma cobra formando os números de cada. Luiza esticou os olhos por sobre os ombros de Vittoria. Queria comparar o Black mais novo com o Individuo que salvou seu pescoço.

"_Os complementos da equipe vem da própria realeza da Casa: Os Lordes Sonserinos!"_

– Arthur disse com ódio na voz, mas sem perder a compostura perto do olhar sigiloso da Professora McGonnagal. –

"_Como o segundo Batedor, teremos Will Stod!_"

– O garoto entrou como um jato parando perto da arquibancada, saudando as meninas. Vicky logo veio tirar satisfações com ele. –

"_Opa, parece que temos uma briga ali."_

– Arthur comentou rindo. –

"_E como Apanhador o invicto Regulus Black!"_

Luiza arregalou os olhos de imediato. Ele tinha braços enormes. Expostos ainda mais pela regata verde que ele e Will usavam, em conjunto com uma calça preta de pára-quedista. As amigas perceberam logo e sorriram maliciosas.

-Está confirmado... – Cantarolou Lily.

-Cala boca! – Ela cochichou.

"_E agora, representando a Casa dos Bravos Leões, As Lion Ladies!"_

– Ele gritou a todo pulmão.

Vittoria deu impulso e sentiu o vento bater na pele. Era ótimo voar. Ela sentia muita falta. Na era como em sua casa, com o campo particular. Um vento diferente, reações diferentes. O coração sempre batendo mais rápido.

"_A Capitã das nossas queridas Ladies... Desculpe Professora."_

– Ele murmurou. –

"_Vittoria Foncan!"_

– Ela girou no ar e fez uma parada de mãos. Todos exclamaram ao ver os uniformes que elas usavam. Letícia estava de parabéns. –

"_Ela joga como Artilheira, juntamente com Giovana Morsen e Letícia Sinel!"_

– Todos explodiram ao ver as três girando no ar. Era tudo muito natural. –

"_A batedora mais esquentada de Hogwarts: Lily Evans! E Luiza Handel – a baixinha mais talentosa que eu conheço – como Goleira!"_

– As explosões aumentaram ainda mais.

Vittoria fez uma careta para Gi e tampou os ouvidos. Elas sabiam exatamente o que vinha a seguir.

"_E agora os dois caras mais temidos de todo o Planeta, complementando o Time. Os Marotos: James Potter, como Apanhador e Sirius Black como Batedor!"_

Os gritinhos femininos vinham de todos os lugares. Da platéia Grifinória, Lufana, Corvinal e até Sonserina. Tudo cessou com o apito da Professora Lerivan.

-Eu quero um jogo limpo. – Ela disse ríspida, olhando diretamente para Bellatrix e Vicky que apertavam – Esmagavam – a mão de Vi.

-Boa sorte, Foncan. – Bellatrix sibilou no ouvido de Vi. – Vai precisar.

-Eu diria que quem precisa de sorte é você, _Bella_. Tome cuidado, você pode se machucar. – Ela sorriu maligna e se afastou, deixando a Sonserina pasma, parada no ar.

O apito soou alto na orelha de James. Ele subiu o mais alto possível, vendo os balaços serem soltos. Ele respirou fundo. _A Morsen desfez o Feitiço._ Ele suspirou tentando não pensar nisso. Concentrou-se em um brilho dourado.

Brilho dourado. Não _alaranjado_.

Ele começou a voar em volta do campo, alheio as informações que o Weasley dava.

"_Peck está com a bola. Ela dribla Sinel e Morsen. Foncan está logo atrás. Tenta roubar a bola, mas Peck dribla novamente, Foncan é fechada por Peace e Black. Evans tenta lançar um balaço, mas ela desvia. Ela vai direto pro gol. É agora baixinha. E HANDEL DEFENDE!!_

– Ele urrou. Não passava de um fio de voz comparado a multidão dourada que berrava a todo pulmão. –

"_Sinel pegou a bola que Peck deixou cair. Ela é fechada por um Balaço da Black, mas desvia. Ela está indo para as balizas Sonserinas... NINGUEM PARA AQUELA GAROTA! Ela desviou de todos os obstáculos e desvia de Blank e... MARCA!!!_"

– Urros maiores.

James viu. Olhou novamente e confirmou. Ele zuniu, desviando de um balaço mandado por Will. E ele desapareceu. Ele procurou pelo Black mais novo. Ele também tinha perdido.

Ele olhou para baixo e viu Giovana livre. Ele voou para perto da morena.

-Começa agora, Morsen. – Ele cochichou na orelha dela. – Precisa manter o Regulus ocupado, foi perto demais dessa vez.

Ela assentiu e puxou a varinha delicadamente da perneira, sem ninguém perceber. Murmurou os feitiços e viu fazerem resultado. O balaço que estava rodando o campo se virou para a platéia Lufana. Giovana se deliciou ouvindo os gritos de Paula. O outro balaço corria atrás de Regulus, rodando o campo.

-Obrigado. – Ele falou rouco, pela altitude.

Ele voltou a sobrevoar o campo e colocou o ouvido na partida. Pelo jeito, Narcisa se distraiu e bateu na arquibancada da Corvinal, ficando inconsciente. Vittoria tinha se aproveitado a distração e marcou um Gol embaixo do nariz de Vicky. Ele viu, horrorizado, Snape pegar o lugar da Black loira.

Ele sentiu o peito rugir. Queria pegar o pomo, roubar o bastão de Sirius e bater na cabeça do Seboso. Com bastante força, de preferência.

Ele sorriu com isso. E sorriu mais ainda, vendo o Pomo pairando perto da cabeça de Luiza. Ele disparou. O brilho dourado em foco. O balaço que perseguia Paula tinha parado assim que acertou a Lufana na cabeça, - Sendo mandada para a Ala Hospitalar – e tinha voltado ao jogo.

"_Foncan está tentando tirar a bola de Snape, Black atira um balaço nele e acerta em cheio, mas parece que ele está bem. Morsen toma posse da Bola e... MARCA!!!! 30 a 0 para Grifinória!"_

– Urros da multidão. –

"_Sinel, Morsen e Foncan, marcaram os Gols mais lindos que eu já vi... Olhem: O Black mais novo está sendo perseguido por um balaço e..... POTTER VIU O POMO, POTTER VIU O POMO!!"_

– Arthur gritou, James escutou Sirius e os amigos gritando de alegria. Ele estava a centímetros. Viu Bella procurando um balaço para jogar nele. Viu as Ladies sorrindo. Viu Lily sorrir.

Sorriu.

Sentiu a bolinha dourada se debater em seus dedos.

"_GRIFINÓRIA GANHA!! GRIFINÓRIA GANHA!!! 180 A 0!!! AS LADIES GANHARAM!!!!"_

A multidão de alunos invadiu o campo. O time da Grifinória desceu para receber os elogios.

A torcida caiu em cima dos jogadores de vermelho, comemorando. As meninas tinham um enorme – E raro – sorriso na cara. Jonh fazia malabarismos na vassoura, junto de James e Sirius, enquanto Remo e Peter fizeram lindos fogos de artifício saírem voando das varinhas.

Os dez Grifinórios foram meio que carregados até a Sala Precisa, onde havia uma enorme festa. A decoração Dourada e Vermelha cobria todos os cantos. A sala tinha ficado maior que o Salão Principal.

As meninas foram logo cercadas por um grupo de Garotos de todos os anos, oferecendo bebidas ou pedindo para dançar. Elas pediram um minuto e foram juntas até o banheiro, que ficava do outro lado da sala.

Assim que chegaram, sacaram as varinhas, fazendo suas roupas aparecerem.

Vittoria colocou um vestido tomara-que-caia roxo leve, que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Um laço pequeno abaixo do peito dava um ar de boneca. Ela estava encostada na pia de granito, calçando sandálias pretas. Os cabelos soltos, cobrindo o brinco dourado de argola e uma maquiagem lilás.

Lily calçava sandálias douradas, e fechava o zíper do tubinho sem alças, verde de cetim, com a ajuda de Luiza. Os cachos ruivos caiam perfeitamente em suas costas, presos com uma tiara dourada. Um fio de ouro nas orelhas e maquiagem transparente.

A baixinha estava com um vestido leve de cetim azul escuro, de alças finas. No meio e abaixo do decote, havia miçangas pretas espalhadas. Uma sandália de cetim azul, também escuro, e seu cabelo preso em um meio coque. Os olhos sombreados em azul e um brinco pequeno prateado.

Giovana estava encostada na parede mexendo no cabelo – Ondulado – distraída. Ela calçava sandálias prateadas, de salto. Um vestido rosa bem solto, sem alças, com um enrugado no decote reto e puxado logo abaixo, com pedrinhas de strass no meio. O vestido chegava ao joelho. A maquiagem quase nula e algumas jóias prateadas.

-Letícia, sai logo daí! – Gritava Gi, batendo na porta do Box. – Morreu por acaso? Assim eu aviso pra começarem a comemorar!

Ela ia bater mais uma vez, quando a porta se abriu. Letícia tinha passado lápis preto e uma sombra vermelha leve. Uma pulseira de cristais vermelhos caia em seu pulso. As sandálias vermelhas e delicadas amarradas em seus tornozelos.

-Você com certeza se superou... – Assobiou Lily.

O vestido tomara-que-caia da morena era preto com um tecido furado por cima. Na barra dos dois tecidos havia uma fita vermelha. A cintura era o verdadeiro imã de olhares. Tinha uma grande faixa de cetim vermelho cobrindo dois palmos abaixo dos seios. Ao lado, presa, havia uma papoula vermelha.

-Obrigado. – Ela respondeu olhando as outras. – E os seus, gostaram?

-Mas é claro. – Respondeu Vi, sorrindo abertamente. – Mas, se eu bem me lembro, temos uma festa para ir...

Elas seguiram pela porta e pararam na porta, por apenas alguns segundos.

Luiza foi tirada para dançar por um Sextanista de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, sorriso branco e corpo definido. Ela nem sabia o nome do garoto, só que era muito gato. _**(N/A: Safadaaa...)**_

Lily e Letícia foram conduzidas por um bando enorme até perto de uma lareira, que tinha alguns assentos na frente. Eles traziam tudo o que as duas tinham vontade de comer, beber ou beijar. _**(N/A: XD)**_

Giovana dançava sozinha, no meio da pista. Ou assim poderia ser dito. Vários garotos faziam rodízios para dançar, pelo menos, perto da morena.

-Alguém já disse que você dança muito bem, Princesinha? – A voz macia de Sirius bateu suave no ouvido de Giovana. O hálito fresco fazendo seu cérebro girar. Ela respirou fundo.

-Alguém já te disse que você é péssimo em cantadas, Black? – Ela sorriu. _Hoje é meu dia..._

Sirius deu um sorriso cafajeste e divertido, se postando em frente à garota, começando a dançar. Pelo jeito os Marotos também tinham mudado de roupa. Sirius estava de calça jeans preta, e uma camisa sem mangas, também preta. Um colar de couro fino caindo no pescoço musculoso e o cabelo cuidadosamente penteado com gel. Um par de tênis cinza escuro.

-Ora, moreninha, não me trate assim... – Ele virou o braço, mostrando a cicatriz. – Eu sei que você só se faz de difícil.

Gi olhou para os lados. O maroto tinha mandado todos os outros embora sem esforço.

-Black, você é um imbecil. Cientificamente comprovado.

Sirius enrugou a testa.

-Como assim? O Peter é bem mais idiota do que eu... _**(N/A: Sensibilidade em primeiro lugar, Sirius.)**_

Giovana suspirou e pensou em uma resposta afiada. _Não,_ Ela pensou. _Burro demais para gastar potencia cerebral... Explique calmamente, como se ele estivesse no Maternal..._

-Black, eu vou falar bem devagar para você entender: Os psiquiatras dizem que uma em cada cinco pessoas tem alguma deficiência mental. Fique de olho em quatro dos seus amigos. Se eles parecerem normais, o retardado é você! Mesmo que eu já saiba disso. O Pettigrew é Trezentas vezes mais Normal que você.

Ela se virou e se enfiou no meio da multidão deixando Sirius para trás, raciocinando com as palavras da morena. Então ele entendeu:

-Não é verdade! – Ele gritou tentando enxergar a morena, que já se enroscava com um Setimanista num canto da sala.

Ele próprio se virou varrendo os olhos pela sala, procurando o Alvo desta noite.

Vittoria estava encostada em uma mesa, bebendo um copo de ponche de groselha. Ela já tinha dispensado 7 garotos que pediram para dançar com ela. Ela não tinha motivos para se preocupar com o ciúme de Lucius, já que a festa era apenas para Grifinórios. Não era esse o problema...

-Quer dançar? – Perguntou uma voz.

Ela se virou, já preparando uma resposta.

-Não, eu não... – Ela encarou os olhos verdes.

Jonh vestia uma camisa social branca listada: Linhas finas em verde e laranja clara. Uma calça jeans clara e algumas pulseiras se surfista_** (N/A: Saca as pulseirinhas da Mormaii?)**_ e uma tênis inteiramente branco.

-Eu.... – Ela balbuciou.

-Quer dançar _comigo_? – Ele repetiu, divertido, abrindo um sorriso brilhante.

-Eu.... – Ela não prestava atenção em nada que não fossem os olhos dele.

Ele pousou a mão na cintura dela. Mas, parou ao ver a aliança que tanto o assombrava. Os olhos vermelhos da cobra, que enlaçava o dedo dela, brilhavam com toda intensidade. Em um súbito momento de recaída, ela pegou a aliança e fez desaparecer com um balanço da varinha.

-Claro que quero. Mas... – Ela virou os olhos. – Esquece. O que os olhos não vêm o coração não sente.

Ela colocou os braços envolta do pescoço dele. Jonh se arrepiou ao sentir as unhas roçarem em sua nuca. Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura e uma musica mais lenta começou.

Ele olhou de leve para a mesa de som e viu Remo e Peter acenando para ele. Girou os olhos e se voltou para Vi.

-Por que faz isso? – Perguntou confuso. Ela a girou e voltou à posição inicial.

-Isso o que? – Ela levantou uma sombrancelha fina.

-Você não sabe como é frustrante? Ver você sorrindo num dia e fazendo maldades no outro... – Ele a olhou profundamente.

Ela baixou o olhar. Era muito mais difícil do que pensava.

-Conhece aquele ditado: É muito mais fácil falar do que fazer? – Ele concordou – É ao contrário pra mim. – Ela sorriu amarelo.

Ele concordou e a puxou contra seu peito. Ela se aconchegou e fechou os olhos sentindo o perfume dele. Era... Tão... Desconhecido para ela. Lucius cheirava a alguma planta venenosa. Jonh, por mais estranho que parecesse, cheirava a lavanda. Uma de suas preferidas.

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu o rosto de Jonh a centímetros do seu. Ela começou a fechar os olhos, o rosto dele se tornando um borrão. Ela sentiu Jonh soltar seu corpo com força, como se fosse empurrado. O cheiro de veneno invadiu suas narinas.

Ela olhou para os lados procurando por Jonh. E o achou sendo amparado por Peter. A cinco metros de distancia. Ele se levantou rapidamente. Os olhos grudados do outro lado do salão enquanto sacava a varinha. A camisa tinha um rasgo, mostrando um corte feio e ensangüentado. Ela seguiu seu olhar, já esperando o que presenciar.

Lucius estava parado na porta de carvalho, bufando, ladeado por Regulus, Severus e Gabriel – Com quem ele fez as pazes – que, assim como o loiro, tinham as varinhas em punho. Ela se virou para Jonh novamente. Os cinco Marotos se aproximavam em posição de ataque contra os Quatro Lordes.

Lucius desviou o curso e parou ao seu lado.

-Me explique agora. – Ele disse tentando controlar a voz, segurando os punhos finos da garota com força. – Por que você estava agarrada ao Dent?

-Eu estava só dançando com ele. – Ela respondeu ríspida, tentando soltar os pulsos. A circulação já parando. – E você não tem o porquê de invadir nossa festa por causa de ciúmes, Lucius! Da minha vida cuido eu!

Ele baixou os olhos e pegou na mão dela.

-Decul... – Ele não sentiu a aliança. – Vi, onde está? Diga-me que você perdeu! – Ele implorou, segurando o impulso de tirá-la dali a força.

-Já chega! – Ela gritou. Os Marotos pararam a meio caminho.

James suspirou. Queria arrancar a cabeça do Ranhoso ele mesmo. Mas, do jeito que a Foncan estava ela o faria sozinha.

-Você nunca ligou pra mim mesmo, Lucius! – Ela gritava a todo pulmão. Sentiu os perfumes das amigas logo atrás. Tentou deixar a raiva dominá-la para que Lily sentisse, e a deixasse cuidar daquilo sozinha. – Você só me pediu em Namoro, para ganhar prestigio, não é? – Ela via a pele pálida se tornar mármore. – Você se acha muito esperto não é, Malfoy? Pois eu vou te mostrar como ganhar prestigio...

Ela levou a mão até a perneira e puxou a varinha, fazendo as pessoas tomarem distancia. Fez a aliança aparecer. Lucius suspirou aliviado. Provavelmente achando que ela colocaria no dedo.

Doce engano.

Ela jogou o anel no ar e com um movimento o fez pegar fogo, as cinzas caíram no chão.

-Acabou, Malfoy. – Ela sorriu. – Se você não sair daqui, vou fazer vou ficar tão desfigurado, que nem sua mãe vai te reconhecer!

Ela se virou de costas e sentiu a varinha voar de sua mão. E outra contra seu pescoço.

-Acha que vai escapar fácil, Foncan? – Severus perguntou pegando a varinha de madeira escura no chão. Regulus a segurava. Enquanto Della Vegga amparava Lucius.

Jonh sentiu o corpo vibrar. A mão de Remo voou para seu ombro. Ele se virou para olhar o amigo.

-Qual é Jonh? Você acha que elas vão deixar barato? – Ele sorriu.

-Se a situação sair do controle posso acabar com o Malfoy? – Ele perguntou dando um sorriso maléfico, imaginando a cena. – Sem detenção?

-Sem detenção. – Remo concordou.

-Querem parar de cochichar? – James reclamou. – Eu quero ver o que acontece!

-Parece que você tá assistindo novela, Pontas. – Peter comentou.

-Calem a boca e olhem! – Sirius reclamou.

Luiza estava com Lucius na mira. Dera a volta no salão e a multidão a escondia. Regulus não tinha visto Giovana tomar a frente da multidão que assistia. Lily estava quase junto com Giovana, a varinha com Gabriel em mira. Letícia tinha se postado na porta, fazendo feitiços para ninguém entrar ou sair.

Lucius deu um tapinha no ombro de Regulus e este soltou Vi, que caiu ajoelhada. Ela puxava o ar com dificuldade, enquanto pensava em um plano. A brecha era pequena demais para ela agir de alguma forma. Ela não podia se transformar em Animaga, pois era sua arma secreta. Ela passou os olhos pelo salão e viu as amigas de varinhas em punho. Ela sorriu com a cabeça abaixada.

-Você acha, - Lucius sibilou no ouvido dela. – que pode terminar comigo? Sou Lucius Malfoy, querida, eu termino com as pessoas. Sou um Lorde Sonserino, acima de tudo... E Grifinórias, se curvam para mim! – Ele riu vendo Vi tentar se levantar, massageando a garganta.

-Você... Pode ser tudo isso Malfoy.... E é estúpido, como todo Sonserino sempre foi e sempre será! – Ela sorriu fraca, levantando a cabeça. Ela nem percebeu Malfoy puxando a varinha.

Foi rápido demais. Vittoria não teve tempo de se defender, nem de revidar. Lucius a acertou com um feitiço forte demais, que a fez voar longe. Ela sentiu-se acertar uma mesa, e esta despencar em cima dela. Sentiu o corpo todo doer. Um pedaço grande de madeira caiu em sua cabeça, e ela cedeu ao peso.

Ouviu um urro e um borrão loiro vir em sua direção.

-Eu-eu to bem... – Ela murmurou. As mãos na cabeça, que sangrava – Chama a Lily.

Jonh fez um aceno com um borrão – que devia ser sua mão – e outro borrão se aproximou desta vez laranja.

-Lily, você trouxe... – Ela tentava formar uma frase inteira, mas um caroço em sua garganta não deixava.

Lily sempre andava prevenida. Tendo tantos inimigos e não poder usar Animagia sem serem descobertas era frustrante. A ruiva pesquisou por muito tempo, mas encontrou uma poção que revitalizava a pessoa por duas horas, não importando o quão grave o ferimento era.

Sentiu um liquido gelado descer por sua garganta. O caroço saiu temporariamente. Lily e Jonh tiraram os destroços de cima dela enquanto sua visão focalizava.

Letícia e Luiza duelavam com Severus. Giovana e Peter cuidavam de Regulus, enquanto Remo lutava com Della Vegga. James duelava sozinho com Lucius.

Vittoria tateou a procura do ombro de Lily e cochichou baixo.

-Deixa o Malfoy pra mim. – Lily sorriu maliciosa. Tirou a varinha do bolso e fez a varinha de Vi vir até eles.

A visão voltou novamente. A morena apertou o punho em volta da verinha, tencionando os músculos.

A ruiva seguiu para perto de James e o puxou para longe. Os dois se separando, um cuidando de Regulus e o outro de Severus – James é claro.

Vi segui até Lucius, com Jonh em seus calcanhares. O Sonserino tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto, duvidando das habilidades da Ex-Namorada. Ela nem deixou a distancia diminuir. Levantou a varinha.

-_Bombarda!_ – Ela gritou.

Lucius acertou a parede de concreto e a nuca começou a sangrar. Jonh se aproximou e o chutou no estomago. Vittoria pousou a mão em seu ombro.

– Você pode assistir Dent. – Ela se virou para ele com a expressão impassível. – Ele é meu.

_Ela não sabe o que fala_ Ele pensou, procurando uma explicação plausível para ela chamá-lo de "Dent". _Está irritada demais._ Ele balançou a cabeça, vendo a morena voar por ele, furiosa.

Vi girou e acertou o lado da cabeça do Sonserino com um chute. O punho voou para o nariz dele e ela o sentiu quebrar. O sangue desceu pelo pescoço do Sonserino. Ela deixou o garoto se por de pé e acertou um chute certeiro no meio das pernas de Lucius, que urrou de dor e desmaiou.

-Ui! – A morena fez cara de dor e divertimento. – Deve ter doido.

Jonh passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

-Ele merece. – Ele tentou conduzi-la para o outro lado da sala

-Pode parar ai, cowboy. -Ela falou seria. – Só por que estou solteira, não quer dizer que eu vá sair com você. Eu acabei de terminar meu Namoro e quero curtir a solteirice.

Ele deixou o queixo cair, fazendo-a rir.

-Mas, você quase me beijou! – Ele falava inconformado. – Achei que você quisesse!

-Tecnicamente, você ia me beijar. – Ela citou.

-Mas...

– Quem sabe outra hora – Ela sorriu safada.

Ele se virou inconformado e se enfiou na multidão, indo para perto de Sirius e tirando a garrafa de Whisky de Fogo contrabandeado das mãos do amigo. As amigas apareceram na frente da morena, parecendo confusas.

-Fiz alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou virando a cabeça para o lado.

-Você acaba de rejeitar um Maroto, é isso que fosse fez. – Começou Lily indignada.

-Ow, ow. Pode parar por ai, Dona Ruiva – Ela exclamou cruzando os braços. – O que você faz com o Potter é o que?

Lily olhou para seus pés e deu um passo para trás.

-Ok, o negocio é que: - Começou Giovana sorrindo. – Você está livre garota!

-Estou né? – Ela falava divertida. – Deve ser interessante. – Ela brincou, recebendo um tapa na nuca, de Luiza.

-Você pensa que é o que? – Ela perguntou para a morena. – A Rainha da escola?

-Na verdade... – Ela sorriu maliciosa. – Sou uma das Rainhas. Uma das Cinco.

**********************************************************************

_**Sooo?? **_

_**Q vcs acharam? Desculpem pela demora, mas, – como eu tinha dito – os outros capítulos tavam meio q prontos. Agora eu tenho q começar do zeroo.**_

_**Bom, depois desse eu acho q eu demoro pelo menos três semanas pra escreve o próximo por causa da escola. Tbm, né? To aumentando o tamanho dos capitulo e os Professores as Cargas De Deveres....**_

_**Criticas bem vindas, ok??**_

_**Bjs flores do meu jardim!!**_

_**Vitty Weasley**_

_**Ps: Quando eu conseguir postar na Floreios e Borrões, eu aviso. Daí eu boto foto de tudo q dé na telha!! **_


	8. Sangue Frio

_**Reviews: **_

_**Deh Aluada: Ai amoreee! Só você pra me incentivar a continuar!! Uma única Review me dexo mto deprimida.... Adorooo seus coments e assim que eu tive um tempo livre pode dexa q eu vou comentar aos montes lá na historia de vcs, viu? Continue lendo, ok? Bjokas!**_

_**Agora se preparem, por que um réptil vai ficar passar a ter sangue quente..... Por Influencia? Descubram.... XD**_

_**Capitulo 7: Sangue Frio**_

A semana seguinte transcorreu tranqüila. Corvinal enfrentou Lufa-Lufa e perdeu, deixando as Lufanas na frente, para enfrentar as Ladies. Infelizmente as Royal Beautys perderam dando o primeiro lugar as Grifinórias. Enquanto isso Sonserina jogou contra Corvinal e ganhou, sem surpresa nenhuma, e fez com que as Black Birds pegassem quarto lugar. E dando inicio os jogos Masculinos. _**(N/A: Yo, nem eu entendi..)**_

O placar tinha sido posto em todos os murais da escola. E era nele que James mantinha os olhos.

_Grifinória – 40 – Primeiro_

_Lufa-Lufa – 30 – Segundo_

_Sonserina – 20 – Terceiro_

_Corvinal – 10 – Quarto_

Os garotos estavam novamente dentro do vestiário Grifinório. Esperando as meninas. Já tinha 15 minutos, e James estava considerando correr o risco de ser morto pela ruiva, e entrar lá.

-Ai essas garotas me matam... – Ele reclamou, largando-se num banco de madeira. Ele usava uma calça tipo pára-quedista preta e uma regata azul marinho, o numero 1 estampado em preto. Junto com todo o equipamento de Quadribol, que todos usavam.

Jonh suspirou também, não pela demora. Ele não tinha parado de pensar em como tinha quase ficado com a garota de seus sonhos e tinha sido interrompido pelo imbecil do Malfoy. Jonh e os outros usavam o mesmo uniforme de James, mas as regatas de cores diferentes. Jonh, verde com o numero 7; Sirius, vermelha, 8; Remus, de amarelo com o numero 9 estampado no peito e Peter com uma laranja clara o numero 10 em preto.

_**(N/A: Eu, a partir de agora, vou escrever Remus, ao invés de Remo, ok? É mais chique..)**_

-Querem saber? - Sirius perguntou, levantando-se. – Eu vou dormir.

Os Marotos sorriram ao ver Sirius abrir seu armário. Ele tirou um bone vermelho lá de dentro – Com um pouco de esforço, tava uma bagunça... – e bateu a porta com tudo. Largou-se no banco e colocou o bone sobre o rosto.

-Alguém pode...? – Luiza tinha entrado no espaço, passando protetor solar nos ombros. – Alguém me explique. – Ela fitava Sirius com curiosidade e divertimento.

-Vocês demoraram tanto que o Almofadinhas resolveu dormir. – Peter olhou-a de cima a baixo. O uniforme de estréia devia estar lavando.

Luiza vestia um short preto beeem curto. Uma blusa de alças, azul bebe, com o numero 5 em strass, os cachos presos em duas Marias-Chiquinhas. O aparato de Quadribol e um tênis branco.

Giovana enfiou a cabeça pelo vão do corredor que levava ao banheiro feminino. Sirius levantou o boné, no momento que o cheiro da misteriosa flor entrava por suas narinas.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Sorriu mais do que nunca. Por que _não tinha_ o que olhar, ela estava de toalha.

-Princesinha! – Ele levantou e foi até ela. – Essa roupa tá muito feia.... Tsc, tsc... Você devia tirar.... – Ele abraçou por trás, as covinhas aparecendo pelo enorme sorriso.

-Me. Larga. Black. – Ela falou fria. Sirius tirou as mãos dela imediatamente, depois de receber o olhar gelado – Luiza me ajuda com o cabelo?

James urrou e bateu a cabeça nas mãos.

-Vocês ainda nem mexeram no cabelo?? – Ele perguntou desesperado. – Como pode isso? Vocês tão ai há séculos!

-Cale a boca, Potter. – Lily sibilou saindo do banheiro, com Vi atrás.

A ruiva usava um short igual o de Luiza, e Vi também. A regata laranja, com o numero 3 estampado no peito e os cabelos ondulados presos em um meio rabo de cavalo. Vi estava tranqüila, arrumando os cabelos em um rabo alto. A barriga aparecendo pela regata lilás com o numero 6 em strass.

Letícia entrou procurando por sinais de briga. Tinha escutado Giovana reclamar com Sirius e correu para assistir. Remus olhou. E muito. Letícia tinha as lindas pernas expostas inteiramente pelo pequeno short. A blusa vermelha atribuindo cada curva do corpo delicado, o numero 4 brilhando a luz do sol. Ela segurava os tênis nas mãos.

Não encontrando nenhuma briga, ela se sentou no banco e se agachou para amarrar os tênis. Depois que terminou, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo.

Giovana já estava pronta, fazendo Sirius babar em cima dela. O short exibia as coxas torneadas e bronzeadas. A blusinha com o numero 2 era mais curta que a das outras, deixando parte de sua barriga à mostra.

-Prontos? – Perguntou James.

-Prontíssimos... Há muito tempo. – Respondeu Peter indo até a saída para o estádio. Ele fez sinal para começarem e ouviu o time da Corvinal entrar. Arthur comentava mais uma vez, com um pouco mais de ânimo desta vez.

"_Olá, fãs da Grifinória... Quer dizer Quadribol!"_

– Ele olhou rapidamente para a Professora, mas esta não fez nada. Provavelmente orgulhosa demais com as meninas e esperando o mesmo dos Marotos. –

"_Hoje começaremos o primeiro jogo Masculino da Guerra Das Realezas! Pela direita estão os Sky Kings!"_

Cinco garotos saíram da plataforma da direita do campo. Eles contornaram o campo e passaram na frente do Time Grifinório.

"_O Capitão deles é Alex Guttierez!"_

– Um garoto de aparência cansada – Uma tentativa de imitar Lupin? – loiro, os cabelos penteados de lado, de olhos castanhos e dono de um corpo nota 8 – Como diria Giovana. –

"_Que joga como Batedor acompanhado de Ryan Fell!"_

– O garoto tinha olhos que chegavam perto dos de Katie Peace, mas muito mais vivos – de algum jeito. Os cabelos curtos e loiros caindo sobre a testa. _**(N/A: Não. Ele não é Emo.)**_ –

"_Benjamin Brandi como apanhador..."_

– Tinha os cabelos castanhos raspados. Os olhos eram intrigantes por sua cor. Eram quase vermelhos. –

"_Daniel Faigen como Artilheiro e Victor Vand, na mesma posição!" _

– O primeiro tinha uma cara de criança, mas conseguia ser irresistível. Cabelos castanho claros e olhos verde folha. Já Victor, tinha cara de mais velho. O rosto anguloso, cabelos cor de areia escura, e olhos cinza azulados.

Depois das apresentações dos Garotos, as Ladies esperavam para ver quem seriam as componentes. Algumas das Black Birds eram boas em Quadribol.

"_Completando o Time..."_

– Arthur começou apontando para o lado direito do campo. – _"Temos Kisten Finn, como Artilheira!"_

– A loira irritante do trem fez um giro gracioso no ar. Luiza se contorceu de irritação. Não por Kisten... –

"_E Lyra Sand, como Goleira!"_

– Era pelo que estava seguindo Kisten.

-Lu, respira. – Vi cochichou no ouvido da amiga.

Luiza nem percebera que tremia. Ela relaxou e concentrou suas atenções ao apito.

Peter fitava Luiza, preocupado. Nunca vira a garota tão descontrolada – Sem ser com ele; mas nessas vezes ela nunca perdia a classe. Sempre o vencia com um sorriso no rosto. O sorriso vitorioso que ela sempre dava e ele odiava. Aquele sorriso quase doce, com um toque de Veneno.

A Professora Lerivan apitou e os dez Grifinórios levantaram vôo. Vittoria, Letícia e Giovana seguiram para a plataforma dos reservas, nem ligando para as apresentações. Letícia seguia Luiza com o olhar. Sabia que a amiga faria o que pudesse para superar a Sand.

-Tem mais algum Sand na escola, por acaso? – Ela perguntou, debruçando-se sobre a grade.

-Ela é irmã do Breno Sand, o Lufano que eu fiquei ano passado. – Giovana desviou o olhar.

Letícia sorriu com malicia.

-Agora me lembrei... – Ela cantarolou. – O Sirius... Black – Ela corrigiu. – Falou que você ficou com ele na sala da McGonagall.

-É, foi isso mesmo! – Ela esbravejou. – Vai me dizer que você tem algum problema com ele?

Vi se virou para elas, enrugando a testa. Ela assistia ao jogo com um ouvido no campo e outro nas duas. Estava 20 a 10 para a Grifinória. Remus e Lily tinham marcado driblando com precisão. O time Corvinal era bom, mas nada iria segurar a Grifinória.

-Como o cachorro descobriu?

As duas também refletiram sobre esse ponto. Giovana se lembrava bem daquela noite.

Flashback:

_By Giovana Morsen:_

Desci até o segundo andar. A Mulher Gorda tinha me tirado cinco minutos com um sermão de "Você Não Pode Sair a Essa Hora!". Pulei o ultimo lance de escadas, evitando o buraco sem fundo no degrau. Virei o corredor e o procurei no escuro. Se ele me fizer esperar mais um minuto...

Senti minha cintura sendo abraçada por trás. Giraram-me e encarei aqueles olhos verdes água. Breno era um achado. Cabelos loiros bagunçados, com mechas mais escuras.

-Boa Noite. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Meus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão. Ele usava uma calça verde musgo claro, com vários bolsos. Uma camiseta listrada, em tons de marrom, bege e laranja. Ele usava uma jaqueta por cima, marrom. Uma corrente com plaquinhas no peito. O que eu disse? Um achado, não é? Pra mim é realmente raro achar um garoto que saiba a diferença entre marrom e preto. Breno era, ainda por cima, um dos Tremor Boys: Realeza Masculina Da Lufa-Lufa. Mesmo que eu detestasse o nome deles... _**(N/A: Há! Isso eu concordo... Tava sem imaginação faze oq?)**_

-O que faz acordado? – Eu brinquei, com um sorriso surgindo. Subi as mãos pela camisa dele, enquanto falava.

Ele tombou a cabeça pro lado e abraçou minha cintura, uma mão mais pra cima e outra para baixo. Eu adoro isso. É muito bom. Pode ser estranho, mas esse é meu ponto fraco.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Eu sonhei que tinha alguém me esperando aqui. Eu não queria deixar essa pessoa esperando. – Ele sorriu safado. Muito piegas, mas eu adorei.

Eu desci minha mão mais pra baixo e coloquei a direita no pescoço dele. Ele me beijou pelo que pareceram cinco minutos. Ele era gentil, mas não totalmente lento. No ritmo perfeito. Nos separamos para tomar ar. Ele deu um sorriso pra mim.

-Eu tenho certeza que escutei vozes.... Minha querida, você também ouviu?

Eu congelei. Eu conseguia diferenciar aquela voz tremula em qualquer lugar. Filch era o tipo de pessoa que faria você preferir dormir com tubarões a ficar perto dele por cinco minutos. São nessas horas que eu lamento por ser Animaga. O meu olfato apurado trazia mais a tona o que eu já sabia. O cheiro de mofo e naftalina que Filch tinha.

Os tubarões parecem bem mais convidativos...

Tínhamos cinco minutos antes de ele entrar no corredor e nos dar uma Detenção. E lá se vai meu histórico...

Breno me puxou em direção a uma sala que eu já conhecia. Levou-me pra sala da Mcgonagall. Provavelmente ele me levaria ali mesmo que o Filch tivesse ficado enfurnado naquele Bueiro que ele chama de quarto.

Na aula da manhã, Transfiguração, a velha McGonagall me deu uma advertência por conversar. Eu fiquei muito brava. Quem aquela enrugada pensava que era? A aula tinha sido com a Lufa-Lufa, e Breno disse pra encontrá-lo no corredor que eu teria uma surpresinha. Agora eu tinha entendido. Era meio que minha vingança. Beijar alguém na sala da horrorosa era muito melhor. Profanar o tumulo da Gata Mumificada.

Eu acendi as luzes, usei os feitiços mais complicados pra mostrar qualquer coisa que estivesse escondida. Pessoas ou Feitiços de Proteção. Nem capa de Invisibilidade escapava.

**********************************************************************

Mais tarde quando voltei pro dormitório, encontrei o Black se despedindo de mais alguma vadia. Eu me escondi atrás de uma estatua e esperei ele entrar pelo retrato da Ninfa. Não valeria a pena descobrir a senha deles. Dez minutos depois eu entrei, caindo no sono, sem dar explicação pra ninguém de onde eu estava.

Fim Do Flashback.

-Não tinha como o Black saber. Nada escapa dos Feitiços que eu fiz... – Ela refletiu em voz alta.

Vi assentiu. Tinha achado em um livro da biblioteca. Qualquer proteção ou pessoa...

-Isso foi quando?

Giovana se virou confusa para a amiga.

-Novembro do ano passado, por quê?

Vittoria sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Ela tentou se lembrar do livro onde acharam o Feitiço. Era tão simples.

-Animagia. – Ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Como não tinha se prevenido contra aquilo? – Esqueci de ver se eram a prova de Animagos... E não sabíamos sobre os Marotos, certo? – Ela sorriu amarelo.

Letícia sorriu, enquanto Giovana ralhava com Vittoria. Aquelas duas eram muito complicadas para seu gosto. Ela se debruçou novamente na grade e ficou observando o jogo. Que pelo jeito estava bem mais interessante.

**********************************************************************

A Grifinória ganhou a partida contra Corvinal, por 200 há 30. A festa foi na Sala Comunal desta vez, a pedido das Lion Ladies. Depois que Lucius e Vi terminaram, elas perderam uma grande vantagem. Lucius protegia a Namorada dos trotes Sonserinos, fazendo as Ladies imunes.

Com a Guerra os trotes eram bem mais fortes:

O primeiro deles atingiu duas integrantes, Luiza e Giovana. As duas tinham um sono pesado, acordavam apenas por habito. Elas tinham adormecido na Sala Comunal dos alunos, depois de terminarem os trabalhos de Poções. Às quatro da manhã, Giovana resolveu tomar um copo de água e percebeu que não estavam mais nos sofás.

As duas tinham sido capturadas e levadas para as margens do Lago Negro. Estavam deitadas bem na beirada da faixa de grama que separa os terrenos da água. Uma opção dos queridos Sonserinos, numa tentativa fracassada de fazer a Lula devorá-las, eles espalharam pedaços de pão – O lanche preferido do bicho – em volta das meninas.

Elas voltaram para o castelo antes de alguém as visse. As outras pediram para levar o caso a Dumbledore, mas elas negaram. Não seria dessa vez que perderiam a elegância. Vingança era bem mais apropriado.

Lily tinha sugerido que fosse na mesma moeda. Letícia ficou de boca fechada, depois que sugeriu que deixassem de lado. A idéia de Vi tinha sido aderida com sucesso.

O plano requeria varias fases, mas, as Lion Ladies eram impossíveis quando se tratava de vingança. Primeiro, o resto da Poção Polissuco.

Luiza roubou alguns fios de cabelo de uma garotinha que tinha vindo visitar o castelo. Depois de transformada ela derramou uma Poção do Sono bem forte nos copos dos meninos Sonserinos. Lilian e Vi tardaram o efeito da Poção para que agisse em duas horas. Depois que os Lordes beberam, elas marcaram o tempo e assistiram os cinco deixando a mesa Sonserina.

As Ladies seguiram-nos até a porta do Dormitório, mas pararam assim que viram os garotos desmaiarem de sono. Depois disso foi fácil.

**********************************************************************

As meninas chegaram cedo ao Salão Principal, esperando pela distração matinal.

-Acho que chegaram... – Cantarolou Lily, animada.

Os cinco Rapazes entraram no saguão de queixo erguido. Usando os uniformes, como sempre. Quando eles cruzavam a entrada, as meninas sacaram as varinhas. Murmuraram um feitiço rapidamente e...

-AHHHHHHHH!!!

O Saguão inteiro explodiu em gargalhadas.

Lucius arranhava o peito, tentando tirar a roupa de Fada, Cor de rosa, com vários babados. A varinha do loiro tinha plumas brilhantes, igual à maquiagem do mesmo. As asas brilhantes – Que o levantavam no ar, a cada cinco minutos. – tinham sido idéia de Vittoria.

Snape estava vestido de bailarina, com tutu e sapatilhas. James se contorcia de rir, assistindo Ranhoso dançar. Ele girava sem parar, rodando na ponta de gesso da sapatilha, as fitas de cetim rosa claro subindo até as coxas. E na cabeça, uma coroa de strass. – Hum... Parece coisa da Giovana...

Della Vegga estava encolhido em um canto, tentando cobrir a maior parte de pele que podia. Luiza tinha feito uma escolha divina para a cor, combinava com os olhos do garoto. Ele tinha um véu cobrindo a boca e preso em seus cabelos. Um top cheio de bijuterias, Pink. Uma saia de tecido transparente, combinando com o resto da fantasia de Dançarina do Ventre.

Letícia tinha sido gentil com Will, que, mesmo assim estava desesperado. Ele vestia uma saia jeans – Que parecia estar prendendo sua circulação – Uma camisa branca, mostrando a barriga e uma bota marrom. No momento ele tentava tirar o chapéu de Cowgirl.

Regulus rastejava no chão, tentando levantar. Ele tinha uma peruca de cabelos loiros e compridos na cabeça, um sutiã de conchinhas e uma cauda de sereia. As escamas azuis brilhando.

-Eu amo meu trabalho... – Vi cochichou, rindo descontroladamente.

O Salão se enchia com mais risadas a cada segundo. Os Professores sabiam das conseqüências da Guerra e, por ordem de Dumbledore, não moviam um músculo que não fosse à boca, todos também rindo.

Os Marotos tinham se levantado e se dirigiam as garotas. Sirius foi o primeiro a chegar, apertando a mão de cada uma, chorando de rir.

-Vocês... Hahaha.... Deviam ser... Presas por isso... Hahahaha – Quando chegou a vez de cumprimentar Giovana, ele ignorou a mão que ela estendeu e tascou um beijo na bochecha da Grifinória. Ele parou de rir e sorriu satisfeito. – Quando você quiser Princesinha...

-E... – James começou, repreendendo o amigo. – Nós, Marotos, – Comandantes Supremos de Hogwarts – admitimos que vocês, Lion Ladies, tem o que necessita para serem Marotas de Honra. – Ele beijou a mão de Lily, que recolheu a mesma, limpando em um guardanapo.

Remus riu dos amigos, ele e Peter sentando-se mais civilizadamente a mesa.

-Como vocês fizeram aquilo? – Jonh perguntou, ainda olhando para Malfoy, que balançava os braços desesperando, enquanto Narcisa tentava fazê-lo descer do ar.

-Foi fácil. – Contou Luiza, pescando um pedaço de ovos mexidos em seu prato. – Lily preparou uma poção Auto Colante, com efeito determinado. Colocamos Sonífero na bebida deles ontem. Depois que eles foram para os dormitórios – Não que eles tenham chegado lá – Nós colocamos as fantasias por cima dos uniformes e a poção fez o resto. As fantasias sumiram durante a noite e quando eles acordaram...

-Daí... – Completou Letícia, sorrindo divertida. – Com um feitiçozinho, elas substituíram os uniformes! Eu mesma fiz as roupas, mas na minha opinião – Sem querer se do tipo "Baixo Auto-Estima" – a fantasia do Malfoy, é a melhor. – Ela sorriu mais ainda, olhando para Vi.

-Obrigada, muito obrigada. – Ela agradeceu.

Jonh franziu o cenho.

-Não foi a Letícia que fez as roupas?

-Foi... Mas a do Malfoy, fui eu quem desenhou. Principalmente as asas: Minha Parte preferida! – A morena deu um sorriso malicioso.

Peter ainda ria, enquanto juntava comida em seu prato, sem realmente olhar. Ele parou ao receber um tapa na cabeça, pedindo atenção.

-PETTIGREW! – Luiza gritou no ouvido dele.

-Ouch! Que é isso o Demoníaca? Tá pensando que meu ouvido é estádio de Quadribol? – Ele reclamou

-Olha aqui o Ratazana! Não sou eu que to enchendo meu prato como se fosse alimentar um exercito!

-Da minha comida cuido eu, escutou Baixinha?

Os olhos da garota faiscaram. Ela fez menção de se levantar e pular no pescoço daquele Rato de Esgoto. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era? O Golias? Até parece que ele era enorme!

A mão de Giovana voou para seu ombro. Ela se virou para escutar a amiga.

-Hora do grande finale... – Gi cantarolou, tentando chamar a atenção para outra coisa que não fosse o pescoço de Peter.

Funcionou perfeitamente. Luiza deu seu melhor sorriso maléfico, fazendo Peter se assustar, achando que o assunto era ele. As cinco se levantaram, deixam os garotos pasmados, olhando seus movimentos.

Elas passaram pelo corredor principal, atraindo os olhares de todos. Pararam na frente do grupo de Sonserinos. E não seguraram as risadas.

Narcisa ainda tentava ajudar Lucius, Will tentava arrancar as roupas com a ajuda de Vicky. Samantha tentava arrancar a cauda de Regulus com puxões e feitiços ocasionais. Katie ajudava Gabriel, que no momento se contorcia no chão, tentando não dançar. A situação mais cômica era a de Severus e Bellatrix. A morena tentava feitiços a distancia, sem poder se aproximar. Snape girava sem parar, com a perna numa altura perigosa. Atingiria Bellatrix na cabeça se esta se aproximasse.

Giovana e as outras fizeram um pequeno movimento da varinha e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo. – Inclusive Lucius que despencou em cima de Narcisa. Com mais alguns feitiços, as roupas sumiram, revelando todos os Lordes de cueca, com desenhos de leões.

**********************************************************************

Dumbledore mudou um pouco a programação para o fechamento da Primeira parte da Guerra. Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina competiram no dia seguinte aos Grifinórios e – Sem surpresa nenhuma – Sonserina saiu ganhando. Ao invés de Grifinória e Sonserina competirem na final, ele colocou os Lufanos contra Corvinais, já definindo Corvinal como em terceiro – Por um milagre, eles ganharam, mas ficaram em quarto do mesmo jeito, com apenas 30 pontos.

No Sábado seria a Final. Os Grifinórios já estavam almejando a vitória, sem a menor sombra de derrota em mente. No jantar de sexta-feira, Dumbledore segurou os alunos, para que o Senhor Foncan – Que estava hospedado em Hogsmead – contasse sobre a segunda parte: Criatividade.

-Daqui a duas semanas, essa segunda parte começara. As meninas e os meninos terão o mesmo objetivo e tarefas iguais, mas separados. E isso seria uma Festa! _**(N/A: Eu mudei isso. No cap 4 eu disse tarefas diferentes, mas seria muito ridículo ser um Desfile para as meninas, não é?) **_– Todo o Salão aplaudiu. – Nós vamos sortear quem será a Primeira Realeza. Se forem meninas primeiro, a próxima será meninos e vice versa.

A Professora Mcgonagall se aproximou com um copo dourado nas mãos, contendo vários papéis. O senhor Foncan recolheu um e abriu. Dele saíram faíscas douradas, formando um letreiro em pleno ar.

-Royal Beautys! – Ele repetiu, enquanto a mesa da Lufa-Lufa aplaudia alto. – Senhorita Voigen, venha aqui, por favor.

Paula se levantou com elegância, e se postou ao lado do pai de Vi. A Professora Sprout se levantou e entregou um caderno a ela, que voltou a mesa, sendo cercada pelas outras.

-Aquele caderno contém tudo que vocês precisarão saber sobre a festa. – Ele explicou, gesticulando. – Vocês terão que providenciar música, comida, decoração e tudo mais. Quanto a Banda, vocês podem contratar ou deixar um aviso para qualquer um se inscrever.

Sirius deu um sorriso torto para James.

-Ah sim, e a festa tem que ter um tema, que vocês terão que me informar, ao diretor da Casa ou diretamente a Dumbledore.

Todos assentiram e foram dispensados. Os Marotos saíram na frente, atropelando tudo e todos. As Ladies pensaram ser por sono, ou alguma travessura. Elas apertaram o passo, chegando ao Sétimo Andar atrás deles.

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!

Elas trocaram olhares, sacaram as varinhas e abriram o retrato.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Elas gritaram assustadas ao dar de cara com os Marotos e mais assustadas ainda com o que tinha atrás deles. As escadas espirais tinham sido substituídas por uma única e enorme Sala Comunal.

A sala era quadrada com uma falha na parede, onde estavam as portas que levavam aos dormitórios – Feminino e Masculino – divididos pelos dois grandes placares; o da competição e o das Casas e pela porta que provavelmente levava ao banheiro dos Monitores _**(N/A: Naum sei se deu pra entender... É uma parede a mais entre o lugar em que o quadrado terminaria. Daí tem a porta das meninas, o placar da Guerra, a porta do Banheiro e o placar das Casas.)**_. Havia uma linda lareira central, cuja chaminé de tijolos subia até o teto. A parede da direita ainda era uma única janela e em frente a ela dois sofás de veludo, um azul escuro e outro vermelho sangue, no meio deles uma mesa de madeira escura.

O lado esquerdo parecia ter sido modificado para os garotos: A parede pintada de azul escuro, uma mesa de sinuca, um saco de boxe, cinco pufes azuis, – De tons diferentes – um quadro de avisos com as regras da competição, uma estante de livros com todos os assuntos possíveis e vários pôsteres de Quadribol.

Já a parede de trás da sala tinha totalmente a cara das Ladies: A parede pintada de vermelho sangue, uma estante igual a dos garotos, com outros assuntos – Como se completasse. Um espelho de dois metros, alguns aparelhos de ginástica, o quadro de avisos, cinco pufes vermelhos – Também de tons diferentes. Uma maquina de costura mágica _**(N/A: Sei lá... Ela faz roupas sozinhas, ok? Foi necessário pros projetos da Lê... Pedido atendido, Feliz Natal!! XD)**_ e uma barra de ferro que servia como cabide de roupas com um espelho.

-O. Que. Houve. Aqui?? – Luiza balbuciou apavorada.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu novamente e a Professora Mcgonagall entrou, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios finos.

-Todas as Realezas sofreram essa "Pequena Mudança". – Ela fez aspas, já falando sem se importar em perguntar "Pode Entrar?" – Para que os meninos e meninas fiquem mais unidos e confiarem mais nos outros, para que se saiam melhor na prova conjunta. Vocês ficaram juntos na sala comunal para se relacionarem melhor uns com os outros.

-Como assim "Juntos"?? – Peter indagou se fingindo inconformado, e lançando um olhar de esguela para James, com um Que de malicia.

-Quartos separados, Sr. Pettigrew. – Ela respondeu severa. – Agora, devo avisá-los que a festa da Lufa-Lufa será daqui a _uma_ semana, pois elas já divulgaram um tema.

-E qual seria? – Letícia perguntou esperançosa.

-Festa Fashion, ou sabe-se lá o que seja isso. – Ela respondeu dando as costas a todos. – Boa Noite. _**(N/A: Quem já foi em uma festa fashion sabe como é. As roupas meio estranhas mais legais...)**_

As vestes esmeraldas da Diretora da Casa sumiram pela curva do corredor e a porta se fechou.

-Eu não vou discutir. – Começou Luiza, prestes a explodir. – Vou pra minha cama.

-Não. – Vi mandou, fazendo a Baixinha parar e se virar novamente. Todos os olhos na morena. – Temos que pensar nos temas das festas que _Nós_ vamos dar.

-Beleza, mas anda logo, ok moreninha? – Sirius se largou no sofá azul escuro, colocando os pés em cima da mesa e as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Por que eu também preciso do meu sono de beleza.

-Então hiberne, Black, só assim para ser um verdadeiro sono de Beleza... – Começou Giovana ácida.

Letícia girou os olhos e se sentou no sofá vermelho, seguida de Gi – Que trocava caretas com Sirius – e Lily. Luiza puxou um pufe e largou-se em cima dele, ao lado de Vi que ocupava o chão.

Os Marotos se espremeram no sofá, Remus e James sendo expulsos e obrigados a sentar no chão. Lê conjurou um bloco de desenho e se pois longe da conversa, disposta a se concentrar.

-O que vocês estão pensando? Quero dizer para a festa de vocês? – Giovana perguntou, cruzando as pernas, obrigando Sirius a correr o risco a um torcicolo. – Mais pra cima, Black. – Ela disse seca, percebendo a intenção do maroto.

-Pra baixo é mais interessante. – Ele disse simples, mostrando um sorriso branco.

James riu com o amigo, depois limpou a garganta antes de falar.

- Não sabemos. Poxa, Foncan, só vocês pra acharem que já pensamos em alguma coisa...

Lily arremessou uma almofada nele, atingindo-o em cheio.

-Ei! Isso dói, sabia Ruiva?

-Primeiro: o Motivo. Para ser menos relaxado, seu veado de beira de estrada! Segundo: A Dúvida. Ficou delicado, Potter? – Ela deu um sorriso venenoso.

Sirius aplaudiu ao ouvir o novo apelido.

-Adorei Lily!! Ganhou mais um James.

O de óculos lançou um olhar fulminante a Sirius, e logo depois substituiu por um sorriso de vitória.

-Brigas de casal acontecem, Almofadinhas. Já deveria ter aprendido isso com a Morsen.

Sirius nem ligou para James. Giovana também não, despertando o interesse de Vi.

-_Gi,_ - Ela cochichou, enquanto Sirius tentava novos apelidos com James. – _Você não vai dizer nada?_

-_Eles ficam no mesmo dormitório que agente. A uma porta de distancia. Você __**acha**__ que eu ia deixar barato?_ – Ela sorriu, mostrando as intenções.

Vi balançou a cabeça, e levou uma mão a boca, assobiando em um volume ensurdecedor.

-Ai meu ouvido! – Resmungou Peter. – _Já percebi com quem a Handel aprendeu_. – Ele cochichou para Remus, se debruçando no sofá.

Este deu um tapinha nas costas dele.

-Cale a boca, Rabicho. Vai querer que a Giovana se vingue de você pela Handel?

Peter se calou, fingindo medo e fazendo o amigo rir.

-Por favor. – Pediu Vittoria. – Queremos saber qual vai ser o tema da festa de vocês pra deixar a roupa ou fantasia prontas.

Jonh estalou os dedos.

-Festa a Fantasia!

-Eu concordo. – Murmurou Letícia, por trás do bloco. Ao lado, uma pilha de papeis amassados. – Vou adorar fazer as fantasias.

Na verdade ela não demonstrava felicidade. Tinha o cenho enrugado e uma gota de suor escorrendo pela testa. Remus se debruçou sobre o tapete vermelho e dourado, tentando espiar o que ela fazia. Seu queixo despencou assim que conseguiu.

Um esboço perfeito do rosto de Giovana o encarava com o mesmo olhar frio que lançava quando falava com Sirius. Os cabelos feitos pela metade, mais dando a impressão de movimento a quem olhasse.

Ela pareceu não perceber ou não ligar para Remus olhando. Arrancou a folha e jogou na pilha, sem dar importância.

-Mas... – Ele reclamou.

-Cale a boca, Lupin. – Ela disse seca. Fechou o bloco e fez os papeis voarem até o lixo no canto da sala. – Vou para o dormitório terminar, _sem interrupções_. – Ela frizou para Remus, com um olhar de gelar a alma.

Ela se levantou e abriu a porta das meninas, batendo-a com um estrondo. Remus levantou o olhar para os amigos que encolheram os ombros, também em duvida.

-Ela é perfeccionista. – Explicou Vi, se levantando. Ela foi até o lixo e recolheu o desenho de Gi. – Não se contenta até estar completamente igual.

Ela alisou a folha com um feitiço e a fez sumir.

-Lindo, Foncan. – Peter comentou. – Agora que ela não vai ter de volta.

-Você devia arranjar um cérebro, Pettigrew. – Luiza alfinetou.

-E você educação. – Ele retrucou.

-Ora, seu...

-Eu não destruí a folha. – Vittoria explicou calma. – Mandei para o quarto.

Jonh interrompeu a conversa.

-Ok, ok.... Agora _eu_ fiquei curioso. Qual será o tema de vocês?

-Isso vai depender dela. – Lily apontou para o dormitório.

James suspirou cansado. Aquelas meninas eram de acabar com qualquer um, até Remus. Ele podia ser o mais calmo dos cinco mais não o mais ingênuo. Ele sabia o que significava se apaixonar ou se envolver com uma Ladie de alguma forma. Era quase como beijar um ladrão que está com uma arama apontada para seu coração.

Merlin... Ele estava passando tempo demais com Jonh. Estava ficando igual ao Romeu Sadomasoquista que ele era. Confiando na piedade de uma Ladie.

-James? – Jonh perguntou novamente, balançando a mão na frente da cara do maroto.

-Só estou cansado, cara. – Ele explicou, puxando uma almofada.

-Está tudo bem. – Giovana explicou. – Acho que terminamos. Boa Noite.

-Uaaaa... – Peter se espreguiçou – Boa noite pra vocês também...

Sirius se aproximou de Giovana.

-Sonho com os anjos, Princesinha. – Ele sussurrou baixo, sem perceber o sorriso maldoso que ela deu.

-E você com diabinhos, Black. – Ela deu um sorriso doce e sumiu pelo vão da porta.

-Pensando em você. – Ele sussurrou antes de entrar pela porta dos meninos.

**********************************************************************

Giovana acordou no meio da noite. Levantou da cama e vestiu o roupão de flanela. Tinha prometido Vingança ao Black, e ela era uma garota de palavra. Não se deu ao trabalho de vestir as pantufas, para fazer menos barulho. Pegou apenas a varinha e se dirigiu à saída. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho nenhum e viu que havia alguém na Sala Comunal.

Letícia estava sentada no chão, debruçada sobre uma palheta de madeira, onde apoiava seu bloco. Giovana se aproximou cuidadosa. Poderia adiar seus planos de a amiga precisasse de ajuda.

-Cê tá legal? – Ela perguntou baixo, com um sorriso delicado.

-Ãh? – A outra perguntou como se estivesse em transe. Giovana suspirou aliviada. Pensava que a outra tivesse pegado alguma doença, ou coisa do tipo. Ela se sentou ao lado da outra.

-Fazendo o que?

Letícia suspirou. Ao seu lado, havia uma grande maleta, cheia de amostras de tecido.

Gi adorava aquilo. As amostras serviam para Letícia decidir que tecido queria e em que tamanho. Depois ela mandava a lista para os contatos da mãe e recebi as peças em estado bruto, para ela mesma colocar os detalhes.

-Alguns modelos para a festa. **Você** ia fazer o que? – Um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios.

– Vou armar pro _Sirius_. Ele ficou muito felizinho achando que eu ia deixar barato o negocio de Briguinha de Casal. Quer vir?

-Ok. Mais vai ter que me ajudar com os modelos amanhã. Têm alguns tecidos diferentes e eu quero caprichar.

A morena concordou, girando os olhos. Explicou o plano e as duas se levantaram silenciosas, seguindo para o Dormitório dos Marotos.

Gi abriu a porta com um feitiço e as duas se esgueiraram para dentro. Peter roncava alto, com as cortinas fechadas. Remus dormia quieto, sem se movimentar. Já Jonh, não roncava, mas tinha uma das pernas escorregando para o lado e o lençol caído no chão, revelando que dormia sem camisa, e uma calça de moletom verde-musgo. James estava totalmente invisível. Tinha puxado todas as cobertas para cima da cabeça.

A cama de Sirius ficava perto da janela. Ele se mexia o tempo todo, parecendo ter um pesadelo. Letícia pareceu preocupada até escutá-lo murmurar.

-Princesinha....

Giovana se tornou rubra. Queria pular no pescoço daquele convencido. Mas era um plano divertido demais para se estragar com mortes.

Ela tirou a varinha de dentro do roupão, fazendo sinal para Lê, que fez o mesmo. Letícia fez aparecerem algumas tachinhas pelo chão, e se abaixou para espalhá-las. Gi esperava a amiga olhando Sirius. Ele ainda se mexia fazendo as cobertas deslizarem para o lado. Giovana teve que se controlar. Ele também dormia apenas com uma calça de moletom, preta. Ela acordou ao sentir Letícia cutucar seu ombro.

_Tudo pronto_. Os lábios dela formaram.

Ela assentiu. Pulou as tachinhas delicadamente, tentando ficar o mais perto possível da porta, já aberta.

-_Limpeza Matinal_. – Ela cochichou.

Um balde, cheio d'água, uma esponja e um sabonete apareceram acima da cabeça de Sirius.

**********************************************************************

-FOI VOCÊ!!!

O Salão se virou para olhar Sirius entrar. Ele tinha fúria nos olhos. Estava inteiro ensopado, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama, fazendo as meninas suspirarem. Ele mancou até as Ladies, os pés inchados.

-Sua maníaca em forma de gente!! Você... Você – Ele gritava para Giovana. Ela, por outro lado, parecia tranqüila. Tomou um gole de suco de abobora e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, como se apreciasse a crise de Sirius.

-Mais alguma coisa, Black? – Ela deu um sorriso angelical, que enganava a todos, menos a Sirius.

Ele rosnou para ela, vendo que não chegaria a lugar algum. Aquela víbora ia tomar do próprio remédio, em dose dupla.

Promessa de Sirius Black:

Ela nem saberia o que a atingiu.

**********************************************************************

Depois do "Incidente" com o balde e as tachinhas, Giovana e Sirus não se falavam mais. Sem provocações, comentários irônicos, olhares tortos, nada. Era como se um não existisse para o outro. Era realmente assustador ver como as coisas andavam entre os Marotos e as Ladies. Giovana proibira as amigas de trocar palavras com os Marotos, mais precisamente com Sirius. Parecia que ela tinha medo de que elas ouvissem o lado dele e o apoiassem. Sirius tinha adotado a mesma postura. Já tinha brigado com todos, quando os flagrou falando com as Ladies, mais precisamente em um grupo que continha Giovana.

A festa das Royal Beautys seria aquela noite. A maioria dos alunos – Meninas – matou as aulas da tarde para escaparem até Hogsmead e comprar uma roupa de ultima hora.

Letícia tinha contratado um Nerd Grifinório do Sétimo Ano para fazer seus deveres. Falando a verdade ele se ofereceu. Ela tinha estado muito estressada quanto aos tecidos que encomendara. Tinham atrasado dois dias, fazendo-a dobrar a velocidade. As amigas ajudaram nas menores partes possíveis, já que ela queria surpresa.

Vittoria e Giovana estavam a caminho da biblioteca, assim que saíram de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Mas pararam num banheiro do terceiro andar, para limpar as vestes.

O Professor Kettleburn tinha proposto os "Animais Subterrâneos" para o tema do Semestre, e no momento eles estudavam Pelúcios. Alguns alunos faltavam em certas aulas, e a maioria faltaria na próxima. O Professor tinha declarado conseguir um Furanzão _**(N/A: Eu Não inventei, não. Ele aparece no Livro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam.)**_. Elas não tinham muita certeza do que era, mas, ficaram com medo de perguntar a Lily, que tinha faltado, para ajudar Lê – Que estava a beira de um colapso nervoso.

-Eu não odeio essa aula, mas to cansada de perder tanta roupa pra essas coisas! – Reclamou Gi. A blusa já limpa, mas com um furo grande na barra. O Pelúcio que o Professor deu a ela ficou um tanto que fascinado pela pulseira de prata que a Grifinória usava. Na tentativa de consegui-la ele acabou rasgando a blusa, já suja.

Vittoria riu em concordância, ela mesma tinha tido problemas com o Pelúcio amante de terra.

-Mas, você viu o Pettigrew? Ele até ficou depois da aula, para ajudar aquele doido do Kettleburn. – Ela comentou. – Não sabia que ele curtia esse tipo de coisa.

As duas rumaram para fora do banheiro, revezando a pilha de livros. Tinham que devolver antes das Três ou a bibliotecária as proibiria de pisar lá dentro. McGonagall tinha relaxado com os Grifinórios quanto à lição, principalmente com o quinto ano, que tinham os NOM's. Provavelmente feliz com os resultados. Já os outros Professores, principalmente os Diretores de outras Salas, dobraram a carga.

Chegaram ao Segundo Andar, passaram pela Sala de Feitiços e toparam com uma aglomeração em frente a um Quadro de Avisos. Vittoria pediu a Gi para checar o que era, enquanto ela devolvia os livros.

A morena empurrou algumas pessoas, sem esforço, mas parou em uma que resistia parada na frente do papel que parecia o centro das atenções.

-O criatura? Quer, por favor, sair da minha frente? – Realmente parecia educada, mas tinha mais cara de Ordem.

Ordem que ninguém, repetindo; ninguém ignorava. Principalmente a pessoa sendo Grifinória, como o garoto se vestia. Principalmente vindo de uma Ladie. Mais precisamente de Giovana, cuja cor marejava a vermelho. Era ela que dava as ordens publicas, de respeito às Ladies e não tinha pessoas contraditórias.

Menos esse Ser parado a sua frente, que achava ter ordem sobre ela. Achava.

-Olha aqui, filho de vidraceiro, se você acha que pode ficar na minha frente...

-Vai fazer o que? – E ele achava por que _tinha_ praticamente tanta autoridade quanto ela.

Por que era Sirius.

Por que ele deu um sorriso de vitória, assistindo a cor de Giovana ir de vermelho a púrpura de uma só vez.

-Vai se inscrever, _Giovana_?

Ela transformou os olhos em fendas ao ouvir a provocação. Um olhar tão gélido, que fazia o Beijo de Dementador parecer uma Brisa de verão.

-Se você me desse licença, _Sirius_, eu poderia saber sobre o que se trata.

-Ora, veja como estamos grossos hoje. – Ele riu. – Passe por mim, Vossa Majestade. – Ele desafiou, inclinando-se na direção dela.

-Então com licença, Black. – Vittoria passou por ele, empurrando-o com uma única mão. Ela chamou Giovana com um dedo vermelho. Algo interessante pelo visto.

Gi tentou contornar Sirius, mas esse a segurou pela cintura, e encostando a boca em seu ouvido.

-Você não perde por esperar, Princesinha. Eu vou acabar com você, e Vossa Majestade nem vai perceber.

-Black, – Vittoria cutucou sua varinha nas costas de Sirius, fazendo-o arfar. – Se ela não estiver do meu lado nesse segundo, você vai assistir ao Jogo de um parâmetro bem diferente. Vai ficar pendurado nas arquibancadas, e só vai sair de lá quando a sua calça rasgar, deu pra entender? – Ela cutucou mais uma vez, com mais força.

Era impressionante como as ameaças dela erram assustadoras – e completamente verdadeiras, ele devia acrescentar. Ela as dizia em tom tão doce, que as pessoas simplesmente ignoravam. Os desconhecidos pelo menos. Na primeira vez que alguém a subestimou, acabou sendo encontrado num barquinho no meio do Lago Negro. E isso nem era assustador. Essa foi só a primeira vez.

Ele balançou a cabeça e soltou Giovana, se enfiando na multidão logo depois. A morena se aproximou do quadro, já lendo o aviso em letras douradas.

"_Banda Para a Festa Fashion._

_Os testes para os escritos abaixo serão hoje à tarde, apartir das 14h00min. A música é por conta dos participantes, que terão que apresentar o que tocarão._

_Nossos Agradecimentos,_

_Royal Beautys, Realeza Feminina da Lufa-Lufa."_

Os testes tinham começado há uma hora. Realmente era interessante. Não se inscreveriam, é claro. Mas quem sabe em outra festa. A tolerância masculina a elas era bem maior.

**********************************************************************

-LÍLIAN EVANS!! SAIA JÁ DAÍ DE DENTRO, OU EU ARROMBO!!!

_**(N/A: Eu disse Banheiro dos Monitores, mas, ignorem ok? É um banheiro muito parecido com o dos Monitores. Dividido entre os Marotos e as Ladies. Tem a banheira gigante nos dois lados, mas também tem boxes e tudo o que um banheiro tem. As outras Realezas têm iguais.)**_

-TEM OUTROS BOXES! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO USA OUTRO E ME DEIXA EM PAZ??

-Por que Lily... – Luiza baixou a voz. – todas nós já tomamos banho! Só estamos esperando você pra começarmos a maquiagem.

A porta vermelha do Box se abriu, levantando uma nuvem de vapor. Lily saiu enrolada em uma toalha rubra, os cabelos molhados, as bochechas rosadas pela água quente. A ruiva estava dentro do Box por quase 45 minutos.

As outras estavam rindo da situação da amiga, enroladas em toalhas. O banheiro tinha o piso em azulejos beges e as paredes de um vermelho bem escuro. Uma pilha de toalhas rubras estava a um canto, empilhadas em cima de um banquinho de madeira escura. Uma bancada de espelhos, onde todo conteúda das Necessaires estava espalhado. As pias de mármore branco na mesma bancada, e os sanitários em outros boxes.

Depois de terminarem o cabelo e maquiagem, as cinco colocaram os roupões vermelhos, e se dirigiram a saída.

-Esperem. – Vittoria levantou a mão. Ela abriu o vão da porta e espiou para dentro. A Sala Comunal estava vazia, indicando que os meninos ainda estavam no dormitório. No horário combinado entre eles, os meninos iam primeiro. Mesmo sendo meio injusto elas compreendiam as razões. Lily é claro. _**(N/A: XDD)**_ Ela tinha o péssimo habito de demorar um milênio embaixo da água.

Elas entraram no próprio dormitório e trancaram a porta – Por segurança. Ainda eram 19h00min, e elas tinham bastante tempo até a festa, que começava as 20h00min.

Letícia tinha relaxado apenas aquela manhã, quando considerou os modelos prontos. Os cabides com eles estavam em cima de cada cama.

Elas abriram os zíperes e lançaram um olhar malicioso a Letícia.

-Isso... – Luiza começou. – Dá uma nova definição ao tema da festa... – Ela colocou o modelo a frente do corpo. – Concordam?

As outras assentiram, rindo. Eles que agüentassem.

**********************************************************************

-Pra tudo é a mesma coisa! – Reclamou James, largando-se num dos pufes. – Vai tomar banho, um Milênio. Pra seca o cabelo, pelo menos quatro horas. Pra coloca uma simples roupa elas vão leva a vida toda!

Os cinco Marotos tinham recebido um recado de Mcgonagall. Eles teriam que entrar na festa **junto** com as Ladies, e para James isso só significava uma coisa: Tédio. O mais puro deles.

Peter estava sentado ao seu lado, e tinha feito uma espécie de cama com os quatro pufes abandonados. Sirius e Jonh jogavam uma partida de Sinuca e Remus procurava um livro nas prateleiras. James estava apostando com Sirius que ele terminava antes das Cinco colocarem as blusas.

Sirius vestia uma roupa completamente simples. Na verdade ele improvisou, por que tinha esquecido. Uma regata branca, lisa; uma calça jeans escura; uma jaqueta de couro preto; coturnos pretos e um pequeno brinco de pressão, uma argola prateada.

-Ué, Pontas. – Jonh encaçapou duas bolas de uma vez, fazendo Sirius xingar baixinho. – Não foi você que disse "Elas demoram mais vale a pena depois"?

O loiro usava uma camisa social verde escura, os dois primeiros botões abertos e as mangas arregaçadas. Uma calça jeans clara; tênis completamente branco e um colar de surfista.

-Estou pensando em reaver esse provérbio... – Ele fez beiço.

Peter fechou os olhos, tentar dormir um pouco. Os amigos tinham tantas coisas "importantes" para resolver. Como agora; ele escutou Jonh e Sirius começarem a brigar. Sirius sob acusação de trapacear.

-Nós não trapaceamos... – Ele se referia as regras dos Marotos. – Apenas viramos o jogo a nosso favor!

Um cheiro de um perfume amadeirado dançou embaixo de seu nariz. Ele entreabriu os olhos ao escutar uma voz já conhecida, discutindo com alguém. Ele não conseguia se decidir: Se a presença da dona da voz o incomodava ou não. Simplesmente indeciso, ele abriu os olhos totalmente.

-Vocês são demoradas demais pro meu gosto, sabia? Eu to esperando vocês a meia hora e continuam na mesma!

-Me ajuda a fechar o zíper que daí eu demoro só mais alguns minutos! – A voz de Lily gritou de dentro do quarto.

-Pede pra outra, Ruiva!

Luiza bateu a porta quando Lily tentou argumentar. Ela se se encostou à porta, respirando ar puro novamente. Giovana tinha mostrado dez tipos diferentes de perfume a ela. Arriscou que ficaria pelo menos duas semanas sem sentir o cheiro de nada. Então ela notou os olhares dos marotos sobre ela.

-O que foi? – Ela perguntou se aproximando. Ela puxou o pufe onde Peter mantinha os pés e sentou, tendo cuidado para não mostrar nada que não deveria pelo vestido. Mesmo usando um short por baixo era muito desconfortável ter que sentar toda cuidadosa.

Os Marotos a encaravam já havia um tempo. Não **há **encaravam, encaravam o que ela usava. Letícia tinha feito um engano, ela pensara. O vestido devia ir para Giovana, que no momento vestia um confortável par de calças.

Ele examinou Peter, que sequer tinha notado que ela roubara um pufe. Ele mantinha os pés suspensos no ar, como se ainda houvesse algo ali. Ele usava uma camisa inteiramente preta, de manga curta; uma calça jeans escura; um casaco de couro marrom, tênis preto com toques de marrom e luvas de motociclismo pretas, sem dedos.

Bem bonito, ela constatou. Opa, opa, opa. Ela acabara de admitir achar que _Pettigrew_ estava bonito? Ela não admitia nem que amarelo era amarelo, se isso estivesse em discussão com ele, imagine admitir tal coisa como grau de beleza dele?

Ela afundou no pufe, desconsolada. A porta se abriu novamente e por ela passou Letícia. Remus virou a cabeça automaticamente, ao sentir o perfume único, que apenas ela tinha. Eram como rosas e ervas, mais a essência que ela já tinha, sem ter que usar perfume nenhum.

-Lu, a Lils tá desesperada tentando fechar o zíper que emperrou. Ajuda ela, a Vi e a Giovana já tão enlouquecendo. – Ela tentou puxar a morena, que não se mexeu.

-O zíper da bota? – Ela perguntou seca, cruzando os braços mais firmemente. A outra balançou a cabeça. – Então traga ela aqui.

Letícia concordou e preparou-se para voltar ao quarto, quando seu olhar estacionou em Remus. Todos olhando paralisados, de uma para outra. Ele não estava realmente usando uma roupa de festa Fashion como deveria. Não que ele não estivesse, mas, estava muito comportado para o gosto da menina. Uma calça bege; uma camisa social azul clara e um sapato, também social, preto. A única coisa diferente nele era o canino pendurado em seu pescoço.

Ela se apresou a entrar no quarto e chamar Lily, que apareceu mancando. O choque ainda presente no rosto dos Marotos aumentou ainda mais, vendo mais uma se juntar. Letícia realmente não tinha poupado detalhes...

Luiza ajudou a Ruiva a entrar na bota mole de veludo marrom, o zíper dourado subiu depois de um pouco de esforço. _**(N/A: Não sei se vcs entenderam, mas eu tenho uma bota assim e adoooro..) **_

As outras duas entraram logo depois, uma arrumando o cabelo da outra.

-Vocês demoraram bastante, né? – James perguntou, ainda medindo Lily de cima a baixo. Ela fez o mesmo, com um olhar superior ao dele.

James vestia uma calça jeans escura, com lavagem mais clara nos joelhos; uma regata azul escura; um tênis cinza e vermelho e – O acessório mais inusitado possível – um óculos escuro, pendurados no topo da cabeça e escondidos pelo cabelo arrepiado.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando manter os pensamentos em riste. James lançou um olhar malicioso a Lily. _Ele acha que é o que?_ Ela levantou a famosa sombrancelha, sua marca registrada e devolveu em dose tripla. O Maroto se espantou e baixou o olhar.

-E qual é a razão para vocês continuarem aqui? – Letícia perguntou, prevendo a resposta venenosa que Lily poderia dar.

-McGonagall mandou agente avisar que todos nós temos que entrar juntos... – Remus explicou calmo, admirando Lê discretamente.

-Ok, ok. – Giovana enrugou o cenho. – Então vamos né? Ou tão esperando chover Dementadores?

Peter se inclinou para James.

-Depois delas eu já vi de tudo... O Snape pode aparecer vestido de Grifinório que recebo de braços abertos.

James riu. Os Marotos saíram atrás das meninas, que já estavam na escadaria.

A música já era perceptível a partir do segundo andar. Musica eletrônica e animada, e som de muita gente falando.

-Já tem gente no palco. – Cochichou Letícia, usando os sentidos Animais. A musica parou, assim que elas pisaram na entrada do Salão. Coincidência? Todos viraram os olhares, do palco para elas e os Marotos.

No palco construído, estavam as Vipers. Todas vestidas de preto, pouca roupa. Elas iam começar a cantar quando um tumulto percorreu o Salão. Tudo estava decorado com muito brilho e cor. Cada mesa tinha uma toalha diferente, a mesa de comida no fundo do Salão. O único Professor presente era David, ao qual recebi atenções extras de varias meninas.

Giovana estava na frente. Vestia uma calça de couro, que parava pouco acima do tornozelo, preta. Uma estonteante blusa prateada, presa no pescoço; um par de luvas de cetim, uma verde e outra azul escura. Dois fios de strass vermelho no pulso; uma sandália de salto, preta. Os cabelos encaracolados, com mechas coloridas e um brinco de brilhantes, em forma de gota. Os olhos totalmente ressaltados, com uma grossa camada de lápis preto e uma sombra Pink.

Lily vinha logo atrás, indo até a mesa de bebidas. Ela usava uma saia de pregas xadrez, rosa escuro e preta, com um pequeno short por baixo. Um top azul escuro, que cobria apenas um pequeno pedaço de pele, abaixo dos seios; uma meia calça arrastão laranja fosforescente, quase transparente com a bota. Uma luva vermelha, sem dedos, curta, na mão direita e na esquerda três pulseiras de bolas verdes. Os cabelos presos em uma trança, que batia no meio das costas, com fitas coloridas amarradas, em contraste com os brincos de ouro comprido que ela usava e os olhos ressaltados com rímel negro e sombra laranja, com toques amarelados.

Vittoria e Letícia foram procurar uma mesa, com os Marotos nos calcanhares. A morena vestia um short preto, muito curto, com uma meia 8/8 rosa Pink. Uma regata colada, que chegava à cintura, roxa, com detalhes em prateado. Um cinto de tachas prateadas, combinando com uma tiara de acrílico transparente. Nos pés um sapatênis roxo e preto, brincos de argola de prata e uma maquiagem leve, colocando mais atenção aos cabelos soltos, caindo em cascata pelas costas.

A outra examinava seu trabalho enquanto andava. Todos os olhares em alguma das cinco Ladies e, ocasionalmente, nos Marotos.

Ela vestia uma calça legging de um tom de roxo, e uma saia jeans clara, desfiada, por cima. Um top laranja, por baixo de uma blusa transparente, vermelha. Um sapato de salto, também vermelho; um cordão dourado no pescoço; um bracelete verde e um brinco dourado, em forma de coração, sumindo por entre os fios que caiam do coque.

Luiza queria sentar e convencer Gi a trocar de roupa com ela. Usava um vestido que ia até o meio de sua coxa. Preto, curto, com um pequeno laço em cima chamando atenção para o decote discreto. _**(N/A: Vestido da Rihanna, no clipe Please **__**Don't**__** Stop The Music.)**_ Uma sandália de salto, dourada, que prendia em seu tornozelo; uma única luva, de arrastão branca, que brilhava contra a luz negra. O cabelo liso, com uma boina laranja metálico; um lindo brinco de pingentes azuis e uma sombra azul escura, combinada com Lápis e rímel da mesma cor.

As cinco no palco discutiam entre si, provavelmente esperando a atenção voltar para o palco. Elas pararam vendo o Salão esperando. Bellatrix fez sinal para o DJ que estava logo atrás do palco. _**(N/A: **__**Buttons**__**, sem Snoop Dogg)**_

Uma batida interessante começou enquanto elas dançavam no palco. Bellatrix no meio, dividido com Vicky, que levou o microfone a boca pintada de vermelho. _**(N/A: As roupas da Nicole, no clipe, são as da Bella. A Vicky é a Melody e o resto fica a escolha de vcs..)**_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)_

A voz da Sonserina era forte, junto ao coro das outras quatro, mas a voz de Bellatrix, no fundo, ainda era mais melodiosa. Todas dançavam provocantes no palco, arrancando assobios masculinos.

-Tudo bem, elas são boas. Mas estão chamando atenção demais pro meu gosto... – Giovana reclamou, sentando-se e tomando um gole de ponche.

_Typical, hardly the type I fall for_

_I like him the physical, don't leave me askin' for_

_more_

_I'm a sexy mama_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna_

_What I wanna do is bring this on ya_

_Backup all the things that I told ya_

_You been sayin' all the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take_

_this off_

As vozes predominantes de Bella e Vicky estavam mesmo tirando todas as atenções das Ladies, que antes colhiam olhares apenas ao cruzar as pernas.

_Baby can't you see_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me_

_And the heat comin' from this beat_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

-E o que você propõe? – Lily levantou uma sombrancelha. As meninas repetiram o refrão antes de saírem do palco para frente do publico, perto das mesas.

Ela se levantou e puxou a Ruiva para o meio da pista. As duas começaram a dançar, todas as cabeças virando para assistir.

_You say you're a big boy, but I can't agree_

_Cuz the love you said you had ain't been put on me_

_I Wonder IF I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder, if my kiss don't make you just..._

_Wonder, what I got next for you_

James e Sirius estavam conversando quando viram a multidão se fechar em volta de alguma coisa. Curiosos, pensando ser uma briga, eles abriram caminho a cotoveladas, parando estáticos assim que descobriram o que era.

_Baby can't you see_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me_

_And the heat comin' from this beat_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

Depois de ver as atenções roubadas, Vicky largou o microfone, provocando um estalido. Os rapazes reclamaram quando Lily e Gi pararam de dançar, apreciando o momento de histeria da Sonserina. Por impulso James soltou um muxoxo indignado, recebendo uma cotovelada nas costelas de Sirius.

-Ok. – Ele falou estrangulado. – Essa eu meio que mereci...

-Acertou. – O moreno saiu andando, James foi atrás. Afundar-se em bebida era muito melhor, mas não conseguiria fazer nada depois, e irritaria Sirius. O maroto tinha planejado sua vingança contra a Ladie raivosa, com o maior cuidado. E esse plano começava essa noite.

Um ponche seria o suficiente. Ou dois...

As duas que dançavam voltaram para a mesa, entediadas. Os Marotos tinham desaparecido e tudo que tocava eram as musicas do DJ, sem banda. Mesmo que as Royal Beautys tivessem prometido duas apresentações.

Luiza estava muito entediada. Não queria beber mais nada, senão explodiria. Os garotos que lhe ofereciam ponche, ou outra coisa, estavam aparecendo em dobro. Ela simplesmente jogava o conteúdo dos copos no vaso de fresias multicoloridas que havia em cada mesa.

-Boa Noite, Handel. – Uma voz de veludo bateu em sua orelha.

Regulus Black estava parado ao seu lado, um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. Que ela tinha que admitir era lindo.

-Olá pra você também, Black. – Ela sorriu de volta.

Regulus vestia uma bermuda jeans acinzentada; uma camisa de manga curta preta; uma gravata vermelha; um tênis preto e prata e um bracelete preto no pulso, os cabelos arrepiados.

-Quer dançar? – Ele colocou a mão atrás da cabeça, sinal de nervosismo. Ela sorriu e pegou a mão que ele ofereceu.

Os dois foram até o canto da pista, uma musica agitada começou a tocar. Luiza deixou as mãos caírem sobre os ombros do Sonserino, enquanto se movia com delicadeza.

-Então... – Ele começou, uma ruga apareceu em sua testa.

-Hã? – Ela incentivou

-Eu... Queriasabersevocêquersaircomigoumahora sabe?

-Como? – Ela sorriu divertida.

Ele suspirou fundo. _Vai seu imbecil_ Ele pensou _Abre essa boca e fala!_

-Queria saber se você quer sair comigo. Algum dia. – Ele completou.

Ela estacou. A cabeça a mil. Regulus Arturo Black estava pedindo para sair com ela. Primeira coisa boa: Ele era lindo. Segunda coisa boa: As outras e ela ficariam imunes os Sonserinos novamente. Terceira coisa boa: Isso provava definitivamente que era ele no campo de Quadribol. Primeira coisa ruim: O que ela respondia? Se respondesse Sim logo de cara pareceria desesperada e uma Ladie **nunca** era desesperada... Se dissesse não, perderia uma ótima chance...

-Você me dá um segundinho, por favor? – Ela sorriu o mais sincera possível. – Me espera ali no canto, ok?

Ele sorriu para ela, provavelmente mais nervoso que nunca. Ele se dirigiu ao canto indicado e escorregou até o chão, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Ela saiu andando a passos rápidos, procurando uma juba de cabelos chocolates. Achou Vi e Letícia, a um canto conversando. Ela avançou pela multidão e agarrou as duas pelos pulsos.

-Ei, Ei, Ei! – Vittoria reclamou. – Aonde é o incêndio, Baixinha?

A pequena lançou um olhar mortífero em direção a morena, que se escondeu atrás de Letícia.

-Ok, ok. – Ela começou. – Regulus. Black. Pediu. Para. Sair. Comigo. – Ela soletrou, engolindo ela mesma as informações.

Os queixos das outras duas caíram em uníssono.

-Mas... Você e... Braços e... FOI ELE!! – Exclamou Vittoria gaguejando. As cabeças se voltaram em direção às três. – Nada, gente, nada...

-Cala Boca, Foncan! – Letícia reclamou calando a outra de vez. – O que você respondeu? – Ela apontou um dedo para Luiza.

-Nada ainda. Ele tá esperando num canto aí...

Lê respirou fundo. _Quase..._

-Aceite. Diga Sim. Concorde... Seja lá o que for, mas saia com ele.

-Mas porque eu deveria? – Luiza pediu.

-Por que ele é um gato, musculoso,_ Sonserino,_ e receberemos a cobertura durante a competição. Difícil?

Luiza concordou e se virou para a multidão. Dirigiu-se para o canto em que Black aguardava. Parou aos pés dele, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça.

-Aceito.

**********************************************************************

_**Hello Seres de outro mundo!!!**_

_**Gente, pelo amor de Merlin, sejam caridosos com uma autora de primeira viagem, né? Poxa, amei minha única Review mas seria legal se eu recebesse pelo menos três por cap, ok? Se esforcem por mim ok????**_

_**Amo vocês!! Espero q tenham gostado do cap XD**_

_**Vitty Weasley**_


	9. Fofoca Sem Mentiras

_**Reviews:**_

_**Deh Aluada: Q tomem vc como exemplo!! Minhas Reviews constantes são só suas e vc nunca me decepciona! Como eu botei láaa em baixo, ainda não vi sua fic e o motivo ta lá Tbm. Pd avisa o Trio Depp q eu já vou lá!! Bjuss **__**Cherí**__**!**_

_**L. Fernii: Ai q saudades! Ainda bem q vc apareceu de volta viu amor? Naum me deixa + Naum tá? Bjuss**_

_**Agora vamos ao cap q vai chocar todos:**_

_**-Um amor que Pd atrapalhar mtas coisas**_

_**-Boatos raramente verdadeiros**_

_**-Um colar**_

_**-Ciúmes**_

_**-Uma idiota q se acha o Maximo**_

**_-Remus pegando uma Loira???_**

_**-E Sirius gentil????**_

_**Chequem agora:**_

**_Capítulo 8: Fofoca Sem Mentiras_**

Peter olhava Luiza e Regulus se beijando enquanto dançavam novamente. Por quê? Por que ela ficaria com o idiota do irmão do Sirius? Simplesmente era impossível saber. Nunca a Ladie tinha mostrado interesse no Sonserino, e agora de uma hora para outra estavam colados, como se... Estivessem... _Namorando_?

-Rabicho?

Ele se assustou ao chamado de Remus. _Invente alguma coisa! Se finja de Retardado mental, vamos lá não é tão difícil..._

-Hã?

_Lindo, Pettigrew. Perfeito!_

-Eu perguntei se você também quer ponche.

-Ah, claro. Por favor. – Ele completou.

_Havia algo errado ali. Algo muito errado..._

Luiza se separou para tomar ar. Dizer "Sim" foi possivelmente a melhor decisão que já tomara. Regulus era gentil. Impossível e inacreditavelmente gentil. Um Sonserino que sempre perguntava para ela se queria alguma coisa, se estava tudo bem, se tinha certeza que queria mesmo sair com ele.

-Lu, eu acho que já vou pra cama... – Ele falou no ouvido dela, por causa da música.

-Mas, ainda vai ter a próxima banda. – Ela reclamou, pousando as mãos nos ombros dele.

-Você pode me contar amanhã... Na biblioteca. Aceita?

-Precisa de ajuda no que?

-Feitiços. Acho que o Flitwick não gosta muito de mim. – Ele riu.

Ela riu junto. Era bom se sentir assim. Meio que... Desejada, ou ter alguém que realmente gostasse dela. Ainda iria demorar a confiar totalmente em Regulus, mas ela sentia que ele seria mais rápido do que todos os outros. Era um Sonserino com, digamos, um quarto de alma Grifinória.

O moreno se despediu com um selinho e logo depois sumiu na multidão, para Luiza avistá-lo novamente na porta, acenando para ela. Ela deu um sorriso bobo. Não se permitia fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas, era simplesmente impossível não fazer.

-Gente, gente, escutem um minuto. – Ela se virou para o palco e viu Alissa e Jennifer Williams, as gêmeas Lufanas.

Jennifer era mais certinha, tentava não quebrar regras e era Monitora. Já Alissa vivia em detenções, tendo o pescoço salvo pela irmã, inúmeras vezes. Elas eram, digamos, que o oposto uma da outra. Jennifer era ruiva, os cabelos encaracolados sempre em um perfeito rabo de cavalo e, apenas em festas, soltos. Alissa tinha cabelos encaracolados também, mas nunca mantinha a mesma cor por muito tempo. No momento estavam de um tom de loiro. A única coisa aparente que fazia as pessoas acreditarem que eram realmente irmãs, era os olhos verde-água. Grandes e opacos.

Alissa arrancou o microfone das mãos de Jennifer, tomando controle e jogando um olhar de vitoria a irmã.

-Agora a ultima atração desta noite, a segunda banda que irá se apresentar. – Ela fez mistério saindo do palco com a irmã nos calcanhares.

As luzes se apagaram, fazendo vários cogitarem um apagão. O silencio mortal foi quebrado por um feixe de luz, que iluminava um pequeno pandeiro, pendurado em pleno ar, que começou a tocar. Depois de um tempo, outro feixe apareceu, iluminando um inesperado Remus, dedilhando o baixo. Logo depois outro feixe apareceu na parte de trás do palco, revelando Peter, tocando a bateria calmamente. O ritmo mudou quando dois feixes apareceram na frente do palco revelando – um em cada lateral – James e Jonh, tocando Guitarra. Uma voz se juntou a eles, revelando Sirius, ao microfone. _**(N/A: Are You Gonna Be My Girl, Jet)**_

_**GO!!**_

_**So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me**_

_**Because you look so fine**_

_**And I really wanna make you mine.**_

Varias bocas despencaram, pela visão dos cinco Marotos – já conhecidos por seus inúmeros talentos – _cantando_. Sirius deixou um sorriso travesso em seu rosto, procurando Giovana com os olhos. Ela mesma nem sabia quem estava no palco. Estava na mesa de bebidas, tomando um copo de ponche. Vittoria correu até ela, e bateu em seu ombro. A outra só resmungou em resposta. Vi perdeu a paciência. Virou a amiga a força, fazendo-a derramar todo o ponche no chão ao ver quem estava no palco.

_**I say you look so fine**_

_**that I really wanna make you mine.**_

_**Oh, 4,5,6, c'mon and get your kicks**_

_**now you don't need that money**_

_**when you look like that, do ya honey.**_

Sirius capturou os olhos azuis em um lampejo, fingindo não saber que ela o olhava. Virou a cabeça varias vezes, dando a todos a impressão de que realmente procurava alguém. Enquanto isso, Vi e Giovana cruzaram a multidão de garotas que se amontoavam aos montes, para assistir o quinteto. _(N/A: Troquei a palavra Blond por Brown, ok?)_

_**Big black boots,**_

**_long __brown__ hair,_**

_**she's so sweet**_

_**with her get back stare.**_

_**Well I could see,**_

_**You home with me,**_

_**that you were with another man, yeah!**_

_**I know we,**_

_**Ain't got much to say,**_

_**Before I let you get away, Yeah!**_

As duas se juntaram as outras, que também olhavam pasmadas para o palco. James se inclinou no microfone, cantando com Sirius, o olhar vagando a procura de cabelos cor de fogo.

-Vocês não acham que ele perdeu alguma coisa? – Luiza cochichou para as outras.

Neste minuto o moreno se virou diretamente para a mesa Grifinória.

_I Said are you gonna be my girl?_

O olho cinza piscou diretamente para Giovana, antes de se voltar para a multidão. A garota arfou.

_**Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me**_

_**because you look so fine**_

_**and I really wanna make you mine.**_

_**I say you look so fine**_

_**that I really wanna make you mine.**_

_**Oh, 4,5,6, c'mon and get your kicks**_

_**now you don't need that money**_

_**with a face like that, do ya.**_

Mentira. Só podia ser alguma brincadeira. Letícia captou o movimento do Maroto, assim como o coração de Giovana batendo descontroladamente, dentro do peito.

-Você não pode estar falando serio... – Ela balbuciou. O microfone trocou de dono, indo parar com James. _**(N/A: Troca de Brown, por Red)**_

_**Big black boots,**_

**_long __red__ hair,_**

_**she's so sweet**_

_**with her get back stare.**_

_**Well I could see,**_

_**You home with me,**_

_**that you were with another man, yea!**_

_**I know we,**_

_**Ain't got much to say,**_

_**Before I let you get away, yeah!**_

_**I Said are you gonna be my girl?**_

Ele piscou o olho para Lily, que ruborizou e baixou a cabeça. Concordava plenamente. Só podia ser um plano. A música claramente falava delas, mas não fazia sentido nenhum. Potter era um idiota e Black mais ainda. Jonh podia estar por trás. Ele era razoavelmente inteligente. Ela apostaria em Remus, mas ele era bonzinho demais. Pettigrew era um estúpido, não tinha coragem para nada.

**_Oh Yeah. __Oh Yeah. C'mon!_**

_**I could see,**_

_**You home with me,**_

_**that you were with another man, yea!**_

_**I know we,**_

_**Ain't got much to say,**_

_**Before I let you get away, Yeah!**_

_**Uh, be my girl.**_

_**Be my girl.**_

_**Are you gonna be my girl?! Yeah**_

A música terminou, recebendo aplausos e até gritinhos. Giovana se retirou do Salão a passos rápidos. Precisava refrescar a cabeça. Sirius mediu os movimentos da Ladie e pulou do palco, os outros logo atrás. Ele avisou que iria para a mesa depois e foi para os Jardins. James e os outros se sentaram à mesa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Vai tomar isso, Moranguinho? – Ele sorriu abertamente para Lily, apontando para o copo intocado de ponche sabor uva.

Ela empurrou o copo para James, sem dizer uma só palavra. Ele se fez de desentendido, e trocou de lugar com Remus, passando o braço pelos ombros de Lily.

-Qual é Ruivinha? O que eu fiz de errado desta vez?

A Ruiva sentiu a garganta arder como fogo. Estava pronta fará dar uma resposta afiadíssima, mas preferiu outro jeito. Engoliu tudo.

-Nada, não, James. – Ela deu um sorriso doce. O Maroto se iluminou.

-Você parece muito triste sabia? Por que você e eu não vamos juntos a Hogsmead neste fim de semana? – Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, já pronto para um tapa bem merecido. Coisa que não aconteceu.

-Que horas encontro você? – Ele preferia o tapa. As meninas olhavam Lily pasmadas, sinal de que não era nenhuma maldade. Pelo menos ele achava.

-09h00min está bom?

-Claro. – Ela piscou pegando o copo das mãos dele e bebendo um pouco. – Não se atrase _James_.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Ai, mas que merda!

Giovana se deixou escorregar pelo tronco seco da arvore, a beira do lago negro. Ela, Apaixonada? Por _Black_? Impossível, completamente im...

Clack.

Um galho se quebrou sob os pés de Sirius, denunciando sua posição. Ele ficou ocupado demais – xingando – que nem percebeu Giovana se aproximar, felina, pelas sombras. A mão dela voou para a garganta de Sirius, que suspirou cansado.

-Qual é Morsen? Você acha mesmo que pode me esganar com essas mãozinhas? – Ele debochou.

-Talvez não estas, querido Black. Me de um minuto que vão virar garras, Totó. – Ela deu um sorriso torto.

Ele engoliu em seco. Disso ele tinha medo, e sabia que com _Isso _ela não brincava.

-Vamos nos acalmar, ok? Eu só quero conversar.

-Conversar? – Ela arqueou uma sombrancelha.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Você... Você...

-Você o que, Luizinha do meu coração? – Lily resmungou cruzando os braços e as pernas.

-Eu dispenso o "Inha". – A outra rebateu, batendo as mãos na mesa. – Você, Lily querida, aceitou sair com o **Potter**!

-O que faço ou deixo de fazer é da minha conta.

-E eu espero que você, Ruiva, crie juízo.

-Ah é? O que ele come Srta. Estou Saindo Com Um Projeto De Cobra? – Ela deu um sorriso simpático e se levantou, sendo impedida pela mão de Luiza, e um começo de garras saindo das unhas e arranhando a pele alva de Lily.

-Você não venha falar de mim, Evans. – Ela soltou o pulso de Lily. – É do Potter que estamos falando. Um Maroto.

-E eu sou uma Ladie. Isso me dá um pouquinho mais de credito não acha? – Ela sorriu desfazendo a carranca da amiga. Ela saiu andando, costurando entre a multidão.

Certamente **ERA** um bom plano. Com algumas falhas, mas era ótimo.

Encontrou Vittoria e Letícia, perto da mesa de bebidas. As duas olharam maliciosas para Lily, esperando respostas.

-Desembucha, Ruiva.

-A confiança de um Maroto é uma coisa que Euzinha não irei dispensar. – Ela olhou de esguela para Vi, que deu a língua. – Potter, é um imbecil. Nem vai saber o que o acertou.

-É, pense só: Você vai ter que _Namorar_ o James. – Letícia apontou. – O casal mais poderoso de Hogwarts! – Ela riu.

-Continuem fingindo que não sabem de nada. Conto para as duas, mais tarde.

Vittoria rolou os olhos, se concentrando no liquido vermelho em seu copo. Letícia seguiu os olhos pelo salão iluminado, voltando um pouco para uma cena nada bonita.

Rachel Ronsin implicava com Vittoria desde o Primeiro Ano. Ela era um ano mais velha e tinha o cérebro vários séculos atrasado. Sempre conseguia passar de ano subornando algum Nerd durante as provas finais.

Era bem bonita. Cabelos acobreados, lisos; olhos verde-água e uma personalidade que valia menos de 5 centavos.

O problema? Um pequeno problema, na verdade. Ela estava em um canto afastado do Salão, beijando ninguém menos do que **Jonh Victor Dent**.

********************************************************************************************************************

Peter tinha sumido, Sirius estava se pegando com uma garota qualquer, James ainda estava chapado pela resposta de Lily, Jonh também tinha desaparecido – procurando Vittoria com certeza.

E ele jogado, ali sentado sem fazer coisa nenhuma a não ser olhar as pessoas dançando, sem realmente olhar. Devia ter vergonha de si mesmo. Um Maroto que ficava parado em uma festa. Até Rabicho devia estar fazendo algo mais interessante...

-Não gosta de dançar Lupin? – Uma delicada voz bateu em seu ouvido, fazendo seu corpo todo se arrepiar.

Ele se virou. Uma loira linda, duas orbes azuis turquesas o encarava com um ar curioso e divertido. Ela vestia uma blusa polo verde lisa, por baixo de um colete azul, verde e marrom; uma bermuda também marrom mais um pouco mais clara; um sapato de salto prateado e um longo colar de pequenas perolas que dava duas voltas em seu pescoço.

-Giovanna Spadin. – Ela ofereceu uma mão. – Lufa-Lufa.

-Remus Lupin. – Ele beijou a mão, pensando finalmente como um Maroto. – Grifinória.

Ela riu.

-Gostando da festa? – Ela indagou, sentando-se e cruzando o lindo par de pernas.

-É, tá bem legal. Mas a dos Marotos vai ser bem melhor, isso eu tenho certeza.

Ela fez cara de indignada.

-Muito obrigada, viu, Senhor Delicadeza! Deu trabalho tá ouvindo?

Remus se assustou.

-Você.. Royal Beautys? – Ele gaguejou. Às vezes era difícil decorar quem era de qual realeza. – Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe... Eu esqueci que tinha uma Giovanna nas Lufanas. Perdoe ok?

Ela riu gostosamente.

-Hã? – Ele indagou. Geralmente as mulheres ficavam nervosas quando se esqueciam delas. Geralmente.

-Um Maroto de joelhos, pedindo perdão, para uma Lufana? Inédito... Hahahahaha! – Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa.

-Ok. – Ele falou com um ar vingativo. – Agora você vai ver.

Ele pegou a mão dela e se dirigiu para o meio da pista de dança. Girou a Lufana e a abraçou pela cintura enquanto a música eletrônica tocava alto.

Ela levantou os braços acima da cabeça enquanto balançava o corpo sem se dar conta de um par de esmeraldas cravados a fundo em suas costas...

Ele girou por trás dela, Giovanna colocou as mãos para trás, agarrando o pescoço dele.

-Lupin, eu admito. Não conhecia esse seu lado. – Ela sorriu, separando-se dele e dançando mais separada.

Ele a seguiu e grudou o corpo ao dela, virando-a e fitando as duas enormes orbes azuladas.

-Só porque sou um pouco certinho, não quer dizer que não sou um dos Marotos.

Ele avançou para a boca rosada dela, prensando a boca dela com força. Ela abraçou o pescoço de Remus, enquanto ele passava as mãos por sua cintura e aprofundava o beijo.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Black, que eu saiba você não é de conversar. É mais de Agarrar, não é? – Giovana perguntou cínica, permitindo que Sirius se agachasse ao seu lado.

-Sei disso, ok? – Respondeu calmo. Anormalmente calmo. Giovana conhecia Sirius o suficiente para saber que ele desviava o olhar quando mentia. Mas ele a encarava sem desviar os olhos, nem por um segundo. – É só que, queria me desculpar pelo dia no barracão.

-Ou, ou, ou. Repete essa ultima parte assim que eu arrumar uma câmera? – Ela cruzou os braços, com uma sombrancelha levantada.

Ele suspirou. Ia ser mais difícil do que pensara.

-Eu só queria que você me desculpasse tá? – Ele se fez de emburrado, arrancando uma risada involuntária da Grifinória. – Não precisa me deixar com cara de idiota.

Ela soltou outra gargalhada.

-Sirius, com todo respeito, mas, eu não preciso fazer _nada_ para você ficar com cara de idiota...

-Ah é? Então me diga, desde quando eu virei _Sirius_, – Ela ruborizou. – _Giovana_?

Ela abraçou os joelhos, sinal total de insegurança. Ele se aproximou, colocando a mão sobre o joelho dela. _Eu. Estou. Perdida._

Ao invés de agarrá-la – como Giovana imaginava – Sirius pegou uma caixinha de veludo rosa antigo, no bolso interno da jaqueta, e entregou para ela, que pegou hesitante. Abriu a caixinha calmamente, revelando o acolchoado branco por baixo de um pingente em forma de cristal de gelo feito em prata e cravejado de cristais. Um fio de ouro branco escapava pela lateral.

-Merlin... Eu não posso aceitar. – Ela estendeu a caixinha na direção de Sirius. Ele tirou o cordão de dentro dela e passou pelo pescoço de Giovana, ignorando as negações dela.

-Linda. – Ele deu um rápido selinho nela, e se levantou rapidamente. – Pode me agradecer depois, Princesinha. – Ele piscou.

O Maroto saiu correndo pelos terrenos, deixando Giovana sozinha e completamente corada.

********************************************************************************************************************

Peter empurrou as pessoas que estavam em seu caminho, chegando até James que estava largado em uma cadeira. Ele se agachou para o amigo poder ouvi-lo e ninguém mais escutar.

-Me diga que eu não estou louco e que você também esta vendo o Aluado beijando aquela loira super gostosa? _**(N/A: Peter safadoo...)**_

James, ao ouvir tais palavras, levantou a cabeça para contemplar o lobinho finalmente sair da concha.

-Aleluia! Jesus, que Milagre!

-Quem é Jesus? – Peter fez uma careta.

-Escutei a Lírio falando isso quando passou num exame. Deve ser coisa dos Trouxas, deve equivaler a Morgana, por exemplo.

-Ah, ok.

-PONTASS!!

James se virou para ver Sirius vindo a toda em sua direção.

-Você vê o que eu vejo com minhas duas perolas maravilhosas?? – Ele gesticulou para seus olhos e piscou exageradamente. James deu um tapa na própria testa.

-É, Almofadinhas. Claro que eu vi. Mas, falando nisso, cadê o Jonh?

-Ah, vocês não souberam? – Peter se balançava no lugar.

-Desembucha logo Rabicho, agora! – James reclamou.

-Ele foi visto em algum canto deste Salão, aos beijos com ninguém menos do que a Ronsin.

Sirius deixou o queixo cair e o de óculos começou a tossir palavras.

-Ele... Desistiu... DA FONCAN??? E TROCOU PELA CADE.... – Ele gritou, mas a mão de Sirius o impediu de continuar. – HUM, HUM, HUM.

-Quieto Viadinho. Vamos achar o Dent, pra que eu possa matar aquele imbecil, idiota, ridículo... E outras coisas que eu não posso pronunciar na presença de pessoas menores de idade.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Liscensinha Ronsin, querida. Precisamos trocar uma palavrinha com o Dent. – Sirius empurrou Rachel sem gentileza nenhuma e puxou Jonh pelo colarinho até um canto distante, batendo as costas do loiro na parede.

-Pontas, vai chamar o Aluado. Eu não to nem ai se o Lupin tá catando a Angelina Jolie, Eu quero ele aqui agora! – James saiu andando a passos rápidos pela multidão.

-Cê tá muito ferrado Dent. – Peter resmungou. – Golpe baixo hein?

Jonh levantou uma sombrancelha. O que teria feito desta vez?

********************************************************************************************************************

James voltou com Remus, que parecia muito bravo e ainda reclamava com o maroto de óculos, até este cochichar alguma coisa em seu ouvido e Remus calar a boca e adotar a mesma carranca dos outros três.

-Você é louco por acaso? – Remus começou.

-Eu ainda não saquei o drama disso tudo, ok? Me solta tá Almofadinhas?! – Jonh reclamou.

-Não se faça de inocente Jonh! – Peter pediu, baixando um pouco o tom de voz. – Você é – de algum jeito – apaixonado pela Vittoria e ainda troca ela pela Ronsin!

-Cara, as doenças se proliferam naquela garota. Você a beija e é contaminado por um germe recém-nascido! Até eu me recuso a beijar aquela vagabunda! – Sirius gritou rolando os orbes.

-Vocês sempre reclamaram de eu gostar da Foncan, que eu estava perdendo tempo e nem sei mais o que! Agora que eu resolvo esquecê-la vocês reclamam?? Decidam-se tá?

Sirius bateu com Jonh na parede, como se ele pudesse atravessá-la. Jonh se soltou e pulou para cima do moreno, acertando um soco em sua cara. O moreno inverteu posições e começou a socar Jonh, sem parar. Um fio de sangue escorreu da boca do loiro, e Sirius se levantou.

O loiro ia se levantar, mas Peter o imobilizou com a ajuda de Remus. James dispersou os espectadores enquanto Sirius colocava Jonh para dormir e todos seguiram para os jardins.

James se deslocou até uma sombra, saindo de lá como um cervo. Sirius e Peter colocaram Jonh na garupa do cervo, que começou a correr.

-Remus, você consegue acompanhar? – Perguntou Sirius, pegando Peter – já na forma de camundongo – e colocando no ombro.

Remus consentiu e começou a correr, deixando Sirius para trás. Foi floresta adentro, pulando por cima das pedras e troncos. Ser Lobisomem dava a ele condicionamento e habilidade para correr por muito tempo e não se cansar. Era como se fosse automático, ele conhecia a floresta quase que como se fosse a palma da sua mão. O cachorro preto logo passou um pouco a frente de Remus, mas segurou o ritmo, ficando ao lado do amigo.

Chegaram a uma abertura da floresta, que se abria para uma gigantesca arvore que se debatia sem parar. Jonh estava parado a alguns metros da arvore, deitado no chão, ao lado de James já na forma humana. Peter pulou do ombro do cachorro e correu rapidamente até uma elevação em uma das grandes e distorcidas raízes.

Ele pressionou o caroço com as minúsculas patinhas, e em instantes a arvore se imobilizou. James passou o braço de Jonh por seu pescoço e escorregou por entre um amontoado de raízes, por um túnel escondido.

Os outros seguiram atrás. Passaram calmamente pelo corredor coberto de limo e chegaram a uma estreita escada de madeira. Os outros alcançaram James, que levitava Jonh escada acima.

-Vai fazer o que com ele, Pontas? – Peter perguntou. Eles entram no conhecido cômodo da Casa dos Gritos. As paredes de tabuas gastas e caindo aos pedaços; a cama puída e a lareira empoeirada.

Sirius e James tinham colocado uma mesa de pôquer e suprimentos, para as noites de Lua cheia. Sendo assim, um canto do quarto estava tomado por caixas de doces e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e Whisky de Fogo.

-Amado Rabicho, eu passo o caso para a autoridade máxima para resolver problemas: O Detetive Black. – James pousou Jonh em um canto.

-Elementar meu caro Potter. Usarei psicologia reversa.

-_Até parece que ele sabe o que significa Psicologia..._ – Resmungou Remus, fazendo Peter fungar, tentando esconder o riso.

-Eu escutei. – Cantarolou Sirius.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Lê?

-Diga amore. – Letícia sorriu para Vittoria.

A morena brincava com o limite de sua regata. Nervosa.

-Eu to... Meio... Hã... Entediada de ficar sozinha... Então eu pensei em... Sei lá... Aceitar o convite do Jonh. Pronto, falei. – Ela corou visivelmente.

Letícia travou uma batalha interna. Contar ou Não Contar? Eis a questão...

Neste minuto ela ouviu Vittoria murchar e seguiu o olhar dela. E encontrou uma desagradável surpresa.

-Olha só se não é a chifruda da Foncan. – Rachel caçoou com sua voz esganiçada.

-Do que está falando Ronsin? – Vittoria levantou uma sombrancelha. – Que eu saiba fui eu quem chifrou o Malfoy.

-Como se você não soubesse. O Dent te trocou por Mim! Incrível como todos me preferem não é? – Ela deu um sorriso ácido.

Vi sentiu a garganta arder, os olhos incharem. Uma lagrima se dependurou no canto de seus olhos. _Pense rápido!_

Seu braço tomou vida própria – Não que ela não tenha gostado do resultado. O copo cheio de ponche vermelho voou para o vestido branco de Rachel, deixando transparente. O Salão irrompeu em risadas. Rachel saiu correndo para o banheiro, seguida das amigas que aguardavam ali perto, chorando.

As lagrimas saltaram dos olhos de Vittoria. Ela saiu correndo do Salão, sem ninguém perceber, com Letícia logo atrás.

Ela continuou correndo, aumentando a velocidade a cada passo. Ela pulou por cima de uma grande pedra, se transformando no Guepardo Das Neves, e caiu no chão com delicadeza. Continuou a correr até se embrenhar na floresta.

Letícia correu atrás, mas parou ao enxergar Giovana, molhando os pés no lago. Ela se aproximou e se sentou ao lado da amiga. Um problema de cada vez. Os mais próximos primeiro.

-Essa calça _de couro_ não foi feita para molhar, sabia?

-Eu sei. Mando cuidar dela depois ok? – Giovana soluçou se deitando no colo da amiga. – Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo...

Letícia viu o colar no pescoço da amiga.

-Sirius, certo?

A outra confirmou escondendo a cara nas mãos. Marotos 2 X Ladies 1, graças a Lily.

-Eu não quero gostar dele. Ele é um vagabundo, idiota, preguiçoso, relaxado, pegador, Maroto, lindo, gentil e cavalheiro e... Ai Meu Merlin, o que eu to falando?!

Ela soluçou ainda mais. Ou Sirius era mesmo um cavalheiro, ou um ótimo ator. Colocar em espera, com certeza. Teria que ver Black com os próprios olhos para constatar se era mentira...

-Olha, sem ofensa, mas isso não é importante agora. Vittoria me disse que ia aceitar ficar com o Dent, mas a Ronsin chegou e falou que tinha ficado com o tontão lá.

-E é verdade? – Ela enxugou as lagrimas, prestando atenção.

-Pior que é. Eu vi, mas quando eu resolvi _pensar _em contar pra ela a Ronsin chegou para estragar tudo.

-E onde a Vi tá agora?

-Floresta Proibida. Transformou-se e entrou sem dizer nada, nem se ia voltar hoje. Eu sempre suspeitei que ela gostasse do Jonh. O que ele fez foi golpe baixo.

-É eu concordo. Tipo, ele fala o tempo todo que queria ficar com ela e tals e quando ela resolve aceitar ele meio que "Dá o Pé na Bunda", e numa Ladie!

-Ok. Temos que achar ela. Já é meia noite, quando ela entrar mais fundo não vai sair até amanhecer. Vamos achar a Lily e procurar aquela doida.

-Ótimo. Eu tava precisando de um pouco de exercício para esfriar a cabeça e decidir o que fazer com o Sirius... Quer dizer Black. – Ela corrigiu fazendo Letícia sorrir.

********************************************************************************************************************

-O cheiro ainda tá fresco. Mas, tem outro cheiro aqui também... – Analisava Lily, indo de um lado para o outro, cobrindo a entrada da floresta.

-De quem? – Luiza perguntou.

-Permitam-me Senhoritas. – Giovana se aproximou. – Aonde o outro cheiro é mais forte, Lils?

-Por aqui. Eu já senti esses cheiros, mas não consigo lembrar onde.

Giovana se agachou na área que a Ruiva indicara. Os galhos estavam quebrados, em algumas arvores e marcas de patas de animais no chão. Ela sorriu fraca.

-Cinco cheiros, cinco Marotos. Dois humanos, e três animais. Foram para o meio da floresta... – Ela riu novamente.

-Para onde ela foi? – Luiza suspirou.

-Mesma direção. Não da pra dizer exatamente aonde a Moon foi, mas sei que vamos ter que correr. – Ela sorriu maliciosa.

-Como você disse amada Comet, necessitamos de exercícios. Você lidera.

-Não se percam da mamãe ok? – Ela ficou em posição, as outras ao lado. – Não gosto de olhar para trás.

Dizendo isso ela pulou para frente, se jogando para o breu da floresta.

********************************************************************************************************************

-_Enervate!_

Jonh abriu os olhos rapidamente. A visão ainda turva projetou quatro sombras espremidas em seu campo visionário. Acostumou-se e identificou Peter, Remus, James e _Sirius_. Com expressões nada felizes.

Estava pronto para voar no pescoço daquele Vira-Lata. Tentou se levantar, mas falhou. Estava imobilizado.

-Ok, que brincadeira é essa? – Ele tentou se contorcer para soltar as cordas que o envolviam.

-Cale a boca e escute. – Remus girava a varinha entre os dedos.

-Você, Dent, tá achando que foi certo o que você fez, mas, adivinha só? Você estava e está completamente enganado! – Sirius começou andando de um lado para o outro. – Você disse na nossa cara que amava aquela doida da Foncan. Amar é uma palavra muito comprometedora, sabia? Todas as garotas com quem eu saio ficam tipo: "Siriuszinho, porque você não diz que me ama?" – Ele piscou excessivamente, imitando uma voz esganiçada. – O negocio é que eu dispenso todas elas quando esse papo começa. Sabe por quê? Porque a partir do ponto em que você fala a dita cuja palavra, elas levam a serio. Se você namorasse a Foncan, tenho certeza que ela iria falar isso para você sabe por quê?

-Primeiro: Ela nunca vai querer sair comigo. Segundo: Ela é uma Ladie sem sentimentos. E terceiro: Eu não sei Sirius! Eu só sei que quero sair daqui! RABICHO, ME SOLTA, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! – Ele recorreu a Peter, que colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Jonh parou. – O que houve?

-Eu escutei a Vittoria falando com a Giovana. Ela disse que ia aceitar sair com você. Então chegou aos ouvidos dela o negocio da Ronsin. E ela voltou com o Malfoy...

Jonh arregalou os olhos. Os pensamentos a mil. Como isso estava acontecendo? Ela ia sair com ele? Mas voltou com o Malfoy, e POR SUA CAUSA?? Lagrimas brotaram descontroladas dos olhos de Jonh, o verde ficando translúcido.

-EU SOU UM IDIOTA! COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER?? SOLTEM-ME EU TENHO QUE FALAR COM ELA ME SOOOLTEM!! – Ele debatia-se tanto que acabou caindo de lado, sem poder levantar-se. Os Marotos fizeram suas melhores caras de desapontamento.

Mal eles sabiam que a história combinada, era _praticamente_ verdade.

********************************************************************************************************************

Giovana seguia o cheiro de Vittoria. Lavanda, mel, flores e outros, guiavam-na pela escuridão da floresta. Ela podia escutar as amigas logo atrás. Pelo jeito Vittoria não mudara. Ia para o mesmo lugar toda vez que ficava triste. Ela parou abruptamente.

As outras fizeram o mesmo e se transformaram de volta. Aproximaram-se calmamente, sem quebrar nenhum galho abaixo dos pés. Giovana afastou uma cortina de trepadeiras, revelando uma clareira. Um córrego passava por entre as arvores, a água completamente escura, refletindo as estrelas. O terreno já muito conhecido não assustava as garotas.

Os soluços baixos chamaram a atenção para um canto, onde havia um amontoado de pedras, lugar preferido dos piqueniques das Ladies.

Vittoria estava debruçada sobre uma das pedras cobertas de limo. Os cabelos cheios de folhas e gravetos cobrindo a face. Ela afundou o rosto mais ainda ao perceber companhia.

-Por que eu tenho que ser tão estúpida? – Ela resolveu levantar a cabeça. O rosto brilhava, com lagrimas espalhadas e a maquiagem toda borrada.

-Você não é a única em crise acredite. – Giovana se sentou em uma pedra menor, com um sulco em cima servindo se acento.

-Mas não é você que foi tecnicamente chutada e chifrada. E pela Ronsin!

-Ok. Eu acho que esta não foi uma boa noite para nenhuma de nós. – Lily suspirou. – Agora eu tenho que sair com o Potter.

-Ahá! – Luiza apontou. – Eu sabia que tinha alguma tramóia por baixo dos panos!

-Primeiro eu Ruiva. – Giovana apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. – Estou apaixonada.

-Por quem??? – Todas, menos Letícia, perguntaram.

-Pelo Black! – Ela choramingou.

A maioria arregalou os olhos ou teve um ataque compulsivo de tosse repentina.

-Pelo _Sirius_ Black? – Lily perguntou incrédula.

Giovana assentiu e afastou os cabelos revelando o colar que brilhou mais ainda com a luz direta da Lua que batia na clareira.

-Merlin do meu coração! – Vittoria exclamou, enxugando as lagrimas. – Ele te deu isso ai? E depois?

-Eu tava lá no jardim. Daí ele apareceu e disse que só queria conversar...

-Ou, ou, ou! – Letícia exclamou. – Dessa parte eu não sabia! Sirius Black querendo _conversar_?

-É eu fiquei do mesmo jeito. Mas daí ele veio com uma de "Quero me desculpar pelo dia do barracão" e quando eu achei que ele ia partir para cima, ele me deu a caixinha com o colar. Daí _ele _colocou no meu pescoço e disse "Me agradece depois Princesinha" e me deu um selinho! E foi embora! – Ela choramingou novamente.

-Uau! – Todas disseram.

-É, tá. Esqueçam-me! – Ela pediu desconcertada. – Vez da Luiza!

Foi à vez de a baixinha suspirar.

-Regulus vai, provavelmente, me pedir em Namoro Oficial. O que significa anelzinho de serpente e a nossa proteção de volta. Mas, antes que vocês achem que é uma coisa boa, não sei se quero Namorar ele...

-Ele é um gato. – Lily soltou, recebendo uma cutucada nas costelas de Giovana. – Ai! Vai me dizer que você não concorda? E, além do mais, foi ele quem te salvou de quebrar uma costela e não poder participar do jogo. Pensando bem ele salvou todas nós, porque se a Luiza não jogasse íamos ter que escalar o Jonh e...- Ela foi interrompida pelo choro de Vittoria. E gritou novamente quando três cascalhos voaram para sua cabeça, seguidos das risadas das amigas.

-Tive uma idéia. – Letícia se aproximou da baixinha, que recuou na hora. – Eu não mordo bobona.

-Morde sim. Já me mordeu quando agente tava treinando ataque. Eu fiquei com o braço/pata inchado por uma semana!

-Cala a boca e escuta. – A outra mandou. – Papai me ensinou Oclumência, caso eu vira-se Auror um dia – E todas sabemos que isso nunca vai acontecer. Mas, eu poderia vasculhar as lembranças da Medrosa ai e ver se foi realmente o Regulus que salvou esse monstrinho.

-Faz isso porque eu já to me mordendo de curiosidade e já são meia noite e meia. Anda logo que eu quero dormir! – Vittoria reclamou. – E eu não quero dar de cara com Vocês-Sabem-Quem, cujo nome está temporariamente banido, até segunda ordem.

-Um dia eu vou rir disso. – Lily comentou baixo.

Letícia pegou a varinha, tocando a têmpora de Luiza com a ponta. As duas fecharam os olhos assim que Letícia murmurou o feitiço.

********************************************************************************************************************

Jonh extravasava a raiva nas paredes, que tremiam a cada movimento do loiro. Peter estava jogado na cama puída, esperando o ódio do amigo pela própria estupidez passar. Sirius bebia cerveja amanteigada, James brincava com a varinha de Jonh – Roubada do coitado – e Remus folheava o livro que ele tinha escondido em um canto, para se distrair depois das transformações.

James foi andando calmamente até Sirius, pegando um pacote de doces para si.

-Acho que você deveria falar para ele agora. – O de óculos resmungou baixo. – O calmante já tá aqui. Nós seguramos você injeta, esperamos um pouco, você conta, ele fica irritadinho. Daí a pressão dele vai subir, e por causa do remédio ele dorme instantaneamente. Levamos ele para o castelo e dormimos felizes. Fim. – Ele passou uma agulha cheia de um liquido que mudava constantemente de cor.

Sirius pegou a agulha, enquanto James fazia sinal para Remus e Peter. James e os outros dois pegaram Jonh por trás, enquanto Sirius admirava com uma expressão "O Medico e o Monstro".

Peter virou o braço de Jonh e Sirius injetou rapidamente, acertando o lugar em cheio. Jonh pareceu paralisar por um instante, depois o corpo todo ficou mole. Peter, Remus e James deixaram o loiro escorregar até o chão, acomodando o amigo apoiado na parede.

-Jubas? – Sirius chamou passando a mão a frente do rosto de Jonh. – Nós precisamos te falar uma coisa. – Jonh continuava inerte. – É sobre a _Foncan_. – Ele rolou os olhos ao ver Jonh acordar.

-O que houve com ela? – Ele perguntou agitado.

Remus ainda segurava a braço de Jonh, verificando os batimentos.

-Sirius fala logo. A pressão dele já aumentou.

-Seguinte: A Foncan não voltou com o Malfoy. Ela tá livre, mas não sabemos se ela descobriu sobre o rolo com a Ronsin. Mas aquela cobra venenosa já deve ter espalhado até pra Hogsmead, mas... O negocio é que ela está livre. Não sabemos se ela ia mesmo sair com você, mas esse é um caso a parte.

A pressão de Jonh subiu tão rapidamente que ele desmaiou antes de poder ficar vermelho de fúria como pretendia.

Remus passou o braço do amigo por seu ombro e carregou-o até a porta.

-Ah, o Jubas precisa perder alguns quilinhos! – Ele reclamou, arfando. Chutou a porta e sacou a varinha levitando Jonh escada abaixo.

-E você precisa fazer exercícios Aluado. – Sirius debochou.

-Cala a boca Almofadinhas, e me ajuda a colocar o Jonh na garupa. – James pediu se transformando logo depois.

Remus baixou Jonh, enquanto Sirius e Peter o ajeitavam nas costas do cervo. James disparou pela floresta, sem esperar os amigos.

-Sabem, todas as minhas noites são agitadas, mas, essa foi... Diferentemente especial. Catei uma _Grifinória_ super gata, nosso Lobinho se soltou da concha, vi o Jubas chorar, botei ele para dormir e ainda posso dar uma voltinha pela floresta. O noitinha boa... – Sirius pegou o Camundongo no chão e colocou no ombro novamente, transformou-se em cão e esperou Remus começar a correr.

Sirius tinha razão. A noite tinha sido muito agitada. E o pior, – ou melhor – a noite ainda não tinha acabado.

********************************************************************************************************************

_**By Letícia Sinel:**_

Estava andando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Começo de dia, céu limpo, a lua quase transparente, mas ainda presente. Luiza passou ao meu lado, parou por um minuto fitando a paisagem e depois continuou o caminho, girando a chave do barracão no indicador.

Não detectei nenhum movimento fora do comum. O ruim de inspecionar lembranças era não ter os poderes de Animaga. Ou seja, sem audição de longa distancia. Droga.

Opa, me perdi. Luiza já estava no barracão. Corri campo abaixo, pulando tudo que tinha pelo caminho. Quando cheguei, ela já alçava voou, as Goles logo atrás, já tentando marcar.

-Bando de idiotas... – A Grifinória xingou. Eu vi alguém postar-se perto da entrada do campo. Um cara, com certeza, pelo tamanho.

Logo depois Luiza caiu da vassoura e a figura se aproximou correndo. Foi na direção do homem, tentando ter melhor visão. Ele alcançou a baixinha a tempo, pegando-a no colo. E eu vi.

Vi Peter Pettigrew.

-AHHHHH!

-O que foi que você viu? – Luiza perguntou-me rapidamente.

Epa. Agora ferrou. Se eu disser para ela, ela surta e pula em cima do Pettigrew. Se eu não disser, posso ajudar o dito cujo a ficar com a Luiza. Mas... Quando ela descobrir, ambas as partes vão sofrer. Sempre me achei Sadomasoquista mesmo.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Ahhh! Minha cama! – Sirius abraçava seu próprio travesseiro. – Como eu amo você. E tudo que nos separa são os roncos do Rabicho...

Peter jogou um travesseiro em Sirius, enquanto vestia as calças do pijama. Jonh já estava colocado devidamente na cama, com as cortinas fechadas. Remus estava no banheiro e James... James olhava para o teto como se este fosse uma Miss Universo.

-Pontas, eu sei que você é meio viado. Mas, acho que o teto não faz seu tipo. – Peter riu.

-Sabe Rabicho, normalmente eu pularia no seu pescoço, mas, hoje não. Hoje eu vou ficar tranqüilo, tranqüilo. E vou sonhar com Anjos Ruivos. – James dera um sorriso bobo.

-Pontas, querido. Aqui vai um conselho de amigo: Quando vir uma luz no fim do túnel, certifique-se de que não é um trem. – Sirius argumentou cruzando os braços.

-E isso significa...?

-Que a Pimentinha sabe mentir muito bem. Boa noite. – Dizendo isso Sirius se cobriu e não disse mais nada.

-Relaxa Pontas. – Remus se recostou no batente da porta do quarto, ainda escovando os dentes. – Lily pode mentir mito bem, mas, você ainda é um Maroto. E, que eu saiba, mulher nenhuma resiste a um Maroto. Pelo menos foi isso que vocês me dizem desde que nos conhecemos. – Ele deu um sorriso torto.

-Exato! Obrigado, Aluado. Mas, me diga uma coisa, como era o nome daquela gata que você pegou hoje? – James sorriu malicioso.

-Só um minuto, queridinha. Eu vou ao banheiro e depois te conto a fofoca. – Remus imitou uma garota e saiu rindo do dormitório.

Sirius poderia ter razão. Mas, Remus também tinha. Iria conquistar aquela Ruiva, custe o que custasse. As Ladies eram espertas. Queriam agir do mesmo modo do começo do ano. Falsas gentilezas, sorrisos bem colocados, chamar pelo primeiro nome entre outras gracinhas típicas femininas.

-Pontas? – Peter perguntou hesitante.

-Fala Rabicho. – James apoiou-se no cotovelo, olhando o amigo.

-Você viu a Handel com o irmão de Sirius? Porque tipo eles tavão parecendo... Namorados.

-É eu vi. E o pior de tudo é que, se a Luizinha aceitar Namorar o Regulus pra valer, elas conseguem a proteção de volta.

Peter engoliu em seco. Essa não era sua maior preocupação.

-Então... Acha que devemos impedir? – Perguntou.

-Acho. E também acho que um de nós deveria sair com uma Sonserina. Pelo menos até o próximo desafio. Inteligência, né não?

-É. – Peter suspirou. Um sorrisinho formando-se rapidamente, escondido pelas sombras. – Quem você prefere: Narcisa, Samantha, Katie ou Vicky?

-Vicky está... Bom, pelo menos ela acha que está saindo com o Stod. Que com certeza é a fim da Sinel. Narcisa é muito fresca e é a fim do nojento do Malfoy. Ela é fora de questão. Samantha é uma patricinha, do tipo que dá aqueles apelidos horríveis, evite esta. Eu ficaria com Katie, se estas fossem as opções, mas, porque não sugeriu Bella?

-Oh, não sei.. – Ele se fez de desentendido. – Talvez porque ela seja doida? Seguidora das Trevas? Perigosa?

-Certamente, amigo Rabicho. E é por isso que **você** vai sair com ela.

-EU????

O berro de Peter foi ouvido do banheiro, onde Remus guardava suas coisas. _Coisa boa não deve ser..._ Pensou.

-Pontas? Rabicho? Vocês... – Remus correu até o quarto para se deparar com Peter tentando estrangular James. Lupin 1 X Marotos 0. – Larga! Larga ele Rabicho! – Ele segurou Peter, que ainda tentava alcançar James... Que ria. _**(N/A: Gotinha de mangá escorrendo da cabeça do Remus... Sorry, ñ resisti!)**_

Peter respirou fundo e sentou comportado novamente.

-Eu Nunca, repetindo, NUNCA, vou sair com a Bella. – Ele anunciou.

-Pediu pro Rabicho sair com a _Bella_? – Remus perguntou incrédulo. – Como você pode fazer isso?

-Pela proteção...

-E pela proteção você vai arriscar a cabeça do Peter? Cara, se ela descobrir o que estamos fazendo, todos morremos. Se o amigo aqui terminar com ela, ele já era! Deu para entender isso Pontas?

-Tá bom. Saia com a Peace ok? – Peter assentiu com essa proposta. Sonserina, mas pelo menos não era pirada.

-Discutimos isso amanhã, quando os Príncipes vierem beijar essas Belas Adormecidas... – Indicou Jonh e Sirius. – Então, Aluado, amigo querido. Desembucha. – Ele deu um sorriso torto e malicioso.

-Bom, o nome dela é Giovanna Spadin. Conhece?

-Eu já escutei este nome... – Peter apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

-Eu também. – James concordou.

-Porque, meus caros amigos, ela é nada mais nada menos que uma Royal Beauty. – O queixo de Peter escorregou pelas mãos, enquanto James despencava da cama.

-Você está saindo com uma das Royals!? – Peter exclamou, sorrindo.

-Duas proteções pelo preço de uma. A Alice Woore é melhor amiga dela, e Alice é namorada do Frank Longbottom. Podemos tirar os Tremor Boys da nossa lista. Realmente é um nome imbecil, né não? – Ele comentou. **(N/A: Só queria deixar claro isso...)**

-Com certeza. – Peter resmungou se cobrindo e virando de lado.

-Boa noite, Aluado. – James fechou o cortinado de sua cama, o sorriso bobo dando Oi novamente.

Remus também foi para sua cama sorrindo. Olhou o calendário Lunar em sua cabeceira e o sorriso sumiu. **Três** semanas. A felicidade durava muito menos para ele.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Fala logo, Criatura! O que, ou melhor, **quem** você viu? – Luiza perguntava desesperada, sacudindo Letícia pelos ombros.

-Ai Meu Merlin, Luiza! Me larga, não foi nada. – Letícia sorriu amarelo, sem as amigas perceberem. – Foi o Regulus sim, amore! Eu gritei por que tinha um bicho na minha perna, daí eu acordei. Foi isso.

-Ai ainda bem... Você me deu um susto. Fiquei imaginando quem poderia ser se não fosse o Regulus! Veio cada figura na minha cabeça que vocês nem imaginam. – Luiza falava radiante.

-Falando nisso, – Lily comentou. – Eu vi uma coisa muito bizarra hoje.

-Que seria? – Luiza perguntou.

-Uma garota beijando um cara que parecia ser o Remus. E esta garota era a Spadin, das Royals.

Mesmo Lily comentando, ninguém que não fosse Luiza, prestou atenção. Giovana, por exemplo, cochilava no colo da própria Lily, completamente apagada. A Ruiva acordou a amiga, jogando uma concha de água do rio na morena.

-Valeu. Agora vamos para cama que eu to acabada. Além do mais eu tenho que tirar maquiagem, pendurar a roupa, separar uniforme de amanhã e fazer o parágrafo que resta do meu trabalho sobre Pelúcios... Eu quero muito um cafezinho. – Ela choramingou.

-Tá tudo bem, Gi. Eu faço o parágrafo para você. Mas, você vai ter que trançar meu cabelo amanha. Sabe que eu tenho muuita preguiça... – Lily ria bem mais acordada que as outras. Ficara acostumada a ficar até mais tarde pelos trabalhos de credito extra que ela tanto insistia em fazer.

-Eu também, mas isso vai ter que esperar até amanhã...

Dizendo isso Vittoria transformou-se rapidamente, entrando na floresta. As amigas a seguiram, literalmente, de olhos fechados.

********************************************************************************************************************

Lily ainda estava acordada. As amigas já estavam dormindo há algum tempo, cansadas demais. Ela tomou um gole do café que estava em cima da mesa – Cortesia de Twink – e continuou a escrever, calmamente.

**_O_ Pelúcio _é um animal de origem britânica e é normalmente visto perto de cidades do interior. É um bicho peludo e preto, de focinho longo e tem as patas achatadas como pás. Essa criatura faz tocas subterrâneas, ou em minas, e tem predileção por tudo que brilha. Ele é, muitas vezes, criado por duendes para cavar as profundezas da terra em busca de pequenos tesouros._**

**_Embora este animal seja manso, e até capaz de se afeiçoar, é muito destrutivo e jamais deve ser mantido dentro de casa. Ele vive em covas que podem atingir seis metros de profundidade e tem de seis a oito filhotes em cada ninhada._**

**_O Ministério da Magia classifica este Animal como Nível XXX. Ou seja, um Bruxo competente pode enfrentá-lo._**

_Satisfatório_, pensou ela com um sorriso leve. Ela encostou-se à base do sofá, pegando o livro que sua mãe lhe dera para ler no Trimestre, antes de voltar para casa. Ela bebericou seu café devagar, sem pressa de ir para cama.

-Não Almofadinhas eu não vou trazer para você.. – Ela ouviu alguém murmurar baixo. Virou-se para encontrar James, os cabelos despenteados, vestindo uma regata fina e uma calça de pijama.

Lily sorriu maliciosa, por dentro. Fogo atiçado só aumenta.

-Oi James. – Ela disse co uma voz falsamente sonolenta. – Sem sono?

-Sede Moranguinho. – James deu seu sorriso Colgate. – Fazendo?

-Resumo sobre Pelúcios. A Giovana tava muito cansada, então me ofereci para terminar. – Ela esticou a caneca para James, que aceitou e se sentou ao lado da Ruiva.

-Obrigado. – James agradeceu tomando um gole do café e engasgando logo depois. – Já conhece açúcar Lírio?

Lílian gargalhou. A risada mais melodiosa que James já ouvira. Os olhos do maroto se perderam na imensidão do sorriso mais sincero que Lily já dera em sua presença. E por sua causa. Mas, sabia que, se desse um passo em falso era Adeus Hogsmead...

-Fizeram o que depois do _"Incidente"_? – Ele tentou mudar de assunto. O sorriso de Lily desapareceu subitamente.

-O Jonh não devia ter feito aquilo. Poderia ter ficado com qualquer uma, mas não! Ele escolheu a Inimiga numero um da Vittoria. Olha, eu nunca entendi esses dois, mas tenho certeza que a Vi gosta do Jonh. De verdade. – _Falou demais Ruiva._ Ela pensou, tarde demais. As palavras saltaram de sua boca automaticamente, sem controle.

James concordou, balançando a cabeça e tomando mais um gole do café azedo, que já não estava tão ruim.

-O Jubas ama a Vittoria, isso eu posso garantir. – James comentou e sorriu de repente. – E se os Marotos ajudassem as Ladies a juntarem esses dois?

Lily arregalou os orbes esmeraldas. Uma Aliança? Adorava a amiga, e, querendo ou não, eles iam acabar ficando juntos. Um empurrãozinho não faria mal.

-Ok, mas com uma condição. – Ela pediu com um ar sabido.

James engoliu em seco. Coisa boa é que não era.

-Fala.

-Quero saber se o Black esta a fim da Giovana ou é apenas diversão.

-Epa. Eu não to sabendo disso, Pimentinha. O Almofadinhas é um pouquinho delicado quando o assunto é a Giovana, sabe? Ele não fala nada pros Marotos e pra mim.

-A qual é James? Até parece que ele não contaria pro melhor amigo. – Ela cruzou os braços.

-Olha, Cerejinha do meu coração, eu não estou mentindo. Acha que eu arriscaria uma chance de me livrar do Jonh reclamando que a Vi não fica com ele por mais uma noite?

-A mais é claro. – Ela disse. – Eu vou engolir porque também estou cansada desses dois.

-Começamos amanhã?

-Vou dar um jeito de falar com as outras. Encontrem-nos na Sala Precisa, as 15h00min.

-Feito. Boa noite Lírio. – James tascou um beijo no canto da boca de Lily.

Ele voltou para o quarto, deixando para trás uma Lílian Evans muito constrangida. Mas com o Lado Ladie de seu cérebro trabalhando a toda.

********************************************************************************************************************

_**By Vi Foncan:**_

As cortinas de veludo vermelho impediam que a luz do sol me tirasse de meus sonhos, mas eu já estou biologicamente programada. Nem que tentasse conseguiria dormir novamente.

Sábados são minha paixão. Sem escola, sem pressa e tranqüilidade. Sem aquelas gritarias matinais – _"Lílian larga a __**minha**__ saia!" "Essa saia é __**minha**__!"_ – e aquele bando de Professores que não servem para nada. Pior, saber que eu não teria um minuto de paz naquele dia. Sábados são diferentes. Domingos também são bons, mas aquela outra certeza te domina, sabe? A certeza de ter que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, acordar para outro dia cheio de tortura.

Nos Sábados eu posso acordar mais tarde, vestir qualquer coisa, tomar café com calma, tomar um banho demorado, treinar Quadribol e, como era naquele dia, me preparar e ir para uma festa.

Ouvi a porta se abrir silenciosa, então só podia ser Lily. Gi tem muita pressa, igual à Letícia, então toda vez ela se esquecesse de fechar com calma. Luiza é muito nervosa, mesmo em seus bons dias, então fecha com um estrondo que abala o castelo.

Lily abriu minhas cortinas calmamente, já me esperando acordada. Ela ainda vestia seu pijama – uma calça laranja e uma camiseta branca, com uma pimenta estampada; presente da Letícia é claro.

-Vamos logo tomar café, eu to morta de fome! A Giovana desceu para entregar o trabalho atrasado do Kettleburn e as outras estão no Salão Principal, comendo. Veste qualquer coisa e anda logo. – Ela se fingiu de Mamãe pela milésima vez, começando a se vestir também.

Eu levantei devagar, me estabilizando. Fui até o banheiro levando comigo um short jeans escuro e uma regata branca, por que o sol estava de matar qualquer um. Deixei a água morna escorrer, me refrescando. Adoro tomar banho de banheira mais estou sem paciência.

Depois escovei meus cabelos e prendi em um rabo alto; passei um pouco de protetor nos ombros e guardei na minha bolsa de treino, levarei para o campo mais tarde.

Voltei ao quarto e encontrei Lily arrumando as aparelhagens de Quadribol em sua mochila. Ela vestia uma calça de ginástica e uma blusa leve por cima do top preto que usava para treinar.

Arrumamos tudo e descemos até o Salão Principal. Luiza e Letícia já tinham ido embora, já Giovana, tinha acabado de chegar dos terrenos, não parecendo muito feliz.

-Eu. Odeio. Aquele. Ogro. – Ela resmungou comendo ovos mexidos. Ela vestia um short de ginástica preto e uma regata curta demais. – Ele me deu um "E" no trabalho! Aposto que se contasse que foi a Lily ele daria "O"! – Ela reclamou apontando acusadoramente para Lily, me fazendo rir.

-Qual é! – Eu comecei. – Aquele monstro não dá nota boa nem pro Pettigrew. – Bizarro, mas Peter é **muito** bom nesta porcaria de matéria. Como? Eu não sei, mas alguma coisa tem. É um Maroto não é? O pior deles eu tenho que comentar, mas ainda sim é um Maroto.

Eu peguei um pedaço de panqueca e me virei procurando pelo mel, mas achei coisa muito melhor. Falando do Diabo...

-Aquele é o Peter? – Eu soltei incrédula.

As outras duas viraram para ver o que eu acharia caso de internação direta no St. Mungus. Mamãe ficaria _tão_ feliz em cuidar de mim..

Eu sabia que só podia ser o Peter, vendo que os Marotos estavam logo atrás, mas, era muito perturbador ver Peter Pettigrew dando totalmente em cima da Katie Peace, que por sinal ganhou alguma cor naquele rosto que parece feito de farinha. E, acreditem em mim, não era de raiva. _Ela estava corando! _O que há com esse mundo, pelo Amor e Órgãos de Merlin!

Ele colocou a pá que chama de mão na cintura dela, ele não estava dando em cima da Peace, tenho certeza! Ela tava caindo em cima dela, literalmente. E ele não parecia nervoso, como eu sonhei que seria quando aquele imbecil tomasse coragem e pedisse a Baixinha para sair.

Estranho? Eu sei. Mas, todos em Hogwarts percebem que aqueles dois foram feitos um pro outro. Nojento? Mais ainda.

-Ai minha nossa! – Giovana abriu a boca. Lily cuspiu todo seu suco de Abóbora em um Primeiranista que estava do seu lado. Ele ia reclamar, mas, assim que viu quem era se virou e continuou a tomar seu café.

-Valha-me Morgana! Primeiro o Lupin e agora o Pettigrew? Eu ainda tinha esperança de que existissem santos nos Marotos, mas eles agem muito rápido!

Virei-me rapidamente. Conta outra. O Remus??

-Lupin?? Com quem?

-Ah, queridinha... Vai me dizer que não viu? Hogwarts inteira parou no tempo para assistir o moleque sair da casca protetora formada por livros, e agarrar a Giovanna Spadin. – Lily sorriu maliciosa para mim. Agora eu já vi de tudo. (_**N/A: A Lily já tinha contado, mas a maioria tava chapada quando ela disse, então, repeti!)**_

Mas eu sabia de quem era a culpa. Aqueles três sorrisinhos não me enganam. James, Sirius e... Dent. Eles são tão... Sem comentários.

E essa agora? O James tá vindo pra cá. To até sentindo a respiração da Lílian, coitada.

-Bom dia, Vi. – Ele me comprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

-Bom dia James. Treino depois certo?

-Certeza. Não se esqueça Almofadinhas. – É. Agora é o coração da Giovana martelando que eu to escutando.

Sirius também me comprimentou, comprimentou Lily – Que estava distraída se esquivando das gracinhas do James, sempre com aquele sorrisinho característico. Quando ele se aproximou de Giovana ele apenas olhou, com um sorriso muuito suspeito. Eu fiquei preocupada porque ele tava olhando pro decote dela. Mas eu acho que era apenas por ela estar usando **aquele** colar...

Eu percebi isso ontem de noite. Chegamos ao dormitório e ela nem se preocupou em tirar o colar. Deitou-se com ele e, antes de cair no sono, ficou olhando o teto – Segurando **aquele** colar.

A Professora McGonnagal se levantou e foi até o pedestal onde o barbudo faz os discursos.

-Apenas gostaria de lembrar a vocês, – Nesta altura do campeonato o Salão todo tava quieto. – amanhã será o grande e ultimo Jogo da primeira tarefa. A competição terá lugar às 10h00min, sendo que os times devem comparecer as 09h45min. Bom dia. – Ela saiu do Salão pela porta da Sala de Troféus, provavelmente pegando a passagem secreta daquele homenzinho esquisito que fala sozinho. Acho que as pinturas vão endoidando aos poucos que ganham mofo.

-Ai que beleza. – James sorriu diretamente para Lily.

-O que seria? – Ela perguntou toda doce. Eu tenho que admitir que ela deveria ser atriz.

-Primeiro vamos massacrar os Bosterinos, depois eu vou para Hogsmead com a garota mais bonita de toda Hogwarts – Você! – Ele deu aquele sorriso de mil diamantes. Todo Maroto tem um.

Lily riu. Riu tão bem que fez James sorrir ainda mais.

-Ora essa! Eu achei que esse era meu motivo. – Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de James. Qual é? Eles parecessem Namorados! Como se não bastasse, _**James ficou vermelho**_, criando um efeito camaleônico com os cabelos da Lily. Potter ficou vermelho.

Eu não ficaria nem um pouco surpresa se um Elefante vermelho, usando tutu, chegasse aqui voando e mandasse: "Sou sua Mamãe!" Que eu ia aceitar numa boa e voaria com ele (a) para longe daqui.

-Bom dia, Vi.

Eu me virei para encarar Jonh. Juro que vou pari um filho pela garganta e ele vai se chamar George.

-Bom dia. – Eu consegui soltar milagrosamente. Eu quero tanto pular para cima dessa miniatura de... Diz que me ama, eu rejeito porque finjo muito bem. Daí – Como em Romeu e Julieta. – Ele quer minha prima invejosa, Rosalina.

Tipo, mesmo sabendo que o Romeu era apaixonado pela Rosalina no começo e _depois_ se mata de amores pela Julieta, literalmente, acho que **eu** seria a Rosalina, não é? – Acho que senti minha garganta subir uma oitava, sem falar!

Ai Caramba. Eu tenho que ir para a Ala Hospitalar tomar alguma coisa. Acho que vou começar a chorar se não sair daqui. Sabe que é exatamente o que eu vou fazer?

-Hã... Eu não to legal acho que vou... Para Ala Hospitalar, vejo vocês no treino! – E sai correndo! Ai como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Até um Trasgo faria melhor.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Sério, precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

Sirius estava argumentando há algum tempo, sem saber que parte defendia. Todos os oito estavam na Sala Precisa, discutindo a situação de Jonh e Vittoria.

-Vocês disseram que tentaram falar com ele, certo? – Lily perguntou, sentada ao lado de James, que balançava a cabeça com cada coisa que a Ruiva dizia. – E isso deu resultado?

Peter negou com a cabeça antes de responder.

-O levamos até a Casa Dos Gritos, por uma passagem de Hogwarts para Hogsmead. – Ele emendou quando viu as garotas abrirem a boca. – E não vou dizer qual é esta passagem. Mas, o negocio é que quando tentamos fazer o Jonh soltar que fez aquilo por idiotice, o Almofadinhas teve a idéia de usar uma coisinha que chamamos de _"Psicologia Reversa"._ – Luiza girou os olhos. – Mentimos para o Jubas, dizendo que a Vi tinha voltado com o Malfoy. Daí ele ficou muito nervoso e começou a chorar...

-Ou, ou, ou. Ele _chorou_? – Letícia riu, recebendo um olhar nada bonito de Remus. – Tá, calei.

-É, mas pelo jeito vai demorar e muito pros dois se acertarem. Viram como a Vittoria ficou quando o Jonh sequer falou com ela? E ainda tem mais, a Ronsin não desgruda dele. Ela anda espalhando para cada pessoa no castelo que eles estão **Namorando**.

-Então está decidido nosso primeiro passo. – Lily concluiu.

-Como assim? – Giovana ergueu uma sombrancelha.

-Calar a boca da Ronsin.

********************************************************************************************************************

Caiden estava esperando seu time, enquanto tentava abrir o fecho da caixa de bolas. Vittoria vinha rumando do Vestiário, já vestida com uma Legging preta e uma regata vermelha e com os equipamentos.

-Dia, Foncan. – Ele disse com um grande sorriso.

-Sem Foncan, Caiden. Sabe que pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome. – Ela tinha que encobrir sua tristeza de algum modo. Dar em cima do Capitão parecia uma boa para ela. Alias, poderia mostrar ao Dent que ela nem se importava que ele saísse com aquela cadela.

-Ok então... Vi. – Ele continuava com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto. Mas, quem não estaria? Ela era uma Ladie não era?

Ele conseguiu fazer a chave girar e o cadeado enferrujado se abriu com um estalo.

-Pronto, agora é só o resto chegar para começarmos a treinar.

-Como você pretende treinar com esse pescoço machucado? – Ela indicava o acidente.

-Ah, isso? Não é nada. Eu vou colocar Luiza no gol, e comandar aqui de baixo.

-Certo. – Ela riu. – Posso dar uma volta enquanto eles não chegam?

-Pode, mas devem estar nos vestiários. – Ele se virou, apontando os vestiários.

Vittoria alçou voou sobre o campo. Poderia estar aos beijos com Caiden, mas, simplesmente, não parecia nem um pouco certo. Sabia como era ruim ser traída e, mesmo que a culpa fosse de Jonh e ela estivesse sofrendo, se fazer de inocente era divertido.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Ai como eu preciso de um banho... – Sirius reclamou se jogando no sofá perto da janela aberta da Sala Comunal.

Todos estavam descansando depois de um treino duro. Rush tinha feito exercícios tanto no chão como no ar. A desculpa dele foi "Quero ter certeza que vocês ganhem amanhã". Não pareceu o suficiente para os Grifinórios, que pareciam feitos de porcelana. Eles sempre treinavam duro, claro. Mas o Capitão tinha ficado biruta quando dobrou tanto os exercícios quanto o tempo do treino.

-Twink! – Lily chamou também largada no sofá. A Elfa apareceu logo depois e a Ruiva pediu suco e alguns sanduíches. Depois que a Elfa sumiu novamente, James fez Lily se recostar em seu peito, fazendo uma massagem delicada nos ombros da Grifinória.

-Ah, obrigada James. Eu to moída depois dessa seção de tortura.

-Arrumem um quarto! – Sirius gritou do banheiro, fazendo todos rirem.

Uma coruja branca de olhos esmeralda parou no peitoril da janela, uma carta de papel azul, presa a perna.

-Clive? – Jonh assustou-se ao ver sua coruja. Normalmente sua família usava as corujas da Casa para fazer entregas. – Que estranho...

-Essa carta deve ser do Guttierez. – Vittoria observou. – Deve ser o lembrete do tema da festa, mesmo que _nós_ já saibamos. – Ela sorriu para as amigas. Lily não conseguia mexer um músculo, só escutava. Os olhos fechados curtindo a massagem de James, que parecia feliz da vida. – Alias todos já sabem, pelo jeito.

-Nós não! – Reclamou Peter.

Jonh abriu a carta e leu em voz alta:

**_"Os Sky Kings mandam Ola para as Ladies e para os Marotos._**

**_O sorteio foi feio e fomos os vitoriosos. O tema pode parecer incomum:_**

**_Festa das Cores._**

**_Mas, é bem simples. Vistam-se com suas cores favoritas. Se não puderem escolher uma venham com a cor da própria casa, no caso vermelho._**

**Divirtam-se,**

**_ Alex Guttierez"_**

-Vocês têm certeza que não viram o aviso gigante que os Urubus colocaram no mural? – Letícia perguntou, comendo um pedaço de sanduíche deixado por Twink. – Eles até escolheram a banda.

-Quem vai ser? – Remus perguntou levantando-se.

-Não é nenhuma daqui. É contratada.

-Legal. – Ele disse. – Que horas?

-Mesmo horário que a de ontem. Vai ser sempre assim. Acho que a única exceção a regra vai ser a festa de Réveillon.

-Verdade. Ainda vai ter a de Natal. – Giovana comentou. – Acho que todos vão ficar na escola, por causa da Guerra.

-Eu vou adorar ver você fantasiada de ajudante de Papai Noel. Com aquela saia minúscula e uma blusa beem pequena. – Sirius completou no ouvido de Giovana, fazendo-a corar.

-Tá tudo muito bem, tá tudo muito bom, mas, agora eu tenho que mostrar as roupas de vocês então, chega de papo. Marotos fora, por favor.

-Por que nós temos que sair? – James perguntou emburrando assim que Lily se levantou.

-Porque o banheiro é fora do quarto e você precisam fazer o que combinamos, certo? – Luiza piscou discreta para os quatro sem que Jonh percebesse.

-Eu vou é dormir na biblioteca. – Jonh falou quase que cooperando com o plano.

Os Marotos saíram do quarto deixando as meninas se arrumando. Jonh seguiu para a biblioteca, enquanto os outros iam até o Salão Principal.

-Ei, Rachel! – Sirius chamou, um sorriso quase assassino tomando conta de seu rosto. – Precisamos conversar.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Oieeee!**

**Nuss, q demora eu tive hein? Pelo menos o cap tá grandão, tá bonito! Adorei um coisa... Sabe que eu recebi 2 Reviews desta vezzz!!**

**A evolução começou né??? Agora vamos aumentar ainda + ok?**

**Eu vou demora porque a culpa é das minhas Professauras. Que por sinal ñ servem PRA ND!! Eu detesto prova....**

**Bom, até o próximo cap!!!**

**PS: Deh Aluada, desculpa se eu ainda ñ passei na sua fic tá? Se eu tive tempo o cap sai + rápido e daí eu consigo encaixar ok? Bjusss**

**Vitty Weasley**


	10. Amor ou Interesse?

**Reviews:**

**Jen****Valentine****: Oi! Adorei ter leitora nova!! É a melhor coisa, acredite! A Proteção é mesmo meio difícil de entender, seguinte: Então imagine que você era uma das Ladies, e os Marotos seus parceiros de casa – Ooo delicia! Você começa a sair com o Malfoy, como a Vi, e seria meio ruim para ele se os amigos dessem um trote em cima das Ladies, sendo que você é uma delas. Quando um dos Marotos namora alguém de outra Realeza eles tem a proteção contra essa Realeza. No caso do Remus, ele tá saindo com a Spadin, mas ela é melhor amiga do Alice Woore, que namora o Frank Longbottom, então são duas proteções por uma – Porque a Giovanna tem influencia sobre a Alice, que manda no Frank. Se vc naum entendeu, é uma desculpa pra mandar outra Review! Melhor ainda, adorei falar com vc ****Cheri****, Bjooo.**

**Lady****Barbie****Pontas****Potter****: Tá td ótimo e vc? Desculpe a demora, mas se todos lerem o meu N/A final vão entender por que. Obrigada, é mto bom saber q vc tá curtindo, faço o meu Maximo pra agradar XD O treco dos eletrônicos, vc tá super certa, ñ era pra pegarem – nem pra existirem, na verdade, pq eles são de tempos antigos. Mas eu fiz as Ladies baseadas na personalidade e interesses das minhas melhores amigas, e minha inspiração pra Luiza, a Luiza, queria ter um Laptop, por exemplo, e eu tive q atender ao pedido! Já passei na sua fic, e acho q vc escreve suuuper bem viu? Continue assim, bjooo.**

**Dupla****Marota****: Hello! Q saudade de vcs! Desculpem a demora ok? Férias nem sempre ajudam a agilizar as coisas. Sabe, EU rachei de rir lendo a sua Review! Esse cap não tá tão engraçado, como o outro, mas coisas engraças vem quando podem né? Eu to me sentindo péssima, pq ainda não arranjei tempo pra ler a fic de vcs =( O q eu devia ter feito faz bastante tempo! Mas, eu dei uma olhada no pagina do Orkut e curti a beça as capas, são lindas! Os personagens, tbm são super legais e tô locaaa pra conhecer! Mtos BJOOOOOSSS Continuem me mandando Reviews, pq sem elas eu não ia conseguir S2**

**Juuhh****Malfoy****: Bem Vinda amoree! Espero ver outras Reviews suas por aqui viu? SAE que eu deixei até um aviso no Perfil dos Personagens, porque foi exatamente a Fic das Damas que me inspirou – Créditos a Madame Baggio. Adorei seus elogios, e é mto relaxante ver que meu esforço tá valendo à pena. =D Como eu disse pra Lady Barbie Pontas Potter, ****ñ era pra existir**** eletrônicos nessa época, mas é mais divertido com eles XD Até eu fiquei surpresa quando resolvi fazer isso com o James e a Lily, mas fica tranqüila, muuuita água vai rolar, A Vi e o Jonh.... Bom, leia o cap pra descobrir! Marotos cantando são MARA E TD DE BOM!!! Pode deixar q eu vou me esforçar pra melhorar essa fic, até alcançar a perfeição! Mtos beijoooo Cherí!**

_**Então gente, SORRRY pela demora, mais eu tava com enooorme bloqueio, e não conseguia descobrir como começar esse cap. E tem mais, ontem eu fui a PRÉ-ESTREIA DO HP 6!! E fiz questão de trabalhar o dia todo pra postar no dia da estréia, como uma homenagem a esse filme maravilhoso! Agora, peço que tirem as crianças da Sala, abram as janelas e abracem alguém, porque ai vem as LADIES!**_

Capitulo 9: Amor Ou Interesse

_Sala Comunal da Sonserina:_

As cinco Vipers estavam reunidas na grande Sala Comunal. Um aposento mais elegante do que aconchegante, como tudo era nos Sonserinos: _Aparências_. Sofás de couro negro, almofadas de cetim em tons de verde, moveis de madeira escura e outros objetos que pareciam muito caros, em prata, ocupavam a sala com paredes de pedra. Tudo provavelmente financiado pelos pais milionários e arrogantes das Cobras mais famosas de Hogwarts, preocupados com o conforto dos filhos esnobes.

Bellatrix batucava os dedos no tampo da mesa de centro, confortavelmente encostada nos pés do sofá. Os pensamentos de Bellatrix sempre foram perturbadores. _Por isso_, Narcisa – que olhava a irmã – pensou, _ela é a preferida do Lorde_. Sabia também que Bella era praticamente Princesa das Trevas, escolhida desde seu nascimento como principal representante da Família Black. Não ela; não a pura Narcisa. A ingênua "Cissa" que tremia com as historias de Bella; histórias que ela achava divertidas e ilusórias. Histórias que _Narcisa_ _via_ terem fundos de verdade.

Como a antiga história de Bella ter visto Lucius babando por Vittoria Foncan, quando as duas estavam no Segundo Ano, e Narcisa era considerada Namorada de Lucius. Como ela adorava aquela época. Lucius a levava em todos os lugares, a apresentava para todos os amigos – como sua Namorada – e nunca reclamou se ela era ou não melosa demais. Ela nem se importava em ser usada de Troféu ou acessório. Até o final do Terceiro Ano.

Porque aquele foi o fatídico Ano em que _seu_ Lucius começou a babar a Foncan de vez. E não levou muito tempo para o Lorde Sonserino implorar para _aquela Grifinória_ Namorar com ele. Foram três torturantes semanas, até ele conseguir um Sim. E foi ali que seu mundo caiu. Bellatrix sempre tinha razão, sempre sabia das coisas e sempre conseguia o que queria.

Mas, ela não estava recuperada. Nem agora que o Namoro mais comentado da escola tinha chegado ao fim. Estava pior, porque Lucius não tinha voltado com ela. Ela já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes pegou os olhos azuis fitando _aquela Grifinória_.

Ela passou a mão pelos fios loiros, que sempre gostara tanto, e por um momento desejou que fossem castanhos. O que aquela Grifinória tinha que ela não tinha? Beleza, inteligência, _caráter_? Ela tinha crescido ouvindo com era bonita, que parecia um Anjo, que seria fácil arranjar-lhe um Noivo. Mas o único Noivo que ela queria era Malfoy. Rico, bonito, sangue-puro, boa família, tinha status. Tudo o que _sua_ Família queria para ela, e o que a Família _dele_ queria para ele.

-Você não consegue esquecer, não é, Irmãzinha? – Bella não a olhava de um jeito venenoso. Beirava a compreensivo, de um jeito muito estranho. – Hein?

-Deve ser uma dor de cabeça, só isso. – Mentiu.

-Então posso saber por que você fica mexendo na pulseira que **ele** te deu? – Ela indicou a correntinha de ouro branco, que tinha uma pequena pedra pendurada, azul-gelo. Tudo o que Lucius era; os cabelos quase brancos e os olhos, réplicas da pedra.

Ela tinha esse tipo de tique, assim que Lucius colocara a jóia em seu pulso. Toda vez que pensava nele, ela criara o péssimo habito de brincar com o pingente. As situações sendo boas ou ruins.

-Você precisa de um Namorado, urgentemente. – Bella sorriu enviesado, sinal de que voltava a pensar coisas que não devia.

A única pessoa que era imune as influências de Bella, na opinião de Narcisa, era Andrômeda, irmã mais velha das duas **(N/A: Mesmo que era pra Bella ser a mais velha, eu não to nem ai... A ordem é Andrômeda, Bella e Narcisa. E vamos esquecer o fato de que era para Narcisa estar um ano abaixo de Bella.)**. Andy tinha tudo. Era muito inteligente, bonita, educada, boa filha e sabia fazer tudo muito bem. Tudo. Então, depois de chegar a Hogwarts, ela se apaixonou por um nascido trouxa Grifinório, Teddy Tonks. Seus pais tinham um pretendente para ela, rico e puro-sangue, mas ela se recusou e fugiu com o Tonks.

Mas ela era feliz.

Ela tinha perdido a família e a herança, mas era totalmente feliz. Ela não tinha nada, mas tinha tudo ao mesmo tempo. Narcisa tinha tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo nada. Mesmo que a irmã tivesse sido tirada da Árvore Dos Black, ela conseguia ser absurdamente feliz, e ainda estava _Grávida_. Mas, Narcisa sabia que nunca se casaria com um homem que não fosse puro-sangue. Sabia que seria para seu próprio bem. Por isso queria Lucius.

E o idiota queria Vittoria. Talvez, apenas talvez, fosse porque ele via Dent dando em cima dela. Então a quisesse por que era uma coisa que ele não tinha. Homens! Querem tudo o que não tem. Mas, talvez, ela pudesse fazer o mesmo...

-Queridas Vipers, temos novidades! – Gabriel entrou pela passagem, o resto dos Lordes seguindo atrás, tirando Narcisa de suas especulações. É claro que não ajudou muito _ver_ Lucius. Bella tinha razão, novamente. Precisava de um Namorado. E conseguiria um.

-E eu achei que o Reguluzinho tinha um encontro com a querida Handel... – Samantha disse com sua incansável voz esganiçada. Toda vez que aquela ruiva falsa abria a boca, Narcisa achava que ela estava prestes a perder a voz, mas isso nunca acontecia. Na verdade, os pensamentos daquela garota fútil eram tão transparentes e sem nexo que ela deveria ser considerada o primeiro erro do Chapéu Seletor. Deveria estar na Lufa-Lufa, babando ovo para a Voigen.

-Mais que engraçado, Sam! – Ele disse cínico, se jogando em um dos sofás de couro. – A Luiza disse que tinha de se arrumar, e _disso_ eu não vou reclamar. – Ele sorriu malicioso.

-Ainda bem que você aprendeu alguma coisa comigo, Amado Black. – Gabriel disse, se jogando ao lado do amigo e abraçando-o pelos ombros. – Veja como o mundo fica mais colorido quando você o enxerga em baixo nível. _**Meu**_ nível!

-Mas voltando ao assunto... – Lucius continuou rindo. – O sorteio para a festa de amanhã foi feito. Dumbledore nos avisou para darmos o recado, a festa é de vocês!

Vicky gargalhou esganiçada, junto com Samantha. Bella teve certeza de ter visto a taça de água a sua frente trincar. A festa estava praticamente pronta. O tema, decoração decidida, tudo.

-E o tema será...? – Will colocou os fones para abafar os gritos.

-Festa Preto e Branco. – Katie anunciou, saindo do quarto. Estivera dormindo para agüentar a noite.

-Os meninos de Preto e as meninas de Branco? – Severus assustou Cissa ao se pronunciar. Ela nem percebera a presença do ex-Morcego. Ex...

-Não, acho que misturado é bem melhor... – Bella disse, a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Will, que tinha escorregado para o chão. Vicky resmungou algo como _"Comigo ele não faz isso.."_ antes de ir para o Dormitório, para começar a se trocar.

-Eu queria discutir isso depois, mas... – Regulus coçou o queixo nervoso. – Queria saber se posso pedir a Luiza oficialmente.

Severus deslizou até a poltrona de Samantha – Que ficou toda sorrisos –, e sentou-se no braço da mesma antes de comentar.

-Isso é estupidez. Puro sentimentalismo. Esse negócio do Anel é tudo tradição das Realezas. Poderíamos excluir essa porcaria de Lei. Qual é? Como o cara vem pedir a _vocês_ se pode pedir para Namorar uma garota!

-Eu acho que tem alguém com ciúmes porque nunca vai poder dar o Anel para a Pimenta Evans... – Sibilou Bella. – Porque ela está grudada com o Potter! – Ela riu demente.

-Sua...

-Não vão começar a brigar de novo! – Regulus se meteu no meio.

-É. – Bella se levantou, cruzando os braços e encarando Severus. – Tenho coisas milhões de vezes melhores para fazer, do que discutir com adoradores de Sangues-Ruins!

-Tipo o que Bellatrix? – Severus disse frio. – Babar na sua fotografia do Lorde Das Trevas que tem debaixo do seu travesseiro?

-Não, seu imbecil. – Ela ignorou o comentário. – Como planejar o fim das Ladies e dos Marotos, porque **eu** me preocupo com essa competição. E você, Priminho, – Ela apontou acusadora para Regulus. – não se atreva a contar alguma coisa sobre nós para a sua Namoradinha. Eu tenho meios para te fazer pagar, _e você sabe_.

-Eu sei Bella. – Regulus avançou para a prima, e fazendo Bellatrix recuar um passo e desviar o dedo. – Sei exatamente o que você pode fazer e sei o que você pode _pedir_, mas eu não vou falar nada, relaxe. _Mas_, eu estou te avisando, você não ouse me ameaçar novamente. Eu tenho informações suficientemente interessantes para as Ladies, **e você sabe**. E eu vou decidir qual banda vai tocar, escutou?– Ele saiu pela porta, deixando Bellatrix grudada no chão, absorvendo a ameaça, e pior, as ordens do próprio Primo. E decidir que ela não gostou nem um pouco.

**********************************************************************

Os Marotos tinham feito um acordo simples com Rachel. Ela fechava o bico e desmentia o boato, e em troca eles fariam qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Na medida do possível, é claro.

-De acordo? – Sirius perguntou.

Todos os cinco estavam em uma sala vazia do quinto andar. Rachel estava sentada em uma mesa, as pernas cruzadas. Lançava olhares desejosos a Sirius e de vês em quando trocava de alvo para James, como se achasse que eles ligavam.

-Então, vocês farão qualquer coisa? – Ela perguntou, com o típico olhar malicioso que ela usava quando ficava perto dos garotos. Mais uma vez, como se alguém ligasse.

-Nem um de nós vai namorar você, se era isso que pensava, Srta. – James disse cínico. – Eu tenho que me arrumar, então fala logo.

Ela fitou o teto por algum tempo. Peter estava reencostado no batente da porta, olhando e escutando. Sempre soube "ler" as pessoas, mas não era difícil saber que, o que quer que Rachel estivesse pensando, não era coisa boa.

-A minha condição é simples. – Ela disse, usando agora um sorriso sabido no canto da boca. – Um de vocês tem que me levar à festa hoje.

Peter engasgou, antes de responder. Sempre sobrava para ele, mas hoje não.

-Não olhem para mim. Vou levar Katie.

-Vou levar a Giovanna. – Remus anunciou, corando.

-Vou levar a Lily – James olhou para Sirius. – E você Almofadinhas?

Sirius olhou para James como se falasse "Valeu cara", e suspirou.

-Vou levar a Rachel. – Ele disse derrotado. – Mas, vocês vão explicar para a Gi. Encontre-me às 20h30min, na porta do Salão. Eu só vou para a festa mais tarde.

-Ui, desde quando a Morsen é "Gi"? – Rachel perguntou interessada.

-Desde que você perdeu seu cérebro. – Ele retrucou se encaminhando para a porta.

-Ou seja, desde sempre. – Peter riu seguido dos outros, fechando a porta e deixando Rachel perceber que Sirius a chamara de burra.

**********************************************************************

Giovanna Spadin. Era com ela que Remus iria à festa? Então era daquilo que ele gostava? Loiras de olhos azuis vazios, assim como os cérebros? Lufanas que não agem por conta própria. Ou seria apenas pela porcaria da Proteção?

Letícia colocava a sandália de salto vermelha, enquanto refletia. Usava um short preto, curto; uma blusa preta presa no pescoço, cheia de lantejoulas vermelhas; brincos dourados e pequenos; os olhos pretos, com uma leve sombra vermelha e o cabelo liso, preso com uma tiara rubra, contrastando com os fios castanhos avermelhados.

Ela sabia que não devia. Mas não sabia se ele queria. Mal sabia se ela própria gostaria de sair com Lupin. Era incrível como Dumbledore tinha razão. Juntar as Salas Comunais tinha aproximado as duas Realezas. Lily e James não se desgrudavam, mas Lily ainda _insistia_ em dizer ser tudo parte do plano. Giovana andava mais indecisa do que nunca, e Sirius a tratava como um cavalheiro, piorando as coisas ainda mais. Luiza e Peter eram casos a parte; os dois tinham pares e as brigas diminuíram significativamente. Já Vi e Jonh... Bom, a situação estava na mesma, mesmo os amigos planejando para juntar os dois.

E ela? Ela estava solteira, assistindo Remus sair com aquela Lufana oca.

-Lê? Letícia?

Lily pareceu na porta do quarto. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans clara; uma blusa laranja, solta a partir do busto; Sandálias douradas e um brinco de argola dourado, que fazia conjunto com o comprido colar de pingente de coração que a Ruiva usava. Os fios ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, caindo sobre o ombro, e uma maquiagem laranja clara.

-Lily! Você está muito linda! – Ela elogiou, tentando distrair a Ruiva de seu mau humor. Sabia que Lily ficaria linda, é claro. _Ela_ tinha feito a roupa.

-Obrigada, você também está. Mas você não me engana, e sabe bem disso. – Ela sorriu sincera, sentando-se na beira da cama da amiga.

Letícia soltou o ar, derrotada. Lily era esperta demais, até para ela.

-Ok. Vamos dizer que... Uma amiga minha esteja gostando de um cara. Mas, esse cara é um dos integrantes de um grupo inimigo, e está saindo com uma inimiga dela. O que eu digo a ela? – Ela esperava que funcionasse.

-Se eu fosse sua "amiga", falaria para o Remus largar a idiota da Giovanna e ficar com você.

-Às vezes eu te odeio Ruiva.

-Todos odeiam, querida. – Lily levantou e ofereceu a mão para Letícia. – Mas, sério, não vamos julgar você por gostar de um Maroto. Tome a Vi como exemplo.

Lê aceitou a mão da amiga e se levantou, caminhando em direção a Sala Comunal.

-Mas eu não quero gostar dele. – Ela miou.

-Então tome a _Giovana_ como exemplo.

Letícia riu. Lily era boa em dar conselhos. Infelizmente, não era tão boa em segui-los.

-E você e o James?

-_Não existe,_ eu e o James. – A outra retrucou, dando a língua.

Vittoria e Luiza estavam esperando nos sofás, Giovana no banheiro terminando a maquiagem. Vi vestia uma saia plisada xadrez, cinza e lilás; uma blusa agarrada de alças finas, roxa; uma bota de cano longo, preta e alguns acessórios prateados. O cabelo estava solto, inteiro em cachos grandes, uma sombra roxa e lápis preto ressaltavam os olhos chocolate da Ladie.

Luiza estava olhando as unhas, despreocupada. Usava uma blusa bem colada, branca, com um tipo de bolero de manga curta azul petróleo por cima. Uma calça jeans escura, colada nas pernas; uma bota preta, por cima da calça; luva única, comprida, sem dedos e preta; brinco prateado, grudadinho e olhos bem contornados em preto com uma sombra azul quase transparente. Os cabelos estavam soltos e lisos, caindo até o meio das costas.

-E os meninos estão aonde? – Vittoria perguntou, tentando não soar interessada demais.

As outras se entreolharam, preocupadas. Se Rachel não aceitasse as condições deles, os Marotos ficariam com ela até o século seguinte. Aquela garota era teimosa até não poder mais. Talvez fosse esse o motivo da rixa entre ela e Vittoria. As duas eram idênticas nesse, e em outros aspectos.

-Eles foram até a biblioteca, buscar o Jonh. Talvez ele até volte antes, por desencontro. – Giovana saiu do banheiro, salvando as amigas.

Giovana estava linda, de um jeito incrivelmente simples. Usava uma mini saia jeans clara; uma blusa tomara-que-caia rosa, soltinha e um All Star negro e rosa. O colar de Sirius, sempre presente; um brinco em forma de gota, de strass, e os cabelos soltos e encaracolados, com algumas mechas Pink, que combinava com a maquiagem.

-Não temos que esperá-los, certo? – Luiza perguntou, corando. – Marquei de encontrar o Regulus na biblioteca e cancelei. Daí, combinei de encontrá-lo na festa, quanto antes possível.

-Ah, que fofo! – Vittoria disse, rindo.

-Será que ele_ já_ vai pedir para Namorar? Tipo, porque não existe mais essa coisa de esperar não sei quanto tempo pra Namorar alguém não é? E ainda com o negocio da Proteção, que parece só adiantar as coisas. – Giovana indagou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Mas, com aquele anelzinho de cobra e tudo? – Ela gargalhou.

-Não sei. – A morena riu junto. – Só sei que eu já estou indo. Tenho que ver o Regulus, e é melhor não deixar esperando.

-Não faça besteiras! – Vittoria e Lily gritaram, enquanto Luiza saia pela passagem.

As amigas eram uma coisa que ela não entendia. Viviam brigando, mas as brigas duravam apenas minutos. Ela andava olhando para o alto, e só se lembrou de olhar para onde andava quando tropeçou e caiu nos braços de alguém. Braços grandes e aconchegantes...

-Handel, você anda precisando de óculos, sabia disso? – Peter a colocou no chão, como se não pesasse uma grama.

Ela ajeitou as próprias roupas e observou Pettigrew. Ele vestia uma calça jeans clara; uma regata laranja; um colete preto e um tênis preto. Os cabelos molhados recentemente.

-Vocês se trocaram aonde? – Ela perguntou tentando tirar a tensão do ar.

-Vestiário, já que as Myladies ocuparam toda a Sala Comunal. – Ele falou de um jeito cômico que a fez rir, sem querer.

O sorriso de Peter aumentou absurdamente. O sorriso dela era como... Como um Milagre! Coisa rara de se ver e, quando vista era simplesmente irresistível...

-Você devia sorrir mais vezes sabia? – Ela corou instantaneamente.

-E você devia ir buscar a Katie. Ela já está nervosa te esperando. – Regulus estava no final da escada. Os punhos cerrados em volta do corrimão.

-Verdade, Pettigrew. – Luiza contornou Peter e desceu até Regulus, a passos rápidos. O Sonserino lançou um olhar mortífero a Peter, enquanto fechava o braço em torno da cintura de Luiza, possessivamente.

-Boa festa pra vocês. – Peter disse baixo, subindo a escadaria, de volta a Sala Comunal. – Espero que se engasgue com a própria língua no meio do beijo.

**********************************************************************

Jonh andava para a Sala Comunal, a fim de se trocar para a festa. Ele tinha caído no sono por muito tempo, e o dia seguinte seria igual. Tinha que ser rápido porque, pela música, a festa já tinha começado há algum tempo. Mesmo que ele não tivesse disposição zero para se divertir.

Quando chegou ao Sexto Andar, ele trombou com alguém, que se revelou ser Sirius. O Maroto vestia uma bermuda jeans escura; camisa lisa e sem mangas num azul de tom médio **(N/A: Dois comunicados: Primeiro: Esse azul é um q eu gostei do Word e eu não sei dizer como é essa cor. Segundo, nos perfis de personagens tá escrito q a cor favorita do Sirius é vermelho, mas não liguem. Tá tuuudo mudado, e só vai tá certo quando eu postar no Floreios & Borrões, mesmo q naum de mais pra colocar figuras =[)** ; um colar, tipo placa de exercito e um tênis totalmente preto.

-Ei, Jubas eu... – Ele olhou para Jonh, atentamente. O cabelo bagunçado e os olhos vermelhos. – Cara, você tá horrível!

-Você devia ser um bom amigo e dizer: Você está bem? Mas, já que é você, eu perdôo. – Ele sorriu seco.

-Cara, eu tava indo te buscar. Aqui suas roupas. Tivemos de nos trocar no Vestiário, porque as meninas ocuparam a Sala _e_ o Banheiro, e ficaram com aquelas frescuras da gente ver elas e tudo. Acho que elas já estão na festa, então dá uma subidinha até lá ok? Te encontro lá embaixo. – Ele jogou uma mochila para Jonh e desceu as escadas, pulando os lances.

Jonh não olhou para trás, sem ver que Sirius parou em um corredor para verificar o Mapa do Maroto. Ele buscou a Sala Comunal e viu o único pontinho, ainda restante:

_Vittoria Foncan_.

**********************************************************************

O teto do Salão mostrava um céu negro, mas panos e mais panos, de varias cores, caiam presos por magia. Um palco circular estava posto no meio do Salão, onde um DJ estava – para depois ser substituído pela Banda. Cada mesa tinha uma toalha de cor diferente e a as comidas eram servidas por garçons. A parede da esquerda estava pela metade, dando acesso ao jardim, que estava todo iluminado. Vários tapetes estavam estendidos em frente ao lago e as arvores tinham pequenas luzinhas coloridas espalhadas pelos ramos. Balões estavam presos em todos os lugares; de todas as cores, tamanhos e formas.

As quatro Ladies entraram, já atraindo olhares. A falta de Vittoria foi percebida, mas ninguém ousou perguntar. As meninas foram se juntar a James e Remus, que esperavam na mesa destinada a elas.

James abriu um sorriso de creme dental quando viu Lily. Ele se levantou e foi até ela, dando um delicado beijo na bochecha, o suficiente para fazer Lily corar absurdamente. Ele puxou uma cadeira a seu lado e a Ruiva aceitou, ainda muito vermelha. O Maroto usava uma bermuda de pára-quedista, preta, cheia de bolsos; uma camisa de manga curta, lisa, azul escura; um bracelete de couro escuro e um par de tênis preto e branco.

Remus levantou o olhar para ver quem James cumprimentava e encontrou o de Letícia. Ele deixou o queixo cair ao ver o quão linda ela estava, mas a Ladie desviou o olhar e sentou do outro lado da mesa, mas não sem antes olhar o quão lindo _ele_ estava. Remus vestia uma calça caqui; uma camisa amarela clara social; uma pequena pulseirinha de elástico, também amarela e um tênis branco.

Ele viu Giovanna entrar no Salão, e deu seu máximo para não babar. A loira vestia um lindo vestido rosa claro de cetim, com um pano preto de renda fina por cima; sandálias pretas e uma gargantilha vermelha no pescoço. **(N/A: É o mesmo vestido q a Sarah Paxton usa no filme ****Sleepover****, só q eu ñ sei descrever direito.)**

-Boa noite, Lupin. – Ela cumprimentou.

-Boa noite para você Srta. Spadin. – Ele se levantou para cumprimentá-la com um selinho, que fez o estomago de Letícia revirar.

Os dois se retiraram, sem mais nenhuma palavra. Lily olhou de esguela para Lê, que mantinha o olhar baixo.

-Então... Onde está o Jonh? – Giovana perguntou, sugestiva.

-Sirius deve estar voltando agora. Ele foi com o Mapa até o Jonh, disse que a Sala Comunal estava vazia, que todos já estavam aqui. Mas, já que vocês disseram que ele estaria aqui, querendo falar com ela, Vi está lá em cima. Peter foi trancar a entrada.

-Eu queria ser uma mosquinha para ver o que vai acontecer, sabia? – Lily disse, divertida. – Mas, uma Puma não é muito discreta...

-Por isso o Peter vai assistir por um buraco da parede. – James abraçou a Ruiva. – E contar tudinho para nós: Ou o desastre ou a vitória.

-Hahahaha! – Lily riu. – Eu... Hahaha... Estava pensando... Se o Peter for... Hahaha... Ver, e eles estiverem fazendo sacanagens... Hahaha!

Os outros riram juntos, com a mente poluída que Lily ganhara ao longo dos anos como Ladie. A Ruiva era muito ingênua quando chegou a Hogwarts. Mas, assim que conheceu _Giovana_, a morena revirou sua cabeça, fazendo a inocente Evans virar uma verdadeira Ladie. Porque, uma Ladie não precisa ser de baixo nível, apenas saber ver o mundo de dois jeitos.

-Então, Lírio, gostaria de dançar comigo? – James sorriu malicioso, oferecendo uma mão a Grifinória. Proposta tentadora, Lily pensou.

-Porque não gostaria? – Ela respondeu com um sorriso caloroso. Ela depositou sua mão na de James, vendo a enorme diferença que tinham.

James conduziu a Ruiva até a pista, agarrando-a pela cintura assim que pode. Ele só tinha olhos para Lily, e isso era notável. A Ladie, por sua vez, sentia um calor estranho. Mais necessariamente onde a mão de James se encontrava. Ou no pescoço, onde o hálito de James batia quente. **(N/A: Para quem quiser saber, ou deixar mais interessante XD, coloquem ****Gimme**** Gimme More, da Britney Spears.)**

Ela balançava o corpo no ritmo da animada música que tocava. Tentava não olhar muito para o Maroto, mas isso parecia quase impossível. Por que a única pessoa que ela via era James. Por que, por mais que ela tentasse, tudo o que encontrava eram os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James. O perfume, o olhar, as mãos, ele. Tudo distraía a Ruiva, que se achava controlada. E agora duvidava da própria fama.

E, por mais que a música fosse agitada, tudo estava lento. Não tinha música. Era como se ela se movesse a esmo ao lado de James. Se o som parasse, ela provavelmente nem perceberia. Para piorar, Potter resolveu aproximar o rosto do da Ruiva, mas alguns centímetros, como se tivesse espaço para vencer, ele o venceu totalmente.

O que Lily achou ser apenas uma aproximação virou um beijo caloroso, que fez Lílian flutuar. Que se explodam os sentidos!

Tudo voltou rápido. A música, as luzes, as pessoas e a velocidade. A língua de James começou devagar, gentil. Lily deu entrada e abraçou a nuca do moreno, colando seu corpo mais ainda ao dele – Como se pudesse atravessá-lo. James se sobressaltou com a saudade com que Lily beijava. Como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando antes. Mas ele não parou. Nem quando seus pulmões deram os primeiros sinais de protesto. Nem quando os pés de Lílian deixaram o chão, pois, sem perceber, ele a tinha levantado.

James não acreditava na própria sorte. A Ladie que ele mais queria, que o deixava louco, que ele _amava_. As mãos dela desceram pelas costas de James, depois pulando para o peito, enlouquecendo-o. Desceu os beijos para o pescoço alvo da Grifinória, sentindo aquele perfume que tanto gostava. Parecido com Mel, mas com uma nota que apenas a dona conhecia.

Os pulmões de Lily começaram a pegar fogo e, mesmo ela não querendo – Nem um pouco. – ela parou o beijo.

-Lily, eu... – James estava corado. James Potter estava corado. Mas ela sabia que, a esta altura, ela estaria trinta vezes pior. – Te quero tanto.

Ele fechou novamente o espaço entre os dois. Um beijo cálido, gentil e rápido.

Ela deixou as palavras tomarem conta, deixando tudo o que sentia e o que queria, principalmente, tomarem conta. Tanto de seu eu quanto de sua boca.

-Também te quero.

**********************************************************************

_É, o James é bem rápido._ Sirius pensou divertido, espiando o amigo, enquanto entrava pelo Salão com Rachel a tiracolo. A garota estava abraçada a Sirius, retendo os movimentos do Maroto. Ela vestia um vestido dourado, decotado demais. O salto era alto demais e a maquiagem pesada demais. Ela não era Giovana, não conseguia ser ousada e delicada ao mesmo tempo. Não deixava Sirius diferente, e não fazia o coração do moreno bater mais forte.

Ele procurou a Ladie com os olhos e a encontrou. E sorriu. Ela estava sentada, na companhia de Letícia, olhando Rachel com um ódio descontrolado. Sirus fez sinal de desculpas a ela, rezando para que um dos amigos tivesse explicado a situação. Por Merlin, como ela estava linda! Linda com sempre, linda como ela sempre era. Atendendo a seu pedido, a cara de ódio se tornou um sorriso malicioso, que ele retribuiu antes de fazê-la rir, pedindo socorro, com uma cara hilária, enquanto Rachel olhava para o lado.

-_É seria mesmo aquela história da condição?_ – Ela cochichou para a amiga, ainda sorrindo abobadamente para Sirius.

-Fica tranqüila. O **Peter** me contou, e ele não consegue mentir para mim. Ele não consegue mentir para ninguém.– Letícia disse, a cabeça ainda baixa. O sorriso que devia ser divertido não estava lá. Tudo que havia era dor – e um pouco de ódio quando ela olhava Remus e Giovanna dançando. E se beijando.

-Qual é Letícia! Você não pode ficar desse jeito por toda vida. Olha. – Ela levantou a cabeça da amiga com a mão livre. – O Diggory não tira os olhos de você. E o amigo dele também.... Ui, quem é aquele? – Ela secava o moreno de olhos claros, que conversava com Amos, a um canto. Ou melhor, _tentava_ conversar com Amos enquanto o Lufano não tirava os olhos de Letícia.

-Quem? Ah, aquele é Jack Parker, um dos Tremor Bestas. Ele é solteiro, mas e o Sirius? – Letícia levantou o olhar, recebendo uma piscadela de Diggory. Ela sorriu amarelo para ele.

-Ele veio com a Ronsin, por causa da condição, certo? E por causa disso eu não vou ficar sem companhia. – Ela se levantou, levando Letícia consigo. – E nem você.

Elas se aproximaram lentamente, felinamente. Os olhos de Amos brilharam, e ele cutucou Jack com o cotovelo. O rapaz levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos azuis da Grifinória, fitando-o com intensidade, sem sentir outro par de olhos. Desta vez, cinzas e cheios de fúria.

Sirius assistia Giovana flertando descaradamente com aquele Zé ninguém Lufano. Ela nem o conhecia! Mas, quem era ele para dar sermão em Giovana? Ele, tão cafajeste, tão cachorro. Coisas de que ela sempre o acusava, e que ele nunca percebera serem verdade, até aquele momento.

-Então... Jack não é? – Ela aproximou-se do garoto, que ganhava uma cor diferente a cada segundo. Era isso que Giovana mais gostava quando se aproximava de algum cara. As reações.

-É. É Jack sim, Giovana. – Um par de mãos fortes se fechou em torno da cintura da morena. – Um dos meus "Amigos".

-Breno, me larga. Agora. – Giovana reclamou, sentindo o aperto do loiro se cerrar mais ainda. – Você sabe que não manda em mim.

Giovana procurou por Letícia, mas a amiga estava ocupada demais – Tentando desviar de Diggory. Estava sozinha, e percebeu isso quando Breno a puxou violentamente para o jardim.

Ele a levou até um canto afastado. As sombras cobriam os dois, mas as luzes das árvores iluminavam o rosto do Lufano, mostrando pura raiva, e medo nos olhos de Giovana. Não se permitia a esse tipo de coisa, mas o aperto em seu pulso machucava e sem sua varinha – Confortavelmente colocada no fundo de seu malão – ela não tinha como revidar, sendo que Breno tinha o dobro de seu tamanho. Teria de pensar rápido em alguma coisa.

Breno a soltou, colocando-a prensada entre ele e uma parede, os braços impedindo uma possível fuga. As sobrancelhas juntas do loiro mostravam frustração, acima de tudo.

-O que você tem com o Parker? – Ele perguntou rapidamente, frio.

-Eu o conheci hoje Breno. Não tem porque você ficar desse jeito! – Ela disse sincera, tentando manter o Lufano sob controle.

-Você estava dando em cima dele não é? Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, não adianta negar. Você é _minha_ não se esqueça disso. Nunca.

Giovana tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do garoto, sem sucesso.

-Eu não sou de ninguém, e nunca serei, entendeu? Estou ficando com você, não namorando. E, alias, se você continuar a achar que manda em mim, não vou mais ficar com você.

-Quem disse que eu quero apenas _ficar_ com você? – Ele prensou Giovana com os quadris, e desceu as mãos sobre a blusa da Grifinória. _Socorro._

**********************************************************************

Jonh subiu os degraus de dois em dois, olhando distraído para as imperfeições do piso. Abriu a porta da Sala Comunal e jogou a mochila em um dos sofás. Decidiu ir até o banheiro antes e, ao se aproximar da porta, escutou um choro abafado, vindo do outro lado da divisória. A divisória feminina.

_Você __**não**__ vai entrar lá._ Ele disse convicto a si mesmo. Convicto nada! Só se ligou disso quando estava parado em frente à _outra_ porta, a mão na maçaneta, tremendo. _Fraco._

A mão girou automaticamente e ele se deparou com uma visão indesejada: Vittoria estava sentada na borda da verdadeira piscina que era a banheira, os cabelos grudados no rosto, pelas lágrimas grossas que escorriam dos orbes, escondidas pelas mãos.

-Vi? O que aconteceu? – _Vai, seu IMBECIL! Pergunta mesmo! Como se não pudesse adivinhar que seu nome está envolvido..._ Ele se xingou mentalmente.

A morena levantou a cabeça assustada, surpresa. Era uma coisa de dar dó. Vittoria nunca chorava em publico. Sempre escondida. Mas, vê-la chorando, pela primeira vez, e ser o motivo das lágrimas quentes que borravam a face da Grifinória era cruel.

-Vai, sai daqui. Quero ficar sozinha. – Ela tentava não gaguejar enquanto falava. Debruçou-se novamente no azulejo gelado que cobria as bordas da banheira, ignorando Jonh.

E Jonh ignorou os próprios avisos mentais e sentou-se ao lado dela, e puxando-a para seu ombro. Ele sentiu as lágrimas borrarem e molharem o uniforme mas não se importou. Nunca mais queria ver uma gota de tristeza ser derramada por sua causa. Se alguém o fizesse se veria com ele.

-Desculpe. – Ele sussurrou calmo.

As mãos da garota se espalmaram no peito do rapaz, empurrando-o com desprezo. Ódio transbordava tanto dos olhos quanto da boca de Vi.

-VAI EMBORA! EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHA, VAI EMBORA! – Ela gritou, se afastando dele e chocando-se com a parede. Ela gemeu baixo, e ignorou a pequena dor na base da coluna. Isso não era nada. Nada como ter o coração partido em um milhão de pedaços.

-Eu não saio até você me perdoar. – Ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela desviou, andando agora para o centro do banheiro e continuou a berrar.

-É TUDO CULPA SUA DENT! EU TENTEI DE TUDO, E AINDA NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE PENSAR EM COMO **VOCÊ** ESTRAGOU TUDO!

-Culpa? – Ele se descontrolou. – Do quê? De fazer você sentir alguma coisa que não seja alegria pela desgraça dos outros? Que não seja ódio de uma pessoa que você mal conhece?

Vittoria parou. Parou de gritar, parou de se mexer e parou de respirar, até. Os olhos sumiram novamente, quando baixou a cabeça e deixou os cabelos de cortina.

-Você não venha me dizer isso. A culpa é sua por que você sempre me disse que realmente gostava de mim. E eu criei esperanças, escutou? É isso mesmo. Eu sempre correspondi, o problema é que você não teve coração para perceber! Porque na noite passada, **você se igualou ao Malfoy**! Tudo que eu achei que você não era, você se tornou! Você não tem o direito de dizer que eu não sinto nada, porque agora, por exemplo, eu sinto **NOJO** DE VOCÊ! Você não me conhece para me julgar Dent, e nunca vai conhecer.

Ela limpou as lagrimas com o lado da mão, e tentou ir em direção da porta. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando as mãos de Jonh se fecharam em seus braços e a chocou contra a parede. Os braços da Grifinória foram suspensos e presos acima de sua cabeça, por uma das mãos de Jonh, enquanto a outra fechava passagem do outro lado da cintura de Vittoria.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas entrou na imensidão dos olhos chocolate que tanto amava, cheios de mágoa. Não ódio, não nojo, mas mágoa. Coisa trezentas vezes pior. Mas, isso não o fez pensar duas vezes antes de tampar o próximo berro com sua boca.

**********************************************************************

Sirius despistou Rachel, tentando ficar um tempo junto de Giovana, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la em lugar nenhum. Tinha perguntado a Letícia, que fugia de Amos, mas a garota só disse que Breno a tinha puxado para algum lugar. Amos passou por Sirius, procurando por Letícia.

-Você a viu Black? A propósito, você sabe do que ela gosta? Ah, vai, me conta, porque eu queria dar alguma coisa pra ela e....

-Diggory, Diggory cala a boca! Relaxa cara! Eu não, não vi a Letícia, mas, você viu o Sand com a Giovana?

-Vi, o Breno levou a Morsen pros jardins, não faz muito tempo. Cara, o que houve? Você parece um fantasma!

Sirius não esperou Amos terminar de falar e voou até a passagem do jardim. Procurou Giovana com os olhos, mas foram os ouvidos que o ajudaram. Longe dos outros casais, ele escutou um gemido abafado, vindo de um canto escuro.

**********************************************************************

-Me larga, agora Breno! Me larga! – Giovana reclamava, tentando não ficar com mais pânico do que já estava. O Lufano cafajeste passava as mãos de gorila por todo o seu corpo, um brilho doentio nos olhos. – Eu não quero que você faça nada comigo, por favor, eu imploro.

Uma lágrima grossa e quente escorreu pelo rosto de porcelana, deixando um rastro de lápis preto por onde passou. Breno avançou para sua boca novamente, machucando a Grifinória. Ela mordeu a língua do Lufano e sentiu o sangue lhe tocar a boca.

-Hey, gracinha, eu não gosto disso escutou? Você é minha, e tem que me obedecer, escutou? – Giovana olhou fundo nos olhos conhecidos, e tentou achar uma explicação lógica para tudo aquilo. Breno nunca tinha a tratado assim. Nunca fora pervertido ou grosso e violento. A resposta veio da cor dos olhos verdes tão conhecidos. Porque não estavam verdes, e sim esbranquiçados e opacos.

_Imperius? Dentro de Hogwarts?_ Ela pensou desconcentrada. Um rosnado alto lhe trouxe de volta, e ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao encarar o enorme Labrador negro pular sobre Breno. O loiro caiu inconsciente e Sirius transformou-se, abraçando Giovana aliviado.

Ela o abraçou com força, dando um selinho demorado no Maroto, que sorriu safado novamente. Era bom estar calmo novamente e em seu estado normal e não-meloso.

-Sirius, preste atenção. – Disse ela, calma. – Vá chamar os outros, menos Vittoria e Jonh, falo com eles mais tarde. Eu vou levar o Sand para a Sala Precisa, pela passagem aqui de fora, peça para Lily passar no estoque e pegar Veritasserum, ok?

-Eu entendi, mas por quê?

-Preste atenção. – Ela abriu um dos olhos do Lufano, mostrando a inércia. – Não sei como, mas é _Imperius_.

-_Imperius_? Aqui? Mas, como? – Ele se exaltou.

-Isso nós vamos descobrir, não é? Agora vai.

Sirius correu novamente para dentro, puxando Letícia, que fugia de Amos, Lily e James, abraçados em uma cadeira, Luiza que dançava com Regulus e Remus de uma manhosa Giovanna.

Lily escutou a história e correu até o estoque, enquanto os outros seguiam até o sétimo andar. Quando chegaram, Sirius passou pela parede lisa três vezes e a porta apareceu. Giovana estava sentada em uma das cadeiras, postadas em frente a uma outra, que acomodava Breno, ainda inerte.

-Como aconteceu? – Lily se aproximou cuidadosa, também examinando as córneas do rapaz. – É, definitivamente _Imperius_... – Ela comentou.

-Ele me levou até o quintal e... Bom, tentou.... Ãh.... – Ela balbuciava, e olhou para Sirius pedindo por ajuda. O Maroto passou o braço pelos ombros da Grifinória, reconfortando-a.

-Isso não vem ao caso. O negocio é que eu apaguei o idiota, daí a Gi percebeu que era _Imperius_ foi isso.

-Talvez devêssemos chamar a Mcgonagall. Afinal isso é sério, e assunto do Ministério.

-Lily, não dá pra contar para ninguém. – James explicou calmo. – Alguém enfeitiçou um aluno, e esse aluno tentou.... Ãh... Abusar da Giovana certo? Isso quer dizer que essa pessoa está querendo mexer com um de nós ou alguma outra coisa doentia.

Lilian concordou, recostando a cabeça no peito de James. Todos pareceram parar um minuto para apreciar um milagre.

-Posso saber como isso aconteceu? – Letícia riu.

Os dois deram de ombros, rindo também.

-Gente, desculpem-me, geralmente sou eu quem faz piadas em horas como estas, mas estamos em uma situação um pouco séria, não acham? – Sirius indicou o frasco seguro nas mãos de Lily. – Mas, eu ainda acho que devemos chamar os três.

-Eu posso ir chamá-los, e vocês começam sem nós, certo? – Luiza sugeriu. – Ou preferem esperar?

-Vamos esperar, para podermos analisar a situação mais calmamente. – Disse Remus, acomodado em uma das cadeiras. – Pode ir Lu, nós temos a noite toda, e a banda é só mais tarde.

Luiza saiu em disparada até a porta, indo até o Quadro da Mulher Gorda.

**********************************************************************

Vittoria estava sentada no sofá, abraçando seus joelhos. A Maquiagem e o cabelo já arrumados, mas a cabeça ainda palpitando em duvidas. A mão, sem controle, brincava com o pingente de seu novo colar. Uma corrente dourada, simples com uma chama feita de ouro pendurada. Ela, e nenhuma das outras Ladies, tinham visto o símbolo de compromisso dos Marotos, só agora.

Jonh veio por trás do sofá, abraçando-a. Usava uma calça jeans escura; camiseta verde musgo; um boné branco com detalhes em verde e um tênis branco.

-Pronto? – Ela murmurou, enquanto o loiro desenhava beijos em seu pescoço.

-Pronto. – Ele a puxou e ela riu. O riso doce que ele amava tanto.

Os dois estavam indo em direção a porta quando ouviram um barulho, vindo do lado de fora. Jonh abriu a porta devagar, pegando Peter caído por cima de Luiza, que parecia paralisada.

**********************************************************************

-Ei, Pettigrew? – Luiza veio correndo, chamando Peter, que saiu do buraco do retrato, tornando-se humano novamente.

Ele abriu um sorriso radiante. Primeiro, porque o plano entre eles tinha funcionado, Vi e Jonh estavam juntos. Segundo, estava com um bom pressentimento sobre Luiza e Regulus terem brigado.

-Como foi? – Ela perguntou primeiro, a curiosidade chamando mais alto.

-Cara, eu nunca vi alguém ficar tão furiosa na vida, mas o Jubas _sabe_ amenizar as coisas muito bem.

Luiza levantou uma sobrancelha, sem paciência.

-Pettigrew, desembucha logo.

-Se você me chamar de Peter eu digo, amada _Luiza_. – Qual era o problema dele? E ela achava que as bebidas estivessem lá embaixo, na festa.

Sua mãe sempre falara a ela para ir a um Psicólogo Bruxo, mas ela nunca iria controlar a raiva mesmo...

-Fala logo Peter! – Ela deixou escapar, enquanto chacoalhava o rapaz de leve.

-Para de me sacudir! – Ele reclamou.

-Então fala logo!

-Para!

-Fala, por Merlin, Peter! Eu faço qualquer coisa!

Ele inverteu posições, segurando os braços da morena, fazendo-a parar de sacudi-lo.

-Qualquer coisa? – Ele foi se aproximando, os olhos se fechando. – Até agradecer?

-Pelo que? – Ela disse em um fio de voz.

-Por salvar sua vida.

Os olhos da baixinha se arregalaram e ela caiu para trás, levando Peter consigo. Nesse minuto, a porta se abriu, revelando Jonh, com Vittoria logo atrás, as mãos dadas.

-Interrompemos alguma coisa?

-Pettigrew, sai de cima de mim. Agora. – Luiza pediu, ainda chocada. Regulus não tinha salvado sua vida. Fora Pettigrew o tempo todo? Ela não pode resistir olhar os braços do Maroto de relance e contatou o imprescindível: Eram gigantes.

Ela se levantou, ignorando Peter agora mais do que nunca, e explicou a situação para os três.

-Bom, o Sand levou a Giovana para os jardins e... Bom, eu... Ele... Tentou.... Ãh....

-Ai Meu Merlin! – Vi exclamou. – Ela está bem? Ele... Conseguiu?

-Não, ainda bem. – Luiza continuou. – Estamos todos na Sala Precisa, porque Sirius chegou na hora e apagou o Breno. Vamos começar um interrogatório, ver se ele lembra quem o mandou fazer isso.

-Mandou? – Jonh indagou.

-Ele estava sob o efeito da _Imperius_. – Eles ofegaram.

Os três assentiram e voltaram até a Sala, calmos. Peter retardou os passos ficando ao lado de Luiza, e deixando Jonh e Vi na frente.

-Vai me agradecer? – Ele roçou o braço no dela, fazendo-a lembrar da cena no campo.

-Eu... Ah, deixa para depois ta legal? – Começou a andar em passos rápidos, indo e voltando três vezes e entrou na Sala.

Todos os olhares dispararam em Vittoria e Jonh, que entraram com olhares assassinos um para o outro – brincando com os amigos, obviamente, pensou Luiza.

-O que houve? – Remus arriscou. – Vocês brigaram?

Os dois riram rapidamente, e Vi puxou a corrente para fora do decote.

-Aleluia! Merlin, obrigado! – Sirius abraçou Jonh e Vi ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a morena corar. – Que Morgana abençoe vocês dois, e que tenham muitos filhinho e que eu seja o Padrinho, é claro!

Jonh socou Sirius de leve, e Giovana pigarreou, em meio aquela diversão toda.

-Podemos começar? – Ela fez um gesto para as cadeiras, agora mais três haviam parecido.

Lily chamou Vi para mais perto do Lufano. A morena ouviu o que a Ruiva pedia e sacou a varinha, murmurando um feitiço.

-_Enervate_.

Os olhos verdes abriram confusos, com a visão focalizando. Tentou se mexer, mais percebeu as correntes de ferro que o prendiam a cadeira.

-Mas o que é que está acontecendo? – Ele reclamou, tentando se soltar mais fervorosamente.

James se aproximou ao sinal de Lily e segurou a cabeça do rapaz, com a boca entreaberta. Três gotas sem cheiro e sem cor caíram de dentro do frasco e Breno paralisou, depois relaxou e a cabeça cedeu para frente.

-Qual é seu nome? – Giovana começou dura, testando a poção.

-Breno Miller Sand. – Ele respondeu, sem se mexer.

-Sabe quem somos?

Ele levantou a cabeça e fitou cada um deles.

-Claro que sei. Foncan, Dent, Evans, Potter, Sinel, Pettigrew, Lupin, Black, Handel e, minha preferida, Morsen. – Ele deu um sorriso cafajeste, fazendo Sirius tremer na cadeira.

-Conte-nos o que fez essa noite, a partir das 19h00min.

-Sai da aula de Feitiços para encontrar Jack e Amos, na biblioteca. Quando cheguei lá, eles não estavam, então voltei até o Dormitório...

-Encontrou com alguém pelo caminho?

Ele fez silencio antes de responder:

-As Royals, no quarto andar, os Lordes, saindo das estufas e... O Professor Robson, saindo da cozinha.

-Falou com algum deles?

-Com o Professor, mas ele disse alguma coisa sobre um feitiço que eu devia aprender ou alguma coisa assim.

-Essa pessoa deve ter pegado ele de surpresa, depois de falar com o Professor, certo? – Sirius palpitava. Os outros concordaram.

-E você não se lembra se mais alguém falou com você, Sand? – Giovana continuou, as sobrancelhas unidas.

-Lembro. Lembro de me vestir, descer e ver você com o Jack– Ele disse gelado. – Depois, nada.

_Interessante,_ Pensou Giovana, _Parece que ele só começou a agir sob a maldição quando sentiu raiva_.

-Isso não pode ter sido feito por um aluno, só se ele for anormalmente poderoso. Seria extremamente complicado fazer um feitiço com timing. – Remus deu voz a seus pensamentos.

Luiza estava com a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando manter os pensamentos na questão, mas sempre que conseguia focar-se a voz de Peter ecoava em sua cabeça. _Por salvar sua vida. _

Regulus falaria, se ela perguntasse, certo? Porque ela estava culpando Reg? Ele nunca tinha mencionado esta questão, ela pensara isso. _Mentira, você sempre acho que fosse Pettigrew não foi? Suas amigas sugeriram o Black bebê não? Admita!_

-Eu vou descer. – Ela disse fria, correndo a passos rápidos para a porta. Abriu as portas altas com porta e se permitiu escutá-las bater, enquanto uma lágrima feita de gelo desceu por sua bochecha.

**********************************************************************

-O que deu nela? – Jonh perguntou assustado.

Letícia sentiu a garganta arder, e tentou engolir o calor que sentia. Vontade de gritar o que vira, e de gritar com Pettigrew, por ter contado a ela de uma forma certamente errada, seja lá como ele tenha feito isso.

-Eu vou atrás dela. – Disse Peter, um sorriso escondido no canto dos lábios. – Deve ser uma bobeira.

Ele levantou-se e também saiu, deixando os Grifinórios confusos, menos Letícia, que escondeu a cara nas mãos.

-Você tem dedo nisso tudo. – Giovana arriscou.

-Lembram o dia em que fomos até a floresta? – Ela levantou a cabeça vendo as amigas concordarem e os Marotos continuarem com cara de quem não deviam estar ali. – Quando vi a memória da Luiza, eu não vi o Regulus. Vi o Peter.

-Ai Meu Merlin. – Lily correu até a porta.

-Lily, onde você vai? – James perguntou e ela parou, virando-se.

-Se o Peter contou a Luiza como acho que contou, e agora está indo atrás dela para fazer o que penso que ele vai fazer, não vou deixá-la sozinha!

-Lily, se eu entendi tudo o que aconteceu aqui, eu deixaria os dois. Porque, com todo respeito Sirius, eu prefiro ela com o Peter do quê com o Regulus. – Vittoria disse, encostada no ombro de Jonh.

-Eu concordo com você moreninha, mesmo que eu não tenha entendido uma palavra do que a Letícia disse. – Sirius disse relaxado.

Jonh sorriu e concordou.

-O Peter não é idiota a ponto de forçá-la a alguma coisa. Ele sabe que seria um cafajeste de primeira, e sabe que a Luiza não fica quieta quando não gosta de alguma coisa.

-Bom, pelo jeito – Remus se levantou, espreguiçando. – Eu acho que o relatório relâmpago já acabou. Posso apagar a memória do Sand ou alguém pretende fazer isso?

Giovana deu permissão a Remus e, com a ajuda de todos, levou um Breno apagado de volta aos jardins.

-Agora podemos voltar lá para dentro. – Ela disse feliz, olhando Sirius com uma imensa gratidão. – Ele vai achar que apagou ai.

-Então nada impede a Madame a me acompanhar até lá dentro, e assistir a Banda. – Ele olhou o relógio de pulso. – Que vai começar agora.

Eles entraram exatamente quando a banda contratada começou a cantar. Sirius levou Giovana até a multidão; Lily e James e Jonh e Vittoria seguiram até a mesa para assistir de lá. Remus sobrou ao lado de Letícia.

Uma musica animada começou, e todos começaram a dançar despreocupados. Os olhos de Letícia passearam pelo Salão vendo os amigos se divertindo e, sem nada para fazer, tratou de prestar atenção a letra da musica que começava. **(N/A: Accidentally In Love, Counting Crows.)**

_So she Said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in Love (Love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer Will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I Can't ignore it's Love (Love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout Love _

Luiza correu até os Jardins, jogando-se de costas em uma arvore, e escorregando até encontrar o chão. Deixou a cabeça relaxar, tentar parar de latejar para tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando ouviu passos as suas costas.

-Lu? – Ela agradeceu ao reconhecer a voz de Regulus. – Você tá legal?

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, passando os braços em volta da Grifinória, que tremia sem realmente sentir frio.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Disse ela tentando um sorriso que saiu como uma careta.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world Will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after Love_

Remus trocava o peso, de um pé para o outro, nervoso. Giovanna tinha se despedido dele quando Sirius chamou-o, alegando dor de cabeça. Ele disse que talvez não voltasse à festa também e ela concordou, despedindo-se com um selinho superficial.

-Quer beber alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele, a Letícia tentando quebrar o silêncio.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele afastou-se, indo em direção da mesa de bebidas. Quando chegou um casal, que se beijava distraidamente interrompia a passagem. Quando ia pedir licença, ele olhou atentamente para os dois. O rapaz tinha cabelos pretos e arrepiados e a menina... Era loira e usava um vestido rosa de cetim claro com uma renda preta por cima. _Ou seja_, ele concluiu quase que sorrindo da situação, _eu acabo de ganhar chifres_. Pois o casal era Gabriel Della Vegga e Giovanna Spadin. Naquele momento ele só conseguia pensar em três coisas. Primeira: Vingança. Segunda: Aquela música era inapropriada demais para o momento. Terceira: A Autora dessa Fanfic gosta de me ver sofrer. _**(N/A: Mentira, eu te adoro Lobinho =])**_

_So I Said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this Love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering Love_

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this Love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your Love

-Claro, pode perguntar. – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Pode parecer idiota, mas, foi você que me salvou de cair, no campo de Quadribol? – Sua respiração aumentou significativamente.

-Quando?

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my Love

-Pontas? – Remus cochichou no ouvido de James, para Lily não escutar. – Preciso de ajuda.

-Que aconteceu, Aluado?

-Aquilo aconteceu. – Ele apontou para a mesa de bebidas, onde Giovanna e Gabriel ainda se engoliam.

James tentou segurar o riso, quando o Sonserino levantou a garota, pousando-a na mesa.

-Não é comigo que você tem que falar, cara. É com o Sirius.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
IF you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in Love_

-No dia do nosso primeiro jogo de Quadribol, feminino. Você estava de apanhador.

-Ah, o dia em que vocês ganharam de lavada? – Ele riu e ela forçou uma risada.

-É, só que de manhã.

_We're accidentally in Love  
Accidentally in Love _

_Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally_

-O que você precisa é fazer o mesmo, Aluado. – Sirius cochichou. – Quer ver... – Ele começou a passar os olhos pelo salão, procurando alguma menina para ajudar o amigo.

Remus sentiu uma mão delicada lhe cutucar o ombro. Era Letícia.

-Sabe que posso escutar sua conversa do outro lado do Salão, sou Animaga lembra? – Ela cochichou, sorrindo. – Eu ajudo você. Vem.

Ela o puxou deixando Sirius e Giovana sozinhos novamente. Os dois foram até a mesa de bebidas e Lê começou o teatro.

-Faça o que eu fizer ok? – Ele concordou, sem perceber os olhos fixos na boca da Ladie. – Três, dois...

Remus fechou o espaço entre os dois, beijando-a com ferocidade. Os braços se fecharam automaticamente na cintura da Grifinória, o tecido da blusa dela subiu, deixando a pele da barriga em contato com as mãos do Maroto. As mãos dela passearam pelo peito do rapaz antes de mergulharem no cabelo de Remus. Os dois estavam próximos do outro casal, o que facilitou Letícia a chutar a perna de Gabriel com força.

-Hey! – Os dois se separaram, e Giovanna deixou escapar um gritinho baixo quando viu Remus e Letícia.

-Lupin!

Letícia parou o beijo, deixando Remus bravo antes de perceber que ela já tinha chamado a atenção dos dois ao lado. Ele não estava ligando a mínima para Giovanna e o Lorde. Queria beijar Letícia novamente, disso ele tinha certeza.

-Ah, Oi Giovanna. Esqueci de te avisar, acabou. Alias, não tinha o que acabar, certo? Não tínhamos nada mesmo. – Ele brincava com a cintura de Letícia a cada palavra, fazendo a Ladie enrubescer aos poucos.

-Como assim não tínhamos nada? – A outro perguntou, histérica.

-Eu só fiquei com você por diversão, querida. Agora, se me der licença. – Para surpresa de Letícia, ele a virou, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

_Accidentally_

-Ah, lembrei. Fui eu sim, por quê?

Luiza sentiu um enorme solavanco no estomago. Ele estava mentindo na cara dela. Descaradamente mentindo que salvou sua vida.

-Eu preciso ir, a... Lily me pediu para encontrar ela. Depois eu falo com você ok?

As lágrimas já corriam descontroladas pelo seu rosto. Ela entrou correndo pelo salão, se enfiando na multidão até achar uma cabeleira Ruiva.

-Lu? O que aconteceu com você? Foi o Pettigrew não foi? Sabia que aquela Ratazana desalmada não tinha tato mesmo, e....

-Fo-foi o Re-regulus. – Ela soluçou. Lilian ficou branca.

-O que foi que aquele idiota fez?

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Love... _I'm in Love_

Os dois se separaram para tomar ar, Lupin com um sorriso bobo e Letícia mais vermelha do que nunca.

-O que foi que eu vi naquela loira? – Ele riu.

-Sabe que eu me perguntei a mesma coisa? Mas, agora é minha vez de ficar muito confusa. – Brincava com um dos brincos enquanto ele não soltava de sua barriga.

-Eu não sei como te responder, por que eu também to confuso. Eu... Não consegui ficar sem beijar você, estando ali na sua frente. Sei lá, eu sou novo nisso.

-Nisso?

-Amar.

**********************************************************************

Sirius dormia tranquilamente, mas foi acordado por um grito múltiplo do resto dos Marotos. Uma sirene tocava alta, estourando os tímpanos de todos. Os cinco marcharam para fora do quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que as Ladies faziam o mesmo. Todos com as caras amassadas e paciência baixa, encararam Caiden Rush e a Professora Mcgonagall, com pequenos sorrisos no rosto.

-Mas o que é que tá havendo? – Lily reclamou olhando para o relógio de pulso, enrugando a testa. – Incêndio?

-Não, Srta. Evans. O Senhor Rush requisitou a entrada na Sala, urgente, para rever as táticas algumas vezes. – Mcgonagall explicou, como se fosse normal acordar alguém as 05h00min da manhã. – Vou deixá-los à vontade.

Eles esperaram Mcgonagall fechar totalmente a porta, antes de soterrarem Caiden com insultos.

-Você tá achando que é o que? – Vittoria começou, tentando endireitar o pijama, e sendo imitada pela maioria da Sala.

-Capitão desse time. – Disse ele calmo.

-Pode até ser. – disse James, abraçando a Ruiva por trás. – Você é Capitão _do time_.

-E não das Realezas. – Completou Letícia, largando-se no sofá com Remus.

-É, mas isso não interessa agora. Se quiserem ganhar, tem que se esforçar.

-Detalhe, se não dormimos bem, provavelmente vamos jogar absurdamente mal, e cair cochilando das vassouras. – Peter apontou, olhando para Luiza de hora em hora, que por sua vez se mantinha o mais longe possível dele, ainda extremamente confusa.

-Eu concordo, olha só. – Sirius apontou para a morena, que cochilava apoiada no ao da porta. – GIOVANA!

Ela acordou como se alguém tivesse cochichado em seu ouvido, não tendo muita noção de tempo e espaço. Ela foi se arrastando até outro sofá, encolhendo-se como uma bola.

-Ninguém vai agüentar, Rush. – Jonh tentou argumentar, mas a Capitão não escutou. Ele sacou a varinha fazendo aparecer uma palheta, que tinha os esquemas do jogo. Antes de começar o discurso, ele observou a sala.

James estava sentado no chão, com Lily quase desmaiando em seu colo; Vi e Jonh dividiam uma poltrona; Sirius tentava manter Giovana acordada dando beijos em seu pescoço; Letícia tentava se esquivar das caricias de Remus, rindo o tempo todo. Peter e Luiza eram os únicos diferentes, Peter não parava de olhá-la, quase suplicante, e ela parecia transtornada, mas também o observava de vez em quando.

-Estamos perdidos. – Ele murmurou, fazendo a atenção voltar para si.

-Por quê? – Remus perguntou, achando que havia alguma coisa errada.

-Porque meu time é formado por casais! – Ele disse exasperado. – Nem um dos Marotos vai prestar atenção no jogo se uma das Ladies estiver por perto! E vice versa!

A Sala explodiu em risadas, menos por Luiza, que se limitou a sorrir fraca. Não conseguia ver a graça naquilo tudo. Nesse momento, Twink aparatou, junto com mais dois Elfos, todos munidos com três gigantescas bandejas, entupidas de comida.

Em pouco tempo os dez Grifinórios tomavam café como verdadeiros leões, nem ligando muito para as recomendações do Capitão, que já ficava sem paciência. Depois de duas horas de explicações, e quando o time podia recitar o plano de jogo de trás para frente, Caiden se deu por satisfeito e liberou todos para irem tomar um banho e colocar os uniformes. As meninas demoraram, como de costume, e, como de costume, Luiza foi a primeira a sair. Deu de cara com Peter e seguiu sozinha para o Grande Salão, sem dar explicações para ninguém.

-Ela tem o que? – Caiden perguntou, observando a porta por onde Luiza tinha saído feito um furacão.

-Nada, acho que nervosismo. – Sirius disse rapidamente, lançando um olhar rápido a Peter, que não conseguiu segurar um pequenino sorriso.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, as outras saíram do dormitório, também vestidas e saíram em companhia dos Marotos e de Rush, para o Salão, onde foram recebidos aos urros pela mesa da Grifinória, que brilhava em vermelho e dourado. Eles passaram sorrindo, e encontraram Luiza esperando na saída para os jardins.

Nesse momento outra levada de aplausos irrompeu do outro lado o Salão, quando os Lordes e as Vipers entraram pela enorme porta. Regulus avistou os Grifinórios e saiu em disparada na direção do grupo.

-Luiza. – Vittoria chamou, indicando o Sonserino com a cabeça. – Lá vem ele.

-Eu não quero falar com ele, nem escutar o que ele for dizer. – Ela escondeu a cabeça no pescoço de Lily, que acariciou os cabelos da amiga.

-Lu, Lu me escuta, por favor. Eu não quis dizer aquilo, eu entendi errado, por favor, eu.... – Regulus implorava, enquanto tentava ultrapassar a barreira humana, que Peter fazia com o próprio corpo. – Eu quero falar com ela, PETTIGRE ME LARGA!!!!

O punho do Black mais novo cortou o ar, mas Peter o segurou sem muito esforço.

-Black, eu não faria isso se fosse você. – Ele indicou os jardins para Lily, que assentiu e levou Luiza para longe, fazendo o Sonserino se debater entre os braços de Peter. – Você gosta dela não gosta? – Ele perguntou tentando acalmar Regulus.

-Gostar? Eu AMO aquela garota! Pettigrew, por favor, me deixa falar com ela. Eu não quis dizer aquilo...

-Se eu fosse você, e realmente gostasse dela, deixaria a Handel quieta por um tempo, ok? – Ele empurrou Regulus com força, fazendo o Sonserino perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. – Mas se eu vir mais uma lagrima dela provocada por você, **Quebro**. **Sua**. **Cara**. – Ele soletrou, saindo atrás das meninas, com quatro Marotos surpresos em seus calcanhares.

**********************************************************************

_-Sejam Bem-Vindos, alunos de Hogwarts, a Final do Quadribol, da Guerra Das Realezas. _– Arthur berrava pintado da cabeça aos pés em vermelho e dourado. – _Hoje nós daremos fim á Primeira Parte Da Guerra, sendo que Lufa-Lufa está em terceiro, com quarenta pontos e Corvinal em ultimo, com trinta pontinhos pequenininhos._ – Ele riu, e a Professora Mcgonagall o apreendeu, com um ligeiro sorriso. – _Bom,_ – Agora sem animação nenhuma na voz. – _agora vamos receber os Lordes Sonserinos, com apoio das irmãs Black, como Artilheiras._

A platéia verde e prateada aplaudiu fortemente, enquanto o time Sonserino entrava em campo fazendo malabarismos. Lucius pousou no meio de campo, com Madame Lerivan ao seu lado, sussurrando recomendações para a partida.

_-E agora vamos logo ao que interessa! Entrando agora os Marotos, com o apoio de Luiza Handel, como goleira, e Lily Evans como Artilheira. Tomem cuidado com essas meninas, pois como diz o lema das nossas Ladies: __**Toda Rosa Tem Seus Espinhos!**_ – A platéia Grifinória rugiu, explodindo em vivas e confetes que forravam o gramado de dourado. – _A Goles é solta, o apito soou, o jogo começa!_

James voava tentando se lembrar das recomendações de Caiden, quanto a não prestar atenção a Ruiva, mas era impossível na notar como ela era graciosa em cima de uma vassoura, driblando todos os Sonserinos e marcando um belo de um gol, com quinze minutos de jogo. Não demorou muito para a Sonserina também marcar, um gol feito embaixo do nariz de Luiza, por Bella.

_-Sonserina tem a posse da bola, Black passa para Malfoy, e rola alguma coisa entre aqueles dois... Desculpe Professora. LUPIN ROUBA A BOLA!!_ – Ele urrou, por cima dos aplausos. – _Ele passa para Pettigrew e... ELE MARCA! Grifinória 20 x 10!_

Sirius sobrevoava o lado de Luiza, pronto para mandar um balaço na cabeça do primeiro que tentasse marcar. Ele observava a briga violenta entre os Artilheiros pela posse da Goles. Ele parou para perceber o sorriso maldoso no rosto de Bella, mas deixou aquilo de lado. Ela sempre usava um sorriso maldoso...

O tempo passou, e Grifinória continuou na frente da Sonserina por poucos pontos. Faltando 10 minutos para o termino do jogo, a torcida dos Leões comemorava a vitoria imprescindível.

_-Evans está com a bola, ela dribla Black e dribla Malfoy. Stod que se cuide por que nada consegue parar essa Ruiva! Ela se aproximava do gol e.... EVANS ESTÁ SENDO SEGUIDA POR UM BALAÇO! Ela está contornando o campo, tentando se livrar do balaço errante, mas ele não para! LADIES NO CAMPO! Morsen, Foncan e Sinel invadem o campo, indo atrás de Evans!_

James sentiu o coração na boca, vendo o medo no rosto de Lily. Viu Sirius e Jonh largando as posições, para tentar parar a bola, mas a Ruiva disparava em tal velocidade, que o próprio balaço copiava os movimentos, deixando os outros para trás. Sirius parou ao lado de James e apontou para o time Sonserino que assistia da outra extremidade do campo.

-Foi Bella. Tenho certeza que foi. – Ele não desgrudava os olhos da prima, que ria débil e estridentemente ao lado dos outros. Os risos da prima eram tão altos que podiam ser escutados por cima dos berros que o Weasley dava ao microfone.

_-Evans está perdendo velocidade e o balaço se aproxima, E O BLACK MAIS NOVO VIU O POMO! _– James disparou ao encontro de Regulus que voava bem atrás da bolinha dourada. Os dois se empurravam em pleno ar, indo quase de encontro com o lado Corvinal da platéia. Um grito encheu o campo, e James desviou o olhar a tempo de ver o balaço atingir Lily, pelo flanco direito, derrubando-a da vassoura, desmaiada. – _EVANS CAIU!_

Ele ia se arrepender disso, mas Lily era mais importante que um jogo estúpido. Ele virou a vassoura e usou as costas de Regulus como impulso. Ele virou um borrão para os outros, de tão rápido que voava. Ele se inclinou sobre a vassoura, ganhando mais velocidade ainda. Ele esticou os braços, correndo o risco de cair, a poucos metros do chão. Prendeu a respiração até sentir Lily em seus braços. Ele escorregou para o chão, deitando a Grifinória com delicadeza. Lílian estava totalmente inconsciente, e respirava com um pouco de dificuldade. O lado direito de sua cabeça sangrava, devido a um corte profundo da sobrancelha até a bochecha.

-Lily, Lily fala comigo. – Ele fazia carinhos nas costas da mão da Ruiva. – Por favor, que não seja grave. Por favor.

Um grito soou novamente, e levantou os olhos para ver Regulus rodeando o campo com o Pomo na mão. Ele se voltou para a Ruiva, sentindo os olhos marejarem, enquanto o resto dos Marotos e as Ladies pousavam ao seu lado. Com o tempo, todos os alunos estavam no campo, e os professores abriram caminho, junto com Madame Pomfrey.

-Ela vai ficar bem, Sr. Potter. – Ela disse depois de examinar a garota, e James observava ela ser levada para o castelo em uma maca. – Você agiu bem, Potter. Se você não chegasse a tempo, ela estaria em estado bem pior. – Ela deu uma palmadinha carinhosa no ombro de James.

-Não foi culpa sua, Pontas. – Sirius tentou reconfortá-lo, sem muito sucesso. – A culpa foi da Bella, foi ela e você sabe. Nós devíamos ter pensado nisso, achamos que ela não tentaria novamente, estávamos errados. Isso acontece. Ganhamos segundo do mesmo jeito.

Ele saiu, indo para junto das meninas, que ainda queriam pular no pescoço de Bellatrix. Ela, por sua vez, veio saltitando ao encontro do Potter.

-Como está sua Ruiva, hein Potter? – Ela perguntou sarcástica. – Bateu com a cabeça, hein? Sua querida sangue-ruim está dodói? – Ela riu como uma criança.

Ele saiu de perto da Sonserina, indo em direção das Ladies. Os olhos inchados de cada uma e a expressão feroz mostraram a ele que elas encaravam Bella.

-Não temos como provar nada. – Luiza reclamou, chutando o banco. – Não temos como denunciar aquela.... Humf! – Ela grunhiu.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Temos que devolver, ela machucou Lily, e eu não pretendo deixar ela sair rindo dessa. – Vi disse, enquanto Jonh a abraçava tentando acalmá-la.

-James, o que vamos fazer? – Letícia perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

Ele não escutou exatamente o que os amigos disseram. Ele tinha os olhos vazios, enquanto olhava para o castelo. A imagem de Lílian em uma maca vandalizando seus pensamentos. Mas ele concordava com os amigos. Queria Vingança.

**********************************************************************

**N/A:**** E então gente??? Deplorável, Bom, Passável ou o que? Ahhh me respondam porque não me agüento!! AVISO MEGA-ULTRA MPORTANTE: Estão em desenvolvimento duas novas fic, em parceria com amigos meus. A primeira que eu iria postar seria junto com a Mááh Black, como ela chama no F&B, ela é uma artista incrível e posta os desenhos no Deviant Art (Procurem por MahhPiovesan ) Sobre o James desistir da Lily, e ficar com outra. NÃO SE PREUCUPEM, por q até eu amo esse casal. Muita coisa rola nessa fic, mas eu queria sinal verde para começar a postar. Vai se chamar "NO LIMITE", que vcs acham?**

**Bom, espero mtas Reviews, desculpem mesmo pela demora!**

**Bjokas, Vitty Weasley**


	11. Implore Por Mim

**Reviews:**

**Dupla Marota****: saushauhsua, pois é né? Eu mereci essa bronca XD Tudo oq posso dizer é... VCS DUAS SÃO SHOW!! Terminei, finalmente, a "Aprontando Todas" hehehehe. E como vc diz; xonei total na fic, meu cap preferido foi da TPM sobrenatural da Zoe.... Adoreii! Infelizmente não é nesse cap q a Bella vai ter oq mercê (ATÉ PARECE Q EU VOU DEIXA BARATO PRA ELA... VACA) Pra te deixar feliz, postei com rapidezz!! Beijuss**

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter****: Aii, desculpa amor!! Desculpa msm, pela demora! Prometo que vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível okss? Continue com as Reviews S2 Kisses...**

**Juuh Malfoy****: Eu sou totalmente xonada pela Vi e pelo Jonh... Talvez pq ela seja inspirada na minha personalidade e desejos e ele no cara que toda garota quer: Loiro, olhos vedes, gostoso, atlético, romântico e carinhoso... Aiii gamei!! Não o Breno não teve culpa pq ele é gato demais pra ser malvado SZZ e esse beijo da Lu com o Pete ainda vai rolar, mas certas cositas vão dificultar as coisas... Opa, falei demais!! Leia o cap pra descobrir, BEIJUSSS!!**

**-Quatro Garotos novos...**

**-Um paixão mal resolvida...**

**-Uma briga de arrepiar os cabelos...**

**-Ciúmes...**

**-Beijos...**

**-Festas...**

**-E muita maldade em...**

**Capitulo 10: Implore Por Mim**

Nos dias seguintes ao jogo, se estenderam as comemorações Sonserinas e provocações a Grifinória. Dumbledore tinha decidido dar uma pausa entre as festas, informando a todos com antecedência a Festa da Sonserina. Como o resto das festas seria na mesma ordem, a correria das Realezas para organizar as festas foi aumentada. Depois de alguns dias na Enfermaria, Lily voltou ao seu estado normal. Ou seja: estressada por perder a matéria, já que os NIEM's se aproximavam a cada dia. **(N/A: Lá no Floreios eu já mudei pro Sétimo Ano, relaxem q tudo vai ficar encaixadinho viu?)**

Ela passava as tardes na biblioteca e as noites ajudando os Marotos a organizarem a Festa a Fantasia, junto com as amigas. O único lembrete do "acidente" de Quadribol era a fina cicatriz no rosto da Ruiva, mais invisível a cada dia. James estava tão absorto em pensar em uma vingança para Bellatrix, que começava a irritar Lily.

-JAMES! – Ela gritara pela décima vez. Os dois estavam na Sala Comunal, junto com os amigos. James estava em pé, – com os braços estendidos – enquanto Letícia tirava suas medidas para a festa das garotas, a qual _ela_ não tinha revelado o tema. – Depois de muita birra da parte dela, os Marotos concordaram. Lily estava debruçada nos livros, novamente. Jonh e Vittoria ajudavam a Ruiva a estudar, passando o que ela perdera nas aulas de Herbologia.

-Que foi? – Ele respondeu pela centésima vez.

-Eu perguntei se você queria ir comigo até a biblioteca, quando acabasse com as medidas. Mas pelo jeito você não presta a menor atenção. – Ela jogou os livros dentro da mochila e fez os pergaminhos levitarem atrás de si, enquanto saia como um furacão.

-Você não se manca não, Potter? – Luiza disse azeda, indo atrás da Ruiva.

-Poxa, James! Me fez perder duas pessoas e eu vou atrasar a fantasia das duas se não tiver as medidas, cabeção! – Letícia fez menção de enfiar um alfinete na perna de James, sem delicadeza nenhuma.

-Ai! Olha, eu não sei do que vocês estão falando.

-Você ficou tão obcecado com essa vingança, que nem liga mais pra Lily, isso depois de todo o tempo que vocês levaram para se acertar. – Vittoria também emburrou.

-Ei, – Sirius apontou para a janela. Uma coruja imaculadamente cinza de olhos turquesa picava a janela. – Jay voltou.

-O nome da sua coruja é Jay, como o James? – Giovana tinha uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela ajudava Letícia, segurando tecidos, enquanto a morena escolhia.

-É que essa anta chifruda apelidou minha coruja, e ela não atende por outro nome. Ia se chamar Sirius Jr., mas alguém tinha que estragar. – Ele abriu a janela e a coruja pousou em seu braço, estendendo a perna, onde uma carta estava presa. Sirius retirou o pergaminho, abriu e começou a ler.

-Então? – Jonh perguntou. – De quem é?

Sirius levantou a mão, e depois que terminou de ler, sorriu.

-É do Caleb, ele disse sim! – Ele comemorou.

-Desculpe a ignorância, mas quem é Caleb? – Letícia disse distraída, enquanto fazia um gesto cortando o tecido com a varinha.

-Ele é um amigo de infância, mora no meu bairro, quer dizer, no bairro do Pontas. Ele tem uma banda e aceitou tocar na festa. – Ele entregou a carta a James, que tentava ler sem abaixar os braços, para não provocar a ira de Letícia. – A Luiza conhece.

-Ela nunca mencionou um Caleb. – Vittoria disse, fechando o livro de Herbologia e abrindo o de Transfiguração. Ela era outra que estava ficando surtada com os exames, mesmo que as férias viessem primeiro. Não que algum deles fosse sair de Hogwarts.

-Nem devia. – Sirius disse baixo. – Caleb Danforth é uma pessoa que a Luiza quer é _esquecer_.

-Mas, o que aconteceu? – Jonh ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Me proibiram de falar disso. Tanto ele quanto ela, mas eu dou o mundo para ver quando os dois se encontrarem.

-Bom, descobriremos no dia, pois algo me diz que ele não vai ficar de boca fechada, se é que vocês me entendem. – Giovana riu.

-Credo Giovana! Isso parece praga. – Vittoria comentou, fazendo sinal da cruz. – Deixa isso pra lá.

-É deixa mesmo. – Letícia emendou. – Sua vez, Vi.

James respirou profundamente, descendo da mesa, relaxando. Vittoria tirou a capa e subiu estendendo os braços e Letícia começou prender os tecidos, anotando as medidas.

-Então temos a banda garantida, a decoração só esperando ser instalada, comidas escolhidas... – James contava.

-Só precisamos entregar para os Elfos. – Jonh continuou.

-E roupas prontas, tirando a de vocês porque sei lá o que vão usar... – Terminou Letícia.

Nesse momento, Remus entrou na Sala, com Peter logo atrás. Os dois parecendo afobados.

-Dumbledore está chamando todos para o Grande Salão, e é alguma coisa sobre a Guerra. – Contou Peter, respirando com dificuldade. – Urgente. Lily e Luiza já foram avisadas, todas as Realezas foram requisitadas.

Jonh ajudou Vi a descer da mesa, e Letícia tirou todos os alfinetes da morena com um movimento da varinha, todos correram para a saída, pulando lances de escada e empurrando todos que estavam na frente, que provavelmente também iam para o Salão.

Chegando lá, todos se acomodaram na mesa, os olhos em Dumbledore, que estava sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira, esperando todos os alunos se sentarem. Quando todos o fizeram, ele se levantou, começando o discurso.

-Bom, como foi informado a todos, a festa de amanhã será Preto e Branco, da Sonserina, e depois, obviamente, a Festa a Fantasia da Grifinória. Já que todas as quatro Realezas já foram sorteadas, a ordem será a mesma. Depois de Grifinória será Lufa-Lufa, com a festa de Gala. – Letícia miou, e anotou em um bloquinho.

-Vai ser impossível fazer os vestidos a tempo. Vamos ter que comprar em Hogsmead.

-... Corvinal com a festa Havaí, um tema que eu mesmo adoro, – Ele sorriu. – Sonserina com a festa no tema da ocasião, Hallowen, e por ultimo, Grifinória. Fechando a segunda parte com um Baile de Máscaras. – Todos aplaudiram. As meninas se voltaram para Letícia, que sorriu enviesado.

-Baile de Máscaras? – Luiza comentou. – Porque não contou para a gente?

-Surprise, honey. – Ela disse simples.

-Mas, a terceira parte vai, – como vocês dizem – "entrar em ação". Chamo o Sr. Foncan para explicar melhor. – Ele puxou o aplauso, e Newton foi postar-se ao lado de Dumbledore.

-Bom, essa é a única competição que vai ser diferente para meninos e meninas: Inteligência. As meninas vão ter até a próxima semana para colocar em Hogwarts alguma coisa _extremamente_ proibida, embaixo do nariz dos Professores e Funcionários, que dobrarão a segurança. – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, trocando olhares com as amigas. – A prova dos _meninos_ durara 24 horas, terminando a meia noite desta sexta-feira. Terão quatro dias, incluindo hoje, para pensar em como seqüestrarão um integrante da Realeza de outra casa, e escondê-lo para que ninguém o encontre. Seja menino ou menina, sendo que os meninos podem resgatar o refém, se o acharem, claro. Os primeiros a entregar o seqüestrado no lugar demarcado no dia, ganhará os 40 pontos. Quanto às meninas, o primeiro lugar será dado a quem trouxer o item mais perigoso.

Um murmúrio de surpresa correu pelo Salão. Foi à vez dos Marotos se entreolharem, sabendo que seria uma tarefa difícil.

-Bom, com as informações apresentadas, – Dumbledore disse. – vocês estão livres para ir até as Salas Comunais, discutir a prova. Tenham um bom dia.

A massa de alunos se retirou do Salão, voltando as suas atividades e aulas do dia. Já os Marotos seguiram as Ladies, que subiram diretamente de volta a Sala Comunal. James tentou se aproximar de Lily, mas a Ruiva continuava emburrada, e tratava o Maroto como uma mosca que estava incomodando-o.

-_Como,_ – repito – **como** nós vamos colocar uma mosca para dentro do castelo, sendo que o Filch, a gata dele – aquele demônio em forma de animal que tem sexto sentido para achar coisas que aquela Barata Cega do não vê – e os professores que vão ficar de olho na gente dia e noite? – Luiza reclamava, empurrando alunos que ficavam em seu caminho. Coisa que ela sempre fazia quando estava estressada.

-Muito simples. – Vittoria disse, com voz... Nervosa.

-Ah é? – Giovana franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Como? – Lily reforçou descrente.

-Fazendo um pacto com o Diabo.

-Você não pode estar falando serio... – Letícia disse surpresa. Os Marotos se entreolharam, tentando entender o que exatamente as Ladies diziam.

-Mas eu vou deixar isso para amanhã. Quero esfriar a cabeça. – Ela passou pelo quadro da Ninfa, e se aconchegou em uma poltrona. Jonh se sentou no braço da mesma, passando os dedos pelo cabelo da Namorada.

-Se eu pedir com jeitinho você conta? – Sirius manhou para Giovana, que riu, enquanto negava com a cabeça, disposta a pensar, como as amigas.

_**xXx**_

Lily passou o resto de seu tempo livre na biblioteca, evitando James, ainda raivosa. Por sua vez, o Maroto rondava o castelo mais preocupado com sua vingancinha do que com Lílian, o que começava a enfurecer o resto dos Marotos.

-Pontas, sem querer ofender, mas já ofendendo profundamente, para com isso, veado! Parece o começo do seu tombo pela Lily! – Sirius reclamou, relaxando na sombra de uma árvore, a beira do lago. James estava deitado sobre os cotovelos, olhando para o alto.

-Sabe; o Sirius tá certo. – Remus disse por trás do volume de Transfiguração que folheava.

-Você tá obcecado cara. – Jonh concordou.

-Ela machucou a Lily, e vocês ainda reclamam por eu querer vingá-la? Vocês e as Ladies queriam a mesma coisa no campo. – Ele rebateu, passando os olhos pelo grupo Sonserino de dois em dois segundos.

-O problema, é que Lílian Evans te convidou para ir para a biblioteca, e quase implorava por atenção, e você só pensava na **Bellatrix**, cara. – Peter olhava para o nada.

-É serio?

-Dã! – Os quatro retrucaram.

-Você devia se resolver com a Ruiva, antes que tudo volte a estaca zero, e os gritos recomecem.

-Ah, foi bom enquanto durou. – Remus concordou com Sirius. – O silencio... E a paz.

-Além do mais, temos que pensar na competição, certo? Não temos que seqüestrar a Bella, especificamente. Podemos pegar alguém de uma casa mais fraca. – Jonh sugeriu, tentando fazer a cabeça do amigo.

-Sabe que eu percebi uma falha nessa competição? – Remus comentou. – As Realezas Femininas poderiam ficar nas Salas Comunais, assim ninguém iria conseguir seqüestrar ninguém. Porque ninguém é idiota de capturar um garoto ao invés de uma garota...

-Você errou Lobinho. – Peter disse para surpresa geral. – É exatamente isso que eles querem que a gente faça.

-Como assim, Rabicho? – James se levantou, fitando o amigo.

-Vamos ter que invadir as Salas dos outros, é claro.

-Ah, _mas é claro_. Como eu não pensei nisso? – Sirius concluiu sarcástico. – Rabicho, vê se não viaja tá?

-Mas é verdade! – Ele reclamou.

_**xXx**_

À noite, Remus saiu para seu turno de Monitoria pelos corredores. Tinha noção que faltava uma semana para a Lua Cheia, e isso trazia outro problema que ele ignorara com Giovanna Spadin. Letícia deveria saber sobre o que ele era. Giovanna... Fora um caso a parte. Ele precisava tirar a fama de isolado e de ser, sem outras expressões disponíveis, um "não Maroto". Letícia tinha algo especial que ele sempre desconhecera. No primeiro ano ela não passava de uma menininha simpática, invisível na multidão. Ele a tinha conhecido no trem, como todas as outras, e não a notara.

Com o passar do tempo, os dois foram se vendo cada vez mais, ela sempre em companhia de suas amigas e ele na dos Marotos. Ela fora, no começo, melhor amiga de Marlene Mckinnon, antigo caso de Sirius, então por um período ele acompanhou mais de perto a morena. No Terceiro ano, quando a bomba explodiu, já era tarde demais. Ela era uma Ladie, e ele um Maroto; e isso não mudaria. Até agora.

Sabia que ela o repeliria, assim que ele contasse, e as outras Ladies também ficariam sabendo, como sempre. Quando chegou ao corredor do Terceiro Andar, viu estar ocupado. Escondeu-se na esquina do corredor, apurando os ouvidos para ver quem era.

-... Decidir logo. Barricaremos a Sala Comunal, com as meninas lá dentro. Não será fácil pegar alguém, a essa altura já sacaram que seria suicido ficar pelo castelo. – Um garoto dizia, aos sussurros. Remus não pode deixar de sorrir. Peter estava certo.

O segundo vulto parou um minuto, e encostou-se na parede.

-Quem vocês irão pegar? – O outro vulto também era um rapaz, Remus constatou pela voz.

-A Sinel. E vocês devem pegar alguém da Corvinal.

-Porque a Letícia? – O segundo vulto pareceu incomodado. – Porque não uma das outras?

O primeiro vulto fez sinal para continuarem a andar, e pararam em frente a uma janela, onde as estrelas e a Lua iluminaram os rostos de Amos Diggory e Lucius Malfoy.

-Evans é da Bella, intocável, Morsen é muito volátil, Handel é estressada e vai acabar aprontando. Além do mais, é a protegida do Regulus. – Ele disse com desgosto. – Sinel é mais calma, e mais fraca. Nunca a vi fazer nada.

-Foncan? – Lucius fechou os punhos ao ouvir o sobrenome. Pelo jeito ainda não o agradava. Ele balançou a cabeça em resposta. – E quem devemos pegar?

-Sei lá. – Lucius respondeu. – Qualquer uma menos a Sarah Morfen. Ela está... Cooperando conosco, vamos dizer.

-Faz parte da aliança?

Remus viu um brilho maquiavélico tocar o rosto de Malfoy.

-Vamos dizer que sim. Ela me mantém informado.

Aquilo incomodava Remus, de algum modo. Morfen nunca pareceu grande coisa, mas ser informante do Malfoy significava perigo. Tentar uma aliança com a Corvinal seria pior ainda, pois Morfen poderia contar o plano para Lucius. E se ele a denunciasse, – mesmo ela sendo traidora – vingariam a garota. Os Sonserinos provavelmente. Ou nem a expulsariam. Ela poderia armar um teatro e dizer que os Grifinórios estavam mentindo. Faria muito sentido, principalmente em tempos de Guerra.

O melhor seria informar os Marotos, antes de ser descoberto.

_**xXx**_

Na manhã seguinte, os Marotos acordaram, se trocaram e se largaram nos sofás, esperando as meninas. Depois de vinte minutos, Sirius começou a reclamar.

-Eu acho que estão curtindo com a nossa cara. Nunca fazem isso.

-Almofadinhas, não reclama! – Jonh disse. – Você acha que elas vão o que? Aparecer de pijama?

O comentário fez Sirius se lembrar do quanto Giovana estava linda na madrugada do jogo. A calça de moletom de cintura baixa e uma camiseta velha, que deixava uma enorme parte da barriga a mostra.

-BLACK! – James urrou. – Você tava aonde? Marte?

-Vênus meu amigo, Vênus. – Ele sorriu, débil.

-Vixi... Esse ai é o próximo a ser completamente laçado por uma delas. – Peter comentou.

-Como se você não tivesse sido laçado a muito tempo, Rabicho. – Jonh comentou, cético.

-Por uma Goleira temperamental. – Cantarolaram James e Remus ao mesmo tempo. Uma almofada de veludo voou nos dois, enquanto todos riam – menos Peter, é lógico.

-Eu vou checar, porque isso não tá me cheirando bem. – Sirius se levantou, indo até a porta do dormitório das meninas.

-E nosso valente herói se encaminha, com toda sua coragem, para a caverna do Dragão, digo, Dragões. Lá dentro habitam o Dragão Foncan, conhecido por pendurar suas presas pela cueca/ calcinha, o Evans, que tem a característica de ficar extremamente vermelho antes de soltar um berro flamejante. O Dragão Morfen, que solta veneno na presa quando morde, como uma cobra, o Sinel que critica as roupas de suas vitimas, e finalmente o mais perigoso de todos: O Handel. Quando irritado bate em criancinhas, tomem cuidado – Peter narrou, provocando gargalhas me todos.

Sirius ignorou o amigo, e se aproximou mais da porta. Por precaução, chutou a madeira, com medo de usar a maçaneta.

-E ai? – James perguntou – Que aconteceu?

-Será que ele foi petrificado? – Remus perguntou.

-Como? Eu tô vendo ele respirar. – Jonh argumentou.

-Só se colocaram a Murta-Que-geme lá dentro. O coisa feia... – Peter comentou.

-Almofadinhas? – James chamou novamente.

Sirius se voltou para os amigos lentamente.

-Elas não estão aqui.

-COMO É????

_**xXx**_

Cinco vultos encapuzados andavam a passos rápidos pelas masmorras. Os mantos negros como breu esvoaçavam as suas costas.

-Acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia? – Giovana perguntou, torcendo os dedos.

-É o único jeito. – Vittoria miou sofrida. Ela guiou as meninas até o final do corredor escuro, as chamas dos archotes lançando enormes sombras nas paredes cheias de limo. Desceram uma escada espiral em procissão, e pararam em frente à única parece sem rachaduras. Vittoria abaixou a tocha que ali havia, revelando uma passagem. Elas entraram por ali, e seguiram por um túnel estreito e parando em uma porta de madeira gasta. Vi deu um toque, pausa, dois toques, pausa, um toque, pausa e um último toque. Esperaram até uma olheira se arrastar para o lado.

-O que deseja? – Uma voz perguntou.

-Conversar com os chefes.

-Quem deseja? – A voz perguntou novamente e roboticamente.

As cinco tiraram os capuzes, mudas, e a porta se abriu com um estalo. A Sala de dentro era circular, com cerca de cinco pessoas sentadas em cada uma das três mesas. Com os capuzes repostos, as cinco seguiram por outro corredor, que levava a outra porta, desta vez com uma placa reluzente:

_**Vigaristas**____**De**____**Hogwarts**_

Vittoria bateu com força, desta vez impaciente.

-Estamos em reunião. – Duas vozes idênticas responderam.

-Não estou nem ligando. – Ela frisou, com uma segurança imensurável.

A porta se abriu, e dois garotos sorriram amarelo para as cinco, assim que viram de quem se tratava.

-Como vai maninha? – Perguntou Josh.

-Amigas da maninha. – Cumprimentou Peter. – O que vão querer hoje?

-Ajuda. Precisamos de algo estritamente perigoso, para trazer para destro de Hogwarts. – Giovana tomou a iniciativa, como voz oficial das Ladies. Elas se acomodaram nas cadeiras em frente à mesa dos dois, que as olhavam com grandes sorrisos.

-Frisbes Dentados, Veneno de Fada Mordente, Poções de todos os tipos... É só escolher. Tudo para ganhar aquele Troféu reluzente. – Josh entregou uma folha roxa para Giovana, que a passou para Lily. A Ruiva começou a examinar a lista e quando terminou negou com a cabeça.

-Bom, pelo jeito, tudo que vocês têm aqui já entrou nesses terrenos. – Os Gêmeos foram pegos de surpresa.

-Como assim? –Perguntaram juntos.

-Temos uma Monitora Chefe aqui – Que só não realmente é por que recusou. Ela conhece cada objeto ilegal que passou por esses muros.

-Nós só temos isso. – Declarou Josh, balançando a cabeça.

-Não, esperem ai. Se quiserem se arriscar de verdade...

-Não... – Protestou o irmão, mas Peter o calou com um gesto.

-... Podem tentar a Lunar. Vai garantir a competição.

-O que é Lunar? – Luiza perguntou, passando os olhos pela lista. – Um novo jogo?

-Ela acha que é um jogo! – Os Gêmeos riram.

-Desembuchem! – Letícia exigiu.

-Só se estiverem mesmo dispostas a vencer. Mas, aviso, pode ser perigoso.

-Queridinho, para nós, nada é muito perigoso.... – Giovana se debruçou sobre a mesa, com um sorrisinho carregado de veneno.

_**xXx**_

Depois da reunião, as cinco voltaram ao castelo, correram para tomar café e depois se separaram para as aulas. Giovana e Luiza desceram para Trato Das Criaturas Mágicas, Letícia foi até Transfiguração, Vittoria foi para DCAT e Lily foi para a aula de Runas Antigas.

A Ruiva subiu até o Primeiro Andar **(N/A: Inventado.)**, e se apoiou em uma parede como os outros alunos, enquanto esperavam a Professora. Bathsheba Babbling apareceu depois de cinco minutos e todos tomaram seus lugares. A mulher de rosto cheio e cabelos muito loiros sorria para todos, sem realmente ser correspondida pela maioria. Lily se sentou sozinha, como costumava, e começou a tirar os livros da mochila, quando viu alguém sentando ao seu lado.

-Lílian, eu...

-Me erra, Potter. Você nem _cursa_ Runas, caia fora antes que eu chame a Professora. Não que eu precise dela para te fazer sair daqui. – Ela ameaçou, sem olhar para ele.

-Se você me olhasse saberia que não sou o Potter. – O alguém disse, com ar divertido. Ela virou automaticamente e encarou Regulus.

-Desculpe, Black. Mas com você eu também não quero papo. – Ela virou para frente, esperando a Sra. Babbling começar a aula.

-Tudo bem, mas você vai me escutar do mesmo jeito. Não que eu não vá pedir para você para falar com a Luiza depois, mas agora eu tenho uma proposta para fazer. Acho que vai gostar.

-Estou ouvindo. – Ela o fitou profundamente com a sobrancelha afogueada levantada.

_**xXx**_

-Eu não _suporto_ aquela aula! – Giovana reclamou pela décima vez, durante o almoço. Ela tinha tentado voltar a seu estado normal, mas as aulas de Trato Das Criaturas Mágicas tinham acabado com sua segunda camisa no semestre. – Aquele idiota! Porque ele não traz _Unicórnios_?

-Porque Unicórnios não vivem embaixo da terra, o tema do semestre são Animais _Subterrâneos_. – Luiza disse monótona, mexendo nos restos do frango em seu prato, enquanto esperava a sobremesa.

-Eu não sei o que você tanto reclama, Giovana. – Peter disse com a boca cheia. – É a matéria mais fácil, em minha opinião.

-É fácil para alguém que vive com animais como você. – Ela disse cínica, indicando James com a cabeça. Ela, como as outras, ainda não estava satisfeita com o caso da vingança exagerada do Maroto e da total indiferença com Lílian.

-Ui, essa doeu. – Sirius riu. – Olha, eu ia me oferecer para te ajudar, como Professor particular, mas eu também odeio essa porcaria de aula. Me diz, pra que eu tenho que saber qual é a diferença entre um Tronquilho e um Pelúcio?

-Sirius, um Tronquilho é... – Peter começou antes de Sirius arremessar um pedaço de batata no amigo.

-Pede pra _Lily_, quando ela for localizada. – Letícia sugeriu, frisando o nome e olhando felina para James.

– Vai que ela saiu com alguém. – Vi ajudou.

-Vocês querem parar com isso? – James pediu, deprimido. – Eu sei que pisei na bola e ela não vai mais olhar na minha cara, mas eu não consigo deixar quieto!

-Eu queria mesmo é saber por que a Bellatrix tem essa fixação pela Lily. – Jonh disse.

-Eu tenho um palpite, mas é meio maluco. – Luiza sugeriu.

-Pode falar. – disse Sirius.

-Estão dizendo que ela odeia a Lily porque ela é gamadona no James.

Houve um silencio longo, antes de Sirius interromper com uma gargalhada, sendo seguido pelos outros, inclusive James.

-Que impossível. – Disse Letícia, se recuperando.

-Loucura, aquela lá não ama nem os pais. – Sirius continuava a rir, mas desse comentário ninguém achou graça. – Ah, como se vocês não soubessem. Ela nunca disse coisas como "Eu Te Amo", pra Tia Druella e pro Tio Cygnus. Ela é uma verdadeira pedra.

-Isso não seria perceptível se você não dissesse. – Remus apontou para a mesa do Sonserina, e todos se viraram. Bella estava descansando a cabeça no ombro de Will, enquanto Vicky fulminava o casal e esmagava sua comida sem perceber.

-É, ela pode até ser boa atriz, mas ela não vai mais poder fazer isso em publico. Digo, namorar outros. – Letícia comentou.

-Como assim? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ela vai ficar noiva daqui a... Um mês acho, de não sei quem.

-Ela não vai ficar muito feliz com isso. – O moreno disse convicto. – Ou ela já sabe?

-Se soubesse ela não estaria assim, grudada no Will. E tenho certeza que a Vicky vai ficar muito feliz quando isso acontecer. – Vi disse, e como se escutasse, um sorriso perverso passou pelo rosto angelical de Vicky.

Lily apareceu correndo e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Letícia, que sorriu abertamente. As duas fizeram gesto para as amigas que as seguiram para fora do Salão sem dar explicações.

-Hoje tá fogo viu? – Jonh reclamou.

-É, primeiro desaparecem e não dão explicação e agora isso? – Juntou Peter.

-Coisa boa é que não deve ser. – Concluiu Sirius, ignorando. Remus ia fazer menção de comentar o que tinha visto em sua ronda, mas desistiu ao ver as meninas desaparecendo. Teria que esperar para comentar com os amigos.

_**xXx**_

Depois do almoço, as meninas não foram avistadas em lugar nenhum. Os Marotos cursavam quase todas as aulas com pelo menos uma delas, mas faltaram nas aulas também. Um aviso das Vipers, colocado em todas as Salas Comunais, informava que a banda já tinha sido escolhida, e seria uma surpresa.

Alguns grupos foram liberados para ir até Hogsmead, comprar uma roupa de ultima hora, e o Salão Principal foi fechado para que as Sonserinas pudessem decorá-lo. A noite, umas 18h00min, os corredores começaram a esvaziar, sinal de que todos estariam em seus quartos, se arrumando.

-Será que elas _realmente_ estão ai dentro? – Peter perguntou, debruçado na mesa de bilhar.

-Estão sim, Rabicho. Relaxa. – Jonh respondeu calmíssimo.

Os cinco tentavam matar tempo na Sala Comunal. Como sempre, esperando as meninas.

James usava uma camisa branca social; calça jeans escura e um tênis preto e cinza. Ele arrepiava os cabelos a cada dois segundos, irritando todos os presentes.

Remus, _como sempre_, lia um livro no tempo de espera. Usava uma camisa preta social; calça jeans clara e um par de tênis brancos.

Sirius, Jonh e Peter jogavam uma partida de sinuca, e, _como sempre_, Sirius estava na frente, por isso Jonh e Peter estavam quase que deitados sobre a mesa esperando a vez. O moreno usava uma camiseta preta de manga comprida, com a manga branca; uma calça jeans escura e tênis inteiramente pretos. Jonh estava mais parecendo um skatista, com uma camiseta de mangas curtas branca, lisa; bermuda preta, tipo pára-quedista; um boné preto e tênis também pretos.

Peter quase roncava a esta altura do campeonato, mas a porta do dormitório se abrindo o fez acordar. Usava um casaco de moletom preto com alguns desenhos brancos; calça tipo pára-quedista preta e tênis preto e branco.

Luiza, como de costume, foi a primeira a sair, por sua habilidade de não ter frescuras. Usava uma calça jeans branca, agarrada no corpo; uma blusa leve, tomara-que-caia, preta; sandálias prateadas com strass, pressas nos tornozelos, combinando com os acessórios também de strass que usava. Os cabelos soltos e lisos e uma maquiagem clara. Linda.

-Quanto tempo mais? – Jonh perguntou sonolento, entregando um taco a ela, recomeçando a partida.

-Alguns minutos. Elas tão quase prontas. – Ela se inclinou, mirando em três bolinhas atrás da branca. Peter não pode deixar de espiar pelo canto do olho. Ele era humano, afinal de contas.

Ela encaçapou as três, fazendo os três chiarem ao mesmo tempo. Nesse momento, Vi saiu do dormitório e fechou a porta. Também usava uma blusa tomara-que-caia, mais era mais justa, em xadrez, preto e branco; um short preto bem curto; sandália de salto vermelha; uma pulseira prateada com um coração vermelho pendurado; um colar de caveira, junto com o de compromisso dourado; o cabelo estava solto, com a franja presa para trás por uma pequena piranha preta e maquiagem leve.

-Oi... – Ela abraçou Jonh e deu um selinho no Namorado. – Quem está ganhando?

-A Luiza. Acabamos de começar novamente, mas eu to fora. – Ele colocou o taco no suporte e puxou Vittoria para o sofá.

Giovana saiu do quarto, mas não fechou a porta, dando espaço para Letícia. A primeira usava um vestido preto muuito curto, que parava acima do meio de sua coxa. O Tecido tinha pedras pretas alinhadas cobrindo toda a superfície. Usava uma sandália de salto dourada; brinco de argola combinando; cabelos ondulados, com uma mecha presa para o lado com uma fivela dourada e maquiagem preta.

-Tá linda, Princesa. – Sirius disse com tom de irritação. Ela estranhou. – Não é educado jogar presentes fora, sabia?

Ela riu. Não pode deixar de rir.

-Sirius, o colar é prateado, e não combina usar com dourado. – Ele relaxou. Mas, também, ela não tirava o colar por nada. Seria natural ele sentir... Ciúmes. Ela riu silenciosa.

Letícia era a mais linda de todas. Remus quase babou nela, por falta de expressão. Usava um vestido preto, até o joelho, frente única, com um decote profundo, deixando parte do colo a mostra, e uma fenda na lateral, até o meio da coxa. Sandálias de salto douradas; uma corrente comprida que descia até o meio das costas e terminava com um pingente redondo; argolas douradas; cabelos presos em um rabo alto e uma belíssima maquiagem escura que ressaltava os lindos orbes verdes.

-E a Lily? – James perguntou, recebendo quatro olhares fulminantes.

-Estou aqui, Potter. – A Ruiva estava linda, mas com cara de quem está indo de má vontade. Usava um vestido de alças finas, com o busto em preto com pequenas miçangas da mesma cor, e o resto de um tecido leve que mesclava preto, cinza e bege. Sapatos de salto negros, com pedras também negras; brincos grudados de ônix; os cabelos lisos caindo até o meio das costas e maquiagem leve chamando atenção para o que ela já tinha.

Ela passou de cabeça em pé por James e abriu a passagem, enquanto todos viam ela descer a escada. James se apressou a segui-la, mas estacou assim que a avistou. Ela gelou sua alma com um olhar, enquanto aceitava o braço de um garoto que ele reconheceu ser Victor Vand, um dos Sky Kings. Ele sorriu orgulhoso de si próprio e conduziu a ruiva escadaria abaixo.

-James... – Ele escutou Jonh murmurar. – Não vá fazer alguma besteira como eu fiz, ok?

Vittoria apertou o braço do loiro, em consentimento mudo.

-James, ela está sendo ela mesma, acha que saindo com ele vá fazer você perceber o que fez. – Letícia explicou.

-Eu ainda não entendi o que fiz. – Ele reclamou fechando os punhos. – Eu enlouqueci tanto assim? – Ele se virou para os amigos, de olhos vermelhos.

Peter olhou para baixo.

-Pontas, ela só está se defendendo...

-Ah, mas é claaaro! Como não pensei coisa tão óbvia, Peter? Como você é idiota! – Ele saiu a passos rápidos, pulando os degraus.

-Peter... – Luiza gaguejou, mas o Maroto também saiu, desta vez subiu, até o sétimo andar.

-Eu vou atrás dele. – Sirius disse, e fez menção de subir, mas Giovana o impediu, vendo Luiza subir as escadas.

-É hoje... – Remus assobiou, enquanto os três casais desciam. – Vai pegar fogo...

_**xXx**_

Luiza parou em frente à parede lisa, e passou uma, duas, três vezes, e para sua surpresa a porta se abriu. Pettigrew a deixara entrar.

Ela entrou em um cômodo pequeno. Paredes e piso de madeira, uma cama no canto, uma prateleira, pôsteres de Quadribol pendurados de forma desleixada, um armário também de madeira. Ela percebeu ser o quarto do Maroto, que se encontrava na janela com bancada, a vista estava modificada e mostrava um campo. Ele estava sentado ali com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Ela se aproximou cautelosa e se sentou ao lado dele.

-Eu _sou mesmo_ um idiota. – Ele riu fraco, sem a fitar, percebendo sua identidade pelo perfume delicado que se alastrava pelo ambiente.

-Não é. – Era uma afirmação, mas ela tratou como pergunta. – Eu já disse isso varias vezes, mas eu sou muito estressada. Falo tudo da boca para fora.

Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, exatamente? Quer dizer, você seria a _ultima_ pessoa a me procurar.

-O James estava sendo uma verdadeira mula. Ele nunca diria aquilo para você. – Ela esquivou-se.

-Acha que a Lily vai voltar com ele, mesmo que ainda não tivesse o que voltar?

-Mesmo que não tivesse _o que_ voltar, acho. Se depois de todo esse tempo ele conseguiu que ela caísse na dele, acho que os dois vão se entender com o tempo.

-E então?

-Então o que? – Ela riu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Vai me dizer por que veio atrás de mim? – Ele perfurou os olhos da Grifinória com os seus.

O rosto de Peter se aproximou do dela, alguns milímetros, o que fez uma enorme diferença.

-Eu realmente não sei. – Ela balbuciou, e ela mesma fechou o espaço entre os dois, fazendo Peter arregalar os olhos e sorrir, em meio ao beijo. As mãos dele desceram pelas costas da garota enquanto ela o fazia se inclinar sobre a parede. A língua de Peter pediu passagem com calma, e ela aceitou com uma pressa desmedida. As mãos dele mergulharam nos cabelos negros, e a essa altura os dois já estavam deitados. O cheiro viciante dela entrou pelas narinas de Peter, e ele não pode deixar de sorrir mais uma vez.

Os dois ficaram ali por um bom tempo, até que algum deles quebrou um pouco o contato.

Sentados agora, olhando para o chão e sem saber o que fazer, Peter conseguiu suspirar algo.

-Vamos deixar no escuro?

-Pode ser. – Ela concordou, a voz cortada.

-Quer descer para a festa? A banda vai começar logo.

-Claro.

Ele se levantou, oferecendo uma mão para ela. Ela sorriu amarelo, aceitando. Ele enlaçou a cintura dela com um dos braços e os dois saíram da Sala Precisa, deixando lá tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos 20 minutos. **(N/A: Bastante né? =D)**

_**xXx**_

As luzes negras do Salão faziam as roupas brancas brilharem. Do teto caiam fitas douradas e prateadas, e as mesas cobertas por panos braços, que também brilhavam ganhando um tom meio arroxeado.

-Eu ainda prefiro a ultima festa. – Comentou Vittoria.

-Acho que os juízes também. – Jonh percebeu, pela primeira, Mcgonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick e Sprout, parados na porta tomando notas em folhas, com os cenhos franzidos.

A festa não estava ruim, mas não se comparava as outras duas. O sistema de contagem tinha cinco pontos para quatro categorias: Tema, entretenimento – música – , comida e decoração, totalizando 20 pontos. Quem tivesse mais pontos no final ganhava os 40 pontos do primeiro lugar, como no Quadribol, e assim por diante.

-Esperem até amanhã. Vão ajudar com a decoração? – Sirius perguntou.

-Claro, mas eu só vou poder depois da aula de Feitiços. Flitwick vai marcar em cima. – Letícia contou, corando. – Por causa do meu estresse para fazer as roupas, eu ando faltando às aulas, e perdi algumas matérias importantes.

-Ajudo você. – Remus se ofereceu. – Podemos ir à biblioteca, amanhã de manhã.

Ela assentiu sorrindo.

-Como se o lobinho fosse deixar mais alguém fazer isso. – Sirius cochichou para Giovana.

-Lobinho? – Lê indagou, abraçada a Lupin.

-Apelido. – Ele se apressou a dizer.

-Ah... – Ela suspirou.

Nesse minuto, Peter e Luiza entraram no Salão, meio distanciados, mais juntos.

-Tudo bem? – Jonh perguntou colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

-É. O James tá de cabeça quente, e é melhor ele ficar longe daqui, se não quiser endoidar vendo aquilo ali. – Sirius disse apontando Lily dançando com Victor, as cabeças juntas.

-Eu to legal. Como você disse, ele tava de cabeça quente, não sabia o que estava dizendo. Às vezes a gente perde a cabeça. – Ele não pode deixar de olhar Luiza com o canto dos olhos. A menina estava vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

Depois de uma hora de festa, a maioria descansava um pouco nas mesas. James tinha voltado de sua voltinha pelo castelo, e se desculpou com Peter. Lily estava sentada com o resto dos Sky Kings, com cara de tristeza. O de óculos não estava muito melhor, mas pelo menos ria de vez em quando. Já a Ruiva, olhava para o chão como se nada mais existisse.

-Pois é. – Concordou Giovana. – Então... – Ela olhou o relógio no pulso de Remus. – Daqui a pouco a banda se apresenta né?

-É, mas espero que não seja uma banda feminina. – Sirius disse, como se não fosse nada, e James concordou calmamente.

-Como assim? – As meninas sibilaram.

-Ah, é que as mulheres não sabem tocar. – Ele continuou, ignorando os amigos que gesticulavam para que ele parasse. James sorriu de canto. Às vezes Sirius ia longe demais...

-Você é imprestável mesmo Black. – Giovana disse azeda, levantando-se e puxando as amigas até Lily, que as seguiu para longe.

-Vixi, Almofadas. Chamou pelo sobrenome já era. – Peter riu.

-A cala boca Rabicho, e conta logo a que aconteceu com você e a Baixinha?

-É isso até eu quero saber. – Remus disse irônico.

-Não aconteceu nada, Sirius. Absolutamente nada. Ela só disse que eu tava viajando, que o James estava irritado, só isso. – Ele mentiu com naturalidade, sem que os amigos percebessem nada.

-Sei, sei... – Jonh se apoiou no mesa rindo.

-A banda via começar. – Sirius indicou o palco com a cabeça, onde as luzes se apagaram. Depois de alguns minutos um som começou baixo aumentando e terminado em uma palma que acendeu as luzes vermelhas sobre o palco. O queixo dos cinco caiu de uma só vez, com estalos, quando uma Guitarra chorou, em estilo latino. Vittoria tocava com precisão, os dedos deslizando habilidosamente pelas cordas, soando um ritmo viciante. Quando seu solo rápido acabou, a voz aveludada de Letícia tocou os ouvidos de todos. **(N/A: This Boy Is Fire, Jennifer Lopez Ft. Santana.)**

_**I believe in never let my strip get hotter  
Than Something I can get out of  
One that heats up on me  
I told 'em this would be a once time dance  
Meaning one time chance  
After I said that, oh**_

Giovana dedilhava o baixo com uma experiência inimaginável, ela piscou para Sirius sorrindo debochada, e o moreno passou as mãos pelo cabelo inconformado. Luiza tocava a bateria baixinho, e Lily batia o pandeiro na cintura, fazendo James cravar os olhos nela. Com a varinha na outra mão ela provocava efeitos de som e luz, maravilhando a platéia.

_**That's when he got close to me  
All the other music stopped but the violin  
Conversation, one dance,  
sip a bottle of the best  
Now I'm asking myself  
"what has he done to me?"**_

-Você acaba de tomar tããão bonito, Almofadinhas. – James assobiou.

-Cale a boca, Pontas.

-Abaixa a bola e vem comigo, trouxa. Eu conheço essa. – Ele puxou o moreno para trás do palco.

_**This can't turn into love, no  
The rose petals were all in the air  
Just might need that firetruck, to come and get me**_

Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
Has got a hold of me  


-O que eles foram fazer? – Remus perguntou temeroso.

-Chute, Lobinho. – Jonh riu, batendo palmas junto com a multidão que se aproximava do palco. A música latina enchia o Salão, e as palmas intensificavam o ritmo.

_**Can't say I don't want it  
'Cause he really put it on me  
In a way that I don't know  
If I'm going or coming**_

Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
Has got a hold of me  


-Mas eu não conheço esse trecho, seu maluco! Elas vão matar você sabia dessa? – Sirius guinchou para o amigo, que riu.

-Pode ser a minha chance, Black. Você vai fazer o seguinte...

_**Didn't need to know from your body  
Put it on me, not just physically but mentally  
Andale on me**_

Gotta call a cab  
If I don't, he gonna have me  
With every young stunna in the hood wanna have me  
Uh, so much of him I couldn't surrender  
'Cause I know where this could end up  
And with that right now I can't play

_**I know I drive him loco  
But that's just the way  
You make a mama's hips go  
**_

Letícia dançava sorrindo no palco. Os cabelos avermelhados ganharam mais intensidade na luz rubra e, agora soltos, balançavam nas costas desnudas. Ela rebolava como a música bem pedia, e choviam assobios da platéia de alunos.

Vittoria e Giovana faziam coro nos refrões da música, sorrindo. Já Luiza e Lily, forçavam sorrisos amarelos. _Eu devia contar a elas. São minhas melhores amigas._ Luiza pensava, desconcertada, tocando sem prestar muita atenção ao que fazia.

_Ele é tão ridículo._ Lily procurava James furiosamente com os olhos. _Ele não presta mesmo, deve estar agarrando uma estúpida qualquer._

_**This can't turn into love, no  
The rose petals were all in the air  
Just might need that firetruck,to come and get me  
**_

Incontáveis pétalas de rosas brancas e pretas começaram a cair do teto encantado, preenchendo o chão do Salão. As que passavam perto do palco se tornavam vermelhas.

_**Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
Has got a hold of me**_

Can't say I don't want it  
'Cause he really put it on me  
In a way that I don't know  
If I'm going or coming

Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
Has got a hold of me

Didn't need to know from your body  
Put it on me  
Not just physically but mentally, andale, on me  


Vittoria fez um pequeno solo e, pouco antes do final, riu ao ver James e Sirius invadindo o palco.

_**That's why I fly (incomprehensible)  
Or that deuce deuce chrome el Camino  
Hope the world is really ready for some fly Latinos  
We the chief like Babe Ruth and the Great Bambino**_

Now we didn't really come here to burn nobody  
All I wanna do is drink and dance with shawty  
There's a legend in the house, here to rock the party  
You can toss, drink, blaze and like there's no tamari  


O de óculos foi imediatamente para junto da Ruiva, abraçando-a enquanto cantava. Paralisada, Lily não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser bater o pandeiro roboticamente em sua cintura. As mãos do rapaz percorriam os braços da Ruiva, fazem os pelos se arrepiarem.

_**Oops, I'm in my Miana with Carlos Santana  
Oops, it's Ronnie Ray all day with J  
Hott as a sauna  
We in the building and we feelin' like a 100 degrees  
I got a fly chicanita and she's stutin'with me, so right here**_

Giovana desviava de Sirius, mas o moreno a agarrou pela cintura fina, brincando com os detalhes do vestido. Ela acabou sorrindo safada, sem parar de dedilhar a baixo.

-Admite que as garotas sabem tocar, _Almofadinhas_? – Ela provocou.

Ele interrompeu o feitiço por um minuto, sussurrando no ouvido da garota.

-Prove, Princesa.

_**Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
Has got a hold of me**_

Can't say I don't want it  
'Cause he really put it on me  
In a way that I don't know  
If I'm going or coming

Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
Has got a hold of me

Feeling nothing normal from your body  
Put it on me, not just physically but mentally  
Andale on me  


-Agora você entendeu, Aluado? – Jonh suspirou, observando a Namorada e não crendo na própria sorte. – O que eles foram fazer?

-Cantar? – Remus perguntou subindo com as sobrancelhas.

-Provocar, é uma palavra mais descritiva. – Peter gargalhou, apontando para Lily, que estava mais vermelha a cada minuto.

_**Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
Has got a hold of me**_

Can't say I don't want it  
'Cause he really put it on me  
In a way that I don't know  
If I'm going or coming

A música terminou com um solo final de Vittoria, deixando o som no ar sumir. As palmas estrondosas da platéia fizeram um sorriso enorme nascer nos lábios de Letícia. Ela agradeceu com as amigas e todas desceram do palco. Remus abraçou Letícia, tirando-a do chão.

-Não gostei de eles ficarem assobiando. – Ele brincou no ouvido da garota.

-Eu finjo que não escuto.... – Ela riu.

-Então, e a Lily e o James? – Vittoria perguntou, enxugando o suor da testa.

-Na verdade, a Lily fugiu assim que pode, e o James se perdeu dela. – Luiza contou dando de ombros.

-Eu não quero ser chata, mas ela está beeem ali. – Giovana apontou para a Ruiva, abraçada a Victor.

-Ih, o Pontas não vai ficar nem um pouquinho feliz. – Sirius tentou pegar Giovana pela cintura, mas a morena se esquivou. – O que eu fiz agora?

-Você disse que meninas não sabem tocar, mas adorou entrar no meio não foi?

-Pois é Sirius, vai ter que pagar. – Letícia sibilou com olhar divertido.

-Sei, e o que eu vou ter que fazer?

-Isso não é comigo, é com ela. – Giovana apontou para Vittoria, que deu um tchauzinho simpático para o Maroto.

-Ahh não! Ela não! Lupin me ajuda, não deixa elas saírem dessa, pelo amor de Merlin! – Ele suplicou, sem um pingo de divertimento.

-Sua sentença é no Natal, Black. Prepare-se. – Ela riu.

Ele gemeu, largando-se em uma cadeira.

-E como vocês conseguiram passar no teste das Vipers? – Jonh perguntou. – Quero dizer, vocês se odeiam.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de todas, e Luiza tratou de mudar para um assunto qualquer, fazendo os rapazes esquecerem completamente.

A última coisa que Luiza queria era complicar as coisas. Depois dessa, ela só queria dormir.

_**xXx**_

-Vi, acorda. – Jonh sussurrou, tentando acordar a Namorada. Ele assoprou em seu ouvido e ela se mexeu incomodada. Depois de algumas tentativas, a morena acordou lentamente, piscando com a claridade que furava seus olhos. – Bom dia. – Ele a beijou delicadamente.

-Nossa, se eu fosse acordada assim todo vez dormiria dez vezes ao dia. – Ela riu. – Mas, sério, porque acordar tão cedo?

Ela checou o despertador de Lily, eram 07h00min. A Ruiva ainda dormia, Sirius acordava tentava acordar Giovana, – Que mandou um travesseiro no Maroto assim que ele conseguiu – Letícia e Remus já estavam nos amassos matinais e Peter cutucava Luiza com delicadeza.

Opa...

-Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo, ou eu to viajando de sono? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

O Loiro olhou para a direção que ela apontava, e fez menção de abrir a boca categoricamente.

-Ai Meu Merlin. – Ele soletrou baixo.

– Vamos deixar quieto? – Ela perguntou no mesmo tom.

Ele fez que sim, e foi com os Marotos para a Sala Comunal, esperando as meninas trocarem de roupa. Depois de prontas, desceram até o Salão completamente vazio e tomaram o café sem pressa nenhuma.

-Sabe, eu ainda não entendi porque eu acordei uma hora antes do que deveria. – Luiza reclamou, debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

-Nós vamos matar as aulas de hoje. – James explicou com os olhos na Ruiva, que o ignorava completamente.

-Posso saber o por quê? – Giovana perguntou nervosa. Era isso que acontecia quando a Grifinória não completava suas oito horas de sono.

-Porque temos que organizar o Salão depois do almoço. – Sirius explicou calmamente.

-Então porque não me deixaram dormir? – Ela continuou a sessão de "por quês".

-Porque temos que conversar. – Remus interrompeu. – E é muito sério. Convoquei essa reunião ontem, mas eles também não sabem.

As meninas concordaram silenciosamente. Pelo tom do loiro, a coisa estava feia. Os dez Grifinórios rumaram para a Sala precisa e entraram em uma sala clara, com uma grande mesa no centro e mais nada. Eles se acomodaram e Remus começou a falar.

-Na minha ronda de antes de ontem, eu vi o Malfoy e o Diggory discutindo neste mesmo corredor. – Ele indicou a porta. – Os dois discutiam quem iria seqüestrar e como proteger as meninas, as vítimas óbvias.

-E como vão fazer isso? – Giovana perguntou calma.

-Fechando a Sala Comunal das Realezas da Casa com as integrantes lá dentro, e barricando a entrada. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Rabicho, você estava certo. Teremos que invadir para raptá-las.

Peter sorriu vitorioso para Sirius.

-Eu disse. – Ele assobiou.

-Tá bom, você disse, tanto faz. O que importa é como vamos invadir. Não sabemos a localização de nenhuma das outras Salas.

-Pode até ser. – Letícia sorriu torto.

-Mas _nós_ sabemos. – Luiza completou.

-Duvido. – James provocou, com um sorriso.

-Acho melhor não, Potter. – Lily desafiou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Então prove Ruivinha. – Sirius chutou o amigo por baixo da mesa. Atear fogo na bomba Evans não era lá uma boa idéia. – Qual é a Sala da... Corvinal, e como você conseguiu.

-Fica na Torre Norte, dentro da Sala normal dos alunos. A senha para a primeira sala é uma pergunta, e muda a cada doze horas. Quando você entra, tem que apertar o pedra no Diadema perdido de Ravenclaw.

Os Marotos olhavam Lily com bocas escancaradas, mas a Ruiva não parou.

-Conseguimos a senha, perdão, arrancamos a senha daquela japonesa que conhecemos no trem, a Monitorazinha. – Giovana fuzilou Sirius com o olhar e ele se encolheu.

-Meu Merlin, vocês me assustam. – Peter comentou.

Vittoria riu, antes de continuar com a reunião.

-Bom, se os Sonserinos formaram uma aliança com a Lufa-Lufa, formaremos uma com Corvinal. – Ela deu de ombros.

-Não podemos. – Remus contrapôs. – Malfoy fez aliança com a Morfen, que o informa de tudo. Se tomarmos uma estratégia com eles, Sarah vai nos dedurar.

Jonh ainda não tinha falado, e seu sorriso maldoso chamou a atenção de todos.

-Disseram quem eles vão seqüestrar? – Vi interrompeu, também se olho no Namorado.

-A Sonserina vai pegar a Letícia, porque acham que ela é a mais calminha. – Remus riu. – Diggory vai pegar alguém da Corvinal, que não seja a Morfen.

O sorriso de Jonh aumentou.

-Que foi, Jubas? – Peter perguntou.

-Eu tenho um plano...

_**xXx**_

Os Grifinórios de dirigiram ao Salão no horário do almoço, para começar a arrumação, menos por Remus e Letícia que iriam para a biblioteca e voltariam depois.

-Ok, agora que a decoração está pronta, – Sirius declarou depois de meia hora. – temos que ir até a Sala do Tio Dumby.

-Posso saber para que? – Luiza perguntou, exausta. Sirius se entreolhou com os amigos e as Ladies, e resolveu que seria melhor fingir, do que falar a verdade.

-Nós... Temos que dizer que a decoração está pronta e que vamos descer para falar com os Elfos, sobre a comida. – Ele disse rapidamente e conduziu todos para fora do Salão.

Depois de se arrastarem por lances de escadas, os oito chegaram a gárgula e se sentaram enquanto ela rodava para cima. Entraram para encontrar o Diretor conversando com quatro lindos jovens.

-Hei, Danforth. – Sirius chamou sorrindo. Um rapaz de cabelo castanho-claro, curto e arrepiado, e olhos esverdeados, virou-se rindo e abraçou a amigo. As meninas se apressaram a se apresentar a Caleb, mas todos voltaram os olhares para uma silenciosa Luiza.

O moreno a encarou sem humor por um tempo, antes de abrir um enorme sorriso.

-Lulu, que saudades de você. – Inesperadamente ela se jogou nos braços fortes do garoto, em um apertado abraço.

-Você me paga, sabia? – Ela riu, deixando Sirius com cara de quem fora atropelado por um trem. – Nunca mais fique tanto tempo sem dar noticias, ouviu bem?

-Ih, Polegarzinha, eu andei muuito ocupado nesses tempos. Deixa eu te apresentar para meus amigos, Matt Galleger, Will Summers e Shane Cavill.

Matt era um cara gigantesco e musculoso, de cabelos negros curtos e olhos da mesma cor. Will tinha cara de safado, e comprovava isso não tirando os olhos azuis de Giovana, enquanto dava uma de "James" arrepiando os cabelos chocolate sempre que podia. Shane conversava calmamente com Dumbledore, tinha cabelos mel e olhos verde água e uma expressão séria.

Peter não tinha gostado nada da amizade entre Caleb e Luiza, mas tentou não ficar muito paranóico com isso. Se tivesse uma crise logo no começo daquele quase namoro, nunca mais teria chance com sua Baixinha.

-Então, vão se hospedar aonde? – Luiza perguntou ao moreno, um tempo depois quando o grupo resolveu descansar a beira do lago.

-Hogsmead. – Caleb respondeu tranqüilo, sem parar de olhar a Grifinória. – Sabe, eu já queria perguntar a vocês, – Ele chamou a atenção do resto. – o que devemos usar hoje a noite?

-Terno preto, camisa preta, gravata preta, sapatos pretos. – Letícia respondeu calmamente.

-Você é a estilista então? – Will perguntou divertido.

-Sim, eu sou. – Ela riu.

-Vocês estudaram em Durmstrang? – Remus perguntou, e os quatro assentiram. – Lá é bom?

-É. – Matt respondeu com sua voz grave. – Meio puxado mas não é um Quartel como muitos pensam.

-Espera, – Sirius pediu. – Durmstrang é uma escola só para meninos não é?

Os meninos assentiram.

-Caras, como vocês _sobrevivem_ sem garotas? – Ele guinchou, fazendo todos rirem.

-E qual o nome da banda? – Jonh perguntou, com a cabeça no colo de Vittoria.

-Hell in Earth. – Shane respondeu, orgulhoso. Apesar da aparência seria, ele era bem divertido. Como um segundo Remus.

-Inferno Na Terra. – Will traduziu, ainda olhando Giovana e deixando Sirius furioso silenciosamente. – Matt toca guitarra, Shane o baixo, Caleb canta e eu toco bateria.

-E você, Polegarzinha? – Caleb perguntou a Luiza. – Ainda toca?

-Claro. – Ela riu. – Depois de pedir tanto para você me ensinar eu tinha que aprender direito.

-Também toca, Danforth? – Peter perguntou, tentando quebrar a conversa entre ele e Luiza.

-Toco, fui eu quem ensinou essa intrometida aqui. – Ele começou uma sessão de cócegas na Grifinória, e Peter arrancou a grama abaixo de suas mãos. Quando parou, ele se virou novamente para Peter. – Quando essa miúda aqui passava as férias com os Tios, no meu bairro, eu era baterista de uma outra banda.

-E eu ia a todos os ensaios e brigava para ele me ensinar a tocar. – Ela riu.

-Você quer dizer que atrapalhava todos os ensaios, certo Polegarzinha?

-Porque Polegarzinha? – Vi perguntou divertindo-se em ver a cor de Peter mudar com outra sessão de cócegas.

-Naquela época, ele teve aquele surto de crescimento. – Ela contou, entre risadas. – E ele tinha que abaixar a cabeça para olhar para mim.

-Então eu apelidei. – Ele deu de ombros. – Minha Polegarzinha... – Ele disse ao ouvido da morena, e foi à vez da cor dela mudar.

_É. Definitivamente eu __**não gosto**__ desse cara..._ Peter pensou tirando mais um punhado de grama.

_**xXx**_

-Como assim você não tem fantasia?? – James perguntou incrédulo.

-Eu... Tava ocupado. – _Com a Luiza_, ele pensou sorrindo de lado.

Os cinco estavam começando a se arrumar, sendo que as meninas tinham começado a meia hora. Remus tinha sugerido para não ficarem tanto tempo esperando.

James tinha sido o primeiro a sair do banho, e Peter o segundo, quando se lembrou que não tinha fantasia. **(N/A: Noob =/)** James já estava vestido e Peter ainda de toalha. O Moreno usava uma calça jeans escura; regata vermelha e um tênis preto. Agora fazia chifres crescerem por entre os fios e ponderava se coloca o rabo ou não, para completar a fantasia de Diabo **(N/A: Meus Deus me abaneeem q tudoo ele de diabo :9)**.

Jonh e Sirius ainda tomavam banho, enquanto Remus saia do banheiro, também de toalha.

-Que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou, indo até o malão, atrás da fantasia.

-O Rabicho não tem fantasia. – James disse, acusador.

-E daí? Inventa uma com alguma coisa que você tem. – O loiro deu de ombros.

-É, vai de jogador de Quadribol. – James disse brincalhão.

Peter também se virou para o malão, com os pensamentos longe. Luiza e ele tinham se encontrado novamente, depois de irem até a cozinha para entregar a lista aos Elfos. Tê-la em seus braços era a melhor sensação do mundo. Aliás, tê-la longe do Black empatava.

Depois de prontos, os cinco foram até a Sala Comunal, esperar as Ladies.

-Pelo visto, meu plano não funcionou. – Resmungou Remus, se sentando no sofá. Ele estava fantasiado de cigano, usando uma preta de couro, um pouco justa; uma camisa meio bufante, da mesma cor; boas até o joelho camuflando com a calça; os cabelos molhados com um ou dois fios caindo no rosto e presos com um lenço preto com desenhos dourados. Os olhos estavam contornados e usava um pequeno brinco de pressão de ouro em cada orelha **(N/A: {Babando} Enton, vocês podem notar alguns casais trocados, pela fantasia, mas não liguem ok?)**

Jonh se sentou ao lado dele, vestido de Príncipe. Usava uma calça marrom escura, justa como a de Remus; uma camisa de mangas bufantes branca com um colete de veludo verde-musgo com detalhes em dourado por cima; uma bota preta por cima da calça, tipo montaria e uma espada presa na cintura.

Sirius estava vestido de Bad Boy, com uma calça jeans preta; camisa de manga curta branca; jaqueta de couro preta; sapatos sociais pretos; um pequeno brinco prateado de pressão; óculos escuros, meio antigos e usava um topete. **(N/A: Não aqueles topetes grandes, aqueles muuitos lindos, que deixam um fiozinho caindo na testa...)**

Depois de muita procura, Peter pegou um terno preto de risca de giz; camisa preta social; gravata vermelha meio metálica; sapatos sociais pretos e um chapéu combinando, fantasiando-se de Gângster.

-Muito bonito, hein? – Vittoria riu. – Acharam que começando antes, vocês não teriam que esperar?

A morena tinha os cabelos ondulados com pequenos brilhantes espalhados, e usava um vestido meio roxo de tecido levíssimo, até metade das coxas com um decote delicado, e um tecido preto transparente por cima. **(N/A: Tá mais do que claro que eu não sei como descrever o vestido né? Aguardem até esse cap chegar no Floreios pra entenderem do que estou falando...)** Estava descalça, com tiras pretas finas amarradas até os joelhos, assim como nos braços, das mãos até os cotovelos. A fantasia de Fada se completava com um par de asas delicadas e opacas.

-Nossa... Jubas se ela não fosse sua Namorada... – Sirius assobiou, recebendo um soco de Jonh.

-Nem se você fosse o ultimo cara na terra, _Black_. – Ela disse divertida. – A propósito... – Ela olhou para a fantasia do loiro. – Eu conheço duas pessoas que não vão gostar muito da fantasia de vocês.

-Não se preocupe moreninha. – Sirius disse calmo. – Eu só achei que ela ia ficar uma maravilha naquela fantasia.

-Mas do que você está falando, Sirius? – James levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Bom, eu fui até Hogsmead e achei uma coisa que ia ficar linda na minha Princesa, então pedi a ela para usar o que eu comprei e não a fantasia de Diabinha, que ia combinar com o Pontas.

-Pera um minuto, então _o que_ ela está usando? – Vi perguntou.

-Eu também não acredito no que estou usando... – Giovana reclamou, saindo do quarto em seguida. Ela usava um lindo vestido branco tomara-que-caia, de saia cheia. O busto era cheio de pequenas pedras e continuava pela saia. Ela passou pela porta levantando o vestido e mostrando delicadas sandálias prateadas. Os cabelos estavam cacheados e uma pequena coroa prata no topo da cabeça. Claro que o colar de Sirius estava em seu pescoço.

-Vixi... Quer trocar comigo, Almofadinhas? – Jonh riu e Vittoria deu um leve tapa no braço do loiro. – Eu to falando da roupa. – Ele explicou, assistindo o amigo babar.

-Minha Princesa, você está linda demais. – Ele elogiou.

-Não sou sua Princesa, Sirius. Mas obrigada, mesmo assim. – Ela disse educadamente.

-A Luiza tá doente ou alguma coisa assim? – Peter perguntou. – Porque ela sempre é a primeira a sair.

-Ela teve... Problemas com a fantasia. – A Ruiva explicou, também saindo do quarto. – A Letícia tá ajudando.

Lily estava quase que reluzente. Usava um vestido branco tomara-que-caia, comprido – No chão – atrás e curto até o meio da coxa na frente. Acessórios furta cor espelhavam o vermelho de seus cabelos, que estavam ondulados com um tipo de coroa de brilhantes, substituindo a auréola. Usava delicadas sapatilhas brancas, maquiagem leve e o par de asas brancas.

James sorriu absurdamente. Remus e Letícia tinham... "Ajudado" a combinar sua fantasia com a dela. Iria adorar entrar no Salão e mostrar a todos que aquela Ruiva era dele e só dele... O problema era que ela ainda não falava com ele, e James tinha quase certeza que Victor esperava na escadaria.

-Eu sabia que devia ter me encarregado da fantasia de vocês também... – Letícia reclamou, saindo do quarto e arrastando Luiza.

A primeira estava deslumbrante, vestida como Dançarina do Ventre. A parte de cima era um top, que deixava toda a barriga de fora, bordado e com mangas compridas e fluidas, presas nos dedos e caindo até o chão. **(N/A: É a roupa que a Marishka, uma das noivas do Drácula em Van Helsing.)** A calça era feita do mesmo tecido dourado e leve, com a cintura bordada como o top. Os pés descalços, muitas pulseiras douradas em cada braço, argolas combinado e os cabelos soltos e ondulados, contratando com a cor clara do tecido.

Remus não pode deixar de sorrir abertamente ao ver sua parte... Bom, **uma** de suas partes preferidas a mostra daquela maneira. Ele abraçou a garota pela cintura, e a morena riu divertida.

-Ahhh, bonito hein? – Sirius reclamou. – Vocês ficam quase que combinadinhos e o Jubas e a Vittoria ficam destrocados assim? E ainda ele faz par com a _minha_ Princesa?

Giovana bufou, segurando o riso.

-Não sou sua, Sirius. – Ela afirmou, entre risadas dos amigos.

Luiza estava a um canto, olhando para o chão de forma desconfortável. Os cachos cobriam o rosto da baixinha, vestida de Pirata. Usava uma calça preta apertada com uma bota de salto preta de veludo; Uma blusa pérola com desenhos vermelhos, de mangas bufantes, que aparecia pouco por baixo do bolero de veludo vermelho escuro, bordado em dourado, e do apertado espartilho marrom cheio de fivelas douradas. A espada prateada balançava na cintura definida.

-Luiza? – Peter perguntou baixo, sem os amigos escutarem. – Você tá legal?

Ela levantou os olhos de maquiagem leve, fazendo as grandes argolas douradas brilharem por traz dos cabelos negros.

-Ãh? Ah, eu to legal sim, não se preocupe, Peter. – Ela sorriu fracamente.

Ele não acreditou, mas resolveu não perguntar nada. Provavelmente alguma das outras meninas poderia responder. Ele se aproximou de Letícia, e cochichou em seu ouvido.

-O que a Luiza tem?

A morena olhou desconfortável para o Maroto, antes de responder em um suspiro.

-Quando vocês resolveram qual festa seria e ela começou a sair com o Regulus, os dois combinaram de ir combinando. Ela não estava querendo ir por que acha que ele ainda vai com a mesma fantasia que ela... Sabe, como um casal.

O loiro tossiu, fracamente.

-Ah, isso. – Disse como se não ligasse, mas um aperto no peito dizia o contrario. Tinha que fingir que não dava a mínima para a garota que queria a seu lado pelo resto da vida. Isso sim era difícil...

Os Grifinórios saíram pela passagem do retrato. Victor sorriu radiante ao ver Lílian. Vittoria suspirou girando os olhos, vendo a Ruiva sorrir forçadamente.

O Corvinal ofereceu o braço à garota que aceitou, olhando James com o canto dos olhos. O Maroto grunhiu em resposta. O rapaz estava vestido de Anjo, claramente combinado com a acompanhante, usando uma calça jeans clara; camiseta sem mangas branca; tênis também branco e um par de asas como as da Ruiva.

-Lily, tem um amigo meu querendo conhecer a Morsen. – Victor coçou a cabeça.

-Uh, que pena Vand! – Sirius deitou a cabeça de lado, fingindo pena. – Mas seu amigo vai ter que ficar querendo, por que ela não está disponível. – Ele soletrou.

A Grifinória levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não estou?

-Você não está! – Ele afirmou, pegando-a pela cintura. – Porque você está comigo.

-Eu estou?? – Ela disse exasperada.

-Você está!

Os Marotos encararam Sirius como se ele fosse um desconhecido que aparecera do nada.

-Para ir à festa, bando de débil! – Ele rolou os olhos, puxando Giovana para as escadas. A loira riu por sua vez, levantando a saia do vestido para evitar cair. **(N/A: Como eu já avisei no Floreios, Giovana virou loira oks? Na verdade ela já era loira, mas eu me referia a ela como morena... Podem acostumar q eu sou muuito distraída =D)**

Quebrando os padrões de bons anfitriões, eles não foram os primeiros a chegar. O Salão meio que parou ao ver Sirius desfilando com Giovana, que também atraia olhares por estar se destacando.

A tarde de trabalho duro tinha valido a pena, medindo pela cara de deslumbramento de todos ali presentes e dos jurados na porta do Salão. Balões gigantescos de cores sortidas tapavam o teto, a não ser pelo meio, onde um globo de discoteca trouxa descia. As mesas redondas tinham diferentes aperitivos e os Elfos domésticos corriam por todos os lados servindo as bebidas, vestidos de duendes. **(N/A: O.o Weirddd...)**

O DJ estava em uma plataforma suspensa no ar, a 3 metros do chão. O grupo de Grifinórios logo achou os rapazes da banda, checando os instrumentos. Os quatro seguiram as instruções de Letícia a risca, e estavam de preto da cabeça aos pés. Muito elegantes apesar das gravatas frouxas.

Caleb encarou Luiza demoradamente até Remus pigarrear baixo, para apenas o moreno escutar.

-Ãhn... Você está linda, Polegarzinha. – Ele coçou a cabeça, olhando o decote apertado do espartilho com sutileza.

-Polegarzinha? – Ela brincou. – Pode ir parando, porque com esse salto eu fico quase da sua altura! – Ela fingiu nervoso.

Ele riu também, mas parou assim que alguém cutucou o ombro da Grifinória. Peter deu um passo para frente por impulso.

Regulus olhava Caleb de esguela, que por algum motivo tinha ficado vermelho mesmo sem conhecer o dito cujo.

-Luiza, podemos conversar? – Ele quase suplicou. Como as suspeita ele tinha ido de Pirata. Usava uma camiseta estilo antigo folgada, vinho; uma calça surrada preta, com um par de botas por cima; um casaco largo da mesma cor; uma faixa de tecido marrom presa na cintura junto com arma e espada. Alguns pequenos colares presos no pescoço, os cabelos alongados magicamente estavam presos em um rabo e uma leve barba aparecia.

Ela hesitou, olhando Peter de esguela, mas seguiu o Sonserino para os jardins.

-Quem era aquele? – Caleb sibilou, nada feliz.

-Com todo respeito, mas porque quer saber? – Perguntou Peter, fechando o punho.

O rapaz encarou o Grifinório.

-Porque tudo que tem a ver com ela tem a ver comigo. **Quem****era****aquele**? – Ele também já perdia a paciência

Sirius interveio entre os amigos, ainda confuso como o resto.

-Aquele é meu irmão, Regulus.

-Desde quando você tem irmão? – Caleb levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Desde sempre, o Mané. – Sirius riu, certificando-se de que Peter já tinha se afastado. – Vem, vou mostrar o... Som para você ok?

Os dois se afastaram, e os outros três músicos seguiram atrás. Na verdade dois, pois Will se prendeu em Giovana, vendo que Sirius tinha saído de perto.

-Will, você não vem? – Shane indagou, a meio caminho.

-Depois eu vou... – Ele disse sem desviar da loira. – Então, Giovana, nós pretendemos ficar para acompanhar essa tal de Guerra. Podíamos pedir ao Dumbledore para passar os dias por aqui, daí poderíamos... Nos conhecer melhor. – Ele sugeriu malicioso.

Vittoria e Jonh se entreolharam, vendo Peter respirar fundo e contar até dez. Não era novidade para os dois que o Maroto tinha alguma coisa pela garota, mas aquilo já era ser possessivo. James, Remus e Letícia digeriam as palavras de Peter, que foram mais do que uma declaração. De algum jeito, o rapaz tinha jogado na cara do recém chegado que ele tinha concorrentes, e Caleb também mostrou que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre ele e Luiza.

-Que escola de malucos complicados! – James saiu para beber algo. Os Marotos estavam perdidos nas mãos daquelas cinco...

_**xXx**_

-Eu só quero que você me perdoe. – Regulus suspirou, olhando a morena fixamente.

-Porque eu deveria Reg... Black? – Ela o encarou firmemente. Não sabia o porque de ter seguido o Sonserino até os jardins. Sabia de cor exatamente o que ele diria. Que não tinha feito por mal e etc. Para ela não fazia diferença.

Um silêncio tomou conta entre os dois, deixando a música abafada sussurrar em seus ouvidos. Regulus olhava para o chão como se fosse algo extremamente interessante, e Luiza esperava a resposta que já sabia.

-Eu não sei. – Ele sorriu fracamente, pegando-a de surpresa. – Eu realmente não sei se você deve, ou o porquê. Só sei que... Você não falar comigo é uma coisa ruim demais! – Ele disse exasperado. – Eu não estou pedindo para que volte para mim, só quero que você não me veja com raiva e rancor.

Os orbes castanho-esverdeados estavam arregalados, vendo a verdade nos olhos negros de Regulus. Ele era diferente. De algum jeito, ela sabia que de algum jeito ele seria diferente, mas Peter era... Era tão carinhoso, gentil e ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Com a volta de Caleb as coisas tinham se complicado ainda mais, e sua cabeça estava confusa.

Disse a Regulus que não se sentia bem, e que falaria com ele mais tarde, jurava. Correu para dentro do Salão, dando de cara com Vittoria.

-Lu, o que ele fez? – Ela perguntou passando os dedos de forma reconfortante nos cabelos da amiga. Uma lagrima teimosa se preparava para cair, e as bochechas estavam vermelhas.

-Esse é o problema! – Ela disse balançando a cabeça. – Ele não fez nada! Eu não consigo pensar, e não consigo decidir as coisas direito.

-Peter está envolvido não está? – A morena perguntou doce. Luiza a encarou surpresa.

-Como...?

-Ah, você sabe que consigo perceber essas coisas... Jonh comentou também como Peter andava estranho – e com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu só fiz dois mais dois, amorzinho. – Ela piscou marota.

Luiza riu fracamente. A amiga sabia como fazê-la feliz nas horas mais impossíveis.

-O Caleb está envolvido não está? – Ela repetiu a pergunta, guiando a baixinha para uma mesa vazia.

A garota balançou a cabeça tristemente. Tinha que contar seu maior erro.

_**xXx**_

James estava encostado na mesa de bebidas, entornando seu terceiro copo de ponche. Tinha a leve impressão de estar batizado, mas não estava preocupado. Beber era um ótimo analgésico.

Lily estava na mesa dos Corvinais, conversando com um garoto que ele identificou como Alex Guttierez, a cópia barata de Remus. O loiro conversava descontraidamente, o que relaxou o Maroto. Mas onde estaria Vand?

As luzes piscavam, atrapalhando sua visão dos rostos, mas conseguiu identificar Victor agarrado a Keiden Sullivan. Como ele trocaria Lily por aquela Corvinal de quinta? Ter Lílian Evans como acompanhante deveria ser uma coisa para se aproveitar a noite inteira, e não deixá-la com alguns amigos enquanto se agarra com outra qualquer. Lily tinha de ser respeitada, ela era única.

Ele se viu amassar o copo plástico e ir em direção a Vand com uma idéia reconfortante em mente.

_**xXx**_

Giovana tinha se acomodado em uma das mesas, com Will em seu encalço. Tudo bem, ele era um gato, simpático e engraçado. Mas não sabia se envolver-se com alguém seria uma boa idéia... Quer dizer, serviria só de distração tanto para a Guerra quanto os NIEM's. Se bem que como William tinha se formado, poderia ajudá-la com os estudos, não podia?

Seria ele o tipo de cara que pega e depois joga fora? Ela não tinha como saber, e não gostou nem um pouco da ultima vez que aquilo tinha acontecido. Nessa, ela tinha jurado colocar um fim naquilo de ser usada. Era ela quem usava, e ela quem jogava fora.

-Então, nos vemos amanhã? – Ele perguntou, com a cabeça apoiada na mão em cima da mesa, fixo na loira.

Queria se divertir, mas estava tão cansada que não tinha a energia suficiente.

-Claro. – Ela deu seu melhor sorriso encorajador. – Porque não?

-Fechado então... – Ele checou o relógio de pulso. – Ãh, melhor juntar o bando, está quase na hora do show... – Ele se levantou e, hesitante, tascou um beijo no canto da boca de Giovana.

-Boa sorte. – Ela desejou quanto ele saiu a passos rápidos, radiante. – Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa, ou Sirius me mata... – Ela disse para si mesma.

A última coisa que queria era um briga a essa altura do jogo. Sirius era uma pessoa pouco volúvel, e não gostaria de concorrência... Ela sorriu, fazendo covinhas no rosto de boneca.

_**xXx**_

-Eu já namorei o Caleb, quando tinha quinze e ele dezessete. Passava todos os feriados na casa dos meus Tios, enquanto meus pais trabalhavam direto. Então eu o via de tempos em tempos. – Luiza relatou sob o olhar pensativo de Vittoria. – Ele... Como posso dizer... Foi meu primeiro.

A morena sorriu gentil, sabendo que a amiga estava em uma situação difícil.

-Tivemos uma briga feia, porque ele desconfiou que eu o estivesse traindo. Não nos falamos desde então, até agora. E resolvemos esquecer todas as brigas, como você viu a recepção. – Ela riu em humor negro. – E agora eu não sei se o esqueci completamente... Então tem Regulus, que é tão sincero e me disse que só não quer ter que continuar me vendo furiosa. E Peter... – Ela tomou fôlego, olhando para o alto. – Ele é simplesmente tão carinhoso e gentil... Mas os outros dois também são! Eu não sei mais o que fazer... – Ela soluçou baixo.

Vi puxou a cabeça de Luiza para seu ombro, deixando-a desabafar.

-Acho que vai soar muito falso da minha parte, apesar de que fui a primeira a seguir esse conselho, mas você deve fazer o que seu coração manda. Uma coisa que eu sei, é que Caleb, Regulus e Peter são completamente caídos por você, Baixinha. – A garota riu em meio a um soluço. – Tudo o que você precisa é tempo, e comigo aqui falando o que não devia você não vai conseguir pensar. Pensa bem ok?

Ela apressou os passos, sabendo que nem ela sabia no que seu conselho ia terminar. Poderia ter sido seu maior erro, mas só queria a felicidade de Luiza, e se ela precisasse mentir descaradamente por isso, ela o faria. Mesmo que custasse muito mais tarde.

_**xXx**_

-VAND! – Ele gritou fazendo as pessoas em volta se sobressaltarem, e Victor e Keiden se separar.

A garota descabelada e as marcas de batom pelo rosto e pescoço do Corvinal só serviram para aumentar a raiva de James. Os olhos de Victor se esbugalharam, sabendo que tinha sido pego no ato.

-Potter... – Ele pediu baixo, enquanto uma roda se forma em volta dele e o Maroto. Seus olhos procuraram por Keiden, mas ela tinha saído da linha de fogo. – Por favor...

-Por favor, o que? – James disse acido. – Você é um cachorro, e deixou Lily com seus amigos enquanto se agarrava a outra? Cara, eu só aceito esse "Por Favor" se estiver pedindo para bater com menos força. – Ele ressaltou fechando os punhos com força.

-Potter, você está exagerando. – Ele olhou significativamente para o público. – Deixe Lily fora disso.

-Ela é Evans para você, seu imbecil! – James o empurrou com força, e Victor cambaleou dois passos para trás. – Lily não merece que um canalha feito você tenha tanta _intimidade_ com ela!

-Potter. – Um rapaz de cabelos loiros arruivados e olhos azuis-acinzentados se pôs entre os dois alunos. – Deixe isso para depois, agora não é hora.

-Saia da frente, Longbottom! – James tentou passar pelos braços estendidos de um dos Tremor Boys, tentando alcançar Victor com as mãos. – Isso não tem nada a ver com você!

-Eu sei, mas me preocupo com Os Marotos o suficiente para avisar que você metido em uma briga em sua própria festa, pode arrancar pontos... – Ele sussurrou calmamente, sentindo James relaxar.

-Porque eu deveria deixá-lo trair a Lily desse modo e não fazer nada?? - Ele reclamou.

-Porque Evans assistiu a tudo. – Frank disse, com um sorriso rápido no rosto salpicado de sardas claras.

_**xXx**_

Peter procurou por Luiza nos terrenos, mas não a encontrou em canto algum. Regulus também não aparecia, então ele voltou para dentro, assim que Caleb e os outros subiram no palco.

-Essa música é dedicada a minha Pequena Polegarzinha, de quem eu senti muitas saudades. – Caleb sorriu enquanto arrumava o microfone em sua altura.

Os meninos começaram uma música agitada, fazendo o Salão se agitar no ritmo da música que tinha sido dedicada a uma pessoa que eles nem suspeitavam de quem era. **(N/A: Paraíso Proibido, Strike)**

_**Here We GO!!!**_

_**Agora que estou (vou)  
Tendo que me esconder  
Tua mãe quer me matar e teu pai me prender  
Eu tenho aquele estilo que te deixa preocupada, à-toa  
Desleixado na bike invocada**_

Caleb cantava com Will no coro, da bateria. Os dois riram com a letra da música, que dizia tanto de Caleb e da sem-vergonhice de Will, que por algum motivo não conseguia manter os olhos em um único ponto.

_**Mas não venha me dizer o que é melhor pra mim  
A vida vai mostrando e sempre foi assim  
Da escola fugi, na rua formei  
Pronto pra te fazer com a malícia que eu herdei**_

Shane fez o coro enquanto Will cantava com um enorme sorriso, assim que seus olhos estacionaram em uma bela loira de olhos azuis e vestido branco.

_**O que ela quer, que eu deixe tua filha em paz  
E o que ela quer, que você não me procure mais  
Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém  
Eu não tenho herança que te convém  
Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem**_

Caleb tomou o microfone novamente, franzindo o cenho ao não encontrar a garota para quem ele cantava. Nunca tinha conseguido entender exatamente o porque, mas não tinha tirado aquela baixinha da cabeça... E enfrentaria tudo de novo se preciso.

_**Diz que eu vou te perverter e já mandou me deter  
Ela sonha que você é uma ingênua criança  
Mas eu te deixei esperta, atirada e mente aberta  
Junta tua mesada e vem pagar minha fiança**_

Porque eu não sou o modelinho que você sonhou  
Nem sei dirigir, eu nunca fui doutor  
Diploma nem vi, status nem tem  
Na febre de vencer e provar quem é quem

Will piscou para Giovana que riu. Não pela piscada, mas por Sirius estar assistindo tudo com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas **a-do-ra-va** ver o Maroto com ciúmes. E dela...

_**O que ela quer, que eu deixe tua filha em paz  
E o que ela quer, que você não me procure mais  
Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém  
Eu não tenho herança que te convém  
Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem  
Sou quem te faz tão bem**_

Peter achou Luiza passando pela porta do Salão, mas sabia que não tinha de se preocupar. Ela devia estar cansada não? Ela olhou para trás e as lagrimas borrando seu rosto angelical foram o suficiente para fazê-lo furar o bloqueio de alunos que pulavam ao ritmo da música.

_**E o teu erro foi ter proibido,  
de mero plebeu pra ela  
eu me tornei um vício  
E o teu erro foi ter proibido,  
escondido é bem  
melhor,  
perigoso é divertido**_

Eu não vou desistir de ter você, não vou  
Faço o que eu puder fazer, se quer se perder é só vir  
me achar  
Eu tenho a fórmula pra te relaxar  
Eu não vou desistir de ter você, não vou  
Faço o que eu puder fazer, agora vou descontrolar,  
vou  
perder a linha  
Num paraíso proibido te aplicar

Os outros dois se juntaram na estrofe, levando todos à loucura. Letícia e Remus estavam na multidão; ele a abraçando por trás. Devia pensar que ela era seu Paraíso Proibido, proibido até demais. Tinha que colocar um fim naquilo, o mais cedo possível.

Não tê-la ao seu lado seria ruim, mas pior seria tê-la na Ala Hospitalar, ou em ligar pior.

-Remus? – Ela perguntou vendo o Maroto sério. – Está tudo bem, não tá legal ou o que?

-Tô ótimo, Lê. – Ele sorriu dando ênfase passando uma mão cobiçosa pela barriga exposta da garota que sorriu. – Tô ótimo.

_**O que ela quer, que eu deixe tua filha em paz  
E o que ela quer, que você não me procure mais  
Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém  
Eu não tenho herança que te convém  
Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem  
E o que ela quer, diga, me diga, me diga o que  
quiser**_

_**  
E o que ela quer, diga, me siga pro que der e vier  
E só de te olhar já sou teu refém  
Ela pensa em mim quando pensa em alguém  
Porque eu sou quem te faz tão bem  
Sou quem te faz tão bem**_

Eles diminuíram o ritmo um pouco, facilitando a locomoção para Peter, pelo menos por alguns segundos, já que o publico parou de pular. Ele conseguiu chegar na escada mesmo depois do volume aumentar novamente.

Ele chegou no pé da escadaria a tempo de ver a Baixinha subindo um lance.

-LUIZA!! – Ela parou, encarando-o com surpresa.

_**Sou quem te faz tão bem**_

Sou quem te faz tão bem

Olha, eu tô indo embora até mais  
Adoro loucura, garota vem cá  
Se do nada eu bater, vai não vai,  
Não fique parada, não fique de cara  
Não durma na área se alivia vai  
Só que eu nunca serei um bom rapaz.

Caleb terminou a música com a mesma voz animada, mas ainda procurando sua inspiração. Luiza não se encontrava em lugar algum.

_**xXx**_

-Peter. – Ela disse mais para si mesma, assistindo o rapaz disparar pelas escadas, até ela. Ele a alcançou, abraçando-a e beijando-a com carinho. Seus lábios se mexiam nos dela sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas, o que o fez interromper o beijo abruptamente, encarando-a.

-Porque estava chorando? – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ela não respondeu, fazendo-o tirar suas próprias conclusões.

-Foi o Black, não foi? Eu sabia que deveria ter ido atrás de você e daquele idiota...

-A culpa não foi do Regulus! – Ela disse de repente exasperada.

-Foi o Danforth então. – Ele concluiu, balançando a cabeça com desagrado.

-A CULPA TAMBÉM NÃO FOI DELE! – Ela gritou descontrolada. Mais lágrimas grossas caiam por seu rosto. – SÓ PORQUE NÃO GOSTA DELES, NÃO QUER DIZER QUE ELES TENHAM CULPA! NEM TUDO É ASSIM!

-Porque é que você está gritando? O que foi que eu fiz? – Ele perguntou.

-Eu não sei! – Ela se sentou na escadaria. – Eu estou tão confusa desde a festa...

Ele a fitou por algum tempo, mastigando tudo o que a garota tinha dito. Não fazia nenhum sentido, a não ser...

-Quem arranjou a apresentação para vocês? – Ele abaixou a cabeça, colocando dois dedos ao redor da ponte do nariz.

Ela ficou em silencio, com os olhos arregalados e a cabeça baixa. Levaram alguns segundos para tomar coragem e fôlego para responder.

-Regulus procurou Lily na aula de Poções.

Peter fechou o punho em volta do corrimão

-Eu achei que você não queria mais nada com aquele tapado! – Ele acusou.

-E não quero. – Ela disse baixo. – Ele procurou a Lily, e não a mim. O Reg só estava querendo ser gentil.

-Ah, mais é claro. – Ele disse em tom debochado. – O _Reg_ só queria ser gentil... Ele é Sonserino, Luiza! Ele não é "gentil"!

-Você está sendo teimoso! Você não me vê tendo crises de ciúmes o tempo todo, vê? Não! Porque eu confio no que você diz! Quer saber, você que vá atrás da Peace, – ou sei lá mais de quem... – porque eu cansei! – Ela gritou, mais lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de expressão dura.

O Maroto a olhava sem piscar.

-Você _o que_? – Ele indagou chocado, aproximando-se dela.

-É isso que você ouviu, não se faça de imbecil. Depois de tão pouco tempo e você já me vem com uma dessas? Peter, você realmente não _quer_ que dê certo. Acho que você é exatamente como os outros, só pela **merda** dessa Proteção. – Ela se virou, mas Peter segurou seu braço com firmeza.

-Não faz isso. – Ele pediu. – Eu imploro, não faça isso.

-_Implore_ mesmo, Pettigrew. – Ela disse gelada. – Porque eu sou uma Ladie sem coração, como você sempre jogou na minha cara. Se eu sou uma vagabunda sem coração, tenho que ficar com alguém igual. – Ela disse com humor negro.

Ela soltou-se do aperto de Peter, que afrouxou com o imenso choque do rapaz. Ele observou ela descer mais um lance, antes de escorregar até o degrau, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Ela vai voltar para ele. – Ele disse para si mesmo, como se tentasse se convencer. – Vai voltar pro Black, e a culpa é minha.

_**xXx**_

**N/A: E aee pessoinhas do mall? Gostaram desse cap gigantesco? Olha, eu adorei, e prometo postar o próximo assim que terminar okss? Não fiquem bravos comigo, a culpa é das minhas "QUERIDAS E AMADAS" professoras, que já que não tem vida resolveram acabar com a minha mandando toneladas de lição... Pois é.**

**Mtos beijus meus amoress!!**


	12. Vingança

**_Reviews:_**

**_Dupla Marota:_** **É eu li e tipo, xonei totalis!!! Comecei o segundo e também to curtindo pacas XD Mas eu to extremamente sem tempo, podem ver pq eu levei quatrocentos milênios pra postar esse cap, mas eu fikei bem satisfeita com ele... A Polegarzinha pode ser EXTREMAMENTE do mal quando ela quer, tanto na ficção quanto na vida real, acredite.... Acho q o PP merecia um poko de dó pro lado dele, pelo menos na MINHA fic pq nos HPs ele que se ferre a vontade heheheheh Adoro escrever sobre as festas, mesmo q nesse cap eu tenha meio que pulado umas delas ^ ^ Bjokas pra vc amor, babe pq eles merecem XD**

**_Juuh Malfoy:_** **Já disse como eu ADOOORO suas Reviews? Pois eu amo elas!!! Ahsuahushas é legal ver eles sofrerem, mesmo do ponto de vista da autora... Mas acho q nesse e nos próximos caps são as outras realezas q vão ter que agüentar a fúria de 5 garotas q eu conheço hehehehe =} Acho q nossa amada Sinel é que vai fazer os outros ralarem para pega-la, _se_ eles pegarem, claro. Os irmãozinhos da Vi são a prova viva que não se pode confiar em gêmeos bonitinhos XD E, como eu disse no floreios, SE MOOOORDAMM pq eu não vou dizer o que "isso" faz, mas posso dizer que não é um objt e não tem é nada de inofensivo... Victor é um babaca e o James tem os seus momentos de eu-não-consigo-entender-oq-tá-havendo certo? Mas duvido q a Lily vá deixar barato; mesmo q seja coisa pekena... Mesmo q quanto à vingança para o Victor eu vá desapontar, mas queridinha, aguarde a da Bella =) pq essa é uma q EU não vou deixar barato. EEEEEE ela é minha prefer tbm heheheheh e o casal também pq eu tive um Jonh na minha vida e QUE Jonh diga-se de passagem!! Vc é médium total, acredite.... Mas não é a Lê q vai dar um jeito nisso – AHHH alguém me segure to falando tuuudo! O momento do Will vai chegar e eu to loca pra escrever sobre!**

**Sabe, quando eu leio Damas Grifinórias ou alguma coisa, eu sempre como pipoca lendo shaushuahsua e quando eu vou revisar o cap ou escrever uma cena importante, eu tento imaginar como um filme, com os meus atores e td hsuahsuhaus Continue me animando e desculpe mesmo pela demora okss? E se vc ler a minha resposta vai ver zilhões de erros, relax S2 Beijões!!**

_-Festas..._

_-Beijos..._

_-Vinganças particulares..._

_-Assuntos inacabados..._

_-Presentes..._

_-Segundas intençoes..._

_-E competiçoes por certas loiras em..._

**_Capítulo 11: Vingança_**

-E daí?

Lily repetia isso constantemente, enquanto Letícia se recusava a acreditar que a Ruiva deixaria barato para Victor. Os pés da Grifinória balançavam por sobre o braço da poltrona vermelho sangue, os sapatos largados em frente da lareira.

-_Lílian Adrienne Evans_! Você é uma Ladie, garota! Não ouse baixar a cabeça, ou os _Corvinais_ vão começar a achar que podem passar por cima de nós! – Ela reclamou.

-_Letícia Selena Sinel_, se você não me deixar descansar, eu juro que sumo com seu material do Baile! – Lily ameaçou, sem olhar a amiga. Ela fitava o fogo, vendo as chamas dançando em formatos diferentes.

A morena bufou, descruzando e cruzando as pernas de nervosismo. Aquela ruiva sabia como ser teimosa...

A porta do retrato se abriu, deixando Vittoria e Giovana entrarem amparando Luiza, aos prantos. As outras duas pularam de surpresa, e se levantaram para ajudar também.

-Mas o que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou, colocando Luiza no sofá.

-Eu não tenho a menor idéia... – Disse Giovana frustrada, olhando de esguela para Vittoria. A morena sabia e insistia em não dizer uma palavra.

-Eu... N-não po-posso... dizeeeer.... – Luiza soluçou contra uma almofada.

-Aff... Que coisa complicada. – Letícia bufou, passando uma mão carinhosa nas costas da Baixinha. – Queridinha, se for por homem você nem se preocupe.... – Ela soltou um gemido alto, calando Letícia. – Ah, então foi homem mesmo.

Vittoria rolou os olhos.

-Vamos deixar isso para amanhã, antes que os Marotos cheguem, ok? – Ela sustentou a morena passando um dos braços por seu pescoço. – Nossa... – Ela reclamou sobre o peso. – Bom, boa noite para vocês, meninas.

As outras se despediram e esperaram Vittoria fechar a porta do dormitório.

-Foi o Regulus? – Giovana perguntou, olhando para as amigas com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não. – Lily suspirou.

-Como você sabe, ruiva? – Letícia perguntou, se acomodando melhor no sofá.

Ela deu se ombros.

-Não sei. Mas... Acho que também não foi o Caleb. – Giovana olhou para a amiga como se esta tivesse enlouquecido. – Qual é? Vocês não viram o jeito que ele olha ela, não? E que ele ficou procurando "alguém" enquanto cantava? O bando de gente cega, viu? – Ela reclamou quando as outras duas negaram, confusas.

Depois de alguns minutos de silencio, Giovana se virou para Lily.

-Porque o James estava tão bravo? – Lílian fechou o punho sobre o braço da poltrona.

-Eu não sei. O problema não era dele. – Ela se levantou bruscamente. – Igual não era no jogo... – Ela entrou no dormitório, deixando as duas Ladies restantes mais atordoadas do que já estavam.

-Vamos contar. – Letícia sugeriu. – Luiza está depressiva; Vi sabe de alguma coisa que não sabemos e a Lily está mais pê da vida com James do que de costume. – Ela contou nos dedos. Depois encarou a loira. – Quer adicionar mais alguma coisa?

-Temos que ver o que fazer com a Lunar; deixar tudo pronto para o plano do Jonh e impedir Sirius Black de matar Will Summers. – Ela riu no ultimo item. – E temos que terminar os preparativos para a nossa festa; ir para Hogsmead amanhã comprar os vestidos; tomar muito café para agüentar esse bando de festa e estudar para os _NIEM's_.

-Ahhh! Minha cabeça já tá doendo só de você falar nisso! – Letícia reclamou, colocando uma almofada sobre seu rosto. A porta se abriu e Peter passou voando, fazendo o castelo tremer ao bater a porta do dormitório, mesmo que os Marotos estivessem logo atrás. – Acho que temos mais problemas...

Jonh, James, Sirius e Remus se acomodaram; suspirando pesadamente.

-Vão falar o que aconteceu com o Mickey ou vamos ter que descobrir? – Giovana disse monotonamente.

Sirius a olhou com os olhos em riste.

-Porque você não pergunta para o Summers? – Ele disse grosso.

-Porque o Will não conhece o Peter para me dizer o porquê dele estar _tããão_ depressivo. – Ela disse com ar divertido.

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo de forma venenosa.

-Tá bom. Vamos dizer que ninguém sabe o porquê do Rabicho estar depressivo. – Remus girou os olhos, enquanto deixava Letícia afundar o rosto em seu peitoral. O tremor tão conhecido e agradável que vinha com o toque dela trazia agora uma lembrança desagradável...

-Ai Merlin! – Giovana exclamou. – Eu sei o que aconteceu!

-Então fala criatura! – James, até agora quieto, reclamou.

-Peter e Luiza estavam tendo um caso! – Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Jonh se moveu desconfortável.

Um silêncio pensativo pesou sobre a sala.

-Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas a Princesa tem razão. – Sirius disse com os olhos arregalados.

-Mas porque a Luiza? Como você sabe, quero dizer, que eles dois estão tendo um caso? Porque para mim não está fazendo sentido nenhum! – James disse apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Porque a Luiza veio chorando para o dormitório e não quis dizer o que tinha acontecido. **_(N/A: Meu deus, quanto "Porque"!!)_**

-Isso tá saindo do controle... – Sirius lamentou. – O Pontas já era laçado pela ruiva a muito tempo, Jonh tá de compromisso, o Aluado tá praticamente do mesmo jeito, – Remus corou e Letícia riu. – Peter está nessa confusão toda e eu... – Ele se interrompeu quando percebeu olhares esperançosos de todos os presentes, e um malicioso.

-Você o que, Sirius? – Giovana se debruçou no braço do Maroto.

-E eu continuo _solteiríssimo_ da silva! Com licença... – Ele saiu rapidamente, deixando Giovana quase que explodindo.

_**xXx**_

Luiza matou as aulas do dia seguinte, e não quis nem saber de ir a Hogsmead. Vittoria foi interrogada pelas amigas, mas não contou sequer uma palavra sobre a Baixinha. Enquanto ela e Letícia foram a Hogsmead, as outras duas ficaram no castelo para cuidar de Luiza e aproveitar para estudar um pouco.

-Frio? – Jonh perguntou para a namorada, que abraçava o próprio corpo.

-Não... – Ela disse. Mas se deixou abraçar mesmo assim, afundando o rosto do peito de Jonh.

-O que houve? – Ele enrolou uma mecha encaracolada em seu dedo. – Preocupada?

-Sim...

-Luiza?

-Sim...

-Ok, quer parar de me responder com monossílabos? – Ele perguntou divertido.

-Não... – Ela riu. – É, estou preocupada com ela sim. Ficou trancada no quarto, não comeu e não falou nada. – Ela suspirou

Ele suspirou também.

-Peter não está melhor, está? – Ela chutou e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Ele está quase que pior. Nos pergunta se ela e Regulus já voltaram toda vez que voltamos para o dormitório. – Ele baixou os olhos. – É deprimente e preocupante.

Ela abraçou a cintura do loiro e ele sorriu levemente. Queria que os amigos pudessem ser felizes como ele era. Era tão... _Gratificante_ ter a pessoa amada a seu lado. Ele olhou para baixo, encarando os olhos curiosos de Vittoria.

-Que foi? – Ela perguntou.

Ele riu.

-Queria que todos os Marotos se acertassem com as respectivas Ladies, assim teríamos paz.

-É. – Ela concordou.

-Mas bem que vocês podiam ser menos teimosas, sabe? – Ele brincou. – Facilitaria e muito.

-Mas daí não seríamos Ladies.

Ela sorriu e correu a frente, fazendo o Maroto persegui-la. Os dois correram pela estrada de Hogsmead, chegando ao povoado, exaustos. Remus e Letícia esperavam em um banco, já comendo barras de chocolate da Dedos-De-Mel. Assim que se aproximaram, Letícia puxou a morena para ir atrás dos vestidos. Elas se despediram dos Marotos, deixando-os para trás.

Remus riu.

-Fiz alguma coisa? – Jonh perguntou confuso.

-Você está com o mesmo sorriso bobo que o Pontas quando conseguia beijar a Lily. – Ele sorriu maroto.

Jonh deu de ombros.

-Porque não deveria? Eu tenho quatro melhores amigos, uma namorada perfeita, é meu ultimo ano e vamos acabar com os Sonserinos na Guerra. Podia ser melhor?

Lupin baixou o olhar, sem responder. Uma brisa gelada passou pelos dois.

-Eu nunca vou poder ter isso.

Jonh enrugou a testa.

-Como assim? Você tem a Letícia, e estão praticamente juntos! – Ele reclamou.

-Esse é o problema, Jonh. – Remus o encarou de forma depressiva. – Eu não posso tê-la. Não mais.

Jonh enrijeceu.

-Você não se atreva a dizer...

-Que preciso afastá-la antes que algo aconteça. – Remus completou, antes de um soco lhe acertar o queixo. – DENT!

O Loiro tinha um dedo apontado acusadoramente para Remus, a expressão impassível.

-Você não escolheu ser o que é, Lupin. Você é exatamente o que _eu_ sou. **HUMANO**. Então para de se fazer de idiota e aproveita o que estão te jogando no colo! Letícia é uma Ladie, mas não é aquilo que pensávamos que fosse. Ela é uma das pessoas mais gentis que eu já conheci, e ela te adora. Portanto escuta o que eu estou dizendo: Você não é esse monstro. Você é Remus Lupin, um dos meus quatro melhores amigos, e eu não vou deixar você sofrer novamente, deu para entender?

-Você não entende. – Foi o que Remus disse, levantando-se. – Eu a amo. E morreria se algo acontecesse a ela, principalmente se eu soubesse que eu fui a causa.

-Há. – Jonh riu cínico. – Eu acho que fiz aquele discurso para nada então. Se você quer fixar sozinho pelo resto da vida, Remus, que fique. Mas a Letícia? Você vai machucá-la tanto, que vai ser muito pior do que se você a tivesse machucado como Lobisomem. Vai quebrar o coração dela.

O Grifinório engoliu em seco.

-Ela vai ter uma vida. E eu não faço parte dela.

O loiro balançou a cabeça inconformado, e deu as costas ao amigo.

Mais problemas.

_**xXx**_

-Remus vai me chutar. – Letícia comentou, examinando uma arara de vestidos, de costas para a amiga.

Vittoria paralisou.

-Como é?

-Bom, não tinha exatamente _o que_ chutar, mas ainda sim. – Ela deu de ombros, deixando o cabelo cobrir a face.

-Espera. Você não está nem ligando? – Vittoria perguntou, se aproximando.

Letícia levantou o rosto, com os olhos marejados.

-É contra as regras sofrer por alguém inferior. – Ela disse, limpando o rosto.

Vittoria puxou a amiga para um abraço.

-Amar não é inferior. – Ela acariciou os cabelos castanho-avermelhados, enquanto Letícia largava o vestido que segurava no chão, soluçando baixinho.

-Eu não sei o que fiz de errado... – Ela chiou.

-Você não fez nada. – A morena fez aparecer um lencinho e entregou a amiga. – Tem certeza do que disse?

Ela fez que sim, secando as lágrimas.

-Ele anda estranho, calado. Mal fala comigo, e mal se aproxima. Antes de vocês chegarem, ele não tinha dito nada a não ser "_Que sabor você quer?_", quando fomos a Dedos-De-Mel. – Ela zombou.

-Ele deve ter os motivos dele; sabe como os homens são... - Vittoria disse, tentando alegrar Letícia.

Ela concordou, se recompondo.

-Bom, vamos aos vestidos. – Ela disse, tentando parecer animada, mas falhando miseravelmente.

_**xXx**_

Will chutou um pedra, enquanto sorria, olhando para céu levemente nublado.

-Então, vai tentar é? – Caleb riu, andando ao lado do amigo.

-O que? – Ele o fitou risonho. Estava assim a um bom tempo.

-Giovana Morsen. – Caleb virou um esquina, indo em direção ao Três Vassouras.

Will aumentou seu sorriso.

-Achei que seus negócios eram com a Handel. – Ele provocou e Caleb fechou a cara. – Qual é, Caleb? Você tem que esquecer a garota. Segue sua vida.

-Não. – Ele teimou. – Se eu não a esqueci depois de tanto tempo, é porque não tenho que esquecer. Mas, isso não vem ao caso. Sirius vai ter um concorrente certo? – Ele brincou e abriu a porta do bar com um ombro, enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha para Will.

-Sirius está a fim dela? Há, isso não é competição. – Ele acenou para alguém sem tirar o sorriso superior do rosto. – É massacre.

Os dois se jogaram em uma mesa e pediram suas bebidas, pendurando os casacos nas cadeiras de madeira gasta. Os dois copos de cerveja amanteigada chegaram e Caleb tomou um gole antes de rebater.

-Sirius tem fama de pegador em Hogwarts. Não vai ser tão fácil assim; Will, meu caro.

-Duvido. Giovana é... – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. – Uma tentação, e é uma Ladie. É muita areia pro fusquinha do Black. – Ele brincou.

Caleb deu de ombros.

-Você fala como se ela já fosse sua.

-Ela já é. – Ele tomou um gole.

Caleb fez uma pausa, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa antes de rir baixo e olhar o moreno.

-Você viu o colar que ela sempre usa? – Ele assentiu. – Foi o Sirius que deu.

Will abriu a boca, mas demorou alguns segundos para começar a rir.

-O pivete até que leva jeito...

Ele tomou outro gole, dessa vez mais longo.

-Que vai fazer então? – Caleb perguntou curioso.

-Substituir, acho. – Ele tirou uma nota do bolso da jaqueta e deixou na mesa, puxando o outro. – Vamos às compras, Danforth.

_**xXx**_

Lily virou a página de seu livro, encostada de forma relaxada em uma das poltronas da Sala Comunal. Luiza e Giovana estavam no quarto; a loira escutando as lamúrias da baixinha. Coitada. Da Luiza, queria dizer. Devia ser complicado ter que decidir o que fazer com Regulus, Caleb e com Peter – se a teoria de Giovana estivesse correta.

Mas, por mais egoísta que parecesse, ela não conseguia se importar totalmente com os problemas da amiga. Os seus eram mais do que necessários, já que James não se importava mais com ela. Bom, se ele se importava, não demonstrava isso. Na verdade, uma sensação de culpa em seu estômago dizia que sim... Quantas vezes James já tinha dado a crer que realmente gostava dela, e mesmo assim ela teimava em recusar?

James era bom demais para ela, por isso, em sua opinião, ele ligava mais para a vingança contra Bellatrix do que realmente para a afeição que começava a surgir em Lily. Ela estava tentando se conformar disso a algum tempo, mas o modo como as coisas estavam correndo, só dificultava.

Ela fechou o livro, colocando-o no chão e largando a cabeça preguiçosamente no encosto da poltrona vermelha.

-Quantos problemas... – Ela suspirou. Realmente ela era a maluca complicada que as amigas intitularam. Ela riu levemente. **_(N/A: XD A Lucianne do Good Girls Don't (Madame Baggio) fl isso da Lily, chorei de rir shausha)_**

-Adoro quando você ri... – James sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto um arrepio forte subiu por sua coluna. – Mas você é muito teimosa, _Evans_.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda sem encará-lo.

-Essa é a primeira vez que você me chama de Evans, _Potter_.

-As coisas mudam. – Ele falou calmo. – Tudo muda.

Ele deu a volta na poltrona e sentou-se no braço da mesma.

-Nem tudo muda. – Ela disse fechando os olhos por um minuto.

Ele manteve o silêncio, apenas olhando a Grifinória. Os cabelos ruivos, soltos e divididos, caindo sobre os ombros; às bochechas naturalmente coradas. Os olhos esmeralda se abriram lentamente, brilhantes.

-Perdeu alguma coisa, Potter? – Ela perguntou brincalhona.

-Perdi. – Ele concordou para a surpresa da garota. – Perdi uma chance de mostrar para uma certa pessoa que eu nunca vou abandoná-la e que vou protegê-la. Mas exagerei em protegê-la, e me distrai com uma vingança que depois percebi não significar absolutamente nada.

Ela se remexeu no lugar, desconfortável e intrigada. Esperançosa, talvez.

-Do que você está falando?

-Que eu não preciso de uma vingança idiota para provar que posso te proteger, que estou disposto a tudo por você, Lily. Eu percebi que certas ações valem mais do que palavras, para pessoas comuns. Mas já que você nunca foi uma pessoa comum, palavras às vezes são necessárias. – Ele sustentou o olhar da ruiva, penetrante.

-James... – Ela sussurrou. Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido.

-Eu não vou mais perder chances, Lílian. – Ele disse rouco.

Ele afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos de Lily, aproximando mais os rostos. Ela sentiu o hálito quente do Maroto lhe acariciar a face e desejava que ele acabasse logo com isso.

Ele beijou sua bochecha ternamente.

-E vou fazer de tudo para que palavras sejam o suficiente para você. Porque eu também quero ouvir palavras. – Ele riu maliciosamente. – E... Eu sempre me considerei masoquista mesmo. Não vai fazer muita diferença me machucar mais um pouquinho, porque eu também não pretendo desistir tão rápido. **_(N/A: Mels Deuses se um hot super hot desse se declarasse desse jeito pra mim, eu casava shauhsua)_**

Ele se levantou e entrou no quarto. Lily olhava fixamente para o nada, em choque.

-Nós. Estamos. Perdidas. – Ela concluiu, rolando a cabeça para baixo e soltando um longo suspiro.

_**xXx**_

-Bom, pelo jeito você foi laçado de vez, hein Pontas? – Peter perguntou sem humor, sentado na ponta da própria cama.

James olhou o amigo com leve preocupação.

-Você não pode me provocar, Rabicho. – Ele aconselhou. – Está mais laçado que eu.

O loiro **_(N/A: É, ele tem cabelo loiro escuro certo?)_** largou a cabeça para baixo, voltando a seu estado depressivo total. James girou os olhos, se aproximando e se ajoelhando em frente ao amigo.

-Você precisa superar isso, cara. Eu sei que a Luiza vale tanto a pena para você quanto a Lily para mim, mas isso está fora do controle. Vocês dois, aliás.

Peter o olhou, confuso.

-O que quer dizer?

-Ela está do mesmo jeito, seu idiota. Não sai do quarto e a Giovana e a Lily estão enlouquecendo. Se você enlouquecer minha futura esposa também, te mato ouviu bem? – Ele brincou, mas voltou a expressão sincera de antes. – Vocês dois são imbecis completos, e se gostam de verdade, por mais bizarro que pareça. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas, depois dessa briga terrivelmente sem sentido, não acho que nenhum dos dois devia continuar sofrendo desse modo. Porque eu e Lily vamos querer os dois como padrinho e madrinha do nosso casamento, e não quero os dois chorando antes do aceito. E nem seria por causa da emoção! – Ele reclamou, e riu quando Peter sorriu.

-Que acha que eu devo fazer?

-Volte a sair com a Peace. Melhor do que ficar sozinho e depressivo.

-Adorei o apoio James. – Peter girou os olhos.

-Nossa, minha presença é mágica! Você já está sendo cínico novamente. – O de óculos brincou.

Peter passou um braço pelos ombros de James.

-Obrigado, cara. Só espero que de certo. É _muito_ difícil.

-Eu sei como é, tentar esquecer uma delas. – James refletiu. – Mas eu sou masoquista e não tenho vida, o que não é seu caso.

Peter se jogou para trás, fitando o teto de sua cama.

-Uma Ladie é uma Ladie. E Marotos devem ser fortes. – Ele recitou. – Mas todos nós caímos na rede dessas aí.

James suspirou e riu levemente.

-Não se esqueça que elas também caíram na nossa rede, Pete. – Ele piscou e se jogou em sua cama, duas de distancia de Peter. Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. – Mas agora me considere morto e me ignore, porque tenho trabalho a fazer.

_**xXx**_

Letícia e Vittoria voltaram até a praça com os braços cheios de sacolas, mas não encontraram nem Jonh nem Remus. Passaram algum tempo andando e decidiram beber alguma coisa no Três Vassouras antes de voltar ao castelo.

-Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – Letícia pediu a Madame Rosmerta.

-A minha sem espuma, obrigada. – Vittoria acrescentou, sem prestar muita atenção. Assim que a mulher saiu, ela se inclinou sobre a mesa. – Desculpe, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar no negocio do Remus te dar o fora.

-Por quê? É tão difícil assim de acreditar? – Letícia riu.

-É, pior que é. Vocês são lindos junto; só alguma coisa estando extremamente errada para dar tudo tão...

-Errado?

-Isso. – Ela apoiou a cabeça na mão. – É errado até demais.

-Remus é o cara mais gentil do mundo; se ele quer terminar, ele tem seus motivos. Não, espera, não tem o que terminar. – Ela se lembrou girando os olhos.

Vittoria bufou, antes de sorrir para Madame Rosmerta que trazia as bebidas e tentava inutilmente entender a conversa das duas.

-É melhor que esses motivos sejam bons.

-Olá, vocês duas. – Matt e Shane cumprimentaram, passando pela mesa. – A gente se vê na festa. – Shane prometeu com um sorriso educado.

As duas retribuíram com acenos de cabeça. Depois que terminaram as bebidas, saíram para a rua novamente.

Vittoria checou o relógio de pulso.

-São 16h00min... Temos que voltar logo.

-Sim senhora, mamãe. – A outra brincou. – Agora vamos aos _sapatos_.

-_Sapatos_? – Vittoria chiou.

-**Sapatos**. – Letícia disse puxando-a. – Anda logo!

_**xXx**_

Quando o relógio marcava 19h00min, os corredores começaram a esvaziar. Todos se dirigiram para seus quartos, se preparando para a festa. A partir das 20h30min, o Salão estava parcialmente cheio.

O teto mostrava uma noite clara, cheia de estrelas e a lua escondida por poucas nuvens cinza no céu anil. As mesas redondas e grandes para dez pessoas estavam cobertas por toalhas perola até o chão, e no centro de cada uma um vaso de ouro comprido com uma orquídea branca em cada.

A pista de dança ficava mais para o fundo do salão e não havia DJ. Ao invés disso, um pequeno grupo de músicos estava reunido ao lado da pista circular, tocando músicas clássicas baixinho.

Peter já bebia, sentado a mesa destinada aos Marotos e as Lion Ladies. Usava um terno preto; camisa social vermelha; gravata preta e sapatos sociais combinando. **_(N/A: Já que a minha imaginação tem limites, que fique registrado que as roupas dos Marotos são as mesmas na Festa de Gala e no Baile de mascaras. Porque roupa de homem é beem difícil de diferenciar sabe?)_**

Os outros circulavam pelo Salão junto das meninas, enquanto ele tinha que ficar se perguntando onde Luiza estava. Porque ela não tinha descido junto das amigas. Tinha pedido para as quatro irem na frente, que ela ia mais tarde.

Ele tinha seguido o conselho de James e voltado a sair com Katie, que estava na mesa da Sonserina, conversando com Bella e os outros. Estava linda, claro. Usando um longo vestido branco perolado de alça única, jóias prateadas e sapatos de salto no mesmo tom. Apesar de todo o conjunto deixá-la mais pálida do que nunca, ela estava deslumbrante. Mas ele não conseguia se sentir bem ao lado da Sonserina. Não do jeito que se sentia ao lado de uma certa Goleira temperamental...

-Ei, Peter, sai daí cara! – Sirius chamou, indo para perto do amigo e puxando Giovana consigo. Ele e ela conversavam com Caleb e Will – para desconforto de Sirius – enquanto Matt e Shane dançavam com algumas das dezenas de garotas que estavam fascinadas pelos quatro.

O moreno estava quase que inteiro de preto, salvo a gravata branca. Já Giovana, usava um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia creme até acima dos joelhos, levemente cheio, com algumas flores costuradas em prata e uma faixa delicada também prateada amarrada abaixo dos seios davam a ela o típico ar de inocência não-digna. O colar de cristal de gelo fazia conjunto com os brincos prateados em forma de flor, grudados, e com a sandália de salto prateada. Os cabelos loiros escuros caiam em ondas preguiçosas pelas costas desnudas. **_(N/A: Os vestidos podem parecer severamente diferentes de como realmente são okss? Deixa chegar ao Floreios.)_**

-Estou cansado, Sirius. Deixa-me em paz e vai se divertir. – Ele sorriu, tentando ser gentil.

-Você que sabe. – Sirius deu de ombros.

-Anda, _Black_. – Giovana provocou. – Eu estou de saltos e não estou reclamando, o Peter deve realmente estar com sono.

-Você manda, Princesa. – Ele piscou para Peter e saiu.

Ah, aquele ali era outro que não ia demorar a se tocar que estava caído por uma das cinco tentações Grifinórias...

James tinha vindo sozinho, mesmo que Lily estivesse sem parar também. O choque dela com o que o Maroto tinha declarado à tarde ainda era presente. A ruiva usava um vestido até o joelho de veludo verde escuro, com alças de brilhantes presas no pescoço que vinham do centro do decote. Os sapatos altos de cetim também verde combinavam com o vestido e o cabelo ruivo contrastava lindamente com tudo o mais. Os brincos compridos de brilhantes quase sumiam no cabelo solto, com uma única mecha presa por um grampo que terminava em strass.

Já James usava um terno azul marinho; camisa social branca; gravata azul marinha e sapatos sociais pretos e olhava para a garota de dois em dois segundos. Peter rolou os olhos, quando James fechou o punho quando um Sextanista qualquer passou olhando a ruiva se cima a baixo e assobiou. Realmente elas sabiam como enfeitiçar alguém.

Exemplo: Jonh e Vittoria não se desgrudavam nem por um segundo. A morena vestia um lindo vestido até o joelho, lilás na saia e roxo no busto com alças bordadas com pedras. Sandálias de salto prateadas nos pés; um brinco grudado de ametista e cabelos presos com uma fivela prata. O loiro e ela dançavam agarrados em meio a alguns beijos carinhosos. Jonh usava um terno preto; camisa preta social; gravata verde escura e sapatos sociais pretos.

Sussurros baixos, risinhos ocasionais, mais beijos... Como ele sabia que ele também queria aquilo. Só que com Luiza, obviamente. Ele também sabia que se a visse com Regulus novamente, seria a pior coisa de sua vida toda. E agora ele entendia o próprio Regulus! Teria ficado desesperado vendo-a com outro, mas saber que ela estava furiosa por sua causa e saber que ela chorara por sua causa era terrivelmente doloroso. Perdão, era uma coisa que ele também queria.

-Ele está mal mesmo certo? – Letícia perguntou a Remus, sem olhá-lo.

-Nem imagina o quanto. – Ele respondeu estrangulado. Aquela tensão o estava matando. Letícia estava tão... Ciente! Como poderia ser isso? Tão gelada, séria.

E tão linda. O vestido de ceda azul petróleo drapeado abraçava o corpo da Grifinória lindamente, e o decote tomara-que-caia era acentuado pela fina faixa acobreada abaixo dos seios. Sandálias também cor de cobre nos pés; uma delicada gargantilha de pingentes caramelo, combinando com os brincos; olhos contornados fortemente em preto e esfumaçados na mesma cor; lábios contornados em um marrom levemente dourado e os cabelos lisos e soltos.

-Remus? – Ela chamou.

-Sim? – Ele balançou a cabeça para se livrar do transe.

-Precisamos conversar. – Ele engoliu em seco e ajeito a gravata dourada metálica. Usava terno preto, camisa preta e sapatos sociais da mesma cor. **_(N/A: Sabe aquelas gravatas meio metálicas né? Pode parecer estranho, mas tem que combinar para o Baile também...)_**

-Pode dizer.

Ela se virou para ele, encarando o loiro com olhos verdes inacreditavelmente ferventes.

-Quero a verdade. _Toda_ a verdade.

_**xXx**_

-Temos um anuncio a fazer. – Amos disse ao microfone. – Um... Amigo meu, pediu para que todos ficassem sabendo que ele está engajado com um pessoa _bem_ especial. – Ele recitou espiando em um cartão. Pelo jeito, não eram _tão_ amigos assim.

O Salão todo estava fixado em Amos, inclusive as Ladies e os Marotos. Letícia e Remus tinham parado na porta para o jardim, apenas para tentar entender o que acontecia.

-Batam palmas para o mais novo casal da Realeza: Regulus Black e Luiza Handel! – Os alunos aplaudiram com educação, quando Diggory apontou para a porta do Salão para onde todos olharam.

Luiza entrou de braços dados com Regulus, que sorria absurdamente. A Grifinória usava um belíssimo vestido até os joelhos, tomara-que-caia, de tecido leve em um mistura de lavanda e rosa-claro. O detalhe abaixo do busto era em prata envelhecida; flores delicadas que contornavam até atrás. O busto era levemente franzido e continuava até um pouco abaixo do detalhe. Usava sandálias também de prata envelhecida, brincos grudados combinado e um lindo colar de uma pedra transparente, envolta por uma serpente – presente do Sonserino, provavelmente. Os cabelos estavam ondulados e a maquiagem leve com um batom quase transparente destacavam um brilho diferente em seu rosto. _Felicidade_?

-E agora uma apresentação de uma das próprias Lion Ladies vai homenagear o casal. – Ele fez sinal para uma Giovana assustada subir ao palco. Na verdade, todos os Marotos e as meninas pareciam em choque; Remus olhava para Peter, que parecia ter virado um fantasma.

-Você vai se apresentar? – Cochichou Sirius, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Vou. Um favor ao Jack. – Ela provavelmente diria aquilo com malicia, mas estava chocada demais com Luiza. Ela agora estava sentada comportadamente a mesa dos Lordes Sonserinos com Regulus, parecendo um copia de Narcisa; sem expressão alguma. Como toda Sonserina.

A loira subiu ao palco e se sentou ao piano recém aparecido, tentando ficar calma e não errar nenhuma nota. Ela murmurou um feitiço para aumentar o volume da voz e fez sinal para os músicos, e um deles começou a tocar um violão calmamente, num ritmo inebriante. **_(N/A: Ok, essa música não deve ter porcaria nenhuma de piano, mas IGNOREM beleza? É Once In Every Lifetime, da Jem.)_**

_**It's time to move out of the darkness  
Use what you feel inside  
Your faith alone will guide you  
Feel the turning tight**_

A voz aveludada da Grifinória contagiou todo o Salão. Ninguém dançava, ninguém se movia, paralisados pela beleza de Giovana. Era quase angelical, tanto sua aparência quanto sua voz, e Sirius, como todos, não conseguiu tirar os olhos da garota. Então ele _percebeu_.

_**It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scare  
Keep believing **_

**I know you know  
Deep inside  
That your time has come?**

A necessidade que ele sentia de tê-la por perto, o medo de perdê-la, o ciúmes descontrolado, o arrepio quando qualquer parte de seu corpo tinha contado com a pele dela; tudo indicava uma só coisa. E ele não tinha percebido isso... _Como_?

_**Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move the mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come so far?  
From home?  
**_

Devia ser o ser mais desatento do mundo! Claro que ele estava distraído demais com seu verdadeiro objetivo, mas não perceber como seu coração batia mais rápido e ele _corava_ quando ela sorria ou estava por perto? Com certeza os amigos tinham percebido, já que ele sorria feito um débil perto dela, mas como _ele_ não conseguiu?

_**Trust in your path you've been chosen  
Become your destiny  
Lead and they Will follow you  
Your truth Will set you free**  
_

Ele olhou para a garota no palco... Não, ele olhou para a mulher no palco, correndo os dedos longos e delicados sobre as teclas brancas. Os dedos pintados de vermelho-sangue mal pareciam tocar, tal qual eram a tranqüilidade e naturalidade com que ela tocava. Os olhos azuis corriam pela partitura, cantando a música escolhida com adoração e um sorriso delicioso nos lábios finos e convidativos.

_**It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scare  
Keep believing **_

**I know you know  
Deep inside  
That your time has come?**

Os violinos tocavam melodiosos junto de uma flauta doce, mas a voz de Giovana era que matinha a platéia hipnotizada. Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos, enquanto cantava o refrão novamente.

_**Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move the mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come so far?  
From home?**_

A flauta soou novamente junto do violão, com um crescendo de outro instrumento desconhecido. Sirius começou a abrir os lábios em um sorriso tímido, que acompanhava a voz da Lion Ladie que tinha roubado seu coração.

_**Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move the mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come so far?  
From home?**_

Ela terminou a música, largando as mãos no colo em meio ao estrondoso aplauso. Jack subiu ao palco para lhe oferecer a mão para levantá-la e levar Giovana a frente do palco para os agradecimentos. Um ajuda desnecessária, mas Sirius não conseguiu sentir ciúmes, só um calor insuportável junto de um orgulho gigante.

Ela agradeceu ao publico e desceu do palco ao lado do Lufano, que deu um beijo em sua bochecha e logo depois um abraço demorado.

Giovana riu, e Sirius pode escutar o riso delicado e melodioso mesmo em meio a tantas pessoas. Ele foi até ela segurando duas taças de champagne e assoprou em seu ouvido.

-Meus parabéns Princesinha.

Ela se virou para ele, tentando parecer brava, mas sem êxito. A excitação era tanta que ela não conteve outro sorriso seguido de outro riso.

-Obrigada, Sirius. – Ela aceitou a bebida e tomou um gole rápido. – Meu deus, eu estava com tanto medo de que errasse e ninguém gostasse!

-Como alguém ousaria não gostar de você?

-Ah, para! Sério, eu estava extremamente nervosa. Principalmente quando ficou aquele silencio infernal e eu não podia ficar olhando para ver como me sai, se não eu ia errar.

-Mas você fechou os olhos e quase começou a rir. – Ele provocou.

-Foi porque eu arrisquei e olhei para o começinho do placo e... E eu vi você. – Ela o encarou. – E, pela sua cara, achei que estivesse odiando. Porque parecia que tinha visto um fantasma! Então eu não pude deixar de rir. Quando terminei e vieram aquele monte de aplausos, fiquei com vontade de pular e gritar.

Ele a olhou extasiado.

-Quer dar uma volta? Alguma coisa me diz que as coisas vão esquentar por aqui. – Ele indicou Peter, branco, bebendo como um louco e fuzilando o casal Black dançando.

-Pode crer. – Ela aceitou o braço do moreno. – Ela é pior do que eu quando sou contrariada, mas alguma coisa me diz que não é ela que vai explodir...

_**xXx**_

Luiza ficou em silêncio durante todo o tempo em que passava na mesa da Realeza Sonserina. Samantha estava levemente emburrada, pois Severus estava acompanhado. Por _Narcisa Black_. Sim, digamos que nossa Rainha do Ciúmes reverteu a situação e jogou a coroa para um Lucius Malfoy que estava prestes a quebrar o copo de champanhe em suas mãos. Ele não fica bonitinho quando está vermelho?

Bella estava bebendo todas, como se fosse água – claro que, para ela, é. Sem acompanhante em seu apertado vestido preto tomara-que-caia, ela mordia o lábio inferior toda vez que Vicky se agarrava em um dos braços musculosos de Will. Ela mais parecia uma daquelas mulheres que se vestem de fada nos aniversários de criancinhas. O vestido cheio ia até acima do joelho, em camadas de tecidos diferentes em tons de rosa dégradé: Do clarinho ao berrante. Este também era tomara-que-caia, com renda saindo do decote e alças curtas e soltas. Strass estava espalhado na base do corpete e usava sapatos prateados com pedras Pink, piorando ainda mais o visual. **_(N/A: Acho que gosto de ver a Vicky como minha própria Pansy... Pena que ela ganhou o nome de uma das minhas melhores amigas, que não é nem um pouco assim =/ Ela acabou virando essa bailarina purpurinada por acidente, mas estava faltando esse elemento patricinha de berverly hills na fic certo?)_**

Gabriel estava em silêncio, parecendo estar em dor. Quem disse que os ouvidos não estavam prestes a sangrar? _E_, pensou Luiza, _quem estaria feliz depois de perder a amante numero 15 para Remus Lupin?_ Ela só pensava nesse tipo de coisa. O mundinho dos Sonserinos podia ser muuito intrigante. Narcisa estava usando Severus para fazer ciúmes em Lucius – o que estava funcionando – que só estava ajudando pela _remota_ chance de fazer o mesmo com Lily. Samantha estava remoída por causa disso, já que tinha uma queda por ele. Gabriel parecia ter feito uma grande descoberta: Um fora machuca e só serve para fazer você sentir mais falta da pessoa que o aplicou, levando-o a segunda descoberta: Ele tem um coração. E um beem mole, pelo jeito. Bella parecia estar em uma situação parecida já que respirou realmente fundo quando Will e Vicky saíram para a pista. Mas é claro que nossa Vicky apelou para o senso de auto- preservação dele. Que drama...

-Reg? – Chamou ela. – Vou pegar mais bebida, quer também?

O rapaz sorriu radiante e concordou, achando lindo como ele estava com Luiza novamente. _Coitadinho_.

Ela se levantou e foi tentar localizar algum garçom com mais uma taça de vidro trabalhado. Cortesia da conta bancaria dos playboys da Lufa-Lufa. Um deles passou e ela rapidamente agarrou duas taças cheias do liquido borbulhante. Assim que ela chegou à mesa e se sentou, Katie – que tinha saído pouco depois de Luiza – chegou com sua companhia da noite. Peter.

-Kate, você não pode ficar trazendo esse tipo de gente para cá. – Lucius disse com os olhos vermelhos, por tanto champanhe provavelmente batizado com uma generosa quantidade de Whisky de fogo.

-E a Srta. Boa menina é o que? – Ela indicou Luiza com desrespeito.

-Se sentindo ameaçada, querida? – Luiza sibilou, como uma verdadeira Sonserina, percebeu Peter. Mas tudo o que ela queria era não deixar aparente o seu próprio desconforto com a presença do loiro.

-É por isso que ela pode ficar. – Will riu. – Ela sabe se portar.

-Vocês são nojentos...

-Katie, esqueça isso. – Pettigrew passou um braço pela cintura da loira, passando os dedos pelo tecido do vestido. – Vamos lá para fora.

Luiza sentiu um calor desconfortável e tomou outro gole da bebida. Aquilo não ia prestar.

_**xXx**_

Giovana e Sirius passeavam pela margem do lago. Ela contava a ele como, na sua infância, em dias como aquele, ela confundia o lago de sua casa com o céu. Certa vez tentou tocar uma suposta estrela e quase se afogou.

-Meu irmão me salvou. – Contou ela.

-São bem chegados?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Ele está fazendo um curso avançado de Inomináveis no Japão. Os de lá são os melhores. – Ela explicou. – Mas ele sempre me visita.

-Queria que eu e meu irmão fossemos assim. – Ele desviou o rosto. Os dois pararam perto da orla da floresta.

-Eu nunca entendi vocês dois. – Ela admitiu.

-Regulus tem obsessão pela nossa família e toda essa nóia de sangue-puro. – Ela disse dando os ombros como se não desse a mínima. – Quando sai de casa, as coisas pioraram. Com as Realezas então...

-Deve ser bem difícil para você.

-Ver meu irmão se autodestruir? É, é sim. – Ele riu sem humor nenhum.

-Acho que as coisas podem melhorar, se ele souber que você realmente se importa. Sabe como é, _diálogo_.

-Gi, isso é coisa de menina. – Ele zombou.

-Não é! É um jeito simples de evitar que seu irmão se afaste de vez.

-Tá, eu vou tentar, mas não fique brava comigo, não quero brigar. – Ele estendeu a mão para ela, pedindo para voltarem a andar. Ela pegou a mão dele e deixou-o acariciar as costas das suas. – Me conte um segredo seu.

-Segredo? – Ela pensou.

-É, quero saber alguma coisa sobre você.

-Uma ajuda? – Ela pediu.

-Hum... Vejamos... Há! Seu maior medo. – Ela pareceu relutar. – Vamos, eu juro que não conto a ninguém.

Ela suspirou e sentou em uma pedra grande o suficiente para os dois.

-Bom, eu morro de medo de.. Ah! Uma cobra! – Ela apontou para uma fina cobra verde a um metro dos dois.

-Cobra d'água, não faz mal a uma mosca. – Ele a tranqüilizou. – Vamos, não tente mudar de assunto.

-Ah, ok... Morro de medo de aranhas. **_(N/A: lol Rony²)_**– Ela admitiu. – Quando eu tinha seis anos, eu passava as férias na casa da minha avó. A casa é velha, mas é grande e eu amo aquele lugar; por isso penso que quando eu tiver minha própria casa, vai ser no campo. Meu quarto ficava no ultimo andar e tinha uma passagem para o sótão. Uma noite, eu resolvi entrar e ver o que tanto tinha ali. Assim que entrei tinha uma gigantesca teia de aranha bloqueando a passagem e eu não vi. Entrei nela e fiquei em pânico. Logo, mais e mais aranhas começaram a surgir de todos os lugares; subindo por mim. Estava tudo escuro, o que piorava ainda mais. Eu gritei e gritei, mas ninguém aparecia e elas picavam todo o meu corpo. Então meu avô finalmente ouviu e me tirou de lá.

O moreno ficou em silencio.

-Uou, até eu ficaria apavorado até os ossos. – Ele se aproximou mais dela e deixou a cabeça pender. – Mas eu protejo você, Princesinha.

Ela bateu seu ombro no dele e gargalhou.

-Sabe, eu sempre quis saber o porquê desse apelido; Princesinha de Gelo. Sou tão horrível assim?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para cima.

-Você... Era. Agora é só minha princesinha. Você sempre foi conhecida como a mimada filha caçula dos Morsen, então para mim você era a Princesa das cinco Ladies.

-Olha só! Você achou meu apelido de Marota! – Ela disse alegre.

-Hey, para ser uma marota tem que ter muito mais que um apelido, sabe?

-Então me diga o que tenho de fazer. – Giovana deu de ombros, parecendo mais adorável do que nunca.

-Hum... Precisamos de uma prova para você, Princesa.

-Então escolha uma com os outros Marotos, Almofadinhas. Eu agüento qualquer coisa.

-Qualquer coisa? – Ele riu.

-Isso mesmo.

Sirius se virou para ela, com os olhos cinza mais azuis claros como nunca estiveram.

-Me beije.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Sirius...

-Então deixa que eu faço isso. – Ele avançou para ela, deixando seus lábios se tocarem como uma delicadeza incomum. A língua faminta do moreno deslizou por entre seus lábios, pedindo passagem para os dela. E ela permitiu, como nunca achou que faria.

Os braços finos tomaram vida própria, e se jogaram no pescoço do moreno com tanta ferocidade que Sirius não se controlou mais e jogou a delicadeza para o espaço. As línguas brigavam entre os lábios dos dois, enquanto as mãos de Giovana puxavam as madeixas pretas e curtas deliciosamente enquanto as mãos de Sirius puxavam-na para seu colo. As costas nuas da loira brilhavam pelo suor, mas ela não ligava à mínima.

Ela estava beijando Sirius Black e estava adorando cada segundo.

-VOCÊ É RIDÍCULO! – Ela escutou.

O casal se separou e Sirius ajudou Giovana a descer de seu colo para o chão, a tempo de ver Letícia marchar aos prantos para dentro do castelo.

-LETÍCIA! – Remus gritou, aparecendo por trás da árvore em que os dois provavelmente estavam, a vários metros de Sirius e Giovana. – ME ESCUTE! LETÍCIA!

-Ai caramba. – Sirius suspirou ao ver o amigo socar a árvore, gritar e depois correr para dentro da floresta. O moreno deu um passo para frente, mas parou e olhou para dentro dos olhos preocupados de Giovana.

-Vai. Eu chamo o bando. – Ela rolou os olhos e empurrou o rapaz para frente. Ele esperou ela tirar os sapatos de salto e disparar pelo gramado.

Sirius sorriu abobadamente antes de correr atrás de Remus. Incrível como toda vez que alguma coisa boa acontece, uma coisa ruim vem para atrapalhar?

_**xXx**_

-JAMES! – Giovana chamou.

O maroto se virou na hora, assim como Vittoria, Jonh e Lily.

-Meu Merlin, o que o Sirius fez com você? – Ele brincou.

-Isso não é hora para brincadeira. Estávamos lá fora e daí vimos o Remus e a Letícia brigando. Ela chamou ele de ridículo, _bem alto_, e saiu andando. Ele começou a se desesperar e daí gritou e _chutou a árvore_ e correu para a floresta e...

-Jonh! – James alertou.

-Já sei. RABICHO! – O loiro saiu correndo até a mesa da Sonserina e puxou Peter pela gola da camisa. Katie pareceu reclamar, mas Jonh não se preocupou com isso.

-Mas o que... – Vittoria perguntou, mas os três já tinham saído correndo. Ela se virou para Giovana, confusa, assim como Lily, que prendia um pedaço da toalha entre os dedos. – O que está havendo?

-Eu não sei, mas temos que ir...

-Não! – Lily exclamou. Ela se levantou e ficou olhando para baixo, e mordendo o lábio inferior. – Não podemos.

O silencio continuou, com o choque das outras duas.

-Você... Mentiu para nós? – Giovana sibilou.

-Acredite, foi por uma boa causa.

_**xXx**_

Ela girou para cima dele e se sentou no colo do rapaz. Os cabelos soltos já grudavam em suas costas. As mãos delicadas passeavam por dentro da camisa social totalmente desabotoada. As línguas brigavam com fúria e desejo.

-Porque mudou de idéia? – Ele ofegou enquanto a língua dela percorria a parte sensível de seu pescoço.

-Digamos que... – Ela subiu até a boca novamente, dando um beijo rápido, antes de parar e encara-lo. – Acabei de me livrar do que estava me prendendo.

Os olhos caramelo estavam turvos e selvagens e se fecharam imediatamente para mergulhar no pescoço macio de Letícia, que gemeu alto. Amos mal acreditava. Achava que finalmente tinha feito-a ceder, que era por sua incrível _beleza e personalidade_ que a Grifinória o levava a loucura, com beijos nada educados, bem ali, nos jardins. Quem diria que aquilo aconteceria do nada?

Ela estava triste, quase chorando e, assim que ele começou a falar que ela não devia chorar por nada, ela o puxou pelo pescoço e depois de algum tempo ela já estava em seu colo, puxando os botões de sua camisa. **_(N/A: LETÍCIA FEME FATALE!!!)_**

Queridinho se prepare, isso é _pura vingança_. Bom que você não é o exato alvo...

_**xXx**_

-Você sabe o que fez? – Sirius sibilou.

-Acha que eu não sei? Acha que alguém tomou controle do meu corpo ou algo do tipo? Não seja idiota, Almofadinhas. – Remus grunhiu, jogado na cama puída. – Eles estão vindo?

-Estamos aqui. – Peter avisou, entrando. O grande leão se transformou em Jonh. Um Jonh muito preocupado.

-Você...

-Eu contei a ela. – Remus escondeu o rosto com as mãos, furioso.

-E? – James perguntou.

-E ela...

-Ai meus Merlin. – Os cinco se voltaram para a porta, onde Lily estava parada.

-LILY!? – Todos exclamaram.

-Quem vocês esperavam, Papai Noel? – Ela provocou, sem muito humor. A ruiva cruzou o quarto e se sentou ao lado do loiro.

-Eu sinto muito, Remus.

-A culpa não foi sua. Mas como...? – Ele se interrompeu. – Ah...

-Biblioteca, claro. – Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo e James suspirou, discretamente enciumado. – Mas você foi mesmo um idiota.

-Ah, me desculpe se eu contei a ela e ela não entendeu o que isso significa!

-Ela só não gostou quando você achou que ela não iria mais querer você. E, bom, digamos que você dizendo que era um monstro, não merecia amor, e não merecia uma vida, ela meio que... Descontrolou-se e resolveu esfregar na sua cara que você a perdeu...

-Com quem? – Ele sussurrou.

-Como assim?

-Com quem ela está nesse exato momento? – A voz de Remus ficava cada vez mais feroz. Lily pareceu hesitar. – LILY! Ela está com o Diggory não está?!

-Aluado... – Jonh suspirou. – Por favor, não fique...

-COM RAIVA? COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU NÃO FIQUE COM RAIVA??! TUDO POR CAUSA DO FILHO DE UMA CADELA DO _GREYBACK_!!

-A culpa foi dele, Remus, como você disse, mas não é ele nem essa maldição que proíbem você de ser feliz. – Lily passou o braço pelos ombros largos do loiro e puxou para si. – Mas você tem que tomar certas atitudes.

-Porque certas Lion Ladies são extremamente teimosas e cabeças duras. – James disse e Lílian levantou as sobrancelhas para ele. – Ok, desculpe-me.

-Tomar certas atitudes, não é? – Remus se levantou, deixando os cinco olhando para ele curiosamente. – Bom, agora ela vai ver como um Maroto fica quando é contrariado. Certo, Almofadas?

-Ou, ou, ou. A solução não é essa. – Sirius deu um passo em direção ao amigo. – Essa não é uma boa idéia. Veja como o Jonh e a Vittoria ficaram quanto isso aconteceu; não é legal, Aluado.

-Não é disso que eu estou falando. – E saiu pisando forte e batendo a porta já quebrada.

-Não vai dar certo. – Peter disse.

-Pode crer. – Concordaram os outros.

_**xXx**_

-Boa noite. – Amos beijou a bochecha macia de Letícia e desceu as escadas, deixando-a dizer a senha para a mulher gorda.

-Cinzas de...

-Lágrimas de Fênix. – Ela se virou para encarar Remus.

-O que você quer? – Ela disse áspera. – Mais alguma coisa idiota para dizer?

-Só quero ir para cama, Sinel. – Ele passou por ela com naturalidade e deixou a porta aberta para ela.

_O que?_, Ela pensou.

-Letícia! Não fecha! – Luiza subia de mãos dadas com Regulus, mas parou no meio da escadaria. – Boa noite. – Deu um beijo demorado no Sonserino. E voltou-se para a amiga. – Mas o que aconteceu? Todos vocês sumiram!

-Ãhh... Não aconteceu absolutamente nada. Não se preocupe. – A garota deu as costas para a baixinha e entrou no retrato.

Luiza não disse mais nada, mas tinha certeza de que Letícia tinha falado como se tentasse _se_ convencer de alguma coisa.

_**xXx**_

-Ahhh que porre! – Sirius reclamou, jogado sobre a carteira, enquanto esperava que a Professora de Adivinhação chegasse. A sala escura e gelada causava arrepios em todos, ainda mais somada com a presença da própria Professora, mas, para Sirius, naquele momento, só aumentava seu sono e dor de cabeça.

-Ninguém mandou você beber tanto. – Giovana suspirou. Nem a maquiagem escondia as olheiras profundas.

-Ei, ninguém me disse que o champagne estava tão batizado assim.

-Como se você não tivesse sido um dos que fez isso. – Vittoria riu.

-É porque ele não lembra. – Completou Jonh, estirado na carteira conjunta que dividia com a morena e com a cabeça no colo da mesma.

-Ah, calem a boca vocês dois. Minha cabeça dói. – James reclamou, tapando os ouvidos. – Rabicho, acorda! – Ele sacudiu o amigo que dormia, babando sobre o livro.

-Eretos! – A Professora Penélope Volouz ralhou. Peter acordou rapidamente, com os olhos vermelhos e esbugalhados.

Os cabelos brancos e extremamente curtos emolduravam o rosto anormalmente fino e magro. Os olhos negros saltavam das órbitas enquanto ela varria a sala como uma águia. Ela observou cada aluno, como se tivesse visão raio-x, antes de mover o corpo magrelo e enorme até sua mesa; os braços longos e finos balançavam ao lado do corpo vestido inteiramente de preto, enquanto a varinha fazia sua bolsa grande e também preta junto de seus livros levitarem até a mesa.

-Quietos! Abram na página 248 e, você!, Pettigrew, pegue os baralhos no armário e distribua para cada dupla. Dent sente-se imediatamente.

Jonh bufou e se endireitou.

-_Bruxa_. – Ele falou baixo.

-Hoje vamos estudar o tarô, a arte de ver o futuro no baralho. – Ela iniciou, enquanto Peter entregava os maços de baralho para cada dupla. Não que alguém estivesse prestando atenção. Além de alguns Corvinais extremamente sem vida. E tudo o que os alunos normais escutavam era.. – _Blá-blá-blá-blá._

-Alguém mais quer sair correndo e se jogar no lago? – Luiza muxoxou, ao lado de Letícia, que entornava uma poção azul passada por Lily. – Ah, obrigado Merlin. – Ela tomou um gole e passou a diante.

-Obrigado. – Remus também bebeu, distraidamente. Seus olhos vagavam e ele cheirava a perfume de mulher. Claro que Letícia notou; também que ele estava completamente dementado. Parecia que não tinha falado uma única palavra sobre ser um Lobisomem na noite passada e como ele achava que ela tinha que deixá-lo para o próprio bem. Ridículo, exatamente como ela gritara para ele.

-Sr. Guttierez? – Volouz perguntou, provavelmente depois de quase meia hora de explicações, alguma coisa a Alex que nenhum do grupo de Grifinórios escutou.

- Entre os séculos XV e XVI no norte da Itália. – Alex respondeu, também distraido. Ele olhava, curiosamente, de esguela para Lily, que esperava o efeito da poção. Alguma coisa me diz que Corvinais tem uma queda por ruivas...

-Correto Senhor Guttierez. 5 pontos para Corvinal. – Ela fez algo que deveria ser um sorriso, mas parecia uma expressão de assassino-satisfeito-com-seu-trabalho.

-Bom, agora, Senhor... Não, _Senhorita_ Handel. – Ela decidiu com um sorriso pérfido. – Quantas cartas compõem o baralho de tarô?

Luiza fitou o baralho grosso em sua frente e sorriu, assustando Peter que estava sentado a sua frente com James – Todos a olhavam esperando pela resposta. Aquele sorriso que a alguns meses de bom comportamento não assombrava os alunos de Hogwarts.

-77, professora? – Ela bateu as pestanas como se fosse a madre Teresa; a pessoa mais inocente e digna de piedade do mundo. Mas fazia isso de modo claramente cínico, provocando.

-Errado, _sua tola_! Se a senhorita parasse de se distrair durante minha aula e se dedicasse, saberia que são 78 cartas! – Voou cuspe dos lábios finos e crispados da senhora. – Suas notas são baixas e você não passará em minha matéria se não começar a se esforçar e... – E ai está o motivo pelo qual ser escolhido para responder uma pergunta nesta aula não é a melhor noticia do mundo: A professora é uma vaca de pavio curto, e isso não é desconhecido.

-Desculpe, _senhora_, mas eu prestaria mais atenção em sua aula se ela fosse de meu interesse, mas, _felizmente_, esse não é o caso. – A baixinha respondeu com frieza.

-Como... _Como disse_? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha transparente de tão branca.

-Luiza... Essa não é hora. – Letícia disse entredentes. – Está bêbada ainda é?

Mas ela ignorou.

-Eu disse, que a sua aula não e digna de minha atenção.

-Vai deixá-la impune, professora? – Lyra Sand incentivou. Hum, essa definitivamente vai ser fogo.

-E ai está a puxa-saco mais odiada de Hogwarts, certo? – Luiza olhou-a com nojo. – Tinha de virar bichinho justo dessa daí é? Sempre achei que fosse podre, Sand, mas nem tanto.

-Segure a língua para falar comigo, Handel. – Ela e as Black Birds endureceram nos assentos, fuzilando Luiza.

-Eu não tenho porcaria nenhuma. Se achando poderosa hoje é? – A mão de Letícia voou para a da amiga, apertando-a.

-Relaxa o facho, agora. Não estamos em condições para isso, e você sabe. Abrir fogo contra outra realeza vai piorar as coisas para o nosso lado.

-Como se eu tivesse medo da Abutrezinha. – Luiza riu.

_O que ela tem?_, Peter se perguntava, _ou seria melhor quem é aquela?_ Porque ela estaria querendo se meter em problemas? Estar com um Sonserino já era perigo o suficiente, e ela não era assim. Não mais. Então o que era aquilo a sua frente? Tinha os mesmos cachos negros e os olhos avelãs, mas estes zombavam de tudo que ela fitava.

-Você acha que pode bastante não é, queridinha? – Lyra esganiçou. – Pois fique sabendo que não pode. Se você não tomar cuidado, pode ser que não volte inteira depois da próxima prova.

-Manda ver, Sand.

-Nós vamos, Handel. – Violet disse rapidamente, enquanto a sineta tocava, puxando a amiga e o resto do bando com ela. – Não vamos perder. – Elas pararam, fitando o grupo inteiro de Grifinórios que rodeava Luiza. – Não para vocês.

E saiu.

-Mas o que você tem na cabeça?! – Vittoria guinchou, frustrada. – Vamos ter todas as realezas atrás de alguma de nós amanhã! E, adivinha só, depois do dia de descanso e da nossa festa, sei lá quando vai ser a última prova, e eles vão continuar no nosso pé!

-Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Nós amolecemos e agora as outras realezas acham que podem passar por cima de nós! As _Corvinais_ acham isso! – Ela retrucou.

-O que isso tem a ver? – Lily perguntou.

-Quer dizer que semestre que vem temos as candidatas, e estamos baixando o nível! Como elas vão conseguir alguma coisa se as outras casas já acharem que podem comandar?

As cinco ficaram em silêncio.

-Mas o que...? – Jonh começou, mas Vittoria o alertou com os olhos, sem mais uma palavra, saindo com as amigas, mudas como em um velório.

-Elas queriam dizer o que com isso? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Nós temos que encarar também, Almofadas. – James suspirou. – Temos que passar o trono.

_**xXx**_

-Temos mesmo que ir nessa porcaria de festa? – Sirius bufou.

-Temos, mas podemos ficar pouco. – Retrucou Remus, com tanta vontade de comparecer quanto Sirius.

As meninas e os Marotos desciam as escadas com os passos mais lentos que conseguiam. Havaí, quem era o idiota que tinha escolhido aquele tema?! **_(N/A: Eu, mas isso não vem ao caso...)_**

Nenhum deles usava roupas Havaí; iriam descer, marcar presença, beber alguma coisa, ver a banda e dar o fora.** _(N/A: E eles não estão pelados, só de calça jeans e alguma coisa assim =P.)_**

Quando chegaram à porta do Salão, Lyra e as Black Birds barraram a passagem.

-O que vocês pensam que fazem aqui? – Ela disse áspera, olhando para Luiza como se tivesse facas no lugar dos olhos. A baixinha sorriu.

-Infelizmente, viemos para sua festa. – Letícia explicou como se falasse com uma criança de dois anos.

-Não se faça de engraçadinha, Sinel. – Sarah rebateu. Remus olhou para a morena de olhos azuis, que parecia tão perfeitinha e inocente, e imaginou o que a levaria a ter um contrato com Malfoy. Um pacto, melhor dizendo. E agora outra coisa o preocupava; ela faria Lucius vingá-la pela amiga Lyra, contra as Ladies? – Queremos vocês longe daqui.

-Jura? – Lily deu um passo em direção a elas e olhou dentro dos olhos de Sarah Morfen. – Porque você não tenta? – E passou por ela como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Breno percebeu a aglomeração na porta e levantou de sua mesa para ver o que acontecia.

-Vamos lá, maninha. – Ele colocou uma mão no ombro da irmã gêmea, mas ela balançou o ombro, repelindo-o. – Isso é uma festa e tenho quase certeza de que falta de hospitalidade pode tirar alguns pontinhos.

-Você não se meta. – Lyra se virou para olhá-lo nos olhos, iguais aos seus. – Só está ajudando pois nunca conseguiu esquecer a cadela da Morsen. Mas adivinha só? – Ela apontou para Giovana que tinha a cintura enlaçada por Sirius. Breno pareceu perturbado. – Ela não te quer! – E ela saiu pisando forte, sendo seguida pelas amigas.

O loiro respirou fundo e olhou Sirius.

-Meus parabéns cara. E boa sorte na de Inteligência. – Ele elevou o copo de bebida como se brindasse ao casal e saiu.

-Que coisa esquisita. – James resmungou.

O grupo entrou e, assim como prometido, ficaram só a tempo de beber alguma coisa e ver a banda: Uns idiotas dançarinos de ula... Que noite.

_**xXx**_

Lily decidiu subir um pouco depois das amigas, determinada a terminar tudo com Victor. Bem na frente de todos. Ainda se deu ao prazer de colocar a mão no ombro de Keiden e dizer para aproveitar. Então saiu de lá de queixo erguido, com a maior elegância possível.

Às vezes se perguntava por que elas faziam aquilo. Para que realmente as realezas serviam? Tinham que lidar com trotes quase toda semana, sofrer com traições pela proteção idiota, e serem praticamente o que não eram. E ignorar o que realmente queriam.

A ruiva subia a escadaria lentamente sem se preocupar com absolutamente nada. Com os sapatos de salto na mão e os cabelos agora presos em um rabo de cavalo improvisado ela tentava colocar sua cabeça em ordem.

-Refletindo lírio?

Ela pulou.

-Potter! Não me assuste desse jeito nunca mais, ouviu bem? – Ok, ela estava rindo.

James sorriu também.

-Eu vi o que você fez com o Vand. – Ela rolou os olhos verdes. – Achei bem esperto.

-Como assim _"esperto"_?

-Na noite em que o Vand estava beijando a Sullivan, eu vi, tentei partir para cima dele, mas Frank me parou e contou que você tinha visto tudo. Pensei que ele ia acordar de uma cor diferente na manhã seguinte, mas não. – Ele a olhava com admiração. – Você pulou o negocio da vingança e lidou com tudo com a maior maturidade que eu já vi.

-O Frank salva a pele de todo mundo não é? – Ela concordou. – Alice tem sorte.

Os dois começaram a subir juntos e Lily olhou para ele com alguma mágoa nos olhos.

-Então você percebe que não é tão difícil não é? Quero dizer, esquecer. Você não tem que se vingar da Black. Eu não prometo que não vou fazer nada para nos deixar quites, mas é uma coisa boba. Eu fico... Feliz por você se preocupar comigo, mas no momento em que isso te consome você só fica mais parecido com um dos Lordes.

-Lily, me desculpa eu não queria te ignorar! Eu... Tudo o que eu queria... Não, tudo que _eu quero_ é você, e te proteger foi o que me subiu a cabeça. – Lily observava o desespero no rosto do maroto crescer a cada palavra e percebeu... – Eu te quero tanto que...

Mas ele nunca terminou a frase, pois Lily o calou com um beijo cheio de saudades. Os cabelos cederam novamente quando James mergulhou as mãos nos fios ruivos que tanto o hipnotizavam. Lily deixou os sapatos caírem no chão e rolarem as escadas para jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço de James. Mal os dois perceberam e já seguiam para algum corredor as cegas e dele para alguma sala desocupada.

...Percebeu que era com ele que queria ficar pelo resto de sua vida. E não era uma Sonserina metida a besta que ia estragar isso.

_**xXx**_

-É hoje... – Lily murmurou.

-É hoje. – James concordou.

Os dois voltavam abraçados para a sala comunal, sem pressa de já serem 09h00min da manhã. Tinham perdido duas aulas, mas quem ligava? Quem passasse pelo corredor do segundo andar e visse o casal passeando desconfiaria do sorriso bobo no rosto dos dois. **_(N/A: Não é segredo que não foi à primeira vez de nenhum dos dois, mas pô! Deixem o povo ser feliz ^^)_**

-Quer descer até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa? – Ele sugeriu.

-Eu não, sem fome. E eu não posso me dar o luxo de perder todas as aulas do dia, certo?

-Ah, lírio, porque não? – Ele brincou, fazendo bico, quando ela parou para lhe dar um beijo rápido.

-Te vejo no almoço. – E ela saiu correndo.

Ele com certeza era o cara mais sortudo do planeta. Mas, já que ia matar as aulas, faria alguma coisa útil, como se preparar para uma noite extremamente agitada.

_**xXx**_

-E onde a ruiva se meteu? – Luiza perguntou, aguardando a aula de DCAT começar junto das outras meninas.

-Nem sinal dela, nem do James pelo que percebi. – Letícia deu um sorriso pervertido.

-Alô, alô, alô, como vão minhas Ladies favoritas? – Sirius se jogou ao lado de Giovana, beijando-a no canto da boca. – Princesa, você viu o Pontas por ai?

-Nope. – Ela respondeu. – Viram a _Lily_ por ai? – Ela perguntou sugestiva.

-Não, nós... – Ele olhou para os amigos, confuso. Então assobiou. – AH, CARAMBA!!

As meninas e os marotos olharam na mesma direção que Sirius. Lílian Evans entrava na sala de aula parecendo um sol de tão radiante que estava. O grito de Sirius atraiu os outros alunos que também olharam a ruiva em choque.

Ela usava uma gargantilha de cordão preto com um pingente de fênix dourado **_(N/A: Mas na figura que eu vou postar ele é prateado =P)_** que atraia os olhares de todos. O choque de toda Hogwarts seria maior, quando percebessem que ela estava amarrada. E muito.

-Bom dia. – Ela se espremeu ao lado de Letícia e Luiza, que tinham, assim como todos, as bocas escancaradas.

-Alguma coisa que queira compartilhar, Lily? – Jonh pigarreou, levantando uma sobrancelha divertido.

Lily riu, e riu para valer. Foi tão bonito que os outros sorriram junto.

-Foi... Uma noite bem interessante.

-Ok, eu não preciso escutar os detalhes sórdidos. – Sirius disse.

-Mas eu vou querer saber de **tudo** mais tarde. – Giovana piscou.

-Muito bem, classe. Bom dia, vamos ficar quietos. – O Professor David saiu de seu escritório, dando um sorriso branco maravilho para os alunos. Um suspiro coletivo quase fez parecer que a sala ronronou. – Hoje vamos falar...

-Hey, agora são duas a menos! – Sirius exclamou baixinho, para que só o grupo ouvisse.

-Se está dizendo dos símbolos, eu concordo. Sei fazer 1+1, Almofadinhas. – Remus rolou os olhos sem olhar o moreno, que fez o mesmo.

-Não, estou dizendo duas marotas. – Todos pareceram confusos. . – Princesa, Ladies, Aluado, Rabicho e Jubas; eu apresento, _Fênix_. – Ele fez pose e acabou levando um soquinho no braço por Giovana.

-Obrigada, Almofadinhas. – Lílian agradeceu. – Agora calem a boca porque a aula começou.

-É, não importa se ela é marota. Lily Evans será sempre Lily Evans. – Vittoria completou.

_**xXx**_

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo.

-E por que mesmo?

-Porque eu quero muito? – Sirius piscou exageradamente.

-Ok. – Giovana aceitou a caixa antes de entrar no quarto das meninas e Sirius no dos meninos, com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

_**xXx**_

-Uou. – Vittoria exclamou.

-Isso é... Interessante. – Luiza riu.

-Eu gostei, mas duvido que não tenham segundas intenções por baixo. – Lily disse.

-Ainda acho que eu deveria ter feito. – Letícia rolou os olhos.

Giovana cruzou os braços e se largou em sua cama.

-Ai! – Ela reclamou, se levantando rapidamente. – Meu rabo! **_(N/A: ESPEREEEEM!! Não, ela não teve uma crise de palavras baixas, leiam o resto, por favor...)_**

A loira fez bico. Usava praticamente um sutiã vermelho, de tão curta era a blusa tomara-que-caia agarrada; uma calça de couro negro como a que tinha usado na primeira festa e sandálias de saltos vermelhas. Os cabelos estavam soltos e com um leve volume. Chifres de diabo pequenos nasciam em cima de sua cabeça; a maquiagem preta ressaltava os olhos e o tridente ainda estava largado dentro do embrulho que Sirius tinha lhe entregado.

Merlin, aquele garoto a deixava louca. E, é claro, o colar de pingente de gelo estava lá, obviamente. Quando ele disse que ia combinar fantasias, ela nunca imaginaria isso. Lembrava que quando ele deu o vestido maravilhoso de princesa, disse que era para ela não combinar com James e para usar sua fantasia de Diaba no Halloween. Mas, por alguma razão misteriosa, sua fantasia tinha desaparecido de suas coisas.

Luiza rolava de rir, mas tentava se controlar, pois estava em uma situação parecida. Usava um mini vestido preto colado; meia calça preta; sapatos de salto e luvas sem dedos. Tinha feito suas unhas crescerem com as habilidades de Animaga e orelhas negras e felpudas e uma cauda tinham sido transfiguradas.

-Ok, chega, chega.... Alguém pode me ajudar com os dentes? – Vittoria disse.

Vittoria era uma visão. Aliás todas estavam uma visão daquelas. Usava uma saia negra até o meio das coxas; um espartilho preto e vermelho com renda escura no decote; luvas bordô de um dedo só até os cotovelos e sapatos de salto, com fitas negras subindo até abaixo dos joelhos. Os cabelos ondulados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, no pescoço uma gargantilha preta, nas orelhas brincos de pequenas cruzes negras e maquiagem negra enfeitava seus olhos. A boca estava pintada de vermelho e um filete de sangue falso escorria por seu queixo.

-Aqui. – Luiza puxou a varinha e apontou para a boca da amiga e os caninos aumentaram um pouco. – Mas me avise se você e o Jonh forem se beijar. Não vai ser muito agradável.

Letícia e Lily riram. A ruiva estava vestida de bruxa com um vestido curto carmim tomara-que-caia; meia calça arrastão preta e botas de cano longo também pretas; luvas curtas de renda preta; chapéu de bruxa vermelho escuro com detalhes em preto; cabelo solto e ondulado e maquiagem roxa e batom escuro. E o colar de fênix.

Letícia era a única que não vestia preto, mas sua fantasia não deixava de representar algo perigoso. **_(N/A: Sim ,mas é minha versão bonita e gata de uma Banshee, aquela coisa que distorce seus desejos e tals...)_**Um vestido marfim solto a partir do busto e extremamente curto chamava atenção para os pés descalços, onde faixas subiam até o limite do vestido, com uma flor presa em cada tornozelo. Os cabelos quase vermelhos naquela noite estavam encaracolados, com uma borboleta branca encarapitada no final de uma trança puxada para o lado da cabeça e maquiagem clarinha. Asas transparentes e delicadas ficavam meio escondiam pela cascata de cachos rubros e as orelhas estavam ligeiramente pontudas.

-Posso saber como vamos fazer com essas... Roupas quando chegar a hora? – Luiza indicou o rabo felpudo, que balançava para lá e para cá.

-Vai ser fácil, acredite. – Lily disse.

-Meninas! – Jonh chamou.

-Ok, estamos indo! – Elas responderam.

As cinco saíram do quarto e emburraram. Peter e Remus estavam ambos vestindo jeans e camiseta.

-Onde vocês pensam que vão? – Perguntou Lily.

-Vamos ficar e arrumar tudo; e pular a festa. Katie brigou comigo, e eu não tenho porque ir até resolver isso. – Peter deu de ombros.

-Isso, vai fazer as pazes com a garota fantasma... Agora, na festa! – Vittoria disse.

-Moreninha, acha que já não tentamos isso? – Sirius já tinha ido abraçar Giovana, com um sorriso tarado e satisfeito. Usava a mesma roupa que James tinha usado na festa a fantasia.

-Não chame ela de moreninha, Almofadas. – Jonh bufou.

-Ou o que, vai chupar meu sangue é? – O outro debochou. Jonh usava calça e camisa negras sociais; gravata vermelha; sapatos sociais também pretos e cabelos arrepiados e molhados. O mesmo filete de sangue falso que Vittoria tinha escorria por sua queixo e a namorada fazia os dentes crescerem, mesmo que ele estivesse emburrado por não poder beijá-la.

James, obviamente, estava combinado com Lily, com uma fantasia de última hora de bruxo. Calça jeans escura; camiseta lisa de mangas curtas e negras; chapéu de bruxo levemente torto na cabeça, preto com detalhes em azul marinho; tênis cinza escuros e luvas pretas e curtas.

-Vamos, vocês dois vão descer para assistir a Lily. – Luiza mandou.

-Eu não vou discutir, você vai? – Remus riu.

-Não. – O loiro concordou.

_**xXx**_

-Por que nós precisamos delas mesmo? – Gabriel perguntou.

-Porque uma delas é minha quase-namorada, outra foi namorada do Lucius e elas são muito bonitas para não usarmos? – Regulus suspirou.

-Não se esqueça de que o _William_ também é super gamado na Sinel e o Severus...

-_William_ é a sua bunda! – Will exclamou fazendo os outros rirem.

-E o Severus nada, Della Vegga. – Snape grunhiu, entornando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. – Não tenho e não tive nada pela sangue-ruim.

-Isso é o que você diz. – Disse Narcisa chegando e sentando-se no colo de Snape. – Oi, _gato_.

-Oi, _loira_. – Ele sorriu, antes de beijá-la e sorrir em meio ao beijo quando viu Lucius se mexer desconfortável.

-Mas o que...? – Will franzir o cenho.

-Eles começaram com isso ontem. – Riu Bellatrix dementemente. – Descobri quando encontrei o casalzinho água com açúcar num corredor, praticamente seminus...

-Cale a boca, Bellatrix! – Gritou o loiro, se levantando abruptamente e se embrenhando na multidão fantasiada.

O teto mostrava um céu chuvoso, em vários tons de azul, enquanto morcegos voavam apenas na paisagem. Todas as janelas estavam cobertas com pano preto, tampando toda a luz e abafando o ambiente. Os fantasmas do castelo voam livres e conversavam com os alunos; pirraça soltava fogos de artifício junto dos gêmeos Foncan, que estouravam com muito barulho e tomavam formas no céu dos jardins e se refletiam no lago negro, onde a Lula Gigante estava perto da margem deixando os estudantes atirarem comidas para seus tentáculos. Dumbledore e Mcgonagall conversavam em frente à porta de entrada, enquanto Sprout e Flitwick rondavam a festa. Música eletrônica tocava sem parar, mas como sempre, o palco estava montado para a apresentação... Das Ladies.

-Ai ai ai, mamita, alguém está muy irritadito hoje! – Vicky guinchou junto de Samantha. A primeira estava vestida de algo que parecia ser uma borboleta extremamente cor-de-rosa.

-Ei, elas chegaram. – Severus apontou para o grupo chegando, e engasgou quando viu a ruiva e James. E o colar.

-Ai, caramba... – Assoviou Will. – Eles estão juntos.

Severus enrijeceu e Narcisa apertou seu braço, colando sua boca no ouvido dele.

-Acalme-se, Snape.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, depois os abriu e respirou fundo.

-Ok, me acalme. – Ele sorriu torto.

-Mesmo que seja só fingimento, você sabe que eu adoro não é? – Ela ronronou.

-Sei.

Narcisa precisou puxá-lo só alguns centímetros, já que já estavam colados. Do outro lado do salão, James apontou e começou a rir junto com os Marotos.

Lily sorriu.

_**xXx**_

-Vamos?

-Vamos. – As outras concordaram, levantando.

-Lily, onde você vai? – James manhou.

Ela se aproximou para abraçá-lo pelos ombros.

-Amor, não se preocupe. Surpresa, tudo bem?

-Sabe que eu confio em você, anjo. – E os dois se beijaram.

-Ugh... Com tanto açúcar eu vou ter uma crise de diabetes. – Luiza reclamou.

-Concordo. – Disseram os outros.

As cinco furaram o monte de pessoas que dançavam com extrema facilidade, subindo no palco onde um DJ, a mesa de efeitos e cinco microfones – um para frente – já estavam postos. Para a surpresa de todos, Lily tomou o microfone.

-Fomos convidadas para tocar hoje à noite, mesmo que hoje nós e os Lordes Sonserinos iremos competir uns contra os outros. Boa sorte, vocês vão precisar. – Ela sorriu maldosa antes da música começar.

A batida começou enquanto o DJ e as outras quatro Ladies murmuravam coisas desconexas nos microfones. Lily se balançava lentamente ao lado de seu microfone, sorrindo levemente. _**(N/A: Crank It Up, Ashley Tisdale.)**_

_**Oh, crank it up  
Oh, I like that, ah  
Oh, yeah, woo**_

Antes de roçar os lábios no bocal e começar a cantar. Sua voz era rouca e compassada. As letras rápidas não a fizeram gaguejar, curtindo cada letra.

_**Th-th-th-this beat is hypnotic  
I wanna ride it like a chauffer  
The sound of the sonics  
Controlling me just like a robot  
I go bionic  
So D-D-DJ put it on  
I'm losing logic  
And cruising deeper in the zone**_

O DJ começou a cantar junto, sorrindo para a ruiva que completava no final de cada linha. A voz grossa do homem, misturada com a voz deliciosamente hipnotizante de Lily e a batida eletrônica fazia todos os alunos acompanharem a música com palmas, girando e dançando sem parar.

_**It's so cinematic, charismatic  
You got me frozed up  
This acrobatic beat is something  
I need a dose of  
I'm systematically  
Moving every single bone  
There's no mechanic that can understand  
I'm on**_

O refrão aumentou o volume e fez a platéia gritar de entusiasmo. Lily sorria, escorrendo as mãos ao longo do pedestal do microfone, piscando para James que babava assistindo. Assim que falou de suas amigas ela se virou para mandar um beijo para Vittoria, Giovana, Letícia e Luiza, que acompanhavam no coro, dançando junto da ruiva. **_(N/A: Sublinhado pq é a parte que fala das amigas)_**

**_Let's crank it up, till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up, put that Record on spin  
Cause I am ready to party  
__Gonna get my girls and get naughty_**_  
**Just crank it up, till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up  
Uh uh ooh whoa, uh uh ooh whoa  
Crank it up  
Uh uh ooh whoa, uh uh ooh whoa**_

Lily não tirava os olhos de James, que veio caminhando lentamente para perto do palco até que chegou a beirada, acompanhando cada movimento dos quadris da ruiva. Até que no final da estrofe, ela foi descendo até o chão; como uma pedra. **_(N/A: A parte que fala que ela fala que caia como uma pedra.)_**

**_Th-th-this beat is melodic, harmonic  
Got me striking poses  
I get up on it  
Electronically feeling so fresh  
It's so erotic  
My body's like a cyclone  
I'm like a puppet  
__Dropping like a Stone_**

Assim que subiu ela se inclinou, puxando James para cima do palco, sob gritos das alunas. O Maroto colocou os braços em volta de Lily, e foi descendo as mãos até posicioná-las na cintura da namorada, e fazê-la acompanhar os movimentos que ditava enquanto ela repetia o refrão mais uma vez.

_**It's so cinematic, charismatic  
It got me frozed up  
This acrobatic beat is something  
I need a dose of  
I'm systematically  
Moving every single bone  
There's no mechanic that can understand  
What I'm on **_

**Let's crank it up, till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up, put that Record on spin  
Cause I am ready to party  
Gonna get my girls and get naughty  
Just crank it up till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up**

Ela foi diminuindo a voz, deixando-a mais rouca, mais sexy do que nunca. O de óculos começou a descer beijos pelo pescoço de Lílian, provocando uma voz mais tremida, misturada com gemidos e com risadas leves das amigas. O ritmo foi crescendo e ela teve que reabrir os olhos, – que tinham sido instintivamente fechados – para se virar de frente para James e agarrar a gola de sua camisa e gritar o trecho, fazendo-o sorrir atrevido.

_**DJ turn it up louder**_

Ela recitou o refrão mais uma última vez, antes de rir lindamente, passar a língua sobre os lábios e ser puxada para James para um beijo caloroso.

_**Let's crank it up, till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up, put that Record on spin  
Cause I am ready to party  
Gonna get my girls and get naughty  
Just crank it up, till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up  
**_

As pessoas aplaudiram, se divertindo, ao ver as outras quatro Ladies terminarem a música, tentando não acompanhar a alegria.

_**I systematically move every bone  
So crank it up I wanna get in the zone  
I systematically move every bone  
So crank it up I wanna get in the zone**_

_**xXx**_

-Adorei a apresentação ruiva.. – James sussurrou.

-Obrigada, amor... – Ela ronronou.

-É, muito bem, todo mundo _amou_ a apresentação, mas chega dessa melação toda. – Luiza disse, se levantando risonha para encontrar Regulus a caminho da pista de dança. Sirius pensou na cara de Peter se ele ainda estivesse ali.

-Ei, porque nós já não... – Jonh disse, mas foi interrompido.

O som de canhão sendo disparado fez todos pularem; Luiza, que estava dançando com Regulus, olhou fundo nos olhos do namorado, beijou-o rapidamente e lhe desejou boa sorte no ouvido. Dumbledore pigarreou, fazendo o salão olhar para o palco do DJ, onde o Diretor tinha aparecido do nada.

-Alunos, quero que vocês voltem para seus dormitórios. As salas comunais dos alunos estão fora de alcance, então só as das Realezas podem ser invadidas. – Os alunos de todas as casas começaram a evacuar o salão. – Vocês, meninos, tem até a meia noite para conseguir seqüestrar uma integrante de outra Realeza.

Os Sonserinos, excluindo Regulus, olharam com sorrisos tortos para as Ladies. Vittoria mandou um beijo para Lucius, que enrijeceu quando ela e Jonh caíram na gargalhada.

Lyra e Luiza trocaram olhares venenosos, antes de Violet colocar uma mão no ombro da amiga e voltá-la para Dumbledore.

Paula e Amos, junto de seus grupos, pareciam preocupados por alguns segundos, até que Breno sussurrou alguma coisa para ambos e os dois sorrirem. Paula olhou de esguela para os Grifinórios junto com o Capitão e gargalhou com os olhos.

-As meninas têm cada grupo 10 minutos para voltar para suas salas comunais, até que o canhão soe novamente. Corvinais primeiro. – As Black Birds se viraram e saíram do salão a passos rápidos. – Sonserinas. – As Vipers tomaram a passagem do salão para as masmorras. – Lufanas. – As Royal Beautys olharam uma última vez para os aliados e saíram pela escadaria. Dumbledore olhou para o grupo de Grifinórias, que sorriu. – Grifinórias.

As meninas se despediram dos marotos e saíram pelas escadarias.

A desvantagem era grande, elas pensavam enquanto pegavam uma passagem secreta. O caminho era escuro e estreito e elas tiveram que parar no meio para sacar as varinhas, lançar o _Lumos _e continuar andando.

A passagem saiu nos jardins, bem na beira do lado negro. Elas continuaram andando, com sorrisos brilhando a luz da Lua, antes de se transformarem em uma Guepardo das neves, uma puma, uma tigresa, uma pantera da cor da noite e uma onça pintada de olhos castanho-esverdeados e correrem para o campo de Quadribol.

O canhão soou e elas apertaram o passo. O jogo começou.

**_xXx_**

**_N/A: ehehehehehe eu curti MUITO esse cap... Ei, quem quiser ver as roupas da festa de gala e algumas outras que eu tive a paciencia de construir, procurem Vivianne Weasley no Polyvore oks?? Deixem um coment se quiserem e meu nome não é Vivianne ok? XD_**

**_Então oq acharam desse cap? E não se esqueçam de procurar meu trialer lá no youtube vlw? Não está tão escroto assim, no meu ver..._**

**_A Professora Voluz e o personagem que eu achei para jogar toda a minha raiva contra UMA CERTA professora da minha escola, então podem esperar que ela vai sofrer mais um poko viu? Lily e James amarradinhos *---* Adorooo demais!! Six e Gi no lugar e os problemas continuam para o casal mais complicado do mundo e para o totnto do Lupin e pra Lê... Se vc acha q não pode viver, vem aqui em casa q eu te ajudo a reviver amor *---*!!!_**

**_Beijoss gentem, não me matem pela demora!!!_**


	13. Defendendo Território

_**Reviews:**_

_**Dupla Marota: Ufaa, finalmente consegui postar =P ta meio pekeno mais é melhor q nada shauhsuah O Remy tem q medir as palavras dele, pq s não as pessoas interpretam mal sabe... shuahsua e a Letícia não devia MESMO ter ido atrás do Diggory, foi uma bela sacanagem XD Putzz q meeedo hhahahahahahahahah me sinto até culpada d não ter passado lá ainda, mas eu vou chegar lá!! Algum dia ù.ú e eu queria diz UM MILHÃÃO DE OBRIGADAS POR VC ACEITAR *----***_

_**Seu sobrenome cresce cada vez mais shaushuahs sorte a sua =D bjooos, Vitty**_

_**Luizaa': ahhh relaxa amor, eu já to acostumada com sua inteligência fora do comum XD shauhsuahsu brinkss NADA que não possa ser mudado MESMOOOO hehehehheh dakee a pouca vc deixa a Handel no chinelo floree =P**_

_**Bjooos, t adoroo obrigada por fazer essa fic possível e muito mais maligna com sua adoraaaavel personagem hihihihi**_

_**Juuh Malfoy: Aiaiai, já disse q meu ego infla quando eu vejo q vc me mandou Review??? Adoooro Review gigante!!! É uma delicia d responder.... magina amor, sem pressa ^^ ÉÉ, eu já tive um Jonh, e perdi ele.. Mas eu tbm tenho catorze – aliás acabei d fazer em janeiro – então com certeza vc acha uma gato loiro desses shuahsuahsu A Lunar não deu as caras ainda, mas no próximo cap pode apostar q ela aparece e vc descobre o q é =D **_

_**L + P: e booota complicado nisso flor!!! Esses dois ainda vão é causar muita dor d cabeça em mim e tooodo mundo acredite! Nesse cap mesmo eles já aprontam umas hehehehehe**_

_**V + J: Uma palavra: FOFOS XD**_

_**L + J: vou contar uma coisa, achar apelido pra essas cinco foi a coisa mais difícil que eu tive q fazer! Lily e James é o que HÁ! Não existe casal mais perfeitamente complicado q esses dois shuahsua**_

_**G + S: hum... muuita água vai rolar entre esse dois '—e o will só vai piorar! Só posso dizer q ele tem um gosto refinado... puxaa eu não lembro d ter colocado q ele conhece os Sonserinos! Em qual parte?? Eu tbm não vou com a cara dele XD**_

_**R + L: verdade, ele sempre foi assim =/ mas vou dizer: s eu tivesse no lugar da Letícia eu domesticava ele NA HORA shausauhsuahsua acho q até já tava na hora delas perderem a compostura hihihihihi**_

_**A Lils sempree acaba descobrindo né? Igualzinho a Mione of course ;] OWWW Jay com ciumes é MARA!!!**_

_**Pois é, ela era inspirada porque vamos dizer q depois d uma conversinha minha com a diretora ela foi rebaixada a professora da sexta serie SHAUSHUAHUSUA' ahhh foi o melhor momento da minha vida XD ahh querenhaa pode deixar, vou vingar nós duas agora... Mas no próximo cap =P**_

_**Bjooos, Vitty =)**_

_**Anny Almofadinhas e Ely Pontas: OBA OBA OBA!!! Bemm vinda cherí!! VERDADE, o Peter feio estraga a perfeição imaculada dos meus marotos então nada mais justo que mandar uma plástica nele e no Snape também! Shauhsuahsua concordo plenamente! E espero q essa pessoa seja EU XD bjooos querida, prometo postar mais rápido!**_

E agora chega de embolação né meu povoo??? Ou vai ou racha!

**Capítulo 12: Defendendo Território**

O canhão soou alto, fazendo os Marotos respirarem fundo mais de uma vez, juntando forças para a longa noite que iriam enfrentar.

Os Sonserinos, Lufanos e Corvinais sacaram as varinhas e começaram a se apressar para as escadarias, aumentando a velocidade a cada passo, vendo que seus alvos estavam por lá.

James riu, vendo que ninguém desceria para as masmorras, atrás das Vipers. Um alvo fácil, mas perigoso como uma cobra venenosa encurralada em um buraco sem saída. Era só questão de esticar a mão e agarrá-la, mas ainda havia uma enorme possibilidade de ela morder seus dedos e espalhar o veneno.

-Remus, Sirius, vocês vão para as cozinhas. – Ordenou ele. – Jonh e Peter sigam para a torre oeste_**(N/A: lol na minha releitura de HP5 em inglês eu acabei descobrindo q meus sites de procura estavam errados... Sala comunal da Corvinal é na torre oeste, mals ae gente =/)**_. Eu vou lá para cima e preparo a barricada. – Os outros quatro assentiram relutantemente, na querendo deixar o amigo ir sozinho. – Boa sorte.

Os Marotos se separaram, já disparando nas direções indicadas. Jonh sacou a varinha, tencionando os músculos da mão até os nos dos dedos ficarem brancos. Peter colocou a mão esquerda no bolso do jeans e apertou a caixinha que vinha carregando, buscando calma. Sirius e Remus desceram as escadas para as masmorras, para depois seguir por um corredor estreito e pararem abruptamente ao ver Jack Parker e Erik Davies – um engomadinho, monitor-chefe da casa e ultimo membro dos Tremor Boys, de cabelos mel ondulados e bem penteados e olhos verde-água – guardando as entradas para a cozinha.

Sirius sorriu com o desafio, e até Remus não conseguiu conter a adrenalina correndo por seu corpo rapidamente.

James subiu as escadas da grande escadaria de dois em dois degraus, tentando manter a respiração regular para não se cansar rapidamente. Sua mente vagava em como faria para barricar a sala contra os oponentes, quando viu um movimento a sua direita, vindo do corredor do terceiro andar. Ele puxou a capa de invisibilidade – amarrotada no bolso do jeans – e se cobriu, agachando contra o corrimão de pedra polida mesmo que ninguém pudesse vê-lo. Regulus estava postado ali, varinha em punho, suando frio e olhando para todos os lados. Provavelmente tinha escutado alguém subindo e fora checar, mas porque estaria guardando aquele corredor?

Mal o pensamento se completou e James subiu os olhos para o andar de cima, onde a escada tinha acabado de se mover. Gabriel Della Vegga guardava o quarto andar, fazendo sinal para Snape, no quinto. Lucius e Will não estavam em lugar nenhum, mas James, como bom Maroto, entendeu exatamente o motivo da estratégia Sonserina. _Boa jogada_, pensou ele com um sorriso, _mas não tão boa a ponto de me enganar._

Pensando nisso ele se virou e começou a descer os degraus rapidamente para as masmorras.

_**xXx**_

_**By Sirius Orion Black**__:_

Só de ver o Parker, eu já estou louco para meter um feitiço bem na fuça dele. Alguém acha que estou errado? Bom, pensem comigo: O cara anda dando em cima da MINHA GAROTA, é um mauricinho de primeira e ainda por cima é de uma realeza inimiga! Eu não preciso de mais motivos do que esse.

-Acha que alguém já capturou alguém? – Perguntou Jack em tom baixo.

-Não sei não... – Erik disse, apoiando-se na parede. – Amos disse que o plano é pegar a Sinel, mas ele anda é muito distraído com aquela lá. Ele fica falando dela o tempo todo, em como ela está aos pés dele, como ela é quente e blá-blá-blá... – Erik girou os olhos.

Jack riu. Eu tentei recapitular a conversa em minha cabeça; sem chance que eu escutei o que acho que escutei...

-Ela estava mesmo com o Diggory? – Perguntei espantado para Remus, que tinha os olhos fechados e parecia estar contando até 100 para ter calma.

Ele assentiu brevemente e eu deixei minha boca cair. Cara, eu acho que minha cabeça vai ficar poluída permanentemente pela imagem de Letícia Sinel com roupas de couro, chicoteando Amos Diggory... Merlin, que nojo! Não me levem a mal. A Letícia é mais do que bonita e tudo, mas, na minha cabeça, o Diggory estava... Em uma... Ãh... Posição comprometedora.

-Atacar? – Perguntei zombeteiro, quando me recuperei. Sim, foi alguns _minutos_ depois...

Remus girou os olhos para mim e negou com a cabeça.

-Se fosse o Diggory ali você iria atacar, não? – Ele pareceu ponderar, mas eu sei que ganhei essa.

Com mais uma rolada de olhos, ele também sacou a varinha de dentro do bolso e apontou para o Davies.

-_Confundus_.

Erik, que ainda estava encostado na parede, caiu como uma pedra para a direita, como se tivesse se apoiado em algo invisível. Eu mordi a bochecha para não rir.

-Erik? Erik, você tá legal? – Jack se agachou ao lado do outro para sacudi-lo, mesmo que os olhos de Erik estivessem abertos. Ele só parecia muuuito chapado.

-_Levicorpus_. – Murmurei, e Jack foi levantado no ar, enquanto eu e Lupin entravamos na área dos quadros. – Boa noite, Parker.

-Black! Seu... _Idiota_, me desça imediatamente! – Exigiu ele, e eu ri.

-Se me prometer ficar longe da Giovana, eu penso no seu caso.

-Agora você é dono dela é? – Ele disse.

-Nah... – Eu fiz descarte com a mão. – Tá mais para ela ser minha dona. E eu não gosto de dividir entende?

-Me coloca no chão!

-Não. – Eu agachei para ficar na altura de sua cabeça. – Escute bem. Era para eu tirar vocês dois daqui, e eu prometo que vou fazer isso, ok? Mas... Acho que você vai em outro estado.

-Como é?? Seu filho de uma cadela! Eu vou matar você ouviu bem? Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo **eu vou matar você**!! E assim que eu me soltar, vou enfiar essa varinha no...

-_Silencio_. – Disse Remus, e a voz do Lufano sumiu, mas ele continuou a reclamar. Eu olhei para Erik, que já estava completamente apagado e amarrado com cordas que Remus tinha materializado.

Mas ele me olhava severo.

-Tá bom, tá bom... Eu já vou. – Fiz Jack apagar totalmente e o amarrei junto de Erik para depois tirar suas varinhas e guardá-las na sacolinha que eu trazia no bolso. E eu não me dou por satisfeito muito facilmente, então, depois que convenci o Aluado, modifiquei Jack Parker até que fiquei feliz.

Nós dois levitamos os dois para a passagem secreta e os jogamos lá dentro. O feitiço iria durar _bastante_.

Eu e Remus encaramos o quadro enorme de um quarto ao lado do da tigela de frutas que dava para a cozinha.

-Amos Diggory. – Remus disse amargamente.

A porta do quarto pintado se abriu, e Remus esticou a mão relutantemente para abri-la. Nós passamos como se o quadro não fosse quadro, mas sim um buraco com profundidade. Entramos na sala comunal vazia da Lufa-Lufa. Era parecida com a sala comunal dos alunos da Grifinória, só que nas cores da casa: cobre e preto. Cheguei perto da mesinha que sustentava um tabuleiro de xadrez trabalhado, com os quadrados se alternando nas cores da Lufa-Lufa. Eu estiquei a mão para um peão preto, mas Remus me parou.

-Branco. – Ele moveu a peça duas casas para frente e uma parte da parede se deslocou silenciosa para frente, sem um ruído. A parede deslizou para o lado direito e revelou uma porta de madeira com maçaneta dourada. Remus me parou novamente.

-Acha que elas colocaram alguns obstáculos na frente da porta?

-É provável. – Dei de ombros.

-Então façamos do seu jeito, caro Almofadas. – Ele piscou.

-Acredite, meu jeito é bem mais divertido. –Eu ri e apontei a varinha para a porta. – Afaste-se Aluado. _Bombarda_!

A porta explodiu e provou verdadeira nossa teoria. O sofá e algumas cômodas de madeira voaram junto da porta, e entramos já com os feitiços das Royals vindo em nossas direções.

-_Estupefaça_! – Gritou Remus, jogando Giovanna Spadin para o outro lado da sala. Sim, eu ri.

-_Accio_. – Puxei a varinha das Gêmeas para mim e lancei o feitiço do corpo preso nas duas, que caíram no sofá, _infelizmente_.

Alice Woore, a namorada de Frank, duelava com Remus com habilidade, enquanto Paula me atacava como se eu usasse uma máscara com o rosto de Giovana. Alice tinha o rosto em forma de coração, emoldurado por cabelos castanhos lisos com pontas caramelo e repicadas e brilhantes olhos azuis escuros que combinavam com as bochechas coradas. Porque ela ria enquanto jogava feitiços em Lupin. E ela nem se importou quando ele ganhou e disse que teria que apagá-la e amarrá-la. É; Frank tem muuita sorte. Alice é adorável. Remus deixou-a se acomodar antes de mandar o feitiço para fazê-la dormir.

Paula foi mais difícil, mas conseguimos colocá-la para dormir e amarrá-la junto das outras.

_**xXx**_

_**By Peter Benjamin Pettigrew**__:_

Eu não gosto disso. Não gosto _mesmo_ disso. Lyra Sand é perigosa, e acho que ela não estava brincando quando disse que Luiza ia se arrepender de enfrentá-la. Sim, eu devia ter esquecido ela, já que fiz as pazes com a Kate, mas não consigo.

Quando você prova uma Lion Ladie é impossível se esquecer dela, mesmo que você finja que esqueceu e esteja com outra pessoa. O que?, acham que o Lucius esqueceu a Srta. Foncan? Há, ele pode se casar com a Narcisa e ter uma miniatura dele mesmo que Vittoria ainda vai assombrar seus sonhos.

Mas, no momento, Luiza está longe daqui, na torre norte _ou_ no campo de Quadribol _ou_ na sala comunal. O plano de Jonh é complicado, mas é brilhante, e impossível de ser detectado pela mente distorcida de alguma das Black Birds.

-Rabicho, tira a cabeça das nuvens. – Jonh reclamou baixo, me dando um tapa nas costas. Só agora percebi que estou parado no meio das escadas e Jonh está um lance acima.

Apressei-me a alcançá-lo para depois dobrar o corredor do andar em que ele tinha parado. O corredor parecia vazio quando entramos, mas assim que viramos novamente, Daniel Faigen e Ryan Fell se apressaram a barrar a passagem.

-Meia volta, Dent. – Disse Ryan calmamente.

-Acho que não. Viemos aqui justamente para falar com vocês... – Começou Jonh como se estivéssemos todos tomando chá. Que idiota.

-Que você quer? – Perguntou Daniel desconfiado. Ãh, você me irrita seu mauricinho de merda! Sim, eu estou insuportável.

-Bom, queríamos saber se vocês sabem que as Black amadas estão fazendo uma aliançazinha com os Lordes e os Tremor Boys? – A pergunta de Jonh foi suave; casual, mas acertou a face dos Corvinais como se ele tivesse perguntado se os dois estavam tendo um caso.

-Está brincando conosco?! – Rugiu Ryan.

Eu ri pelo nariz.

-Não, meu caro. Na verdade, não são todas elas que fazem parte da verdadeira aliança. – Expliquei com gosto. – Sarah Morfen vem passando informações para os Sonserinos desde o começo do semestre. As outras estavam atrás da proteção que os Lordes e as Vipers dizem proporcionar.

-Vocês vêm conosco. ALEX! – Berrou Faigen, nos puxando para dentro do corredor. Levei um susto quando Guttierez saiu _de dentro de uma parede_.

-Cale a boca, Faigen. – Então olhou para nós. – O que esses dois fazem aqui?

-É dia de competição gênio! O que acha que estamos fazendo aqui? – Grunhi.

-Acalme-se Pettigrew. – Sibilou Fell. Seus olhos azuis estavam escuros e sua face estava séria, sem mostrar nenhuma excitação por contar o que havíamos revelado. Na real, ele parecia apenas frustrado. Pergunto-me se ele tem um casinho com a Sarah e agora levou um belo susto de descobrir que ela é uma vaca-cachorra-traidora. Espera, _eu_ sempre soube disso.

Daniel contou o ocorrido ao Guttierez, e repetiu para Vand e Brandi que também saíram da parede. Depois descobri que se trata de um feitiço ilusório sobre a porta de uma sala de aula.

-Bom... – Suspirou Alex. – Eu acho que até deixaria vocês entrarem lá e levar uma delas, depois de acabar com as outras, mas a competição ainda esta correndo, e queremos ganhar. Acima de tudo. – Alex estreitou os olhos depois de passar as mãos nos cabelos engomados. – Obrigado, mesmo assim, mas teremos de tirá-los do caminho e cuidar nós mesmo dessa situação. Victor.

Vand avançou para mim, enquanto Brandi estalou os nós dos dedos para perto de Jonh que sorriu para mim. E devo dizer que fiquei satisfeito quando meti um soco no estômago de Victor e ouvir Jonh voar para cima de Benjamin. Os outros três não tiveram uma reação muito rápida, então conseguimos vencê-los rapidamente. Amarramos os cinco juntos como James tinha sugerido e os arrastamos sem muita gentileza para perto da passagem secreta no final do corredor.

Os planos de Jonh estavam muito bem preparados. Em cada andar das salas comunais, mapeamos as passagens secretas mais próximas para não furar o esquema. Mesmo que fiquem no andar de cima, sempre temos uma passagem para uma saída rápida. Ou outra coisa.

-Pronto? – Perguntei me aproximando da grande janela alguns metros a frente.

-Pronto. – Ele se afastou, observando as enormes placas de vidro; até maiores que nós. Ele me olhou curioso assim que coloquei as luvas sem dedo de couro de dragão preto que uso nas mãos para jogar como batedor. – Hã... Não prefere usar as varinhas? – Ele sugeriu com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-E acabar com toda a diversão? – Eu disse sarcástico. – Nunca.

Antes que Jonh pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, soquei o vidro felizmente fino. O quadrado de vidro veio a baixo, enquanto eu me colava a parede para não receber nenhum estilhaço de vidro, que se espalhou e, com a luz da lua, fez parecer o chão do corredor ser coalhado de diamantes.

-BOA VIAGEM, RYAN! – Gritei olhando para a parede do lado direito do corredor. Obviamente, eu estava certo. De novo. Já que Sarah apareceu em disparada e congelou ao ver o corredor deserto a não ser por mim e Jonh; varinhas em punho.

-Vocês dois vão pagar por isso!! – Ela rugiu.

As outras quatro apareceram da porta da sala comunal também e olharam horrorizadas para a cena.

-Ryan... – Choramingou Kisten Finn.

-Não fique triste, gracinha. – Eu ri impetuoso vendo o rosto de todas pegar fogo de raiva. – Vocês vão se juntar a ele e os outros idiotas rapidinho.

-É o que vamos ver Pettigrew. – Violet, a capitã, fez sinal para as Corvinais e todas sacaram as varinhas.

-_Ui_... Parece que você foi longe demais, Rabicho. – Disse Jonh.

-Cale a boca, Jubas, vai me matar de rir. – Eu sorri, e essa foi à última coisa que consegui dizer, pois as Black atacaram com toda força.

As primeiras a cair foram Kisten e Keiden. Sarah parecia estar sendo protegida por Dorsen e Sand, mas não durou muito, pois enquanto eu tentava acertar Sarah, uma explosão vermelha atingiu Lyra.

-Pobrezinha da Sand... – Riram atrás de mim. – Achou que eu ia deixar os meninos cuidarem de você é?

Eu, Jonh, Violet e Sarah paralisamos ao ver Luiza se aproximar das sombras. Ela tinha se livrado dos saltos, das orelhas e do rabo de gata e colocado regata e calça jeans pretas, além de botas sem salto até os joelhos. A perneira da varinha estava vazia, já que ela tinha a varinha na mão direita, em que usava uma luva parecida com a minha, mas até abaixo do pulso e amarrada com duas fivelas. Imaginei que essa era uma segunda função: Ela poderia bater com o antebraço e causar mais danos com as fivelas de prata.

Os cabelos pretos e perfeitos brilharam quando ela entrou no alcance da luz da janela, que também iluminou o brilho insano nos olhos castanho-esverdeados dela.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver _aquele brilho_ definitivamente de volta.

Eu voltei a mim mais rápido do que imaginei, e derrubei Violet com a guarda baixa.

-Violet! – Guinchou Sarah.

-Jonh, pegue as outras que eu cuido da Morfen. Pelo jeito o _pequeno demônio_ ali vai demorar com a Sand. – Jonh riu e concordou com a cabeça, materializando cordas com a varinha.

-Bom, Morfen, agora é você e eu. – Eu pisquei para Sarah e ela apertou os dedos em volta da varinha.

-Vamos ver se você agüenta Pettigrew. – Ela disse agressiva. – _Expeliarmus_!

-_Protego_! – Gritei a tempo. – _Travalígua_! – Ela desviou se colando a parede mais próxima. E meu golpe de misericórdia: - _Serpensortia_!

A cobra saiu de minha varinha e caiu no chão já avançando para Sarah, que deu um grito agoniado de terror.

-Pare com isso! – Implorou ela.

-Achei que fosse amiga das cobras, Morfen. – Eu sorri sem humor nenhum. – Achei que não tivesse medo de se meter com víboras; achei que você servia a elas. Eu estava errado?

Ela engoliu em seco, e olhou para Lyra ligeiramente. Ela estava ocupada demais fugindo de Luiza, e não poderia ajudar Sarah, então relaxei.

Mas não era por ajuda que ela estava procurando.

-Eu só estou fazendo isso por minha família. – Ela puxou a manga das vestes e mostrou a Marca Negra. Eu dei um passo para trás, com nojo. – _Vipera Evanesca_. – Ela comandou, e a serpente queimou do rabo a cabeça, acabando em cinzas. Eu não me importei. _**(N/A: Hum.. Yeah, cópia total da cena de HP2 =P os feitiços eu quero dizer.)**_

-Você não precisa fazer isso, Sarah. – Eu sussurrei. – Nós podemos ajudar você. Dumbledore vai ajudar você.

-Não. – Ela disse dura, mesmo que uma lágrima tivesse descido dos olhos azuis turquesa até sua bochecha. – E se o Lorde das Trevas ganhar essa guerra? Eu vou estar do lado dele e ele não atacará minha família. E, se ele não ganhar, eu vou viver em paz, sabendo que Dumbledore vai cuidar dos meus pais e dos meus irmãos mesmo que eu esteja em Azkaban.

-Sarah...

-Não quero sua piedade, Pettigrew! – Ela gritou ao mesmo tempo em que Luiza gargalhou ao ver Lyra finalmente desmaiada. Eu meio que gargalhei quando vi a cara assassina dela. Eu não consegui segurar. E então eu só pude ver os lábios de Sarah se mexendo e eu continuei rindo. Porque eu não consigo escutar? – _Crucio_!

_**xXx**_

_**By Jonh Victor Dent**__:_

A gargalhada de Peter me fez virar sorrindo para ver o que tinha acontecido. Eu estava ajudando Luiza a prender Lyra junto às outras e, apenas por um segundo, parei o que estava fazendo. Luiza também se virou. E, pálida, ela berrou:

-PETER!!! – Peter se contorcia no chão, gritando com agonia; o sorriso tinha desaparecido em segundos. Sarah tinha a varinha apontada para ele; os olhos duros enquanto o torturava. – PETER NÃO!!!!

Luiza se levantou e correu até Rabicho, enquanto eu continuei paralisado olhando para a manga erguida de Sarah. A Marca Negra claramente tatuada me fez arrepiar. Antes que Luiza chegasse a Peter, ela já tinha puxado a varinha e apontado para Sarah, mas foi arremessada para trás; eu corri a tempo de pegá-la antes de bater em uma parede.

-_Impedimenta_! – Severus Snape tinha gritado, aparecendo _de dentro da sala comunal da Corvinal_. – Morfen, você vem comigo.

Ela parou a maldição imperdoável e seguiu Snape pelo outro corredor, sumindo de vista. Mas a bolha que tampava o corredor continuou lá, bloqueando nossa passagem.

Eu e Luiza arfávamos no chão, e, mesmo meio tonta, ela engatinhou para perto de Peter, que jazia desacordado, com um filete de sangue escorrendo do nariz. Ela limpou com a barra da própria blusa e começou a chorar silenciosamente.

Eu me aproximei dela e a abracei pelos ombros, deixando-a afundar a cabeça na volta de meu pescoço e molhando a gola de minha camisa. Eu tirei a capa da fantasia e coloquei em volta dos ombros dela.

-Vamos. Vamos tirá-lo daqui. – Ela concordou e eu ergui Peter com sua ajuda. Quando chegamos perto da janela, Luiza afastou a maioria dos cacos de vidro e deitou Peter, enquanto eu apanhava as vassouras no parapeito da janela. Foram essa e outras coisas que ele e Remus tinham arranjado quando saíram da festa mais cedo.

Luiza montou em uma e eu na outra, depois de usar uma tapeçaria como maca improvisada e prender firme no cabo.

-Jonh, você vai à frente e eu coloco as Black Birds no túnel. Nos vemos depois. – Eu assenti e deixei Luiza para trás, dando um impulso cuidadoso pelo buraco da placa de vidro.

_**xXx**_

James continuou descendo pelas curvas tortuosas das masmorras grudando-se nas paredes de pedra, temendo cada emboscada que podia imaginar que Bellatrix poderia armar.

Mesmo que parte de sua mente estivesse voltada para Lily – tentando usar sua mente para conseguir ler a mente dela a distancia – seu coração batia disparado no peito com os barulhos ampliados por sua imaginação. Ok, a metade das emboscadas que ele imaginara eram meio impossíveis, mas os outros 50% de chance o estavam levando a loucura.

Quando ele se aproximou da entrada para a sala comunal, ele pensou ter visto um movimento ao seu lado direito com visão periférica, seguido de um ruído parecido com um arrastar. Ele olhou rapidamente o chão, mas viu que era apenas a sombra da tocha pendurada acima.

Ele torceu o pano restante da capa sobre seu corpo, tentando se acalmar ao ficar em frente a parede indicada pelas Ladies. E ele confirmou, só para respirar melhor, a serpente postada em forma de um "_S_" retorcido entalhada no bloco de acima do arco de paralelepípedos. Ninguém pensava em olhar para cima, então o símbolo de Salazar até estava bem escondido.

Ele teve de arrancar a capa, já pronto para o possível ataque que receberia ao abrir a sala comunal.

-Sangue-puro. – Ele murmurou.

A placa se desmontou para baixo, os tijolos cinza escuros escorregando para os lados e sumindo na parede internamente; de cima a baixo, até a porta ficar totalmente acessível. James deu um passo vacilante para entrar, e parou ao ouvir o esmo barulho levemente arrastado de antes. Ele olhou ansioso para trás e checou todos os cantos duas vezes com os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Nada.

-Pare de ser tão _gay_, Potter. O que sua namorada vai achar de você? – Ele brigou com sigo mesmo e entrou na sala escura. Era tudo tão caro e perfeito que ele teve vontade de regurgitar seu jantar.

Ele foi rapidamente até a lareira acesa e viu a barra de ferro abaixo de um quadro de Cleópatra, segurando sua víbora com _adoração_. _Que conveniente_, pensou ele. A barra, percebeu ele, depois de apalpar toda a extensão abaixo da pintura, seguia do quadro até _dentro_ da lareira, e a parte elevada – própria para ser puxada – estava exatamente atrás das labaredas altas. _Muito conveniente_.

-_Aquamenti_. – O jato de água voou de sua varinha para as chamas, que chiaram com o contado. A fumaça subiu e James se afastou até que ela se dissipasse, para finalmente puxar a barra de ferro.

O barulho foi como um cofre se abrindo. Cada centímetro do ferro foi se soltando para fora até o ultimo pedaço, que acabava exatamente embaixo da borda esquerda do quadro de Cleópatra. Ela e a víbora chiaram para James e ele, num ato mais do que infantil, mostrou a língua de volta para as duas.

A passagem se abriu dentro da lareira, então ele se agachou para pisar rapidamente sobre o carvão e pular para dentro da sala, mais parecia com aposentos reais. Narcisa, Samantha, Katie e Vicky estavam sentadas em poltronas de veludo verde escuro, quase preto, posicionadas em frente à porta; as quatro bebendo _taças de vinho_ como se ele fosse à atração da noite. Elas o esperavam.

-Vinho, Potter? – Ofereceu Vicky Blank secamente.

-Não obrigado. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Me atrevo a perguntar onde esta sua irmã? – Ele olhou para Narcisa, que simplesmente balançou a taça pela metade nas mãos, vendo a liquido se misturar.

-Não se preocupe Potter. – James gritou, se virando para a voz sombria de Lucius. Ele tinha fechado a passagem para fora, sem um ruído, e olhava para James com um sorriso de criança quando ganha um brinquedo novo. – Ela vai cuidar _bem_ de você. – E então ele sentiu as mãos suaves de uma mulher lhe subindo pelos ombros até grudar um pano de algodão fino em seu nariz, fazendo-o desmontar no chão, aos pés de uma satisfeita e "sorridente" Bellatrix.

_**xXx**_

Giovana tombou a cabeça nas mãos deixando os cabelos loiros escuros escorregassem por seus ombros e tampassem seu rosto. Ela suspirou fortemente, fazendo a franja voar.

-Se pensar mais sua cabeça explode, _Princesa_... – Sirius riu sentando-se ao lado dela no banco e puxando-a pra seu ombro de imediato.

-Sirius! – Ela guinchou de susto. – Meu Merlin, como eu estava preocupada com você e com o Remus! Como foi, eles atacaram vocês, foi fácil prender as meninas??

-Ei, ei, ei. Calminha, Gi. Foi tudo bem, as meninas estão no túnel junto do Jack e do Erik. Mas nem sinal dos outros.

-Os pombinhos ai podem calar a boca? – Pediu Letícia impaciente de cima das arquibancadas, no ponto mais alto que podia alcançar sem vassouras. Ela usava um binóculo em volta do pescoço e olhava atentamente para o castelo, preocupada.

Peter e Jonh já deviam ter voltado – assim como Luiza, que resolveu ir "ajudar". E isso sem falar que Lily já devia ter voltado da ronda por ar e Vittoria da por terra. Ótimo.

Remus gritou de seu posto ao lado da passagem de retrato, alertando Letícia, Giovana e Sirius que os Corvinais e as Black Birds tinham aparecido no túnel.

Vittoria chegou correndo acompanhada de Luiza, transformadas, ao mesmo tempo em que Jonh chegava seguindo Lily, com Peter embrulhado na tapeçaria balançando precariamente.

-Merlin, o que é isso pendurado?? – Perguntou Letícia pulando os andares da arquibancada até alcançar o chão. Giovana, Sirius e Remus correram para ver como os amigos estavam e paralisaram ao ver o embrulho se revelar como Peter. Luiza e Vittoria se transformaram de volta; Luiza com os olhos ligeiramente inchados.

-Mas... – Balbuciou Remus.

-Foi a Morfen. Ela e o Peter estavam duelando e... Ela usou a _Cruciatus_. – Murmurou Jonh.

-ELA O QUE?? – Disse Vittoria.

-Virou Comensal da Morte. – Concluiu Luiza, sendo abraçada por Letícia.

O silencio durou um milênio, enquanto o grupo andava para dentro dos vestiários do campo de Quadribol. Sirius e Remus rebocaram Peter, enquanto Vittoria ouvia os detalhes de Jonh, abraçada a ele.

Giovana e Luiza trabalharam com Remus para tentar acordar Peter, mas ele estava completamente apagado.

-É melhor deixá-lo ai, então. Podemos levá-lo até Dumbledore depois da competição e... Dizer que ele _caiu da vassoura_? – Arriscou Remus.

-Claro que sim, _Remy_... – Vittoria tentou sorrir, mas falhou miseravelmente, levando Giovana consigo, que por sua vez puxou Remus.

Deixando Luiza sozinha sentada ao lado de Peter.

_**xXx**_

-FALE! – Gritou Bellatrix diante do sorrisinho insistente de James.

-Olha, Black, se você pedir com jeitinho... – Ele riu.

Bella o cortou pressionando sua varinha no pescoço de James.

-EU quero saber onde a Sinel está, e quero saber **AGORA**! – James olhou fundo nos olhos esverdeados de Bellatrix, antes de responder soprando uma mecha do cabelo negro e ondulado que caia aos montes na face pálida da Sonserina, que gritava e enlouquecia mais a cada minuto.

-Não.

-ARHHGG!! – Exclamou ela, contorcendo a mão no braço da cadeira onde James havia sido amarrado, se controlando para não descer o punho na cara do Grifinório. – Chamem Snape, eu não agüento mais!

Samantha saiu saltitante de seu assento e saiu rapidamente pela porta, para depois de cinco minutos, voltar esmagando um dos braços de Severus entre os seus.

-Ele é todo seu. – Grunhiu Bella de um jeito nada feminino, se afastando de James, apanhando a garrafa de vinho pela metade e partindo para o sofá.

-Muito bem. – Snape sorriu satisfeito para James, puxando um vidrinho de dentro do bolso. – Vamos ver onde as Lion Ladies estão escondidas, sim?

Narcisa e Vicky seguraram o pescoço do Maroto, inclinando sua cabeça para trás no encosto da cadeira de madeira sem nem uma gentileza. Severus colocou o frasco de Veritasserum na boca de James, forçando a passagem entre os dentes que ele tentava manter grudados. Com a cabeça inclinada para trás, James teria que engolir ou engasgaria de um jeito não muito agradável.

-Agora, Potter, – Sussurrou Narcisa em seu ouvido, soltando o hálito de menta misturado ao perfume importado. – Conte para nós, onde está a Sinel?

James tentou. Ele realmente tentou não dizer nada, mas seu cérebro parecia pela metade sob o efeito da poção da verdade. Sua língua parecia mole e os olhos estavam fora de foco e tudo que ele ouvia eram as palavras suaves e ronronadas de Narcisa.

-Achei que fossemos atrás de alguém da Corvinal e a Sinel fosse dos Lufanos. – Ele ouviu alguma garota refletir em voz alta.

-Mudança de planos. – Grunhiu Bellatrix, inconfundivelmente. – Já que eles sumiram com todas as meninas da Corvinal, vamos ter que usá-la como segunda opção. Ande logo, Potter, não temos o dia todo!

James mordia a bochecha por dentro para segurar sua própria língua. Chegou ao ponto de quase sangrar, mas não conseguiu mais suportar a ordem martelando e ecoando em sua cabeça.

-Quadri... Quadribol. Campo de Quadribol. – Disse ele por fim.

-Muito bem, então. Kate, vá chamar o Della Vegga, o Black e o Stod. – Mandou Snape. – Eu e Lucius vamos indo para o campo, e quero que vocês nos alcancem a tempo depois.

Kate olhou uma última vez para James com os olhos petrificados e saiu pela passagem sem a menor pressa.

-Apaguem o Potter, vamos levá-lo conosco. – Foi à última coisa que James ouviu antes de apagar. As palavras de Lucius entoavam em seus ouvidos, enquanto ele caia em um sono profundo sob o efeito da varinha de Vicky.

_**xXx**_

-Lily, faz comigo querida, um, dois, um, dois, um, dois...

-EU NÃO ESTOU EM TRABALHO DE PARTO, VITTORIA!! – Gritou Lily puxando os próprios cabelos das raízes.

-Lily, eu tenho certeza de que ele está bem. – Disse Remus calmamente. Bom, pelo menos na voz.

-Jura, Lupin? E vocês tinham certeza de que nada ia acontecer e agora olha só! Peter está desacordado há quase uma hora, e falta mais uma hora para meia noite! Se eu bem conheço os Sonserinos eles podem fazer muitas coisas com o James bem piores do que a Morfen fez com o Peter! – Chorou ela. – E o que você tinham na cabeça pra deixarem ele ir as masmorras sozinho?!

-Quer saber? – Disse Sirius, pegando Giovana pelo braço. – Eu vou caçar o resto dos Lufanos, e ver se topamos com o James pelo caminho. Voltamos daqui a 30 minutos ok?

-Se virem algum Sonserino, mandem um sinal. – Sugeriu Luiza, saindo finalmente de dentro dos vestiários. Depois de quase _quarenta minutos_. Sirius e Giovana pararam a meio caminho da saída para escutá-la. – Peter acordou.

Jonh e Remus correram assim que viram Peter tentar cambalear para fora da sala.

-Pete, você está bem? – Perguntou Letícia se aproximando dele. – Pode me dizer quantos dedos eu tenho aqui? – Ela ergueu a mão com três dedos.

-Aqui um dedo. – Ele mostrou o dedo do meio e todos riram.

-É, ele está bem. – Disse Giovana rindo também. E então ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestiva para Luiza. – E como você conseguiu acordá-lo, demoniozinho disfarçado de gente?

-Ela pode ser muito persuasiva sabe... – Começou Peter.

-Cale a boca, ou faço você desmaiar de novo.

-Hum, esse pode ser um ótimo apelido não acham? – Riu Peter para Sirius, Remus e Jonh. – _Little Demon_. Ei, espera aí... Onde está o veadinho hein?

Lily choramingou, e Vittoria rolou os olhos.

-James não voltou das masmorras.

Peter piscou, e parou um minuto em silencio.

-O que aconteceu depois que eu apaguei?

-Snape apareceu e tirou Morfen dali o mais rápido possível, depois de bloquear o corredor. – Contou Jonh.

-Snape? E ele tava no corredor sem a gente ver? – Perguntou Peter alarmado.

-Não, ele estava _dentro _da sala comunal da Corvinal. – Suspirou Luiza.

-É melhor eu fazer a ronda por ar. – Sugeriu Letícia. – Aqui. – Ela deu o binóculo para Lily que fungou e começou o caminho para as arquibancadas.

-Acho que é bom nós irmos para o castelo atrás do Diggory, do Sand e do Frank. – Disse Giovana, olhando Sirius. – Nos vemos depois. – Os dois decidiram por usar o atalho do retrato e deixaram Remus, Peter, Luiza, Vittoria e Jonh no campo.

-Eu faço a ronda por solo. – Luiza saiu correndo para a porta do campo antes que alguém pudesse discordar.

Então tudo explodiu. Lily gritou da arquibancada e agachou a tempo de desviar de um feitiço Estuporante que fez seus cabelos voarem.

-LILY! – Gritou Vittoria, fazendo menção de ir até a ruiva, mas sendo impedida pelo braço protetor de Jonh.

Faíscas foram disparadas a alguma distancia do campo, e explodiram no céu como fogos de artifício. E o grito agonizante seguido de uma gargalhada demente e outro grito de pura dor. Depois silencio.

-Estamos sob ataque! – Gritou Lily se arrastando para o chão. –Os Sonserinos estão chegando e eles têm James!

Luiza apareceu tropeçando para dentro, a tempo de fechar a porta com toda força e trancá-la. Um de seus braços sangrava; o sangue escarlate brilhando a luz da lua.

-Letícia foi atingida na vassoura. Não consegui pega-la antes de Snape. Ele me atingiu e teria sido pior se Regulus não o tivesse empurrado.

Remus avançou para a porta enquanto Peter, Jonh e Vittoria permaneciam sem saber o que fazer. Luiza grudou o próprio corpo a madeira, cobrindo a tranca completamente e barrando a passagem de Remus.

-Sai da minha frente agora. – Sibilou ele para Luiza de forma sombria. – Ou vai se machucar.

-Você não ouse me ameaçar Lupin. – Luiza ergueu a mão para o peito de Remus e fincou um dedo ali. A garra começou a crescer, e Remus sentiu o corte se formando, mas não recuou.

-Luiza. – Chamou Vittoria. – Deixe-o ir com Jonh e Peter. – Nós vamos cobri-los e esperar que Sirius e Giovana tenham sorte. – A ordem da líder das Lion Ladies foi dada da mesma forma calma e clara de suas pequenas ameaças que sempre se concretizavam. Luiza olhou Remus nos olhos, vendo à profunda magoa que o Maroto continha.

Ela abaixou a garra.

-Você vai trazê-la de volta.

-Ou morrer tentando. – Ele sorriu amargamente. – Aprenda uma coisa, _Little Demon_, Marotos nunca abandonam os amigos. Ou os expõem ao perigo.

-Porque acha que eu estava impedindo você de ir atrás deles _Aluado_? – O brilho felino passou rapidamente pelo rosto de Luiza. – Eles vão se arrepender de acharem que ela é o elo mais fraco de nós.

Luiza destrancou a porta e ofereceu a escuridão para Remus.

-Não existe um elo fraco entre vocês. – Afirmou ele antes de correr, sacando a varinha e ascendendo a ponta para iluminar seu caminho e dos outros.

Vittoria observou Luiza com cuidado, antes de notar Jonh começar a ir em direção a porta.

-Ei. – Ela segurou a mão do loiro. – Boa sorte. – Ela precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para ficar na mesma altura que o namorado e dar um beijo delicado em sua boca. – Não quero precisar ir salvar você.

Ele riu e beijou a testa de Vittoria para depois correr para fora.

-Que tal um beijo de boa sorte, Handel? – Peter perguntou seco, chegando por trás de Luiza, que olhava a noite com preocupação estampada no rosto.

-Um já chega por hoje, Pettigrew. – Ela o olhou firme, antes se transformar e sentar no chão, indicando a porta para ele com a cabeça.

-Um nunca é o suficiente, _meu_ pequeno demônio. – Ele deu cinco passos para fora e sussurrou: – E foi mais que um, só para constar. – Peter começou a correr, deixando Luiza sorrir com as presas a mostra.

Depois de esperarem alguns segundos para Peter se distanciar, o leopardo das neves e a onça se olharam por um segundo, vendo a puma se aproximar pisando firme. O pensamento foi mútuo:

_Vamos caçar._

_**xXx**_

Letícia sentiu o feitiço atingir a vassoura e arremessá-la para o ar. Ela gritou; a queda era enorme e não conseguiria sair ilesa, ou viva. Só podia esperar.

-LETÍCIA! – Ela ouviu Luiza gritar do chão. Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seu rosto, e tudo parecia mais lento. Os Sonserinos iam vencer – e ia ser por culpa dela.

-SECTUMSEMPRA! – Snape gritou e Luiza soltou um berro agudo.

Não se ela pudesse impedir. Caindo de costas para o chão, ela agarrou a varinha na perneira e apontou para o céu.

-PERICULLUM! – As faíscas vermelhas explodiram no céu negro, fazendo-a sorrir.

-ARESTO MOMENTUM!

Ela se sentiu flutuar em pleno ar, presa no mesmo ponto. Mas o feitiço tinha sido lançado muito cedo. O efeito passou depois de dez segundos, e só serviu para diminuir seu impacto com o chão. A dor quente e forte se espalhou por seu lado direito. Ela sentiu a pele rasgada tentando cobrir o que não podia. Sua mão esquerda vôo instintivamente para o local da dor e ela sentiu duas elevações acima da cintura, e teve de se segurar para não chorar e vomitar ao ver um osso saindo.

Alguém a agarrou gentilmente, segurando atrás do pescoço e atrás dos joelhos. Sua visão estava borrada, e lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos loucamente. Um caroço tinha se formado em sua garganta, impedindo-a de gritar. Mas outra pessoa gritou.

-Vocês perderam o juízo???!!

Mesmo metade dormente, Letícia distinguiu o perfume de quem a segurava imediatamente. Enquanto escutava os gritos desesperados de Luiza e... Remus.

-Você vai trazê-la de volta. – A voz de Luiza estava embargada, mas não deixava de soar dura.

-Ou morrer tentando.

Sangrando, com dor e praticamente desmaiando, Letícia sorriu como nunca tinha sorriso na vida.

-Letícia? Letícia você pode me ouvir? – Will sussurrou para ela.

-Eu... Estou...

-Me desculpe pelo feitiço mal feito... Ainda estou melhorando.

-Tá doendo... – Ela murmurou infantil.

-Costelas. Duas, se não me engano. Desculpe por isso também. Foi o Gabriel que acertou você da vassoura. Posso tentar consertar, mas eu não sou muito bom nisso também. Se eu fosse você deixaria Snape cuidar disso. – A cara feia que ela fez respondeu a pergunta de Will rapidamente.

-Prefiro... Me casar com um Explosivin... – Ele riu e a segurou melhor, voltando ao castelo com o grupo dividido. Will olhou para baixo. Letícia parecia uma bonequinha encolhida ali, aninhando o braço junto ao tórax. Agora ela mantinha os olhos verdes fechados, e as pálpebras, ainda com a maquiagem da fantasia de Banshee, se mexiam conforme ela continuava a engolir a dor, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

-Eu não tinha que derrubá-la da vassoura, mas foi mais divertido assim... – Ele praticamente torceu o pescoço para olhar Gabriel com ódio, enquanto o suposto "amigo" lhe lançava um sorriso nada mais que calmo.

-No que você estava pensando?! – Explodiu Stod.

-Na real? No enorme troféu que essa aí vai nos render. – Narcisa riu e Will a mandou calar a boca com os olhos. Ele se voltou para Gabriel.

-Eu só não acabo com a sua raça porque estou carregando ela, seu PANACA! – Vociferou.

-Se você quiser, acho que consigo andar... – Will riu pelo nariz, mas negou a proposta tentadora de Letícia.

-Stod!! O Lupin, o Dent e o Pettigrew estão chegando perto! – Gritou Regulus.

-Black, você e o Will continuem para o castelo junto com as meninas e a Sinel. – Ordenou Lucius. – Snape e Della Vegga ficam comigo; mas o Dent é _meu_. – Lucius cuspiu o nome do loiro.

-Ãh... Malfoy? – Will escutou Della Vegga choramingar. – Que são aquelas _coisas_ correndo pra cá atrás deles????

Will olhou para trás curioso, mas parou a meio caminho ao ouvir Letícia gargalhar como nunca. E parar quando percebeu como doía rir.

_**xXx**_

-Não acha que deveríamos interferir, Albus? – Disse Mcgonagall aflita, olhando pela janela junto ao Diretor e o resto do corpo docente de Hogwarts.

-Sabe Minerva, as guerras mostram o melhor e o pior de todos nós. O bom dessa guerra é que ela é de mentira. – Dumbledore sorriu ligeiramente para a mulher.

-Receio, Diretor, – Disse Madame Volouz, atraindo todos os olhares para sua posição afastada. – que essa guerra não seja exatamente de brincadeira. E receio também que podemos estar encarando...

-Os futuros combatentes e inimigos das próximas gerações. – Concluiu Dumbledore, deixando a voz cair por um momento. – Creio que essa seja uma observação sábia, Professora. Poderá nos mostrar quem temos de tentar converter; quem serão inimigos perigosos e em quem não deveremos confiar nossas vidas.

_**xXx**_

Sirius parou o corpo de Giovana com um dos braços, para impedi-la de avançar sem saber se o próximo corredor estava limpo ou não. E foi uma manobra esperta. Breno Sand esperava a frente de uma porta, guardando-a, parecendo cheio de cafeína – já que não parava de se mexer. Seus lindos olhos disparavam de um lugar para outro do corredor, e, se ele parava por um segundo sequer, se balançava em seu próprio eixo rodando a varinha entre os dedos roboticamente.

-Que foi? – Sussurrou ela.

-Sand... – Ele disse com um toque de diversão na voz que a assustou.

-Quem está aí? – Breno perguntou aflito.

Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, Giovana foi empurrada por Sirius para o meio do corredor, bem a vista de Breno.

-Morsen?

-É.. Hum... Eu... – Balbuciou ela. – Boa noite?

-Claro. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou. – Não devia estar escondida?

-Deveria... Mas resolvi que não vale mais a pena, sabe? – Ela piscou, e viu Sirius acenar positivamente com a cabeça. – Acho que vocês merecem ganhar. Então vim me oferecer.

Breno já tinha chegado perto o suficiente para Giovana para ela sentir o perfume maravilhoso dele. Ela sentiu as pernas fracas; sempre teve um fetiche dos grandes por perfumes.

-Então você pode me acompanhar. – Ele a puxou para perto de si, e passou o braço possessivo em volta da cintura de Giovana. – Mas, me diz, os marotos não estão sabendo de nada, estão?

-Mas é claro que não. – Giovana era uma ótima mentirosa, mas, estando nos braços de um cara que da última vez tinha tentado estuprá-la, ela estava piscando mais que o suficiente e ficava olhando para baixo.

-Nem mesmo o Black?

Sirius prendeu a respiração ao ver os olhos azuis da Ladie desviarem em sua direção, mas ela se focou em Breno rapidamente.

-Os marotos nem se importaram em como iam nos esconder. Só disseram "_fiquem dentro da sala comunal e calem a boca_". Nós até podíamos ter ajudado, mas eles não pediram. Nunca pedem; ou imploram como deviam fazer conosco. – Breno sorriu para ela, adorando como ela se achava importante. E era. – Principalmente aquele idiota. O Black é orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda... E eu também. Aliás, nós somos.

-Eu concordo plenamente. – Disse ele. – Certas pessoas não sabem como prestar respeito a quem merece, Princesa.

Giovana enrijeceu ligeiramente e engoliu a vontade de estapear aquele sacana, para aliviar o que realmente queria dizer.

-Eu estou meio cansada... – Suspirou ela dramaticamente, soltando seu peso sobre o Lufano.

-Desculpe, chegar até aqui sem ser pega deve ter sido meio desgastante. Vem comigo, o Amos e o Longbottom montaram guarda ali pra... Bom, eu não posso dizer.

-Tá tudo bem. – Ela balançou a cabeça excessivamente e juntou os braços para atrair a tenção do loiro para seu decote. Funcionou e ele começou a babar enquanto murmurava o feitiço para destrancar a porta e deixar a garota passar.

Sirius viu a ouviu a porta se fechar. E depois varias trancas por dentro. Cinco. Giovana estava por conta própria.

Então ele sorriu. Os Lufanos estava _perdidos_.

_**xXx**_

Vittoria tentava manter um olho em Jonh, enquanto o namorado duelava a distancia com Gabriel. Lucius ordenava a Will e as Vipers para voltar ao castelo junto a Regulus; o que foi um alívio, por que arrancar a pele do quase-namorado de Luiza não ia ser muito agradável.

Ela rugiu para Luiza e Lily diminuírem o passo, assim poderiam permanecer de guarda. Como sempre, Luiza respondeu com um sorriso maldoso cheio de presas. Mas Lily disparou sem olhar para nenhuma das duas, vendo Bella se afastar levitando James. Nem uma das duas tentou impedir.

Peter disparou até Snape, desviando os feitiços para pular para cima do Sonserino e cobri-lo de socos.

-Você... Canalha... Paga... Isso!! – Resmungou a cada soco.

Snape tentou se desviar da maioria, mas acabou com a boca cheia de sangue e a varinha partida ao meio.

Jonh e Lucius começar a duelar com violência. Vittoria rosnou alto para o Sonserino, que pulou e gritou ao ver o animal a tão pouca distancia dele. Jonh usou a brecha para chutar o estômago de Lucius para fazê-lo se curvar de dor e acertar um feitiço que o jogou longe.

Luiza estava parada; sentada em suas patas traseiras com a cabeça peluda tombada para o lado de modo adorável. Seus grandes olhos estavam fixados em Gabriel, que parecia em transe. Não demorou muito para o rapaz tentar um passo vacilante. Ela se deitou sobre o grama de barriga para cima, com a língua para fora. Assim que Gabriel aproximou uma mão, Luiza rugiu tão alto que assustou até Remus, que voava pelo gramado atrás do grupo de Will. Gabriel soltou um grito nada mais que _feminino_, largou a varinha e foi se arrastando para trás; apavorado. Antes que se desse conta, Luiza se acomodou em sua barriga, com uma pata cheia de garras em seu pescoço e um ar satisfeito, deixando o sangue ainda fresco de seu braço rolar torturantemente pela cara de Della Vegga.

Quando Remus já estava a meio caminho, Lucius se deu conta do perigo em que sua equipe estava. Malfoy lançou um feitiço estuporante em Remus, e o acertou em cheio. Jonh tentou segurar o pulso do loiro, mas Lucius revidou segurando o braço de Jonh e torcendo com toda força para o lado errado. Jonh gritou ao sentir o ombro deslocar. Lucius começou a socar o rosto de Jonh e só parou quando foi arrancado por garras fortes e raivosas.

-Mas o que...? – Então os olhos enormes e castanhos do leopardo das neves flamejaram para os azuis-gelo e ele paralisou. – _Você_...

Ele não terminou o que iria dizer. As cinco garras de Vittoria passaram rapidamente por seu casaco e camisa e se afundaram na carne das costas, deixando cinco longos rasgos. Uma marca permanente.

Jonh gemeu, segurando o ombro como se tentasse manter no lugar. Vittoria se assegurou de que Lucius estava ocupado demais gritando de dor e se transformou de volta.

-Jonh...

-Vou ficar legal. – Afirmou ele. – Deixe Luiza ir atrás de Remus e Lily. E ajudar a trazer Letícia e James de volta. Vá para o campo e procure Sirius e Giovana.

-Não vou deixar você aqui!

-Snape, pegue a Foncan! – Gaguejou Gabriel, tentando ignorar as garras de Luiza por um minuto. Snape não respondeu. Tudo que se escutava dele eram sons abafados de sufocamento devido a enorme quantidade de sangue que lhe cobria o rosto e enchia a boca.

-Pete! – Gritou Jonh. – Vá com Little Demon atrás dos outros e largue Snape! Remus está no chão, Lily está na frente e vai partir pra cima da Black! – Ele se virou para Vittoria que ainda se recusava a ir embora. – Pode ir, vai ficar tudo bem, amor.

Ela se debruçou sobre ele e o beijou com cuidado, deixando seus cabelos fazerem cortina sobre o rosto dos dois. Mas os cabelos chocolate ondulados já eram mais que conhecidos por um certo Sonserino que assistia a cena com nojo e ciúmes.

Peter olhou de Jonh para Snape, como se percebesse o que estava fazendo.

Então socou Snape uma última vez, fazendo o nariz quebrar e um dente ser cuspido fora para se levantar com um sorriso zombeteiro para a onça empoleirada em cima de Gabriel.

-Vamos, Little Demon. Temos trabalho a fazer. – Ele rolou os olhos impaciente.

Luiza se transformou ainda na mesma posição; deitada de barriga para baixo no estomago do Sonserino. As pernas estavam para cima e se balançavam com tédio.

-Com prazer, _Rabicho_. – Ela respondeu com escárnio, se levantando e pisando bem em cima da mão de Della Vegga.

_**xXx**_

-Will... – Murmurou Letícia contra o peito do Sonserino.

-Que foi? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Você tem que me ajudar.

O rapaz enrugou a testa, ainda olhando para ela enquanto corria. Letícia nunca lhe havia feito mal – tirando o dia em que teve de se vestir de _Cowgirl_ – e ele não queria que nada acontecesse a ela. Bella, Snape, Lucius... Ele estava cansado de ter de engolir ordens deles todos. Entrar para os Lordes foi um jeito que ele tinha achado para se misturar e se sentir melhor dentro da Sonserina. Além disso, se ele se retirasse os Lordes e as Vipers ainda seriam nove contra nove das Ladies e marotos. Mas ele _queria_ perder?

Suspirou:

-O que tenho que fazer? – Ele sussurrou, olhando de esguela para Regulus que estava a alguns metros ao seu lado.

-No meu cinto, tem um compartimento de couro. – Ele passou a mão em toda a extensão da cintura dela até achar a bolsinha. – Abra e pegue o vidrinho dentro, por favor.

Ele puxou o fecho e tirou um vidrinho que parecia amostra de perfume. O liquido escuro ondulou dentro e ele olhou para Letícia, nos orbes verde-musgo que brilhavam sob a luz da lua crescente. Ele puxou a tampa com os dentes e derramou o liquido na boca de Letícia.

Ele a sentiu se contrair em seus braços. Ela afrouxou o braço que pressionava as costelas, que voltavam ao lugar rapidamente.

-Mas o que...

-É uma poção especial com extrato de lágrima de fênix. Vou ficar boa durante duas horas. – Ela sorriu para ele. – Obrigada.

-Foi um prazer. – Ele piscou.

-Agora me escute. – Ela ficou séria de um minuto para o outro. – Tem coisas acontecendo em Hogwarts. Prometa-me que você não vai se meter nisso. Eu ligo para você, e não quero ver você indo para o caminho errado. Pettigrew foi atacado pela Morfen hoje. Ele foi torturado enquanto ela foi salva por Snape. – Letícia contou enquanto começava a se sentir mais forte. – Por isso Peter atacou Snape lá atrás.

O grupo dos Sonserinos conseguiu chegar à entrada do castelo. Will parou e colocou Letícia deitada no chão. Ele desviou sua atenção para trás por um minuto e viu Regulus se retardando para ajudar as meninas que se aproximavam rapidamente. E viu Lupin se aproximando. Junto de alguma coisa cheia de garras e presas.

-Eu não entendo...

-Morfen virou Comensal, assim como vários outros estão se tornando. – Ela continuou. – Uma hora ou outra eles vão te chamar para se juntar. Quero que você pegue Kate Peace quando esse ano terminar e suma. Quebre contatos com todos que você conhece. Fale com Dumbledore, ele ira ajudar vocês.

-Mas porque a Kate?

-Ela contou a Peter que está com receio de algo aconteça. Ela não quer viver desse jeito. E vocês dois são ou únicos que ainda não entraram nessa bobagem. Ela não sabe do Regulus, mas Malfoy, Snape, as Black, Peck e Della Vegga já estão do outro lado.

-E Vicky? – Ele perguntou desesperado. As Vipers estavam chegando perto demais.

-Kate anda tentando descobrir isso também, mas ela não sabe. Agora cabe a você também impedi-la. Quero que você me prometa, agora! – Letícia já conseguia se mover e não tinha muito tempo.

Os olhos cor de mel de Will estavam atormentados. Tudo em que ele acreditava, ela tinha destruído em poucos minutos. Mas Letícia não podia deixar que ele se autodestruísse como tantos outros estavam fazendo.

-Eu prometo.

_**xXx**_

Giovana foi dando passos lentos em direção a porta que Breno indicava. Até que ele perguntou se ela tinha machucado o tornozelo e não conseguia andar. Por fim, ela teve sua única saída trancada _cinco_ vezes. Ela e Breno estavam na sala de feitiços. Amos Diggory e Frank Longbottom se viraram rapidamente de suas posições assim que a viram entrar pela porta.

Amos cruzou os braços rigidamente.

-O que _ela_ faz aqui? – Ele cuspiu o "ela" como se a palavra fosse contagiosa. _Giovana __**não gostou**__ muito disso_.

-A _Princesa_ veio se oferecer como nosso prêmio. – Breno disse orgulhoso, colocando uma de suas mãos enormes no braço de Giovana e a sacudindo. _Ela __**não gostou**__ muito disso também_.

Ela se obrigou a sorrir.

-Os marotos não merecem ganhar essa prova. Eles não ligaram para nós e não se importaram em nos _ajudar e proteger_. – Ela pensou em Sirius. Era melhor ele ter uma boa desculpa para não ter nocauteado Breno e deixá-la entrar.

Ela olhou para Frank. Ele sorriu para ela como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava pensando e faria.

-Você sabe de quem os marotos foram atrás? – Amos perguntou ríspido, tirando sua atenção de Frank.

-Ãh... Das Royals. Na verdade acho que a essa altura eles já capturaram o alvo.

-E o alvo seria? – Perguntou Frank nervoso. Claro que ele estava preocupado com Alice, sua namorada de longa data, e Giovana não queria vê-lo sofrer.

-Spadin. – Ela respondeu. – Lupin ainda estava com raiva de terem terminado. – Tirando o resto da mentira, tecnicamente essa parte era verdade, pelo menos.

-É, e agora ele levou o fora da Sinel _também_... – Assobiou Amos com um sorriso. _Giovana __**não gostou**__ do sorriso_. – A Sinel é gostosa, mas é burra como uma porta. Ela veio chorar no meu ombro depois disso e deve estar achando que agora vamos nos casar...

_Giovana __**não **__ficou feliz com isso_.

-É, _Princesa_, suas amigas não prestam. – Breno continuou. – Foncan já namorou o líder do Lordes e agora está com o segundo capitão dos marotos; Evans está com o primeiro capitão e Handel... Caramba, _Princesa_, nem me faça começar a falar da Handel!

_É, ela __**odiou**__ isso_.

Amos e ele começaram a gargalhar, mas Frank ficou quieto, pedindo desculpas com os olhos.

Giovana fechou o punho. E a fez voar direitamente para o nariz de Breno e depois para a boca. Ele uivou. Amos gritou e Frank riu.

Em dois minutos, as únicas pessoas que estavam em pé na sala eram Frank rindo sem parar e Giovana espumando pela boca.

-Puxa, _Princesa_... – Ele brincou.

Ela não estava com muito humor para isso.

-Eu posso parecer inofensiva, mas se você continuar a me chamar de "Princesa" tirarei sua cabeça fora. – Ela grunhiu.

-Eu nunca pensaria que você é inofensiva. – Ele sorriu, indicando os amigos no chão, e ela se acalmou a ponto de sorrir de volta.

Depois de um tempinho de silencio, Frank se virou para ela.

-Alice está bem?

-Está sim. Nunca a machucaríamos. – Ela garantiu. – Se importa de vir comigo?

-Claro. – Ele deu de ombros e abriu as trancas com um aceno da varinha. Assim que os dois passaram pela porta Sirius veio correndo.

Ela emburrou novamente.

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA???!! – Ela berrou, estapeando o peito do maroto com toda a força que tinha sobrado.

-Eu só ia atrapalhar você, _Princesa_... – Ela parou de bater em Sirius assim que ouviu o apelido. Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Sirius notou a presença do Lufano.

-E aí, Longbottom? – Ele sorriu para o rapaz. – Foi bom assistir não foi?

-Eu acho que é melhor ninguém além de você chamá-la de P-R-I-N-C-E-S-A novamente ou ela vai matar alguém. – Ele soletrou rindo. – Mas, sério, façam o que precisam fazer.

-Não vai doer. – Explicou Sirius. – Só vamos colocá-lo para dormir e amarrá-lo junto com o Diggory e o Sand. Você ai acordar daqui a pouco tempo. – Garantiu ele.

-Ok. Então tá. – Frank deu de ombros e se sentou no corredor. – Manda ver.

Sirius sacou a varinha e murmurou o feitiço que Lily tinha ensaiado com todos. Frank caiu de lado, inerte.

-Agora precisamos amarrá-lo. – Disse Sirius com simplicidade, fazendo menção de entrar na sala.

-Sirius... – Chamou Giovana, olhando pela janela. – Acho melhor nós andarmos rápido.

O rapaz seguiu confuso para o lado da loira e olhou para onde ela apontava. Vittoria, na forma Animaga, atacava Lucius com ferocidade, enquanto Jonh jazia meio estatelado para o lado. Luiza esmagava Della Vegga e Peter esmurrava Snape. Mas o que os preocupava era o grupo vindo em direção ao castelo: Will carregando Letícia, seguidos de perto por Regulus com as Vipers.

-Meu Merlin, não podemos ficar fora nem por dois segundos que eles já arrumam encrenca.

_**xXx**_

-Onde vamos deixar o Potter? – Guinchou Samantha para Bellatrix, tentando não tropeçar em seu vestido a cada passo.

Bella não olhou para trás, só gritou "_Tanto faz_" e continuou correndo, levitando James acima de sua cabeça. Samantha se virou para Vicky ao seu lado.

-Ela nem sabe o que está fazendo! Porque ainda temos que manter o Potter? Ele só está atrapalhando!

-Se você acha ruim, fale para ela. – Disse Vicky com receio.

-Mas você é _co-capitã_!

-Não sou mais. Bellatrix me rebaixou a membro. Não quero falar sobre isso ok? – Vicky aperto o passo e deixou Samantha.

A ruiva olhou para trás, checando Katie que devia estar logo ali. E gritou ao vê-la desmaiada a alguns metros; seu lugar tomado por Lílian Evans. Logo atrás, Remus Lupin tentava se levantar e logo foi amparado por Handel e Pettigrew. Pettigrew ficou para trás, tirando Kate do caminho, mas Handel e Lupin começaram a seguir Evans. E _ninguém_ parecia feliz. Ela ia avisar Narcisa, que estava mais a frente, mas não conseguiu ser tão rápida quanto Evans. _**(N/A: Quando o Will vê a Lily ela está como humana, mas em algum momento em que ele não estava olhando, ela mudou para humana valeu?)**_

-_Silencio_. – Sua garganta ardeu por seu esforço de tentar gritar, mas era inútil.

-_Incarcerus_. – Lupin fez seu corpo todo ficar envolto por cordas, e ela caiu sendo deixada para trás. Evans pulou seu corpo e ela e Lupin passaram para o próximo alvo, enquanto Handel cuidava de juntar seu corpo com o de Kate.

Uma por uma, as Vipers foram caindo, até que as únicas em pé eram Narcisa e Bella, correndo atrás de Regulus.

-Você pode cuidar da Narcisa sozinha, certo? Stod parou ali com a Letícia; posso alcançá-los se o Regulus não me parar. Se você alcançar a Bella, eu volto para te ajudar.

-Nada disso, ela é por minha conta também. Se preocupe com a Letícia.

Remus pareceu pestanejar, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-_Locomotor Mortis_! – Ela gritou, e Narcisa caiu no chão, tentando andar sem conseguir. Mas dessa vez, Bellatrix foi avisada.

-Bella! – Guinchou a loira.

Bellatrix girou o corpo e os olhos verde-musgo se esbugalharam ao ver Lily e Remus.

Remus apontou a varinha para James.

-_Finite Incantatem_! – Bella grunhiu em frustração quando James despencou no ar. Ele caiu estatelado no chão, sem se mover.

-Você quer mesmo se machucar hein, Evans?! – Riu ela dementemente.

-Vamos ver quem via se machucar, Black!

-Você acha que vai pegar o Potter é, sangue-sujo? – Grasnou Bellatrix.

-Eu não acho, eu **vou**. Se o quiser, vai ter que passar por mim.

As duas estavam tão entretidas uma na outra que Bellatrix nem percebeu Remus passar correndo por ela e passar Regulus, que não teve tempo para reagir de um modo menos violento. Se quisesse parar Remus a distancia, teria que usar um feitiço, mas não conhecia nenhum que o não prejudicasse por algum tempo. _Machucar_ um amigo da namorada estava fora de cogitação.

Mas Remus estacou apenas a alguns passos a frente de Regulus. Letícia e Will estavam agachados abaixo de uma árvore. Não saberia dizer ao certo, mas os dois pareciam tão _entretidos_ um no outro... Suas paranóias teriam que esperar, pois nesse exato momento a voz profunda e irritantemente calma de Dumbledore soou alta e clara por todo o terreno, paralisando a todos e fazendo tremer o castelo.

-Entreguem seus reféns no Pátio de Transfiguração. _Agora_. – Logo depois o canhão foi disparado, fazendo a maioria pular.

Então o silêncio caiu, e depois veio o pandemônio. O castelo pareceu ganhar vida, já que os estudantes que assistiam das janelas dos dormitórios começavam a se mexer, tentando sair. Remus teve os braços segurados por Regulus, que gritou para Will pegar Letícia e correr. Lily e Bella agravaram a luta, já com lábios sangrando roxos pelos braços e arranhões de unha profundos por toda parte. Até partes de suas roupas estavam rasgadas. James continuava ali, largado como uma boneca de trapo, deixando Lily defendê-lo como um animal. Lucius, Gabriel e Snape estavam sendo amarrados por Jonh, com os poucos acenos de varinha que conseguia por causa do ombro avariado. Luiza e Peter carregaram Narcisa, Kate, Vicky e Samantha para junto deles e se apressaram para levá-los para a passagem mais próxima e junta-los no lugar marcado. Sem sinal de Vittoria, Giovana ou Sirius as coisas ficavam um pouco mais complicadas.

-LETÍCIA! – Gritou Remus.

Ela se virou, surpresa. E Remus suspirou aliviado ao ver que Will não a estava beijando de tão próximos que pareciam estar. Mas, por mais abalado que Will parecesse, ele acabou por agarrar Letícia e prendê-la contra seu preito. _**(N/A: Ele tá meio confuso com tanta informação, mas ele é bonzinho tá gente =D)**_Ela gritou inconformada, enquanto o rapaz algumas vezes maior que ela própria a arrastava para dentro do castelo, mesmo que ela chutasse e socasse tudo a seu alcance.

Remus acabou por dar uma cotovelada violenta entre as costelas de Regulus, que saltou o ar com um grunhido antes de cair no chão gemendo.

Ele correu pelo arco que levava para o Pátio de Entrada, e viu a enorme porta se fechar. Ele acelerou, invadindo o hall e subindo as escadas na maior velocidade que seus pulmões gastos permitiam.

A dois lances acima ele ouviu os gritos de Lily e Bellatrix, correndo e se batendo ao entrar no castelo. E Lily gritou, deixando-o ainda mais preocupado e nervoso. Ele chegou a passagem que levava para Herbologia, a mais perto do Pátio de Transfiguração que ele conhecia. As armaduras encantadas se agitavam ruidosamente com a agitação no castelo, os quadros corriam de moldura em moldura para ter um melhor ângulo.

-O moleque com a moça foi por ali, garoto! – Gritaram alguns.

Os pulmões de Remus pediam clemência. Sua garganta ardia e seu coração estava praticamente saltando pela boca. Ele se jogou pela porta e viu Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Sprout, Flitwick e Slughorn ao lado do Sr. Foncan que parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento se não recebesse noticias de sua filha.

As entradas para o pátio estavam bloqueadas. Will corria de um lado para o outro tentando passar, e assim que avistou Remus, perdeu toda a sanidade que lhe restava. Letícia caiu mole de seu aperto de ferro e caiu no chão praticamente de cabeça. Sua testa sangrou; Mcgonagall gemeu aflita.

Remus mal conseguia andar direito. Seus pés estavam quentes e moles, suas pernas pareciam gelatina e derretiam a cada passinho que ele arriscava. A porta se escancarou novamente, e Lily entrou tecnicamente montada sobre Bella, estapeando a Sonserina que gritava com raiva.

-Lily... – Ele murmurou sem forças. Bella acabou por se arremessar para trás, esmagando Lily entre ela e o chão.

A porta abriu novamente e dessa vez Remus não conseguiu se agüentar. Ele cedeu até atingir o chão gelado que aliviou sua respiração. Giovana e Sirius entraram seguidos por Vittoria, que ostentava um corte feio da mandíbula até a orelha, mas sem cortar a mesma; seu cabelo estava meio empapado de sangue, mas fora isso, estava bem. Seu pai soltou um choro mal contido que foi repreendido pelos outro professores. Dumbledore colocou uma mão no ombro do homem e sorriu calmo.

Vittoria vinha empurrando Breno, Amos e Frank para dentro e praticamente foi atropelada pelo resto da comitiva da Grifinória. Peter e Luiza traziam os Sonserinos; Jonh vinha atrás segurando o ombro com uma mão e apoiando James no outro ombro.

Bellatrix conseguiu se desvencilhar de Lily, depois de bater a cabeça da ruiva contra o chão, fazendo-a desmaiar. Ela correu até Will que chutava uma parede de frustração.

Jonh caiu ao lado de Remus, para depois gritar para ninguém em especial:

-Alguém vai atrás do resto, agora!

Giovana saiu pela porta e provavelmente foi até a passagem mais próxima.

Vittoria tomou a iniciativa de largar os Lufanos e ir atrás de Bella com a varinha em mãos.

-_Conjunctivitus_! – O feitiço acertou as costas de Bellatrix, que sem o auxilio da visão acabou indo em direção a parede ao seu lado.

E então sua mira virou Will. E seu olhar desceu para Letícia e a pequena trilha de sangue que se seguia de um corte na testa da amiga. A raiva foi uma coisa _levemente_ nova. Nunca tinha sentido raiva mesmo; só ódio, o desejo de vingança, mas aquela raiva pura consumiu a Grifinória que foi aumentando a velocidade a cada passo. Will foi recuando, a fim de chegar até a parede, mas um feitiço petrificante vindo do nada a fez cair como uma tábua no chão.

Não tinha vindo de Bella, como ela pensava, mas de Luiza, que tinha percebido as intenções da amiga. Logo, ela foi na direção de Bella com tranqüilidade e a colocou para dormir em um instante. Mas não com um feitiço. Para fazer a Sonserina provar do próprio veneno, Luiza agarrou os cabelos de Bellatrix e arremessou a cabeça da mesma contra o chão, com força o suficiente para apagá-la.

-Isso é _dentro das regras_, Foncan?! – Protestou Slughorn.

-_Infelizmente_ é, sim, Professor. Lembre-se, isso é uma Guerra; praticamente _tudo_ vale. – Sorriu o Sr. Foncan com certo esforço.

Depois que Luiza eliminou Bella, ela desfez o feitiço em Vittoria que levantou com uma careta.

-Podia _simplesmente_ ter gritado.

-Você não ia escutar. – Luiza deu de ombros.

-Terminem logo com isso! – Gritou Sirius do outro lado do corredor. – Tem muita gente machucada aqui!

-Eu pego a Feia Adormecida e você pega o Stod. Vamos terminar essa droga e ir dormir; meu pescoço está começando a arder. – Vittoria revirou os olhos e se virou para apanhar Bellatrix.

Luiza sorriu daquele jeito maligno que deixava Peter, que assistia com atenção, completamente maluco.

Ela avançou os três metros que a separavam de Will e enfiou uma unha afiada ao máximo no peitoral do Sonserino.

-Olha aqui, Rostinho Bonito, você pode ser uma pessoa muito legal, mas você fez uma amiga minha se machucar, e pior, _sangrar_, então agora é a sua vez. Ou você se rende numa boa ou eu vou fazer você implorar para mergulhar num tanque com a lula gigante, sacou?

-Eu estou do lado de vocês, mas ainda sou um Lorde Sonserino acima de tudo. Foi mal, mas foi preciso.

-Não foi preciso fazer-la ter uma hemorragia, _gênio_! – Ela enfiou a unha o mais fundo que podia, e deixou Will se ocupar com a dor, apanhar a varinha e fazê-lo despencar de encontro ao chão. Foi _lindo_.

-Maravilhoso, Little Demon. – Assobiou Peter em sua orelha. – Mas você fez muita bagunça sabe...

-Filch pode cuidar disso. – Ela continuou mirando o corpo de William no chão, antes de virar o rosto só o suficiente para perfurar Peter com seu olhar esmagador. Ele entreabriu a boca, perdido. – Prometa que não dirá uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu.

Peter não respondeu. Só abaixou e pegou um braço de William puxando-o para seu ombro. Quando ele fez menção de sair, ele parou, praticamente colando-se a ela. Luiza não mexeu um músculo.

-Porque eu abriria a boca sobre aquilo? – Ele sorriu sarcástico. – Acabaria com toda a diversão que vai _chantagear_ você...

_**xXx**_

Giovana explodiu uma entrada para o Pátio, com um simples _Bombarda Maxima_ que deixou Flitwick dando pulinhos por ter tão boa aluna.

Com todos os Lordes e Vipers, Tremor Boys e Royals Beautys, Black Birds e Sky Kings amarrados e enfileirados em frente a Dumbledore que – encarava tudo com muita naturalidade – o Sr. Foncan não podem ais se conter quando anunciou o vencedor óbvio e correr para abraçar a filha. E lembrar que ela sangrava.

Logo, os alunos lotavam os arredores do Pátio, enquanto Vittoria, Jonh, James, Lily, Remus, Letícia, Giovana, Sirius, Peter e Luiza – junto de todo o resto das Realezas – eram escoltados para a Ala Hospitalar, para serem medicados por uma equipe do St. Mungus que auxiliava Madame Pomfrey.

Os alunos da Grifinória rugiam, literalmente, de alegria. Voavam vaias para a Sonserina até que os professores os levaram para os dormitórios ainda sobre o som da torcida vermelha e dourada.

_**xXx**_

James acordou algum tempo depois, sobre o olhar cuidadoso de seu enfermeiro, que zelava ao lado de sua cama.

-Está se sentindo melhor Senhor Potter? – Perguntou ele.

James olhou para o ambiente confuso, se perguntando como havia chegado ali. Sua cama estava rodeada por cortinas azuis claras e tudo o que ele ouvia era Madame Pomfrey gritando ordens para os funcionários. Ainda sim, a primeira palavra a sair de sua boca foi:

-Lily...

-Perdão?

-Lílian Adrienne Evans. Ruiva, estonteante, olhos verdes, tem uma pintinha do lado esquerdo do pescoço e gosta de morder a boca quando pensa! **CADÊ** ELA?

Madame Pomfrey abriu a cortina de James, e olhou feio para o rapaz.

-Não se exalte Potter. São 03h00min da manhã.

-E eu lá ligo pra relógio? CADÊ **MINHA** NAMORADA?!!

A mulher desviou o olhar, para depois olhar o enfermeiro que parecia desorientado.

-Vá chamar o Black aqui.

-Black?

-O garoto de cabelo preto que tentou fugir. – Suspirou ela.

-Ah, sim, Senhora.

-Mas... – Protestou James, mas Pomfrey o calou com uma careta.

-Já estou sendo muito gentil em atender o seu pedido, garoto.

-Mas eu não quero saber do traste do meu melhor amigo! Quero a Lily!!

-Não seja tão gentil, Pontas. – Bocejou Sirius. – Pode nos deixar, _Poppy_. – Madame Pomfrey pareceu ultrajada com Sirius, e saiu rapidamente, fechando as cortinas.

James puxou Sirius para que ele senta-se na beirada da cama.

-Fala.

Sirius sorriu.

-Com educação, Jay...

-PORRA, POR FAVOR, FALA LOGO! – Rugiu James.

-A voz, Potter!! – A voz da Enfermeira veio em resposta.

-Ok, ok. Bom, eu não sei o que aconteceu com você nas masmorras, mas você apareceu sendo levitado pela minha amada prima biruta, enquanto os Sonserinos atacaram o campo. Eu e a Giovana tínhamos saído para caçar o Diggory e o resto dos Lufanos, mas o Lupin me contou o que aconteceu. O Peter tinha acabado de acordar quando...

-Acordar?

-Morfen torturou o Rabicho, mas isso é outra história. – Sirius o calou. – Mas o negocio é que a Little Demon tinha acabado de sair pra fazer a ronda...

-Little Demon??

-A Handel! Pontas, você quer que eu conte ou não?!

-Foi mal, continua...

-Bom, como eu ia dizendo, ela tinha saído para fazer o ronda por terra e a Letícia por ar. Mas assim que as duas saíram, a Luiza foi atacada pelo Ranhoso e ganhou uma linda cicatriz no braço e a Letícia foi atirada da vassoura pelo Della Vegga, e quebrou duas costelas.

-Caramba.

-Eu sei. Mas podia ter sido pior. O Stod a pegou antes de completar o impacto total. Então ele, o meu irmãozinho e as Víboras...

-Vipers. – Corrigiu James.

-Eu sei o que eu disse, Pontas. – Sorriu Sirius. – Enquanto o Malfoy, o Snap e o Della Vegga ficaram pra duelar com o Jonh, o Peter, o Remus, a Vittoria, a Little Demon e a Fênix. As três seguindo atrás, transformadas. Nessa hora, a Bellatrix já estava levitando você o que não deixou a ruiva muito feliz. O Peter partiu pra cima do Ranhoso, que agora esta sem um dente, a boca toda cortada e o nariz quebrado. – James riu. – Jonh partiu para cima do Malfoy e a Luiza tecnicamente sentou em cima do Della Vegga. O Remus e a Lily já estavam na frente, indo atrás dos Sonserinos, ele atrás da Letícia e a Lily maluca atrás de você.

-Ah...

-Não quero ouvir como você se sente quanto a isso, me desculpe. – Interrompeu Sirius novamente. – O Malfoy acabou deslocando o ombro do Jonh e ganhou cinco marcas gigantes nas costas da Vittoria.

-Que lindo. – Comentou James.

-Pois é. Ele a mandou vir atrás de mim e da Giovana, enquanto também mandava o Peter e a Luiza irem ajudar o Remus e a Lily, que estavam nocauteando as Vipers uma por uma. Até que sobrou a Bella. O Remus fez você descer e correu para a Letícia, deixando a Lily para quase matar a Bellatrix tentando vingar você.

-Uau... – Babou ele.

-Aham... – Sirius uniu as sobrancelhas de nojo. – O Stod pegou a Letícia e fugiu para dentro do castelo, porque o Dumbledore tinha anunciado que o ponto de entrega era o Pátio de Transfiguração. Nesse ponto a Vittoria me encontrou junto com a Princesa e nós começamos a ir junto com ela para o Pátio. Quando chegamos lá, o Remus desmaiou de desidratação e estresse provavelmente. A Lily já estava lá, ainda brigando com a Bellatrix – na verdade meio montada em cima da minha prima –, mas ela se jogou para trás e fez sanduíche de Evans. Depois pegou cabeça da Lily e bater no chão. Ela desmaiou e não tá acordando até agora.

-Aquela Filha de um ogro, cadela...

-Eu sei, eu sei... – Suspirou Sirius. – Mas o negocio é o seguinte: A Lily desmaiou e a Bella foi alcançar o Stod que estava no fim do corredor, todo frustrado. Ele até derrubou a Letícia de cabeça do chão e ela meio que tá em um tipo de coma, mas está bem. A Vittoria foi atrás da Bella e a fez ficar cega. A Vittoria a amarrou e juntou com o resto do povo que a Giovana tinha trazido. Ah, e enquanto isso, todo mundo já tinha chegado ali. A Luiza cuidou do Will e nós ganhamos!

-Espera, ganhamos? – Balbuciou James, com os olhos brilhando. – GANHAMOS??

-GANHAMOS!! – Os dois gritaram juntos.

-Agora já chega vocês dois! – Madame Pomfrey pegou Sirius pelo roupão que usava e fez James engolir pílulas para dormir antes que ele pudesse pensar em pedir para ver Lily.

_**xXx**_

_N/A: OIIIIIIII, quem é vivo sempre aparece néé? Poxa gente desculpa mesmo pela demora! Seria justo eu demorar e dar pra vcs um cap gigantesco, mas esse é tão pekeno q me faz ter vergonha ^^ foi mal..._

_Mas eu PROMETO que o próximo vai ser gigante!!! E vai rolar muuuita coisa, incluindo a prova das meninas, uma visita BEEEEEEM agitada e provavelmente o Baile e o que vier com o Baile... Ops, falei demais XD!_

_Espero q vcs me perdoem d verdade =P_

_Bjoos ;]_


	14. Novidades

Oi gente!

Então se vocês não leram o meu perfil e ainda não sabem dos novos esquemas é o seguinte: Parei com a no Limite e parei com a Guerra.

A No Limite é definitivo, mas a guerra está sendo reinventada a cerca de um ano. Está mais bem escrita, com tiradas mais legais, com Ladies bem mais más, marotos mais maus, todo mundo mal, todo mundo psicótico, tudo mais pervertido e tudo mais legal. Calma, não virou festa, não tem sexo pra todo lado, relaxem ok?

Eu fiz um outro perfil (se vocês procurarem na barrinha de pesquisa e jogarem **Vih Foncan** vocês vão me achar), e lá eu vou postar a nova guerra ok? Mesmo esquema, mesma historia, só que mais evoluída, beleza? As meninas ainda são as mesmas, só que com umas mudancinhas nos nomes (Vittoria, Letticia, Giovanna, Louise e Lílian) os marotos ainda estão aqui lindos, gatos e gostosos.

Vocês vão notar mudanças no personagens sim, não ficou tudo a mesma coisa e não pensem que tudo é previsível não ok? Se os casais são os mesmos? Sim, são, mas o que vem no meio mudou e MUITO.

A fic vai estar rated M, porque apesar de não ser uma putaria só algumas cenas para maiores vão aparecer porque são necessárias ok? Eu vou colocar um aviso antes de todo o capitulo que tiver uma cena assim, caso alguém não queira ler.

O primeiro capítulo acaba de ser postado lá, estou aberta a criticas, a perguntas e qualquer coisa do tipo e espero que vocês gostem de tudo. Quem quiser saber quem é quem quanto aos atores também pode me perguntar que eu explico tudinho .

Desculpa a demora, mas a guerra está de volta, mais forte do que nunca eu espero e com mais reviews do que nunca (certo ? *-*)

Beijos, Vitty Weasley.


End file.
